Cada 22 de Octubre
by Culut-Camia
Summary: Un 22 de Octubre Itachi descubre con horror que el "amor fraternal" que siente por su otuoto no es tan fraternal después de todo. Desde entonces suceden cosas curiosas cada 22 de Octubre.
1. La fiesta de las luces

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: **Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos.

**En lo personal no me gusta para nada el incesto, pero leí el manga y me gustó mucho la idea de esta pareja, en fin, es mi primer Fic, así que… quien lea por favor comente y sea Buen !**

**22 de Octubre: **La Fiesta de las Luces

11:30 A.M. _Pii-pii-pi._

Itachi abrió los ojos con pesadez. Soltó una queja hundiéndose más en la almohada mientras estiraba el brazo para apagar el despertador. Estaba adolorido. Todo el cuerpo le pesaba y el más mínimo movimiento le molestaba. _Malditas misiones_. Más de una vez durante ellas pensaba en lo injusto que era que un joven de catorce años debiera sufrir aquello, por eso decidió al volver de una la noche anterior, cuando su otuoto corrió a abrazarlo al llegar, que seriamente le plantearía a su padre -cuando este volviera- el tema de su futuro. Sus deseos. Porque él tenía muy en claro lo que deseaba ser.

Teatro.

El sueño de toda la infancia de Itachi había sido siempre actuar sobre un escenario y en cuanto cumplió los doce y su padre Fugaku había -por primera vez en mucho tiempo- permanecido en la casa por más de tres semanas decidió mencionárselo, acercándosele impasible como siempre. Pero Itachi tuvo que abandonar su sueño. Ahora bien, no se equivoquen: Itachi era un joven confiado y seguro, medido en todo lo que hacía, y sin importar qué conseguía lo que quería -el mero hecho de mencionárselo a su padre era solo para mantenerlo informado ya que no iba a renunciar solo por lo que el hombre pensase. Pero no fue por lo que su padre opinara o porque lo prohibiera que Itachi apartó su deseo momentáneamente, sino por uno de los argumentos que el hombre tuvo para él.

'–_Escucha, Itachi, entiendo que tengas tus sueños, pero quiero que comprendas una cosa: soy completamente consciente de mi ausencia en esta casa, es por eso que ya deberías saber que aquí el ejemplo lo tienes tú._ –_ dijo. Itachi frunció el entrecejo. Fugaku suspiró –Tu hermano. Tú eres un ejemplo para tu hermano; él te adora y quiere ser como tú, por más que aún sea un pequeño. Solo… solo asegúrate de encaminarlo bien._

_Siguiendo impasible, Itachi bajó la mirada al parecer pensativo. Su padre colocó una mano en el hombro del niño._

–_En la vida se renuncia a los sueños constantemente. En especial en vidas como las nuestras. Debes aprender a vivir con ello. Eres un Uchiha, lograrás grandes cosas a pesar de todo._–_ mostró una sonrisa, una de las pocas que dejaba ver.'_

E Itachi debía reconocer que su padre tenía toda la razón -cosa que no era de sorprender, el hombre siempre la tenía. Casi al mes, cuando había olvidado quitarse su bandana Ninja al llegar a su hogar, los ojos de su hermanito habían brillado y le había rogado por que le dejase sostener el objeto metálico.

'–_Fuaa._–_ exclamó el pequeño de cinco años –¿Dónde la conseguiste__**s**__?_–_ preguntó inocente con aquel tono adorable._

_No pudo más que reír –No, torpe hermanito, no se consiguen, __se ganan__._

_Sasuke ladeó la cabecita, aún no comprendiendo el significado de la palabra torpe _–_¿Y cómo se ganan?_

–_Pues debes estudiar y entrenar hasta que estés listo para pasar al siguiente nivel, y como reconocimiento de que has avanzado mucho, te entregan una de estas._–_ Itachi observó el rostro de su hermanito estudiando la bandana con concentración; sonrió. No era necesario explicarle todo al pequeño, no comprendería de todas formas._

–_Aaah._–_ fue todo lo que dijo por el momento. Frunció mucho el entrecejo para luego sonreír ampliamente –¡Yo también quiero uno!_–_ exclamó colocándose la faja de metal con el símbolo de la aldea en la frente –Voy a entre-nar y a-a esforsz-zarme mucho para tener u-una igual. Si Nii-san tiene una, ¡entonces yo también!_–_ expresó alegre._

_Itachi se mantuvo levemente sorprendido, luego sonrió y con el dedo índice apoyado en el metal de la bandana le empujó con cuidado de no asustarlo. Quizá su padre nuevamente había demostrado ser un hombre de saber.'_

Itachi se secó el rostro y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Suspiró. Ya comenzaban a notarse las marcas del cansancio en su joven piel. Abandonó su cuarto a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo que rogaba por descansar, pero la vagancia no era una opción ni algo que anhelar, no para un Uchiha y menos para uno que debía dar un ejemplo. Un pequeño cuerpo chocó contra él rodeándolo con los brazos causando que Itachi ahogara un gemido y una mueca de dolor.

–Uhg, Sasuke ten más cuidado ¿quieres?– lanzó una mirada al pequeño niño acariciando sus cabellos parados.

El menor levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa –Nop. ¿Aniki por qué te levantaste tan tarde? Papá dice que un buen Ninja, y sobre todo un Uchiha, debe madrugar y siempre estar preparado.

–Papá dice muchas cosas, ¿no es así?– sonrió haciendo reír al niño.

–¿Me ayudarás a entrenar hoy?

–Más tarde lo haré.– el pequeño salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano quien después le siguió.

Desayunó y salió en dirección al instituto despidiéndose de su dulce madre con un beso en la mejilla y de su hermano con un golpe del índice y del medio en la frente. Su padre se encontraba actualmente fuera de la aldea por una misión.

Asistir al instituto cuando no se estaba en trabajo era opcional, uno podría ir a seguir aprendiendo cosas, temas diversos ya más tirando a la educación común que de igual forma servía para las misiones, como historia de todas las naciones -hasta las más pequeñas incluso-, comercio, matemáticas, y otras cosas, así como en E.F los alumnos peleaban para entrenar y demostrar destrezas -además de que era la clase preferida para humillar a quien se quisiera- y era el mejor lugar para juntarse con amigos.

Cuando Itachi caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a clase una voz lo detuvo. Se volteó para encontrarse con Kisame, el único que podía considerarse hasta el momento su amigo más cercano (apartando a Shisui, quien le conocía desde nacimiento) –¡Itachi!– llegó hasta él y se lanzó a abrazarlo –¡Estás vivo!– El pelinegro echó un vistazo alrededor notando las miradas de los demás alumnos en ellos

-Kisame… ya suéltame, estás haciendo el ridículo.

–¡No! ¡Estaba tan preocupado!

Intentó sacárselo de encima –¿Tenemos que pasar por esto cada vez que regreso de una misión?

–¡Es que no entiendes!– se apartó y lo tomó de los hombros –¡Eres mi mejor amigo y cada vez que debes irte sin mi compañía no puedo más que preocuparme por tu bienestar!

–Hn.

El joven de piel azul lo observó por un momento, luego negó y esbozó su típica sonrisa –No tienes caso. ¡Al menos podrías sonreír al verme, sabes!

–Hn. Deja de llamar la atención, idiota.

–¡Oh, mira, Danna! ¿No son tiernos?– habló una voz a sus espaldas haciéndolos voltear –Te dije que el amor te volvía idiota.– señaló un rubio sonriéndole al pelirrojo de expresión aburrida –Nah, Kisi, ¿quién podría sonreír al ver tremenda cara fea, un?

–¡Hey! …No soy tan feo.

–Haha, que mierda, ¡cabrones!– rió alguien cerca de ellos; era una risa maníaca que conservaba un toque de maldad. De alguna forma resultaba un tanto familiar. –¿De verdad eres una jodida cabrona, eh, rubia?– lo ubicaron en la puerta de los baños masculinos. Se trataba de un joven de la misma edad que ellos, quizá menor, de cabellos blancos y ojos violetas. Itachi estaba seguro de jamás haberlo visto.

El rubio a su lado lo señaló –¿¡A quién le dices rubia, imbécil!

–Déjalo, Deidara, ya sabes que solo busca joder.– le calmó el pelirrojo.

El albino lo estudió por un momento, movió la cabeza para los lados y sonrió burlón, entonces miró a Kisame abriendo mucho los ojos –¡Vaya, eres un asqueroso pescado!

La boca del joven se abrió con expresión afligida –….no soy un pez…

–¡No le llames de esa forma! ¡No te permito que trates así a mis amigos! ¡Y no soy mujer, un!– el albino solo rió ante el ataque de Deidara. Itachi lo observó en silencio, estaba seguro de haber oído la risa del oji-violeta alguna vez.

–Déjalo Deidara, vayamos a hacer algo más interesante.– ordenó ahora impaciente el pelirrojo. Odiaba repetirse.

El albino abrió mucho los ojos, carcajeándose. –¡Ahora veo, rubia, entonces siempre estuve en lo correcto! ¡Y he aquí al que te la da dura! ¿Cierto?– y entre carcajadas se alejó.

–¡Desgraciado! ¡Imbécil, un!– le gritó Deidara colorado mientras intentaba ser calmado por un Sasori en cuyas mejillas se podía apreciar un leve sonrojo.

Itachi no quiso saber más, no le importaba, así que se alejó siendo seguido al rato por Kisame. A penas hubo puesto un pie en la clase un par de labios se apoderaron de los suyos. Al separarse los ojos negros y la dulce sonrisa de su novia lo recibieron. –Hola, lindo.– saludó Inabi colgándose de su brazo –¿Qué tal te fue en la misión? Ah, ¿pero qué pregunto? Eres un Uchiha, claro que te fue bien.– rió bobamente, orgullosa de su clan, como todo Uchiha.

El pelinegro le sonrió levemente, 'escuchando' lo que la chica decía mientras avanzaban a su asiento. Conoció a Inabi en el barrio Uchiha hacia ya tres años. No tuvieron mucho tacto al principio, simples 'hola' y 'buenos días' cuando se veían. Luego, con el tiempo, Inabi comenzó a acercársele y a juntarse con él con mayor frecuencia. Honestamente Itachi jamás pensó de ella como algo especial, ni siquiera como algo cercano a 'una amiga', por eso no supo exactamente que decir cuando la chica le confesó y pidió ser su novia. El pelinegro no mostró sentimiento alguno puesto que no sentía nada al respecto; evidentemente él ya había tenido varios encuentros con otras chicas -jamás había pasado de los besos y caricias, solo tenía trece años- pero nunca había tenido novia; no era que no hubiesen chicas interesadas en él, básicamente todo el cuerpo estudiantil femenino -y algunos masculinos- le pretendían pero ninguno tenía el valor para confesarse al gran Itachi Uchiha. Y en cuanto a este, el pelinegro jamás había sentido la necesidad de estar con una chica o chico en el ámbito romántico, simplemente sus compañeros comenzaron a abordar los temas y a pensar en las niñas de otra forma y él no deseaba quedarse atrás. Por eso fue que al presentársele la oportunidad con Inabi se le ocurrió que quizá no estaría tan mal tener novia. Y la aceptó.

Su cantidad de conocidos era muy simple ya que no precisaba más que un pequeño grupo de personas, por eso cuando muchos intentaban acercarse a él todos percibían aquella inquietud que les causaba el saber que el pelinegro no los apreciaba en lo más mínimo. Los únicos que habían logrado pasar aquella barrera podían apreciarse en la mesa del comedor todos los días; levantó la mirada de la comida que Mikoto tan cuidadosamente había preparado para echarles un vistazo.

En su misma mesa se encontraban Kisame y Shisui a su derecha e Inabi con dos amigas suyas -a estas realmente jamás les prestó atención- a su izquierda. Frente a él se estaban Deidara y Sasori junto a Tobi, un joven Uchiha muy infantil e inocente; los tres eran inseparables e iban juntos a todos lados -al parecer, según el rubio, porque él y su Danna debían defender a Tobi. Se dedicó entonces a examinar el lugar. Otras de las personas con las que se comunicaba raramente eran Pain Uzumaki, un joven de cabello flamante y poseedor del Rinnegan, -su mayor rival, como el sujeto se hubo autoproclamado años atrás- sentado junto a su novia Konan, una bella chica de cabello azul adornado siempre por una flor de origami, ambos con la misma expresión nula en sus rostros; Pain le devolvió la mirada al notar sus ojos sobre él. Más al fondo estaban Zetsu, un chico planta mitad negro mitad blanco, agachado en la máquina de bebidas recogiendo una botella de agua a un lado de un joven rubio de apariencia imponente y calmada, Juugo, que al verlo le dedicó un movimiento de cabeza. Ambos chicos eran poseedores de doble personalidad lo que los llevaba a comprenderse mutuamente. Con estos mantenía una relación formal. Apartado en una mesa para él solo estaba Kakuzu, con su rostro y cabello ocultos, dejando ver únicamente sus ojos verdes ya que cubría todo su cuerpo con una capa utilizando guantes para ocultar sus manos. Estaba concentrado en contar dinero y solo había una manzana frente a él -seguramente arrancada de un árbol ya que el muy tacaño decía que: –'Es innecesario gastar dinero en cosas que puedo conseguir gratis por mis propios medios.'- Luego estaba el trío repugnante constituido por Orochimaru, con quién había decidido ya ni cruzar miradas, y sus dos seguidores, Kabuto y Kimimaro, quienes por alguna razón estaban obsesionados con el primero. Estaba el equipo de Orochimaru también, Tsunade y Jiraiya, sentados en otra mesa junto a Kakashi, un peli plateado con el que era interesante mantener charla y poseía el ojo de Obito Uchiha, -que en paz descanse- al cual el de pelo blanco abrazaba señalando con expresión pervertida un libro mientras reía. En la misma mesa estaban Asuma y su novia Kurenai, y un poco apartado, el cejotas que nunca recordaba a Kisame -por más que este trataba de que lo hiciera. Y por último estaba Temari, una chica rubia que no tenía problema en ir presumiendo su cuerpo y que podía dejarte muy mal parado si la molestabas, aunque era bastante tierna si la respetabas.

Y así esos eran los únicos con los que mantenía cierta 'relación'.

Una fuerte carcajada le distrajo. Al fijarse notó a un albino tirado contra la mesa de Kakuzu de una forma nada agradable. Sonreía sin parar de hablar al parecer sin darse cuenta de que era olímpicamente ignorado por el avaro.

–¿Kisame, quién es ese sujeto?

–¿Uhm? Es Hidan, ¿no recuerdas? Estuvo en nuestro curso desde la Academia.– por eso esa risa le resultaba tan familiar –Es un completo idiota, un.

–Es el inmortal.– le dio a saber Inabi.

Itachi se mostró levemente sorprendido. Así que ese era. Hacia unos siete años toda la villa había hablado de eso, se habían mostrado entusiasmados: el Hokage había acogido en la aldea a un niño desamparado que había resultado ser inmortal. El Hokage estaba orgulloso, un Ninja así sería sin duda el mejor beneficio para Konohagure. Sin embargo el tema había quedado de lado y ya nadie había hablado de él. Itachi definitivamente no sabía que _ese_ era el inmortal, y mucho menos sabía que estudiaba_ allí_ con él.

–¿Es amigo de Kakuzu? Creí que ese tipo no se llevaba con nadie.– acotó Shisui.

–Nah, lo que sucede es que nadie soporta estar más de cinco minutos con Hidan, genera deseos de matarlo, pero el sujeto es un maldito masoquista así que le produce placer que lo golpeen, por eso ya nadie lo hace, solo se alejan. Kakuzu por su parte simplemente lo ignora pero se queda allí. Y cuando Hidan lo jode el tipo se va a los golpes, y ya conoces su temperamento: él se lanza a matar y bueno… solo logra que Hidan se divierta.

–Pareces saber mucho sobre ese tipo.– enarcó una ceja Sasori.

–Pues claro, debo conocer a todas mis presas como un buen tiburón.

–Pppuufff, ¡tú un tiburón! ¡Eres un pescadote, no me hagas reír, un!

Kisame abrió la boca sonrojado y afligido –¡No soy un pez! Itachi, dile que no lo soy.

–Hn.

El de piel azul se mostró acongojado y los demás rieron.

–Hola, malditos paganos.– todos levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con el albino sonriendo burlón.

–¡TÚ!– chilló Deidara.

–Tranquila rubia, no vengo por ti, les vengo a informar inútiles que en un año se finalizará la construcción del templo de Jashin así que quería pedirles que no sean herejes y colaboren con un poco de su maldito dinero, ¿quieren?- estiró una especie de bandeja en donde se podían apreciar un par de monedas y billetes.*

–¿Qué mierda te crees? ¡Jamás ayudaré a un desgraciado como tú!– le señaló Deidara. Sasori colocó una mano en su hombro.

–Cálmate, este infeliz no vale la pena.

–Hahaha, eso, hazle caso al fosforito.

Las mejillas del rubio se colorearon con enojo –¡No le faltes el respeto a mi Danna! ¡Es la persona más importante para mí y no voy a permitir que lo llames así!– el pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido –¡Y se más creativo, hay montones de formas para llamarle ¿y tú escoges esa?

Sasori se puso serio soltándole al instante –Gracias, Deidara.

–¡No, Danna, no te ofendas! ¿Ves lo que haces, un?– le gritó al albino.

–Hahaha, ustedes dos si que son la pareja más jodida que jamás vi. En fin, ¿van a pagar o qué? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, ¿saben?– pensó un momento en sus palabras –Bueno, en verdad sí lo tengo, pero debo apurarme porque Jashin-sama no perdona, ¡así que vamos!

Una de las amigas de Inabi estiró el brazo y dejó caer un par de monedas en la bandeja –Ahí tienes imbécil, ahora lárgate.– la otra chica y Shisui le imitaron, todos de mala gana seguidos de Inabi.

–¡Tobi le ayudará Hidan-san porque Tobi es un buen chico!

Hidan hizo una mueca pero luego sonrió. –Vamos, salmón, tu también.– Kisame le entregó la menor cantidad con expresión afligida ante tal nombre. Deidara se cruzó de brazos –Vamos rubia, no te pongas histérica, ninguno quiere que armes un jodido escándalo, ¿además quieres que me vaya, cierto?– sonrió complacido cuando en efecto el de ojos azules dejó caer unas monedas, luego Sasori le imitó exasperado, evidentemente cooperando solo para deshacerse del sujeto.

Itachi no les prestó atención. Había ignorado todo con tal de no caer en lo mismo que sus acompañantes, sin embargo se vio distraído por la bandeja a simples centímetros de su nariz. Sus oscuros ojos chocaron con los de Hidan. –Tú también niño bonito. No creas que por tus jodidos aires de mierda y tu fracasado intento de hacerle creer a todos un 'soy-mejor-que-tú' vas a ser tratado diferente. Eres igual al resto de los demás, jodido Uchiha.– los ojos de Itachi resplandecieron con carmín por un momento teniendo que reprimir las ganas de levantarse y lastimarlo, pues claro, el desgraciado disfrutaba de ser golpeado, por lo que al igual que el resto le entregó la moneda de más bajo precio que poseía encima. Hidan sonrió –Jashin-sama estará muy complacido y les agradecerá la contribución, paganos.– y se encaminó a otra mesa.

–Infeliz.– soltó Itachi antes de que se marchara. El albino simplemente se detuvo un momento aún dándole la espalda pero en seguida continuó su camino.

Tras unos segundos de silencio una de las amigas de Inabi resopló. Shisui aprovechó para cambiar el tema –Oigan, ¿asistirán al festival de las luces?

–¡Claro que sí!

–Sí, yo también voy a ir ¿qué hay de ti Kisame?

–Uhm… no sé… debo cuidar a Suigetsu…

–¡Tobi va a ir! ¡Tobi asistirá porque es un buen chico y los buenos chicos asisten a todo!

–¡Que gran idea! Itachi, lindo ¿qué dices si vamos juntos?- preguntó Inabi abrazando a su novio.

–Hn. Realmente no me interesa.

El rostro de la chica se llenó de decepción. –¿Por qué no?

–No me atrae para nada.– la joven Uchiha agachó el rostro murmurando un suave: –'Ya veo.'

Deidara decidió hablar –¡Pues tienes que ir!– se veía realmente entusiasmado.

Fue Shisui quien preguntó por todos –¿Y a ti qué te sucede?

El rubio sonrió autosuficiente –Danna, ¿por qué no les cuentas, un?– todas las miradas se posaron sobre el pelirrojo que carraspeó molesto ante esto.

–Este tonto fue contratado para enseñar su patético intento de arte a toda la aldea.

–¡No es patético! ¡Es hermoso! ¡No es mi culpa que tengas un concepto erróneo sobre el arte, un! ¡El hecho de que te llame Danna por haber perdido aquella apuesta no significa que tengas razón!

Los demás rieron a excepción de Itachi que, si bien se mostraba impasible, por dentro suspiraba resignado.

:::::

Al ingresar en la casa e informar sobre su llegada fue recibido por la cabeza de su madre asomándose por la puerta de la cocina. –¡Buenas tardes, Ita-kun! ¿Puedes venir a ayudarme?– Itachi asintió y fue tras su madre. Ni bien hubo apoyado un plato sobre la mesa sintió a Sasuke antes de oír los apresurados pasos del menor correr hacia él. Luego lo tuvo abrazando su espalda. –¡Aniki, llegaste!

El pelinegro soportó el dolor de sus aún cansados músculos y sonrió acariciando la cabeza de su otuoto quien regresó al otro cuarto donde se hallaba la televisión prendida. Mientras ordenaba los condimentos notó la intimidante presencia y al instante Fugaku entró en la habitación. –Padre…– hizo una reverencia.

El hombre sonrió; la misma sonrisa que Itachi poseía. –Buenas tardes hijo. Me alegra que estés bien.

–Igualmente, padre.– el hombre le palmeó el hombro y avanzó hacia su mujer. Mientras finalizaba de poner la mesa Itachi lanzó una mirada a la otra habitación en la cual estaba la televisión y donde, apoyado contra la mesita frente a esta, se hallaba su hermanito dibujando con mucha concentración. Era sorprendente. Cada vez que veía a su otuoto una sensación más que cálida le invadía; lo que era el amor fraternal…

Cenaron en silencio como buenos Uchihas. La cena no era para hablar sino que para comer, para lo otro estaban los momentos familiares. Al terminar Sasuke abandonó la habitación agradeciendo para poder ir a dibujar nuevamente. Itachi lo siguió con la mirada y luego observó a Fugaku. –Padre…– al obtener la atención de este se enderezó aún más en su lugar –…quería hablarte sobre… sobre el teatro.

El mayor dejó de comer para observar a su hijo –Itachi…

–No, padre. Sé lo que dirás y déjame decirte que ya no es así. Sasuke seguirá siendo un niño pero ya es lo bastante grande como para decidir no imitar a su hermano. Lo que yo desee de trabajo no le influenciará. ¡A él le fascina la idea de ser un Ninja! Él quiere ser un ANBU y el que yo sea actor no cambiará eso.

Fugaku se mantuvo pensativo –Hn, veo que de verdad anhelas ser actor, pero me temo que no puedo permitírtelo, no dejaré que le enseñes a tu hermano a renunciar.

–Cariño…– comenzó Mikoto, sin embargo Itachi la interrumpió.

–¿Quién mencionó algo sobre renunciar?

Padre e hijo chocaron miradas mientras Mikoto observaba alternamente a cada uno –¿Así que seguirás siendo un ANBU a pesar de todo?

–Sí. Sé que mi rendimiento no será el mismo y no estaré al pendiente de ello todo el tiempo, pero seguiré trabajando. Además, como capitán mi renuncia no sería tan sencilla por mucho que la desease.

Fugaku cerró los ojos e Itachi se sintió un poco frustrado, sin embargo el hombre sonrió levemente para luego responder –Bien, siendo así no tengo ningún problema con ello.– Itachi sonrió de igual forma –Gracias.– aún así fueron sus ojos los cuales demostraron mayor agradecimiento. Se excusó y abandonó la mesa para ir a sentarse al sofá frente a la tele; tras varios minutos prestó atención a su hermanito –¿Qué dibujas, otuoto?

El niño de cabello azul oscuro sonrió entregándole un par de hojas dónde se apreciaban -si es que Itachi estaba en lo correcto- un zorro con el nombre 'Naruto' y un mapache con el nombre 'Gaara' debajo. –Son mis nuevos amigos.– el mayor frunció el entrecejo sin dejar de sonreír. No entendía por qué su hermanito tendía a dibujar a las personas como animales, el mismo Itachi conservaba colgado en su cuarto un dibujo de sí mismo como una comadreja. Dejó de prestar atención al dibujo cuando su hermanito salió corriendo del cuarto, en la televisión pasaban un comercial sobre el festival de las luces mostrando imágenes de mujeres y hombres abrazados y regalándose besos en dicho evento, haciendo rodar los ojos a Itachi ante tal cosa. Al momento entró Sasuke arrastrando de la mano a Fugaku.

–¡Papá! ¿Me llevas? ¿Me llevas?

El hombre observó la pantalla y una mueca surcó su rostro. –Me temo que no puedo, Sasuke. Mañana tu madre y yo saldremos a comer.– el pequeño bajó la cabeza decepcionado –Te diré que, ¿por qué no le pides a Itachi que te lleve?

El mencionado clavó la mirada en su padre instantáneamente –Papá…

–¡Sííí!– festejó Sasuke. Mikoto hizo acto de presencia –Sí, Ita-kun, acompaña a tu hermanito, de paso podrías llevar a Inabi-chan.– comentó la mujer abrazando a su esposo, evidentemente creyendo que de esa forma lograría convencer a su hijo mayor. Este permaneció en silencio. Sasuke corrió hacia él festejando.

–¡Eeeeh! ¡Inabi-san vendrá! ¡Por favor aniki, has que Inabi-san venga!– saltó aforrándolo de la ropa. El joven lo observó un momento, luego suspiró.

:::::::

–¿Itachi-kun? ¿No me dirás lo hermosa que me veo?– le preguntó Inabi con un sonrojo. Estaba vestida en un kimono de conjunto negro y blanco, muy hermoso, cubriendo su maquillado rostro con un abanico de los mismos colores permitiendo solo ver sus negros ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas. El cabello negro recogido, decorado por palillos también de ese tono y una flor blanca. Sí. Inabi era hermosa, Itachi lo sabía, pero por algún motivo no lograba sentirlo de esa forma. La imagen de la chica no le provocaba nada en lo más mínimo.

–Hn.– fue todo lo que respondió. La joven sonrió y se lanzó a besarlo feliz. Mejor así, que ella lo interpretara como quisiera. Sasuke -que se había abrazado a Inabi desde que la vio- elaboró una mueca de asco.

El festival era como se lo imaginaron, repleto de suaves luces colgadas por todas partes que le daban a la noche un ámbito romántico y de en sueño; recorrieron cada puesto, Inabi y Sasuke siempre adelantados y riendo mientras Itachi les observaba; el favorito de los dos primeros fue el puesto donde vendían luces de bengala, en el cual pasaron la mayor parte de la noche y disfrutaron más. Luego pasaron a caminar por entre la gente, Inabi abrazando el brazo de Itachi y Sasuke siendo fuertemente agarrado por la mano de este ya que el pequeño no dejaba de correr de un puesto a otro y, al Inabi estar a su lado, como buen hermano mayor que era no lo dejaría corretear por allí. –¡Naruto!– gritó el menor de pronto. Itachi miró en la dirección que su hermanito señalaba.

Se encontró allí paradas a las figuras de Pain y Konan, contemplándoles. Pain llevaba de la mano a un niño rubio de ojos azules con una especie de bigotes zorrunos en las mejillas que debía tener siete años -máximo- y cuya sonrisa era muy expresiva. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_. Jinchuriki._– pensó.

–¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Tú también estas aquí!

Pain e Itachi se observaron de la misma forma inexpresiva, ninguno contento con la idea de que sus hermanos se relacionasen, pero respetuosos de su amistad por amor a sus madres. Otra voz conocida se oyó a lo lejos. –¡Gaara! ¡Compórtate!– Pain abrió mucho lo ojos y desvió la mirada al igual que Itachi hacia la figura de Temari que se encontraba agachada limpiando la mejilla de un niño pelirrojo con oscuras ojeras y un kanji en la frente mientras otro niño castaño más grande reía a carcajadas. –¡Gaara!– llamaron Naruto y Sasuke, saludando con la mano. Los tres a lo lejos miraron. El mencionado les sonrió casi imperceptiblemente mientras Temari les saludaba con un gesto, aun así tomó la mano de su hermano y se lo llevó seguida del otro.

–Vamos, Naruto.– tiró de su hermano Pain con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y expresión afectada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Itachi. El pequeño se despidió con la mano haciendo un puchero…

…Se encaminaron a la zona más alta junto a muchas otras parejas con vista a un inmenso lago para presenciar el acto final. Sasuke pidió que lo sentaran en la baranda e Itachi lo abrazó para que no cayera. Entonces estalló el primer fuego artificial. Todo el cielo resplandeció de colores y luces hermosas que se reflejaron en el agua e iluminaron a la tierra y a las personas, pero a Itachi nada de eso le importaba. Para él el mayor espectáculo era su hermano. Su emocionado rostro siendo iluminado por los colores, la sonrisa ilusionada y feliz, los ojos brillantes mientras cambiaban de color debido a la luz. Era consciente de lo mucho que Inabi deseaba besarlo en ese momento, pero la ignoró: no pensaba perderse ningún detalle de la felicidad de su hermano, así que lo abrazó más fuerte y continuó admirándolo.

Una vez finalizado el espectáculo le entregó a Inabi el tan deseado beso para mantenerla tranquila y continuaron caminando entre la gente -ahora menos ya que todos se retiraban- hasta que se toparon con Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Kisame y el primo pequeño de este, Suigetsu, caminando en el sentido contrario. Luego de que Deidara expresara extrema alegría porque su buen compañero Itachi hubiera estado allí para presenciar se arte fueron a beber algo mientras los menores jugaban. Después de eso cada uno se dirigió a su casa; Itachi acompañó a Inabi y siguió su camino cargando a su ahora dormido hermano en la espalda.

Le lanzó una mirada y sonrió. Era tan adorable. Su otuoto estaba acostumbrado a acostarse temprano, esa escena ya había sido predicha por el Uchiha, ya cuando Sasuke creciera podría permanecer despierto hasta altas horas de la noche.

Ese pensamiento le llenó de angustia. _Cuando Sasuke creciera_. Sí, su pequeño hermanito algún día sería un adolescente; Itachi ya se podía hacer la imagen de un chico alto, musculoso, indiferente y orgulloso como todo Uchiha, justamente como Itachi no deseaba que su otuoto fuese, como él se encargaría de evitar que ocurriese. También pensó en los problemas que tendría al ir creciendo. Drogas, alcohol, odio, algún falló en las misiones, presenciar la muerte de un compañero, ser negado, rechazado, perder sus sueños, los amigos, las… novias.

Por algún motivo esa palabra le causó escalofríos. Sí, tarde o temprano su hermanito traería a casa a alguna novia pero, ¿y si no era la indicada para él? ¿Y si no lo amaba? ¿Y si lo usaba? ¿Y si solo lo quería por su apellido? No, él no le permitiría a ninguna futura arpía acercarse a su otuoto y lastimarlo. Se detuvo un momento; suspiró. Bien. Ya estaba dicho, Itachi sería un hermano demasiado sobre-protector, ya había comenzado y eso que Sasuke solo tenía siete años.

–_Bueno_– se dijo –_no tiene caso martirizarme con esas cosas ahora, falta mucho tiempo. Por el momento aprovecharé que Sasuke sigue siendo pequeño y adorable.–_ se alejó por la desolada calle en dirección a su casa.

Sí, faltaba mucho tiempo, pero Itachi no contaba con que el tiempo pasaba muy deprisa…

**Continuará…**

*****_No sé exactamente como es el dinero que usan así que decidí ponerlo así._


	2. El templo de Jashin

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: **Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos. Sangre (poca).

**22 de abril, año 8: **El templo de Jashin.

Buscó entre los arbustos. Prestó atención. Corrió hacia la izquierda, dobló a la derecha; un par de saltos y se agachó –Los encontré.

Ambos niños se sorprendieron y echaron a correr, sin embargo Itachi fue más rápido y logró atraparlos generándoles fuertes risas. Él también sonreía. Esa era una de las pocas tardes en las que el pelinegro conseguía compartir tiempo con su otuoto. Pasaba el día entero corriendo y jugando a las escondidas hasta que atardecía, casi siempre acompañado por el rubio Uzumaki-Namikaze. La presencia del otro niño ya era costumbre en la casa para alegría de Mikoto.

La madre de Naruto, Kushina, había sido la mejor amiga de la madre del Uchiha hasta el día de su muerte. Ambas siempre habían añorado el que sus hijos fuesen mejores amigos al igual que ellas, eventualmente fracasando ya que tanto Pain como Itachi se detestaban. Por eso Mikoto no dejaba de sonreír y sentir tanto apreció al ver juntos a los menores, deseando que desde algún lugar Kushina pudiera observarlos también. Itachi lanzó la mirada al cielo notando como este comenzaba a cubrirse de estrellas –Sasuke, Naruto, ya es hora de volver.

–Oww.– fue la evidente queja de los pequeños.

Llevaron al rubio hacia el hogar de su padre, Minato Namikaze, el Hokage, ya que según el rubio había estado en el hogar de su hermano el día anterior. Tanto Pain como Naruto llevaban el apellido de su madre ya que esta, al separarse del hombre, había concebido al menor y negado a darle el apellido del padre; en cuanto al mayor, este se hubo marchado con su madre y pedido un cambio de apellido voluntario. Minato había estado deprimido y triste, algo enojado por esto; había intentado arreglar las cosas sin resultado. Tiempo después Kushina falleció y la custodia de sus hijos recayó nuevamente en Minato, pero Pain no quiso volver con él, decidiendo en cambio quedarse en la casa que solía pertenecer a su madre.

En el camino de regreso a su hogar fue adornado por la constante charla del menor. Sasuke no paraba de hablar sobre Naruto quien ya era tan familiar para Itachi como si de otro hermano se tratase. Al principio el pelinegro se había carcajeado, luego había simplemente sonreído y al final había quedado serio: su hermano no dejaba de mencionar al rubio y eso le empezaba a molestar; que hablase así… no le gustaba.

Mikoto los esperaba con la cena lista, una comida deliciosa de verdad, pero por algún motivo Itachi no logró sentirle el sabor mientras su otuoto les comentaba del rubio esta vez a sus padres. No quiso seguir allí, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, encerrándose. Se recostó en la cama y comenzó a pensar. ¿Qué le ocurría a su hermano con aquel rubio? Solo era un niño tonto, un _Jinchuurik_i, un monstruo… Se concentró en esa palabra y la puso a un lado de la imagen del pequeño rubio; no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado consigo mismo, se colocó de costado suspirando. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría a él? Debería estar feliz de que Sasuke tuviera un amigo. El niño siempre había sido tan solitario que debería sentir gran estima hacia Naruto a quien le debía el que Sasuke estuviese más abierto y expresivo, más alegre. _Su otuoto_… Comenzó a pensar en los ojos negros llenos de vida y energía que últimamente estaban siempre iluminados; el oscuro cabello que tiraba al azul tan suave cada vez que lo acariciaba; la preciosa y adorable sonrisa que se dedicaba a mostrar más seguido; la-

Se incorporó de pronto. No; no, no, NO, ¡NO! ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No podía estar… _pensando así_, llevando sus pensamientos en _esa_ dirección. Se agarró la cabeza, ¿qué hacia pensando en su hermano de esa forma? Ahora que lo notaba, _siempre_ estaba pensando en su otuoto.

¿Acaso… acaso…? ¡Mierda, no! Se levantó de la cama dispuesto a huir de allí. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba alejarse de esa casa, necesitaba correr, correr con desesperación. En el pánico en que se encontraba no sintió los pasos que se dirigían hacia él cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Fue derribado y abrazado.

–¡Aniki!– Sasuke lo abrazó con fuerza sonriendo –¿Aniki vienes a dibujar conmigo?– lo miró con los ojitos negros llenos de entusiasmo. Era tan… adorable. Itachi sintió con desprecio como su corazón se aceleraba y algo molesto subía a sus mejillas. Sabía perfectamente qué era. Y ahora comprendía todo, ese sentimiento cálido en su pecho cuando lo veía, las involuntarias sonrisas, la extraña felicidad, la preocupación porque algún día tuviera novia… lo que él pensaba era amor _fraternal._

Sin proponérselo le empujó. Su hermanito cayó para atrás siendo una suerte que estuviesen al pie de la escalera. El niño se agarró la cabeza mirando a su hermano mayor con los ojos húmedos por el dolor. Itachi se mantuvo estático ante su propia reacción, sintiendo terror en el pecho por lo que acababa de hacer, cosa que solo sirvió para aumentar su pánico; miraba a su otuoto como si fuera abominable.

–¡Itachi! – gritó su madre, quien se había acercado a ver por el ruido producido por ambos al caer.

–¡Aléjate de mí!– ignoró a su madre, gritando a su hermano con desesperación –¡Yo no te quiero! Yo no… ¡yo te odio!– y subió corriendo las escaleras ignorando los furiosos llamados de su madre para encerrarse nuevamente en su habitación…

:::::::::

**23 de Octubre**

Itachi despertó cansado y con ojos adoloridos. No había logrado dormir. Se mantuvo en silencio sin pensar en nada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Muy bien, había meditado sobre ello toda la noche, dando vueltas en la cama sin concebir el sueño y ahora ya no lo negaba, no había nada que hacer, le gustaba su otouto… …Negó rápidamente llevando las manos a la cabeza, ¡por Kami, no podía! ¡Ni siquiera podía pensar en ello mucho menos aceptarlo! No…

Se incorporó de a poco. La noche anterior había llegado a una conclusión importante. Más grave del hecho de que su otuoto fuera varón, más grave aún de que fuera su hermano, era el hecho de que ¡Sasuke era un niño! ¡Tenía ocho años, por favor!... Soltó una pequeña queja y se encaminó fuera del cuarto anhelante de aire, de espacios abiertos donde pensar tranquilamente, de alejarse por varios días. Se detuvo con sorpresa al encontrarse con su padre esperándolo en la planta baja con los brazos cruzados y expresión grave –Tenemos que hablar Itachi.– anunció. Pero lo ojos del pelinegro quedaron clavados en la figura de su hermano parado a un lado del hombre con un semblante afligido y mirada triste y desolada. Con horror sintió los cambios en su ser al verlo, el pulso acelerándose. Cuando en su rostro se formó una mueca de despreció y enojo los ojos de Sasuke se humedecieron e instantáneamente se colocó detrás de Fugaku.

–Itachi acompañ…

–¡Déjame en paz!– gritó el mencionado. Fugaku abrió mucho los ojos, jamás había oído a su hijo mayor gritar ni tampoco con tal expresión en el rostro, pero no se lo decía a él, le hablaba a su hermano; los ojos jamás despegándose de la figura del menor –¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ya no me molestes, déjame en paz!– el niño observaba a su hermano sorprendido y dolido, muy dolido ante lo que Fugaku no supo cómo reaccionar por un momento, luego se volvió furioso hacia su otro hijo pero este ya estaba cerrando la puerta de la entrada tras de si. Sin detenerse corrió, corrió lejos, lejos de la casa, lejos del barrio Uchiha, lejos de la aldea. Corrió por el bosque.

No supo cuanto fue pero sí supo que llevaba caminando demasiado tiempo. Se detuvo en cuanto se encontró con unas escaleras, relucientes y amplias rodeadas por la vegetación. Subió. Al llegar al final se encontró con dos estatuas en cada punta 'custodiando' dicha escalera y a quién subiese; ambas eran demonios furiosos, uno sostenía un mazo mientras el otro alargaba el brazo amenazador. Se dirigió hacia la puerta del gran templo, observando con el entrecejo fruncido las figuras gravadas en ellas: mostraban a un demonio de tres rostros furiosos devorando, torturando y castigando a muchas personas que suplicaban, con gestos de pánico mientras se auto lastimaban. Ignorándolos abrió la puerta. El templo era inmenso, en el centro se hallaba, luego de un par de escalones, un gran espacio vacío destinado -al parecer- para los seguidores que deseasen rezar; a un lado de la puerta había una pequeña fuente vacía. Itachi bajó los escalones caminando frente a todas las esculturas demoníacas que parecían mirarle atentas y sin vida; llegó al final en donde se encontraba la figura más grande, (inmensa): el mismo demonio gravado en la puerta se posaba frente a él, agazapado agresivo en un trono. –¿Hola?– su voz retumbó por las paredes. Al parecer no había ningún sacerdote o monje. Qué extraño, el templo se veía nuevo.

El pelinegro se dejó caer de rodillas. Su mirada siempre clavada en los ojos de piedra, comenzando a sentirse pequeño, insignificante y asqueado, la mirada juzgadora parecía ver todo en él, sus pecados y el despreciable amor que sentía; parecía odiarlo por ello y querer destruirlo, marcándole su odiosa existencia y el sucio destino que le deparaba. La desesperante vida futura, patética, de ser condenado a anhelar siempre algo que jamás le sería otorgado, un amor que nunca iba a existir. Se aferró la cabeza con las manos en un intento desesperado por arreglar todo. Itachi jamás había sido religioso pero ya no sabía que hacer, se sentía perdido…

–Por favor… por favor no quiero sentirme así. Quiero olvidar esto, quiero estar como antes…– sintió sus ojos humedecerse logrando solo sentirse más patético –¿Por qué no puede gustarme Inabi?– pensó en sus palabras; se tiró al suelo y rogó con fuerza.

Oyó la puerta del templo cuyo ruido al abrirse retumbó por todo el lugar; rápidamente se enderezó limpiando su rostro mientras los suave pasos se acercaban. El sujeto se arrodilló a su lado, realizó una reverencia a la escultura y luego clavó los violetas ojos en él. Hidan sonrió ampliamente –¡No sabía que tú también servías a Jashin-sama, Uchiha!

–…Hn.

–¡Jamás me lo habría esperado, mierda!– pasó una mano por su cabello. –Vaya, yo creía que era el único. Nunca vi a nadie más aquí pero, ¡vaya! Parece que solo no coincidían los horarios… ¡Hahaha! ¡Qué bien!

–…Hn.

El albino frunció los labios –¿No eres un hombre de palabras, cierto? Carajo. Verdaderamente no eres del tipo que veo adorando a Jashin, mierda que las apariencias engañan, ¿eh?

Itachi se preparó para levantarse –Discúlpame, pero no creo en tu ridículo Dios ni tampoco deseo hablar contigo.– se puso de pie dispuesto a retirarse.

–¿Entonces qué haces aquí?– preguntó logrando que el pelinegro se detuviera.

–…no es tú asunto.

–¡Ey, ey, oye! ¿Quién mierda te crees qué eres para venir al templo del grandioso Jashin-sama con tus paganas palabras y tu asquerosa presencia? ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?

–¿Mi problema? ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi problema?– todavía dándole la espalda el albino le vio temblar.

–Ehm… bueno, sí. Estaría bien…

–¡MI PROBLEMA! Es que soy tan desagradable y despreciable de tener estor pensamientos, ¡de añorar a mi torpe, estúpido, pequeño y adorable hermanito como a algo más! ¡De tener estos sentimientos inútiles que no debería tener! ¡Soy un Uchiha y estoy haciendo cosas que desde pequeño me enseñaron a detestar, a nunca sentir!– su voz resonó en eco.

Tras un buen silencio Hidan habló. –¿Y?

–… ¿Qué?

–¿Y?– repitió –Te gusta tu hermano, gran cosa.

Itachi se volteó a verlo con una mirada asesina y los ojos brillando rojos. –¡Es mi hermano! ¿Y tú hablas de la situación como si no importase?– gritó, caminó hacia él y aferrándole de la camisa –¡Un pequeño! ¡MI pequeño hermanito!

–¡Hahaha! ¡Anda, golpéame! ¡Piensa que ello solucionará algo, que evitará lo mierda que te sentirás el resto de tu vida, como si así pudieras hacer que todo esté bien, como si pudieras ser feliz!– Itachi lanzó el primer golpe. Le golpeó con fuerza sintiendo los puños arder, descargando sus penas y su ira, el enojo que sentía hacia él mismo. Su sangre hervía aún más al oír la risa del otro mientras el mismo líquido brotaba de la boca contraria; y con cada golpe que propinaba más deseos tenía de seguir golpeando. Pasaron los minutos hasta que Itachi finalmente le dejó, cansado y con la respiración agitada mientras el otro seguía riendo acostado en el suelo con su rostro cubierto en sangre.

–¡Hahaha! ¡Joder! ¡Por fin, por fin como a Jashin-sama le gusta!– siguió riendo. El eco de la risa retumbando por todo el edificio. Cuando Hidan por fin se calló el silencio perduró solo unos segundos. –¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermano?

El Uchiha se tomó su tiempo para observar el suelo y sus manos manchadas de sangre –…ocho.– respondió al final. Hidan se incorporó un poco para mirarle; Itachi esperaba ver burla, enojo, crítica en su mirada o algo por el estilo, pero el semblante del albino se mantenía pasivo, más como aburrido.

–Sigo sin entender cuál es el jodido problema.

–¡Que es un niño y es mi hermano! ¿Qué no entiendes de ello? ¿Tienes una idea de cómo reaccionarían los del clan si lo supieran? ¿¡La tienes!?

El albino hizo un gesto confundido y molesto. –¿Pero qué los Uchihas no se juntaban entre Uchihas? Mierda, no entiendo.

Itachi abrió la boca para replicar pero por un momento no encontró qué decir –…Es… ¡Es otra cosa! No podemos… ¡no con nuestros hermanos directos! ¡No somos como los Hyuuga!

–Bah.– se masajeó el cuello –Por lo que dices tú clan no es más que un bando de inútiles hipócritas.– ignoró el gesto del otro –Es decir, ¿qué importa? Además, no es como si alguno pudiese quedar embarazado y tener un engendro defo…– no alcanzó a terminar debido al nuevo puñetazo que el pelinegro le propinó.

–¡Cállate!– inspiró hondo para calmarse. Los ojos volviendo al negro.

–Haha, solo decía… ¿sabes? Jashin debe estar orgulloso de ti. Ya sabes,– explicó ante el gesto confundido –estas son las clases de cosas que hacemos los Jashinistas. ¡Es decir, eso es lo que nos gusta, carajo! Todo lo que se considere asqueroso, depravado, inhumano, ¡eso es lo que Jashin-sama espera de nosotros, mierda!

Itachi le observó un momento –… entonces en tu religión, ¿no se me juzgaría? ¿No intentarían sacar ningún demonio de mi interior, de castigarme y detestarme como si hubiese hecho la cosa más atroz del mundo?

–Ppuff, ¡claro que no! Esas son mierdas de idiotas que se equivocan de DIOS; ¡Jashin-sama es el único! ¡Aquí cualquier cosa que tu estúpido clan te haya dicho que está mal es perfecta!

–…cuéntame… cuéntame más sobre tu religión.– pidió. Hidan sonrió entusiasmado y le explicó todo, los rituales, lo que se requería, lo que estaba bien, _todo_. –Este lugar no se ve tan sanguinario…

–Bueno eso es solo porque no hay otros Jashinistas aquí, idiota, ¡de haber más esto sería espectacular!

El pelinegro cerró los ojos un momento –¿Entonces por qué construyeron este templo? No habrá sido solo por ti…

Hidan sonrió –Pues jódete, mierda que así fue.– Itachi solo le observó. –El Hokage me lo debía, después de todo el viejo me trajo a esta aldea de mierda y me dejó en esa casa de porquería. ¡Lo menos que me debe es un templo para el grandioso Jashin! Haha, tengo mis métodos para conseguir lo que quiero.– e Itachi se los imaginaba. Luego de eso el albino le preguntó si no quería ser un honorable sacrificio, y tras la negativa del Uchiha se clavó una gran estaca en el pecho. Itachi ni siquiera se inmutó, esperó pacientemente a que el albino terminase. Cuando lo hizo se quejó del dolor y sonrió al ver que el otro seguía allí.

Antes de que abandonara el templo Hidan se detuvo frente a la fuente y cortando su muñeca con una daga vertió la sangre en ella. Itachi simplemente se dedicó a observar el cielo estrellado. –Hidan…– llamó –… volveré el próximo Domingo…

–¡Genial! Oye, oye Uchiha, ¿quieres convertirte?

–… Hn.

–¡Qué bien! ¡Mi primer convertido! ¡Por fin podré convertir a alguien yo mismo! ¡Será la mierda más emocionante!– siguió festejando.

El otro le ignoró. _–Nadie puede estar con él más de cinco minutos_.– le había dicho Shisui. Pero Hidan no era tan molesto, quizá en un principio su vocabulario te causaba desagrado pero… Itachi podía acostumbrarse. Un brazo le rodeó el cuello y se encontró con la blanca sonrisa de su acompañante –¡Gracias, amigo!

–Hn.

::::::::

Cuando llegó a su casa inspiró hondo preparándose para lo que venía, creyó que a pesar de estar todas las luces apagadas su padre saldría de la sala para darle un buen sermón. Pero eso no ocurrió, la casa estaba silenciosa; buscó en cada cuarto, hasta en la habitación de sus padres, pero no estaban, habían salido. Mejor, no tenía ganas de oírlos. De camino a su habitación pasó frente a la de su otuoto, deteniéndose en ella. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y entró; observó el cuarto con atención y se acercó a la estantería donde estaban las fotos, en todas se encontraban los cuatro integrantes de la familia excepto en la última en donde solo estaban los dos hermanos. Itachi sonrió. Luego su vista fue a parar al oso de felpa apoyado allí, aquel que Sasuke había llevado a todas partes cuando tenía tres años; lo tomó e inspeccionó, _tan adorable._

Se acostó en la cama y allí se quedó. De a poco fue pensando en que se encontraba en la cama de su hermano, el lugar dónde él se tiraba a dormir todas las noches…

Abrazó el peluche encogiéndose en su lugar, enterrando más el rostro en las sabanas. –Sasuke…– suspiró. _No, basta…_ se levantó y llevándose el peluche consigo marchó hacia su habitación.

::::::::

**26 de octubre**

La hoja de Itachi estaba en blanco, bueno, _casi_. Había intentado concentrarse al igual que el resto de la clase pero en su cabeza solo había espacio para Sasuke y mientras más intentaba hacerlo a un lado, más se estresaba así que ignoró su ego Uchiha y aceptó su derrota. Dejó sus pensamientos volar y al cabo de un rato terminó entreteniéndose con un dibujo rodeado de calaveras. Era un nombre: "Sasuke." Cuando finalizó el último retocado lo observó, sus dotes artísticos destacables como siempre, en el momento en que se preparaba para borrarlo, el profesor, que estaba recogiendo las hojas, cruzó por allí y le arrebató el papel. Itachi se levantó de golpe –¡Espere, devuélvame eso!– gritó. Todas las cabezas en la clase see volvieron a verlo, ¿Itachi Uchiha gritando? El pelinegro observó a cada uno de ellos y tragando duro se volvió a sentar, apretó los puños y agachó la cabeza. Mierda…

…Apenas ingresó en la casa se encontró con su madre cruzada de brazos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y no pudo evitar la amargura en la mirada –Papá volvió de la misión, ¿cierto?– su madre no dijo nada, solo caminó hacia la sala; allí le esperaba Fugaku, sentado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió en cuanto su hijo se sentó frente a él y su esposa a su lado. Tras un momento de silencio finalmente habló:

–Recibí una llamada de tu profesor.– anunció con voz muerta.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron de par en par; bajó la mirada apretando los dientes con fuerza. –Yo puedo explicarlo…

–¡Pues más vale que lo expliques! ¡Ya no te reconozco, Itachi! ¿Qué rayos le pasó a mi hijo?

–¡Está aquí papá! ¡Frente a ti! ¡Este es tu hijo!

–¡Entonces agradecería que me dijeras qué demonios te sucede! ¿!Qué es todo este repentino asunto con tu hermano!?

Itachi tragó con fuerza. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

Fugaku respiró hondo para relajarse –Lo siento Itachi, pero no voy a arriesgarme a que le hagas daño a tu hermano.

El menor le miró confuso –¿Qué quieres d…?

–Que no voy a arriesgarme a que puedas ser un posible riesgo para tu hermano; no voy a permitir que en un ataque de ira lo lastimes, incluso si para eso debo separarlos.

Itachi se paró de golpe –No… ¡No puedes separarme de él! ¡Es mi hermano!

–Oh, ahora lo es. Lo lamento Itachi pero la decisión está tomada.

De pronto el pánico comenzó a dominar en él, y el odio, odio hacia sus padres que querían alejarlo de su otuoto. No podían, no hora que sabía lo que sentía, que lo había aceptado y estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo con el tiempo, a dejar de pensarlo así y en el futuro poder ir a visitarlo cuando estuviere casado sin que le doliera el corazón como le sucedía de solo imaginarlo. Debía hacer algo… –Padre yo… estoy enamorado.– sintió el corazón estremecérsele.

Fugaku le observó extrañado –¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que…?

–¡Tiene mucho que ver!- se sorprendió un momento y cerrando los ojos con fuerza apretó los puños –Yo… yo… ¡me gusta alguien que no debería! Es… es-¡Es un amor que no se puede, papá! ¡De esos que de niño me enseñaste a no tener! ¡De los que me dijiste que están mal y que no deberían existir! ¡Yo…!– sintió la desesperación humedecerle los ojos. Patético. Se había convertido en alguien patético. –¡Me gusta…! Me-me gusta…– excelente, ahora no lo separarían de su hermano por temor a que lo hiriera sino que por repulsión –Me gusta una persona que no debería, papá, yo solo estoy confundido y tengo… tengo miedo, ¿sí? Y había estado enojado… y… y…

–Y te descargaste en tu hermanito.– finalizó el padre.

Itachi no dijo nada pero asintió. Sí, podían saber que alguien le gustaba, pero nadie tenía por qué saber que se trataba de su otuoto, ¿verdad? Para cuando se percató su padre ya estaba frente a él propinándole un fuerte puñetazo. Mikoto ahogó un gritito. Luego de unos segundos Itachi decidió mirarle a la cara; su padre le observó fijamente y suspiró. –Prométeme que no se repetirá, Itachi, que no volverás a hacerlo. ¡No me importan los problemas que tengas! ¡Si no quieres hablar con nadie, bien! ¡Pero no te metas con tu hermano solo por ello! ¡Es solo un niño, Itachi, él no tiene la culpa!

El menor cerró los ojos, esas palabras retumbándole. Cuánta razón tenían. –Ahora, vete.– ordenó su padre acercándose a su esposa.

Itachi abandonó la sala suspirando, se frotó el rostro y decidió subir las escaleras para entrar en su habitación a descansar pero otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente haciéndole detenerse a medio camino. –¡Sasuke!– llamó. Esperó un momento hasta que tímidamente la cabecita de su hermano se asomó, tenía una mueca de tristeza y lo miraba con un puchero de esos tiernos y adorables. Solo verlo lo hacía sentirse tan… feliz. –Ven, Sasuke, acércate.– el más pequeño obedeció con cierto temor, incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Itachi sonrió cuando lo tuvo en frente aventurando una mano con deleite por los suaves cabellos –Lo siento mucho, Sasuke. No tenía intención de tratarte tan mal…– los ojos de su otuoto se elevaron algo húmedos –Yo te quiero, Sasuke, no tienes idea de cuánto. Te prometo que siempre voy a estar para ti, aunque me odies… te lo juro.

Sasuke se lanzó a abrazarlo e Itachi correspondió sonriendo. ¿Qué importaba si su primer amor jamás era correspondido? Al menos podría estar a su lado, apoyándolo y cuidándolo, procurando que siempre estuviese feliz.

Mientras tuviera eso… a Itachi realmente no le importaba seguir sintiendo ese dolor.

**Continuará…**


	3. El enemigo que podría ser amigo I

**Sí, sé que tardo mucho, pero es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza, además soy muy vaga ¬¬ ... Gracias a los pocos que comentaron, a los que lo tienen en favoritos (que me pone muy feliz) y a los que leen de todas formas! ^3^.**

**Advertencia: **Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos.

**22 de Octubre, año 9: **El enemigo que podría ser amigo

Esperó un momento a conseguir la ansiada calma, su expresión seria no delataba sentimiento alguno. Sabía que era observado, y eso le gustaba, le generaba la intensa necesidad de impresionarlo, de despertarle maravilla en la mirada. Dio un salto, realizó una serie de movimientos aéreos y cayó, abriendo los ojos rojos observó satisfecho cada shiruken en el blanco -¡Woa! ¡Nii-san, increíble!- su otuoto salió de su escondite entre los arbustos -¡Hasta le diste al que estaba detrás de la roca!- Itachi sonrió. El rostro de su hermano delatando admiración, tal como él había esperado. Era hermoso. -¡Ahora es mi turno!- exclamó sacando un arma. El corazón del mayor dio un brinco al verlo así.

-Espera, no seas torpe…- demasiado tarde: el niño se lanzó tropezando y raspando su rodilla.

…

-Nii-san, ¿qué tal tus clases de teatro?- preguntó de camino a casa siendo cargado por su hermano.

-Me va bien, gracias.

El niño se mantuvo pensativo –Un ninja actor… jamás lo había oído.- rió un poco. Luego de un rato en silencio volvió a hablar algo dudoso –Nii-san, si te preguntó algo, ¿prometes no enojarte?

-Adelante.

-¿Por qué terminaste con Inabi-san?- no recibió respuesta. Sasuke agachó la mirada –Yo pensé que se querían mucho…

-Sasuke, estas cosas pasan. Todas las relaciones terminan algún día.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Papá y mamá jamás van a separarse, verdad?- preguntó preocupado.

Itachi no dijo nada. Estaba metiendo la pata, ¿pero qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué terminó con su novia, por la cual, por cierto, no sentía nada, porque no aguantaba seguir con esa farsa cuando en todo lo que podía pensar era en él? … _sí, claro_. -… mira, todos tienen otras parejas antes de encontrar a esa persona indicada, a la que van a amar a pesar de todo. Pero antes es común tener otras relaciones.- respiró hondo antes de agregar: -A ti también te pasará.

El niño suspiró causándole un cosquilleo en el oído –Yo no quiero eso… yo quiero estar con una única persona, y que me amé siempre, y casarme con ella y tener muchos hijos.- Itachi sonrió con tristeza -¿Y tú, nii-san? ¿Quieres tener hijos?

-… No, no me gustan los niños.

-Oh…

Se hundieron en el silencio. El pecho de Itachi dolía montones con solo imaginar a su otuoto casado y con hijos, viviendo feliz sin nunca conocer sus sentimientos, pero así debía ser, ¿verdad? Realmente esperaba que aquello se le pasase pronto, pero… ¿y si no? ¿Hasta cuándo lograría vivir así con su hermano?

-¡Nii-san, llévame a la casa de Naruto!- pidió de pronto el menor, entusiasmado.

-¿A la de su padre?

-No, no. Hoy el dobe se quedaba con su hermano.

Allí lo llevó. ¿Cómo negarle algo? Itachi haría lo que él le pidiera, cualquier cosa, solo esperaba que el niño jamás lo notara y comenzara a aprovecharse. En la casa los recibió el hermano mayor del rubio con expresión seria -¿Sí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-¡Hola, Pain-san!- saludó el menor removiéndose para ser soltado.

-Buenas tardes. –Itachi dejó ir a su hermano sin apartar la mirada del chico ante él -¿Hay algún problema si mi hermano se queda aquí un rato? Él tenía ganas de venir.

El pelirrojo los observó un momento, luego asintió. -¡Naruto!

Al instante llegó corriendo con mucho estrépito un pequeño rubio que sonrió abiertamente -¡Teme!- detrás de él apareció otro niño pelirrojo a quien Itachi reconoció como Gaara cuya expresión se mantuvo tranquila, pero con agrado al ver al niño.

-Nii-san ¿puedo quedarme a dormir?

Sonrió. –Eso no me lo debes preguntar a mí.- Sasuke observó al otro el cual simplemente asintió. Festejando corrió dentro junto a los otros dos –Uzumaki.- llamó antes de que este pudiera cerrar la puerta –Por favor ten cuidado con mi hermano, está lastimado así que si algo sucede…

-Te llamaré. Lo sé, Uchiha, no me lo debes decir.- cerró la puerta.

Itachi suspiró y retomó el camino a casa. Se sentía muy cansado, ese último año había sido muy difícil y complicado; ya no podía comportarse con su otuoto de la misma forma que antes, habían cosas que ya no podía hacer por el odio que le causaba lo que sentía y por eso se había distanciado del menor, con la esperanza de que algún día dejaría de sentirse de esa forma. Pero también tenía miedo, miedo a lo que pudiera pasar; ese miedo que con cada día que transcurría, con cada momento que Sasuke seguía creciendo, se hacia más presente. Porque ahora él era un niño, ¿pero qué ocurriría cuando creciera? Itachi temía a las reacciones que podría llegar a tener una vez que Sasuke llegara a _la edad_… decidiendo que lo mejor sería cambiar la dirección de sus pensamientos recordó la imagen de su hermanito sacando un arma del bolsillo. Ah, eso si que lo había dejado muy mal, ver a su pequeño de esa forma, un ángel tan inocente con un objeto capaz de matar en sus manos… pero realmente no había mucho que Itachi pudiera hacer, después de todo su hermano ya había iniciado en la Academia y estaba pronto a convertirse en un ninja, y por lo tanto, tarde o temprano acabaría con la vida de alguna persona sin sentir nada en absoluto, o presenciaría algo horrible que lo destrozaría por dentro.

Como fuere, algún día su hermano dejaría de ser inocente, y quizá -y por desgracia- también dejaría de ser adorable y tierno. Itachi bajó la mirada con dolor al pensar que en algún punto de la vida de Sasuke el niño pasaría de ser la imagen bondadosa y alegre que era ahora a convertirse en el correcto, frío y calculador Uchiha que debía ser y que sería, como todos. Nadie recordaba el momento preciso en que le ocurría, pero simplemente sabían que un día, así como así, ya no les gustaban las mismas cosas ni pensaban de la misma forma. Le decían 'la transformación Uchiha' e Itachi no quería que le ocurriera a Sasuke, lo quería siempre igual de tierno y cariñoso… pero, de nuevo, no había nada que él pudiera hacer, salvo observar y ser el único testigo del día y el momento exacto en que su otuoto se transformara en un perfecto Uchiha, y ser el único en llorar y sufrir interiormente por la perdida de su antiguo hermanito. –Quizás…– se dijo –…ese sea el día en que finalmente ya no le ame…

Entonces sus sentidos se alertaron. Se concentró en el camino, en la presencia que iba tras él. Siguió avanzando como si nada hasta que se efectuó el primer movimiento –_Ahora_.- pensó antes de tomar el brazo del atacante con un veloz giro, doblarlo e, invirtiendo posiciones, terminar aventándolo contra el suelo mientras él permanecía parado observándole seriamente. Hidan comenzó a reír -¡Hahaha! ¡Mierda! ¡Estaba seguro de que esta vez te tenía!

-Hn. Eres demasiado obvio. Sin mencionar que lento y torpe.

El albino hizo una mueca -¡Ey, cállate! Además ¿de qué me serviría ser rápido y fuerte si no existe quien carajo pueda vencerme? ¿Eh? ¡Hahaha!- Itachi le ayudó a levantarse y continuó su camino. –Oye, oye, Itachi, ¿sabes? Pasé por tu casa pero tu vieja no me dejó entrar. Le dije que iba a visitarte y me salió con esas de que tú no estabas y no me quería dejar pasar, y yo le dije: _-"Vamos, mujer, no me salgas con esas mierdas; lo esperaré adentro, joder."-_ y luego salió tu padre e intentó echarme a patadas el muy maldito pero no pudo porque le dije: -"_Ey, viejo, chupa esta, yo me largo a buscar a mi amigo por mi cuenta."-_ ¡Eh, eh! ¿Qué me dices de eso? Tus padres son unos malditos sin educación, mira que tratar así a las visitas…- Hidan continuó hablando todo el camino hasta llegar a la casa del Uchiha, quien ya se había acostumbrado a la forma de ser de Hidan. Después de todo había pasado más tiempo con él en el último año que con cualquier otra persona. El pelinegro saludó a sus padres quienes dedicaron mala cara al albino mas no objetaron nada.

Antes de que Itachi pudiera comenzar a subir las escaleras llamaron a la puerta y en cuanto fue a ver se encontró con Kisame sonriéndole, más la sonrisa se desvaneció una vez notada la presencia de Hidan -¡Pescadote!- exclamó este y le abrazó amistosamente con una sonrisa. El mismo gesto de sus padres se dibujó en el rostro del joven espadachín…

El resto de la tarde la transcurrieron en el cuarto de Itachi, el albino y el azul discutiendo y hablando mientras Itachi los observaba aburrido. -¡Eh, eh! ¡Pescado! ¿Y cómo está la rubia? Hace tiempo que no oigo de ella.

-Seh… te evita desde que le cambiaste el shampoo por tintura para el cabello verde. Odia ese color…

-¡Hahaha!- codeó al pelinegro -¿Verdad que ese día fue genial?

-Hn.

-¡Exacto! ¡Hahaha! ¡Sí que lo fue!- de pronto se estiró ruidosamente –Bueno, mierdas, voy al baño y vuelvo.- se levantó y salió.

Kisame observó un rato la puerta y luego se dirigió a Itachi –Digamos que ya me acostumbré un poco a él, pero Itachi no logró entender, ¿cómo es que alguien como tú terminó juntándose con ese tipo?- el pelinegro desvió la mirada –Digo, ¡es todo lo opuesto a ti! Admito que me hace reír bastante cuando se pelea con Deidara pero… aún no me cierra el por qué un día lo trajiste a nuestra mesa así como si nada…

-Eso no es asunto tuyo Kisame.

-Ohm, bueno… lo entiendo, solo quería saber. De todas formas, creo que no soy el único que en un principio lo detestaba, aunque creo que Shisui todavía lo hace pero ya nos hemos acostumbrado a él.- sonrió.

-Hn.

-Incluso Deidara, no creo que se sintiera tan feliz como dice si Hidan repentinamente se marchara; incluso Sasori lo extrañaría. Pero bueno, digamos que el tipo no tiene una personalidad que se pueda ignorar, ¿cierto? ¡Su ausencia sería muy notable!

La puerta se abrió de golpe dando paso al susodicho -¿Estaban hablando de mí, mierdas?

Kisame sonrió –Sí.

-¡Ah, maldito pescadote! … ¿y qué decían?

Así Itachi volvió a permanecer en silencio escuchando como se molestaban el uno al otro, Kisame sonriendo ante esa nueva oportunidad de hacer enojar al albino quien se irritaba al no poder sacarle la información deseada. Sin embargo se vieron interrumpidos cuando la madre de Itachi gritó: -¡Kisame! ¡Te buscan!- se miraron entre los tres y levantándose bajaron a ver de quién se trataba. Al salir se encontraron con Kakuzu esperando en la entrada, quien al percatarse de su llegada los observó con la constante mueca irritada -a pesar de solo vérsele los ojos, siempre tenía el entrecejo fruncido con enojo- en especial al joven de piel azul.

-Kisame- llamó –creó que tu tienes algo que ver con esto.- enseñó un papel que tenía en la mano –Me iba a inscribir en el concurso, ¿recuerdas? ¿Aquel del que solo tú sabías…?- El chico solo comenzó a reír nerviosamente; Hidan les miró enarcando una ceja y luego sonrió de oreja a oreja. –Y repentinamente cuando llego, me saltan los encargados mencionando algo sobre un "sujeto anónimo" de piel azul que les brindó información sobre las cosas que hice en otros concursos…

-A-ah, vamos, ¿no creerás que fui yo cierto?

-¿Conoces a alguien más con piel azul?

Kisame dejó de reír nervioso y se colocó serio, luego sonrió con sorna –Bien. Fui yo, ¿y qué?- se acercó a él.

-¿Sabes que debería matarte por esto?- empezó a alejarse junto al otro –¿Acaso sabes de cuanto dinero estamos hablando? El premio era muy, MUY valioso…

-Seh, seh.

Hidan rió un poco antes de gritarles: -¡Adiós tortolitos!- recibiendo por respuesta una mala cara y una seña con el dedo. Se carcajeó y volteó para entrar en la casa pero se encontró con la puerta cerrada. -¡Ey, ey! ¡Itachi! ¡Me quedé afuera, ven a abrir!- pero no hubo respuesta -¡Jodido Uchiha, bastardo!- observó a su alrededor y caminó al lateral de la casa donde trepó al ya conocido árbol, luego el albino saltó al balcón de la ventana de Itachi y entró. -¡Haha! ¡Ninguna puerta puede conmigo!

-Eres el peor ninja de la historia…- Hidan se fijó en el pelinegro recostado en la cama, leyendo -… ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que pasó esto.

El albino bufó. –Y tú eres el tipo más aburrido del mundo, ¿no sabes hacer otra cosa que no sea leer o mirar al cielo? Jashin…- se rascó la nuca. Luego del -"Hn."- que recibió como respuesta se mantuvieron un rato en un silencio en el que el albino se dedicó a contemplarle –Oye, ¿qué opinas de Kakuzu y Kisame? ¡Se ve a leguas que algo se traen!

-Hidan, tú no sabes que son las leguas… y honestamente no me importa la vida privada del resto. No son mi asunto.

-Ah, vamos, es obvio, ¿no? Kakuzu jamás hablaba con nadie, ¡ni conmigo que siempre logro sacarle palabras a todo el mundo! ¡Y míralo ahora! ¡Hasta se sienta con nosotros en el Instituto! ¿Qué te dice eso?

-…Hn.

Suspiró –Ya que… seguro te importaría si se tratase de la vida privada de tu hermanito…- murmuró. Itachi bajó el libro dejando a la vista sus ojos rojos llenos de furia -¡Bien, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Pero admite que es verdad!

Volvió a subir el libro con enojo –Hn.

Hidan alzó los brazos dándole por perdido –Oye, me voy a quedar a dormir.- sacó una camisa del armario y se dejó caer en la alfombra con un suspiró placentero.

-Hidan, ya te he dicho que duermas en el cuarto de huéspedes…

-Bah, queda muy lejos, no me pienso mover. Además, así puedo estar cerca de ti.- añadió con voz melosa, pero fue ignorado. Al cabo de un rato comenzaron a resonar en la habitación los ronquidos del albino.

Itachi bajó el libro para observarle. Estaba tirado panza arriba y un hilito de saliva comenzaba a caer por su boca. Itachi suspiró cansado y se lamentó con ese Dios al que, si bien no creía, rendía tributo de todas formas a causa del albino.

Apagó las luces y se fue a dormir pensando por última vez antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño en la bella sonrisa de su otuoto.

**Continuará…**


	4. El enemigo que podría ser amigo II

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: **Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos. Intento de abuso.

**23 de Octubre, año 9: **El enemigo que podría ser amigo II

Abrió lo ojos y luego de comprender que había despertado se maldijo interiormente deseando volver a dormir, más se vio distraído de sus intenciones por un suave ronquido. Abrió los ojos volviendo a maldecir y se sentó para ver a quien producía el sonido sin poseer verdaderas ganas puesto que ya sabía de quién se trataba y deseaba profundamente que en verdad no estuviera allí así poder volver a su sueño, pero no, ahí tirado estaba el albino, quien había rodado en la noche hasta chocar contra la pared y mordía la camisa de Itachi mientras sonreía con las mejillas sonrojadas –Mmm… los fideos de Jashin… ñm, son muy riicoos…- le oyó murmurar. Frunciendo el entrecejo Itachi consultó el reloj. Eras las 11:16. Uno de los pocos días en que Itachi se levantaba tarde, y pensaba hacerlo más largo, pero no más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada recordó algo. -¡Sasuke!- exclamó incorporándose de golpe.

Corrió hasta la habitación del menor y la encontró vacía. Desesperado regreso a su cuarto ya quitándose la remera en el camino -¡Hidan, levántate! ¡Hay que encontrar a mí hermano! Con razón hoy no vino a despertarme… ¡No está!- decía alarmado.

El albino abrió un ojo con dificultad y levantó apenas la cabeza -¿Eeeh?- y cayó dormido otra vez.

Justo cuando Itachi se volvía furioso para despertarlo, recordó. Sasuke. Naruto. La casa de Pain. A salvo. Entonces se permitió suspirar y finalizar de abrocharse el pantalón con calma. Que susto, por poco y se moría, lo mejor para su salud sería ir a buscar a su otuoto y traerlo con a casa, dónde podría saber cómo se encontraba y mantener un ojo sobre él -… ñam, quiero… quiero carne, Jashin…- el pelinegro se volteó para observar al Jashinista en el suelo. Enojado estuvo a punto de ir a golpearle, ¿y qué si su hermano realmente hubiera desaparecido? ¡El muy maldito había seguido durmiendo como si nada! Lo iba a… Resoplando abandonó el cuarto aún con enojo, ya podría tomárselas después con el albino, por el momento quería ver a Sasuke.

Caminó por las calles a su tiempo, siempre saludando a quien lo saludase (siendo todo el mundo en el barrio Uchiha) y observando al cielo. Era un día soleado y precioso, con nubes robustas y alegres. Sí, eran unos de esos días perfectos para disfrutar en familia, con amigos o con la pareja al aire libre; o quizá solo, leyendo o durmiendo, tranquilo; pero para Itachi, esos días felices en los que iba en busca de su hermanito expectante, con el corazón desbocado y las ansias creciendo a cada paso que daba, cual chico que sale a recoger en su primera cita a la chica de sus sueños, era cuando más basura se sentía. Sí, cualquier Uchiha que supiera de esos pensamientos depresivos que tenía estaría horrorizado, impactados de la peor manera al saber que uno de su clan no sabía apreciarse ni poseía orgullo por ser quien era. La vanidad no era un pecado en el clan, claro que no; era una mera característica para dar a entender a los demás sobre sus grandes cualidades. Pero Itachi quizá sería el primer o uno de los pocos Uchihas que no estaban felices de ser quienes eran, lo que no significaba que no estuviera mejor calificado o no fuera más inteligente que los demás, sino que no apreciaba el hecho de ser _él._

Para cuando cayó en cuenta ya estaba casi en la puerta de la casa. Estuvo a punto de golpear pero un sonido le detuvo antes de que llegase a tocar la madera. Se mantuvo atento un momento, luego, mirando hacia todas partes, se encaminó al patio de la casa; desde la cerca oyó un quejido y una voz. No era que fuese entrometido ni chismoso, pero algo en aquellas voces no le daba buena espina. Dudando un momento el pelinegro abrió la puerta quitando la traba y avanzó por el patio, en la puerta trasera ya lograba oír claramente las voces: -De-déjeme.- escuchó decir a un niño.

-Ya te dije que te quedes quieto.- reconoció aquella como la voz de Pain.

-N-no. Déjeme, por favor.

-¡Quédate quieto, he dicho!

Oyó al pequeño quejarse un poco más. Itachi frunció el entrecejo, aquello definitivamente no era algo bueno, e Itachi rezaba a Jashin ser un malpensado y que no fuera lo que se estaba imaginando; mientras hacia esto abrió la puerta corrediza lentamente, y se quedó de piedra sin saber que pensar ante la imagen, la cual por suerte no había llegado más lejos, sabía él, gracias a su intromisión.

Allí estaba Pain, arrodillado en el suelo con la camisa desordenada y su extraña túnica tirada a un lado. Su expresión era de frustración y… algo más, y no apartaba los ojos de la figura del amigo pelirrojo de su otuoto quien trataba de alejarse de los brazos del mayor con respeto, intentando mantener una expresión tranquila pero sin poder controlar las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos. Y claro, si el mayor acababa de quitarle la campera y ahora forzaba contra la remera, para intentar seguir… desvistiéndolo, e Itachi no pudo más que observarle atónito, sin pensamiento alguno en su mente. Vio como el pequeño intentaba empujar al mayor sin mucha fuerza realmente, manteniéndose cortes con el dueño de la casa a pesar de todo –Por favor, déjeme.- pidió con la expresión afligida, casi al borde del llanto, sin despegar los ojos del mismo punto en el suelo –Mm, dej… nnh.- era lo que le salía en el fracasado intento de alejarlo.

Pain por su parte, tan concentrado estaba en tratar de levantar los brazos del niño y la remera al mismo tiempo, que ni siquiera reparó en la presencia del otro individuo en la sala –Si te quedases quieto sería más fácil, no tendría porque zarandearte tanto, ¿entiendes? ¡Solo estate quieto! Carajo…- y en ese punto pareció hartarse puesto que con cierta rudeza le obligó a levantar los brazos y rápidamente le arrebató la prenda sacando un quejido del pelirrojo. Pain lanzó la remera lejos y observó la espalda del niño con una sonrisa lujuriosa y las mejillas sonrojadas, jamás quitándole las manos de encima para no dejarle escapar y entonces el pequeño no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera. Pain le abrazó hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de esté, cerrando los ojos con fuerza e Itachi observó con horror que aquella expresión en su rostro era de alegría y anhelación. –Por fin…- le oyó suspirar y cuando abrió los ojos, brillantes de regocijo, estos se toparon con la figura de Itachi.

El pelinegro podría describir perfectamente la transformación en el gesto del de cabello cobrizo. Como la sonrisa de felicidad fue cayendo hasta convertirse en una curva hacia abajo, como el brillo de los ojos se extinguió hasta que se abrieron lo más grandes posible con un brillo totalmente opuesto al anterior, y como su rostro se volvía pálido, del terror, la vergüenza, el no saber que hacer: el verse _atrapado_.

El niño pelirrojo, quien también se enteró de la presencia del Uchiha en cuanto Pain se detuvo, aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hacia Itachi y refugiarse detrás de él aguantando el resto del llanto. Itachi le sintió temblar. La habitación se inundó de silencio, Pain continuaba en shock observando con terror el rostro inexpresivo de Itachi, quien luego de un rato trató de avanzar más se vio retenido por un débil jalón a su ropa –Gaara, ¿cierto?- el niño asintió –No me iré, no te preocupes, tan solo te traeré tu ropa.- dicho esto se acercó a Pain quien se enderezó algo asustado cuando Itachi se agachó a su lado más este simplemente recogió la ropa del pequeño pelirrojo. Tras unos segundos preguntó: -Uzumaki, ¿dónde está mi otuoto?- su voz siendo más fría de lo acostumbrado.

El susodicho desvió la mirada, aún pálido y sin saber que hacer, muerto de preocupación, y, aunque no lo admitiría, miedo.

Itachi le entregó la ropa a Gaara quien comenzó a vestirse con velocidad –Uzumaki, te repito la pregunta.

-É-él está por allí, jugando a las escondidas con mi hermano, en… algún lugar.- se llevó una mano al rostro.

Itachi se volvió para verle rebelando los ojos rojos. Su hermanito… ¿aquel sujeto había dejado ir a su hermanito solo por allí acompañado únicamente por otro niño de su misma edad y más tonto aún, cuando cualquier tipo podría usarlos para lo que fuera? ¿Incluso para hacerles lo mismo que Pain acababa de estar a punto de hacer?

-¡Hola, hola!- saludó una voz femenina. Al fijarse se encontró con Temari que acababa de ingresar por el mismo lugar que él –Disculpen si entró por atrás, pero la puerta estaba abierta y yo pensé… bueno, por alguna razón debía ser, ¿no?- observó a su hermanito que había terminado de vestirse -¿Estás bien Gaara? ¿Acaso te pasó algo?

Itachi decidió esperar a ver que decía el pequeño, tras unos segundos el pelirrojo negó. Itachi cerró los ojos más se mantuvo callado, después de todo, ¿quién era él para juzgar a Pain? Pero eso no implicaba que no supiera que aquello, que Pain y él mismo, era una abominación, y por ende no permitiría que su otuoto pisara aquel lugar nunca jamás. Se volteó para ver al otro joven, cuyo rostro ahora que Temari había entrado en escena se transformó en puro pánico y clavó los ojos en Itachi esperando lo que este diría, aterrado. El Uchiha apartó la mirada dispuesto a salir de la casa y encontrar a su otuoto, quien por el momento le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

-Nos vemos Temari. Y Gaara…- el pequeño le observó con timidez y el rostro aún algo afligido. Itachi suspiró sin saber como terminar la oración. Abandonó el perímetro de la casa sabiendo que si su hermano estaba con el pequeño rubio solo había un posible lugar en el que se encontrarían: Ichiraku Ramen, por lo que para allí se dirigió. Y mientras caminaba no pudo evitar recordar la escena presenciada unos momentos atrás, y lo que le había sucedido en el momento de verla, pero no, él jamás sería así… ¿verdad? Él nunca…

Volvió a recordar la situación y como por un momento se había visto a él y a su otuoto en vez de a los verdaderos protagonistas. Se ocultó el rostro con una mano para que nadie viera su expresión de angustia. No, claro que él jamás sería capaz de hacerle algo tan horrible y tremendo a su pequeño e inocente hermanito…

…

…Efectivamente allí los encontró. Desde la entrada del local observó con una sonrisa como su otuoto y Naruto hablaban con el dueño del local, Sasuke reía gratamente observando al rubio de vez en cuando. Itachi se mordió el labio inferior ante la minúscula punzada de celos que le asaltó –Sasuke.- llamó.

El susodicho se volteó instantáneamente y sonrió al verle -¡Oh, aniki! Que bueno que viniste, ¿puedo invitar a Naruto a casa?- le preguntó con una gran sonrisa que al instante se disolvió y fue reemplazada por pena –Por favor…- agregó.

El pelinegro le sonrió con ternura para luego observar al rubio que también sonreía; este simple acto le recordó a su hermano causando que su gesto se agriara –Hoy no Sasuke, sabes que debemos pedirle permiso a mamá y papá. Quizá mañana te lo permitan.- el niño bajó la mirada decepcionado –Además deberías avisarle al hermano de Naruto primero…

-¡Entonces vayamos ahora!- exclamó el rubio poniéndose de pie dispuesto a echar a correr a su casa.

-No.- se interpuso Itachi –Tu hermano… por ahora necesita estar solo y pensar. Vengan, les invitó más ramen, ¿quieren?- sonrió ante el festejo del rubio y la expresión agotada de su otuoto.

-¡También deberías invitar a Gaara!- sugirió el Uzumaki recibiendo un simple asentimiento por parte del otro. Itachi los apreció con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro disfrutando de sus infantiles risas y sus comentarios tontos e inocentes.

En cuanto llegaron a casa su madre les abrió con expresión ofuscada y batiendo el contenido en un bol. -¡Ah, Itachi! Que suerte que llegas, a ver si puedes entretener a tu '_amigo'_ que ya esta poniendo nervioso a tu padre.- informó. Itachi enarcó una ceja e ingresó. No más acercarse a la puerta de la sala pudo distinguir la voz del albino exclamando: -"Te digo, viejo, que los Uchihas no saben nada. Se creen mucho, pero son el lame culos del Hokage, nada más."- la voz se iba acercando. Itachi podía imaginarse a su padre conteniendo la ira que debía estar sintiendo; se aferró el puente de la nariz mientras negaba. -¡Ey, vieja! ¿Quién carajo era…?- se detuvo al ver a Itachi frente suyo; sonrió -¡Ah, maldito bastardo, tu viej…!- el pelinegro le miró con amenaza interrumpiéndole. Al instante llegó corriendo Sasuke -¡Hidan-san!- gritó yendo a abrazarlo.

-¡Hey, maldito enano!- le revolvió el cabello y le sonrió a lo que rápidamente Sasuke siguió su camino.

-Hidan…- comenzó Itachi en cuanto su hermano se alejó.

-Sí, sí, ya sé, que controlé mi boca frente a él.- rodó los ojos –No me lo tienes que repetir.

-¿Y…?

-… Y que respete a tus padres y a toda persona que este cerca o en televisión y que trate de insultar lo más mínimo posible, ¡Jashin! Que molestia…- se quejó -¿Por qué tengo que soportar todas estas…- miró a su alrededor ante la mirada color sangre que recibió y terminó por susurrar -… mierdas?

-Porque esas son las condiciones si te quieres seguir quedando. Y yo que tú comenzaría a calmar tus confianzas con mis padres; no falta mucho para que te echen a patadas.

-Bah, como si me importara.- se detuvo un momento y observó a Itachi con cuidado, el cual le devolvió la mirada inexpresivo. Entonces el albino comenzó a reírse con su risa psicópata e Itachi enarcó una ceja como normalmente hacia ante la falta de juicio de su 'invitado'. -¡Ey, Achi! ¿Somos mejores amigos, verdad?- le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

El pelinegro lo observó levemente sorprendido ante la repentina pregunta, luego desvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar –Hn.

-¡Hahaha! ¡Que bien!- le siguió, aún riendo –Por cierto, voy a volver a quedarme esta noche.

-Hn.

-Haha, ¡gracias!

-Más te vale dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes.

El albino se encogió de hombros con una expresión que claramente indicaba: "ya quisieras" y se adelantó al patio en donde se encontraba Sasuke para jugar con él bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha. Aun así, a Itachi no se le pasó el gesto reprobatorio que elaboraron sus padres cuando se acercaron a ver, y por la mirada que se dedicaron Itachi pudo deducir que algo estaban pensando, pero que no se atrevían a decirle.

De todas formas eso no le importaba, problema de sus padres en todo caso. Para él solo existía esa hermosa y adorable risa. Nada más.

**Continuará…**


	5. El enemigo que podría ser amigo III

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: **Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos.

**22 de Octubre; año 9: **El enemigo que podría ser amigo III

Itachi comenzó a bajar las escaleras justo en el preciso momento que tocaban al timbre; llegaba abajo terminando de acomodar su ropa cuando su hermanito pasó corriendo, festejando abiertamente la llegada del que debía ser alguno de sus amigos. –No corras, Sasuke.- reprendió su madre al pasar por un lado del niño quien la ignoró. El mayor le siguió con la mirada esbozando una sonrisa, oyendo al momento como saludaba al pelirrojo recién llegado y luego la voz de la rubia diciéndole lo lindo que estaba.

Sin más se dirigió a la cocina en donde su madre le sonrió colocando su desayuno frente a él en la mesa –Buenos días, Ita-kun.

-Buenos días mamá, gracias.- le sonrió en respuesta -¿Y padre?

-Salió de misión. Volverá esta tarde si no hay contratiempos…

En ese instante entraron los más pequeños en la casa desviando toda la atención del moreno hacia ellos. –Ya conoces a mi hermano Itachi y, esa de ahí es mi mamá, Mikoto.- señalaba Sasuke al pelirrojo, quien realizó una reverencia a cada uno.

-Ah, tú debes ser Gaara-kun, ¿no es así? Esta es la primera vez que vienes a nuestra casa. En seguida les prepararé algo de comer.- indicó dulcemente la madre. Sin perder tiempo ambos niños corrieron fuera de la cocina, escaleras arriba.

Unos minutos más tarde entró por la puerta el albino en nada más que su ropa interior, masajeando su nuca y bostezando grotescamente. –Ñahm… ¿quién era el otro demonio?- preguntó. Itachi realizó un gesto al tiempo que Mikoto se volteaba con mala cara. -¿Qué? No insulté a nadie, joder…

-Aun así, no quiero que hables de esa forma en mi casa, ni tampoco que te refieras con esos apodos a los niños.- lo observó de arriba abajo –Y ponte algo de ropa, por todos los cielos.

El albino chasqueó la lengua agitando la mano en dirección a la mujer. Se acercó a la mesa dispuesto a sentarse. –Hola Achi, ¿qué tal dormiste desgraciado?... Tengo hambre, ¡sírveme algo de comer, mujer!- exclamó.

-Hidan.- llamó Itachi en clara advertencia.

-No pienso hacer nada por ti hasta que no te pongas algo de vestimenta.- declaró con hastío la mujer. Tras fruncir el entrecejo el albino se levantó y se marchó murmurando algo como: -"Maldición, ni que estuviera desnudo, Jashin, jodida histérica…"- al tiempo que la madre del moreno rezongaba también en murmullos: -"Mocoso maleducado, mira que presentarse así en la mesa para comer…"- El moreno se dedicó únicamente a terminar su desayuno sin prestarles atención. Una vez finalizó se retiró con la única intención de recostarse un rato antes de machar al instituto, siendo que esa tarde partiría en una misión. Solo pensarlo le cansaba, pero debía hacerse, él era el capitán ANBU y debía cumplir con su deber; el honor de todo ninja. Mientras caminaba escuchó a Hidan exclamar con fuerza: -"¿Así está mejor, mujer?"- y tuvo que detenerse por dos razones, la primera: su hermanito y el amigo de este bajaban corriendo las escaleras, y la segunda: el molesto timbre resonaba por toda la casa. Con un suspiro fue a abrir, encontrándose con el portador del rinnegan frente a él -cuya mirada adoptó un leve brillo de temor al verle a pesar de que su expresión se mantenía serena- junto al pequeño rubio que sonreía abiertamente. –Buenos días, Naruto-kun, mi otouto está adentro, pasa cuando quieras.- y en un segundo el niño ya corría al interior con un fuerte: -Gracias Itachi-san, ¡buen día!

Se levantó un momento de tensión entre los dos mayores, quienes permanecieron en silencio observándose, Pain al parecer esperando que el moreno dijera algo -¿Se te ofrece alguna otra cosa, Uzumaki?- preguntó en un claro tono que demandaba que se fuera. El de cabello cobrizo pareció desorientado por ello, mas negó suavemente. Justo en el momento en que se preparaba para girarse se oyó la voz del rubio saludar a sus amigos -¡Hola Sasuke teme! ¡Hola Gaara!- y en ese preciso instante, y quizá por inercia, Pain asomó un poco el rostro para ver en el interior de la casa, más Itachi imitó su movimiento privándole de la visión con una mirada de advertencia. El otro le miró levemente sorprendido un momento más agachando un poco la cabeza se marchó. Itachi se sintió algo mal al verle marchar, entendiendo claramente la mirada que el chico había puesto, después de todo él se sentiría de igual manera si alguien se enterase de… _su problema_, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Itachi esperaba que con suerte el Uzumaki aceptara que el moreno lo había atrapado en un acto para nada agradable y que no pensaba hablarle ni mencionarle nada al respecto, tampoco a otra persona, haciendo de cuenta que no había pasado nada, aunque le mantendría vigilado y lejos de su otouto. Pero claro, las cosa nunca se daban como uno quiere, o eso pensó cuando, luego de dos horas en el instituto, al caminar solo por el pasillo, se vio llamado por la voz del pelinaranja.

No tuvo más remedio que acercarse a él -¿Qué quieres?

Lanzó la mirada de un lado a otro antes de indicarle que lo siguiera hacia una esquina apartada. Itachi esperó pacientemente mientras el otro se removía incómodo pensando en qué decir, claro que el moreno ya sabía de qué se trataba. –Bueno yo… con respecto a lo que viste ayer…

-No intentes meter ninguna excusa, Uzumaki, sé perfectamente lo que hacías, cualquiera que te hubiera visto la sabría.

El otro palideció, asintiendo levemente antes de agachar la cabeza –Lo s…- aclaró la garganta puesto que su voz había salido quebrada –Lo sé… es solo… déjame explicarme, por favor.

-Adelante.

Claramente Pain no esperaba eso, por lo que con rapidez trató de aclararse el pensamiento, frotándose el rostro con las manos y mirándole con aflicción –No es lo que parece, bueno, sí es, pero… es-es… No lo entenderías. Yo… sé que debo resultarte la persona más repulsiva,- claro que Pain no sabía que la persona más repulsiva para Itachi siempre sería él mismo -pero… sé que no me creerás.- declaró desviando la mirada hacia el otro lado. El moreno pensó que, por el brillo en sus ojos, este estaría a pocos pasos de llorar por el nerviosismo, la aflicción y la vergüenza.

-¿Creerte qué?

El Uzumaki se tomó su tiempo para verle y luego de inspirar hondo declaró: -No me creerás, pensarás algo horrible, lo sé, pero… él me gusta. Piensas que estoy mintiendo, ¡pero es la verdad! Él me- ¡Me gusta de verdad!- exclamó colorado y con la mirada llena de desespero -¡Aunque no me creas! Yo no voy por allí y… a cualquier niño; ¡no, por Kami! ¡Es solo él, lo juro! Yo no- por eso, por eso te pido que por favor no alejes a Sasuke de mi hermanito solo por miedo de que… permítele venir a casa cuando lo invita; no quiero que mi hermanito se vea alejado de su mejor amigo por mi culpa…- esperó en silencio con la mirada clavada en el suelo, y cuando el gesto le flaqueó completamente, se cubrió el rostro con las manos. –Yo…- miró al moreno con expresión devastada -¿Estoy enfermo?

Itachi retrocedió un paso al sentirse incómodo –Yo no soy la persona adecuada para decidir eso.

-Pero… tengo miedo…

-…Lo sé.

-¿Y si… alguien se entera?- le observó suplicante -¿Tú no se lo dirás a nadie, verdad? Por favor. Por favor no lo hagas.- el moreno le observó por un tortuoso momento antes de asentir en silencio –Es verdad, juro que es verdad… de verdad me gusta, es solo con él… solo él.- y su gesto se lo dijo todo a Itachi, quien no pudo más que sentir una dolorosa simpatía con el chico.

Algo dudoso, antes de dar la vuelta y partir, le pareció justo, al menos, tratar de que se sintiera mejor. -… está bien, Pain, no te juzgaré. No eres el único con este problema.

El de cabello cobrizo se desesperó -¡No! ¡No soy un degenerado! ¡No pienso de esa forma con cualquier…!

-Pain.- le interrumpió –No _eres el único_ con este problema.- y luego de que los violetas ojos se le quedaran mirando por un rato una expresión de entendimiento se adueñó del rostro del Uzumaki. Sin embargo no logró decir nada e Itachi ya se alejaba de él por el pasillo, con su aire tranquilo y su serenidad intacta.

Y sí, por supuesto que él entendía al otro chico, lo entendía muy bien, después de todo, cuando Itachi veía a los amigos de su otouto pensaba que estos eran adorables, pero nada más lejano que ello, en cambio, con Sasuke, se le llenaba el alma de regocijo, su corazón latía fuerte, no podía evitar sonreír y se sentía feliz o dolido, dependiendo de lo que pensara. Así que si alguien en el mundo entendía a Pain, ese era Itachi.

_"¿Estoy enfermo?"_

_S_e detuvo pensando en esas palabras, suspirando. Itachi sabía perfectamente que de entre ellos dos, a su lado, Pain no estaba tan mal, puesto que Itachi era peor por gustar de su propio hermano.

Intentando olvidar lo hablado con el chico hizo como si nada hubiera ocurrido concentrándose en cada clase como normalmente hacia, ignorando como buen Uchiha la mirada de Inabi, quien a pesar de los meses aún le miraba con pesar e interrogación, buscando una respuesta al por qué de su ruptura. Quizá ya no le quería y su mirada se debía solo a que necesitaba respuestas, o eso deseaba Itachi. Todavía recordaba su confusión y su mirada el día que terminó con ella:

'_-¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal?- preguntó la chica sin lograr retener una de las lágrimas agrupadas en sus ojos. Con un suave sollozo la limpió. El pelinegro no pudo evitar la leve punzada de culpa por hacerla llorar, en especial cuando no se lo merecía; Inabi era hermosa, hasta en ese momento en que se limpiaba las lágrimas resultaría imposible de abandonar para cualquier chico, sin mencionar que era una buena chica y muy fiel. Quizá su único defecto era el alto ego, pero eso era común de los Uchihas, Itachi lo sabía. Y realmente, si Itachi pudiera, la elegiría a ella; si fuera por él preferiría mil veces enamorarse como desquiciado de ella, pero por desgracia no había sido así. Porque Itachi había resultado no ser un chico normal ni estar interesado en ella (u cualquier chica) y realmente se lamentaba por ello._

_Pero ya no podía seguir así, y no quedaba otra cosa por hacer. Por lo que mantuvo su expresión dura todo el tiempo. –Lo siento Inabi, pero… ya no podemos seguir, ya no es lo mismo y yo… no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo._

_La chica negó rindiéndose ante las lágrimas –No, por favor, dime por qué. Si es por algo que hice… puedo corregirlo._

_-No has hecho nada, Inabi. No es por eso._

_Lo observó fijamente e intentó sonreír un poco al darse cuenta de algo -¿Hay alguien más?- Itachi se mantuvo en silencio –Oh, por Kami…- su llanto aumentó un poco._

_-No, no hay nadie.- se apresuró en agregar._

_-¿Entonces sí es por mi culpa?- se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar más sollozos, agachando un poco la cabeza. El chico sabía que ella debía estar poniendo su ego por el suelo para admitir que la culpa era suya._

_-No…- intentó abrazarla pero ella se apartó._

_-No, deja. No te preocupes.- se limpió los rastros de agua en sus mejillas y con dolor mal disimulado le sonrió, siempre recordando que debía mantener su orgullo Uchiha a pesar de todo –Está bien, Itachi, debes tener tus razones o simplemente te hartaste, pero ambos sabemos que ninguna relación es para siempre. De todas formas…- agregó conteniendo su voz que amenazaba con quebrarse -… pensaré en lo que hice mal y lo corregiré, y si aún tengo una oportunidad, lucharé por ti.- y no dispuesta a seguir mostrándose en ese estado (y en parte porque ya no lo toleraba) se alejó en una rápida caminata a pesar de querer salir corriendo, pero eso no podía permitírselo._

_Por su parte Itachi simplemente la contempló marchar. Si ella supiera que el único que estaba mal, que el único lleno de errores y que merecía su dolor era él. Pero si Inabi supiera jamás lo volvería a ver con los mismos ojos, y en cuanto alguien supiera, todo el mundo le aborrecería…'_

Suspiró internamente. No solo le alcanzaba con la constante mirada interrogante de la chica sino que ahora, desde que había tenido esa charla con Pain, no dejaba de sentir los ojos de este clavados en su espalda, y de verdad que aquello comenzaba a cansar al Uchiha.

Al terminar el instituto, como siempre, se quedaban un rato charlando todos juntos en la salida. Cuando Itachi se cansaba de estar ahí se alejaba tranquilamente hacia un árbol lejano que se encontraba a un lado de la cerca del patio de la Academia para sentarse. Ocupaba siempre ese lugar durante los recesos, desde donde normalmente podía ver a su otuoto jugando. Claramente ya estaba acostumbrado a que Hidan le siguiera y se sentara siempre junto a él; nadie se molestaba en preguntar dado que todos sabían de la creencia religiosa de ambos, (el horrible tatuaje en la muñeca de Itachi lo confirmaban) por lo que todos asumían que era normal que se juntasen. De esa forma, Kisame, quien solía ser su 'mejor amigo', y él, comenzaron a distanciarse, así que el azul comenzó a juntarse más con el avaro del grupo, ya que ambos compartían cierto gusto por el dinero. _Así sus mejores amigos pasaron a ser otros_, según Hidan. Pero a Itachi realmente le daba igual; lamentaba ya no pasar tanto tiempo con Kisame como antes, pero el azul no entendería, y a Itachi honestamente no le importaba ya no ser tan amigo del chico.

Se vio distraído por un carraspeó a su lado. Levantando la vista ni se inmutó al hallar parado frente a él al Uzumaki mayor -¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó algo dudoso, ocupando el lugar tras el asentimiento del moreno.

-Supongo que tienes curiosidad sobre quien es la persona que me gusta, ¿cierto?- adivinó. El de cabello cobrizo observó un momento a Hidan –No te preocupes, él ya lo sabe.

-¡Ey, ey! ¿¡Se lo dijiste!?- cuestionó gritando Hidan.

-Sí. Ahora, Uzumaki, sé que no lo parece, y que es idiota, pero Hidan es realmente de confianza, así que jamás te sientas inseguro sobre expresar algo frente a él. Es bruto pero sabe guardarlo.- comentó con calma clavando la mirada en las puertas de la Academia que empezaban a abrirse, sin saber realmente que era lo que estaba haciendo. De todas formas Pain asintió tras pensarlo un momento.

-¡EY! ¿Me acabas de insultar?- gritó el albino después de captar lo que decía Itachi.

-Por supuesto que no.- y Hidan se tranquilizó murmurando un: -'Me parecía.'

-Ahora, explícame, mierda, que carajo hace este marica de ojos raros sentado con nosotros.

El moreno realizó un gesto que dejó muy en claro que Pain debería hablar y decidir qué decir -…Yo… tengo el mismo problema que Itachi.- resolvió decir, no queriendo admitir lo mismo dos veces en un mismo día con _aquellas_ palabras, sin estar totalmente seguro en realidad de que lo que acababa de asegurar fuese correcto. Sin embargo el moreno se mantuvo imperturbable observando algún punto entre los niños que abandonaban la Academia. En vez de lo que toda su vida esperó recibir, el albino simplemente dejó salir un 'Ah' desinteresado que sorprendió y en parte molestó a Pain. ¿Cómo se lo tomaba tan a la ligera? Pero rápidamente cambió esa molestia por alivio. Mejor que no le importara, por fin podría estar tranquilo sin temer lo que le dijeran o hicieran. Se volvió hacia Itachi –No es que sea entrometido, y quizá te moleste lo sé, pero… si tú dices que te sucede lo mismo que a mí, me gustaría saber con quien, después de todo jamás creí conocer a alguien (o al menos de mi edad) que… bueno, además, tú sabes de mí.

El Uchiha no respondió, sino que se mantuvo con la mirada fija en algo y entonces fue que sintió al niño acercarse. Reconoció a Sasuke quien se apoyó contra la cerca mirando a su hermano –Aniki, me iré a dormir a lo de Suigetsu, ¿no importa? Buenas tardes, Hidan-san, Pain-san.

Itachi sonrió al instante y el Uzumaki observó como su mirada se llenaba de ternura; ahora bien, esto no le hubiera resultado nada raro si no fuera porque era bastante perceptivo y había captado algo raro en aquella forma de mirar a su hermano, además de que Hidan sonreía con burla y había rodado los ojos. Entonces entendió.

-Claro que no, Sasuke, pero pórtate bien y no le causes problemas a Kisame.

-Sí, Nii-san, gracias. Mándale saludos a mamá y papá.- se comenzó a alejar.

-¡Ten cuidado!- le avisó aunque el niño siguió corriendo sin dar señas de haberle oído. A pesar de ignorarla, Itachi podía ver la expresión estupefacta de Pain.

-¡Es tu hermano! ¿Es él?- preguntó susurrando. Al moreno no responder el Uzumaki siguió metido en su asombro. No pudo evitar una risita no maliciosa ni de burla, sino de… ¿alivio? –Vaya, a ti te debe ir peor que a mí.- remarcó como si al moreno no le resultase obvio –Digo, yo lo tengo de vez en cuando en casa, pero tú… lo ves todos los días…- bueno, al menos no lo estaba juzgando por ser su hermano –Aunque de cierta forma… te envidio.

-Tch, no sé porque estoy seguro de que no me van a invitar mucho a la charla, ¿verdad? Mierda…- Hidan se masajeó la nuca –Ustedes y sus jodidos problemas en los que no puedo opinar, Jashin…

Pain le miró sin emoción mientras Itachi le ignoraba. –Uzumaki… ¿hace cuánto que te gusta?- al instante Pain desvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros –Esta bien, no tienes que hablar al respecto. Son tus asuntos y no nos conoces mucho, lo entiendo.- cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir un poco.

-… desde que tiene… cinco…- Pain se frotó el lado izquierdo del rostro con incomodidad y claramente no alegre de haber dicho eso.

Itachi abrió los ojos nuevamente sin mostrar ninguna emoción, pero por dentro estaba claramente sorprendido. Vaya, él se quejaba y decía estar sufriendo mucho cuando tan solo había pasado un año desde el descubrimiento de aquellos sentimientos, mientras que Pain los había llevado consigo durante cuatro años; cuatro años enteros de ocultarlo, de temer que alguien lo supiera, de acallarlos con dolor, de ver a quien le gustaba y sentirse la persona más abominable del mundo, de desear no sentirse más de esa forma y no tener con quien hablarlo, nadie a quien decírselo ni con quien desahogarse, tan solo consumirse solo y en silencio sin saber qué hacer. Y el moreno sintió el pecho estremecérsele al ser consciente de que el pánico que había sentido el día que se enteró, y que por suerte había desaparecido bastante al conocer a Hidan y poder hablarle libremente, Pain lo había llevado encima cuatro años en total silencio. Se sentía débil en comparación.

-Hn. ¿Y qué pasa con Konan, tu novia?

-¿Konan? Ella es solo mi amiga con privilegios, nada más. Tú también tuviste una novia por un tiempo, ¿no? ¿Acaso terminaste con ella por… esto?

-Hn.

Pain suspiro. –Hahaha, ¡no te preocupes, marica! Con el tiempo aprendes a saber lo que dice, créeme, yo lo hago.- sonrió el albino, mas Itachi se abstuvo de decir que él interpretaba lo que quería. –Ey, Uzumaki, ¿quieres ser un seguidor de Jashin-sama?

-No.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Y por qué mierda no?

-No me importa ni creo en él. Soy más un Dios yo que ese tal Jashin.

Y así comenzaron los griteríos de Hidan para tratar de convencer al de cabello cobrizo sobre la existencia de su Dios. El moreno suspiró. Todos los que le rodeaban eran unos ruidosos.

… El cielo estaba naranja para el momento en que el pelinegro se preparó para partir en su misión. Terminado de calzarse se mantuvo un momento quieto, luego de escuchar los gritos del albino y las quejas de su madre se puso en pie y fue a la sala en donde ellos estaban. Observó sereno al albino masajeándose la nuca y los rostros molestos de sus progenitores; Hidan le había seguido desde el instituto hasta su casa -como normalmente hacia- cosa que realmente molestaba a sus padres, pero lo que no entendía era el por qué lo seguían permitiendo; no era como si el hecho de ser amigo de Itachi fuera a doblegar a ambos Uchihas para tolerarlo en la casa. Sin embargo poco le importaba, sus padres debían tener sus motivos.

-Me voy. Volveré en dos días.- anunció tranquilo. El Jashinista clavó la mirada en él y con cansancio se levantó.

-Bah, entonces me largo a mi casa, no pienso pasar este tiempo con dos viejos paganos y aburridos. Nos vemos, mierdas.- y sin más se largó.

Justo cuando Itachi estaba por seguirle la voz de su padre le hizo detener. Al voltear y ver la seriedad en el rostro del hombre supo que algo le quería reprochar, por lo que se sentó frente a él. –Itachi, yo entiendo lo que es ser un adolescente y tener… inconvenientes que nos confunden y esas cosas, pero por más que sientas una cosa no significa que debas permitirle a la otra persona_, 'aquella persona'_, hacer cuanto quiera solo por tenerle a tu lado. ¿Entiendes?

E Itachi frunció el entrecejo porque claramente no lo hacía. –No.

El hombre respiró hondo –Digo que está bien quien sea que te guste, no te juzgaré porque eres mi hijo, pero debes tener prioridades y por mucho que le quieras, no puedes darle tantas libertades.

-Lo que tu padre quiere decir,- comenzó Mikoto al ver que su hijo mayor no cambiaba su expresión -es que comprendemos que te guste este chico, pero no nos parece bien que solo por eso te andes dejando invadir y aprovechar tanto. ¿Comprendes amor?- se hizo una pausa en la que Itachi se les quedó mirando algo sorprendido (porque definitivamente no se esperaba eso) a lo que la mujer volvió a hablar con voz tranquilizadora, claramente interpretando esa expresión de otra manera –No te estamos pidiendo que no lo veas más, tan solo… nos preocupa… la clase de persona en la que te has fijado y nos gustaría que le pusieras ciertos límites, sobre todo cuando lo invitas a casa.

-Así es; puedo tolerar que te gusten los hombres, no es lo que quiero pero entiendo que no puedes evitarlo, lo que no tolero es al chico en el que te fijaste.- se cruzó de brazos Fugaku.

Itachi se masajeó el puente de la nariz –Por Jashin… ¿ustedes creen que me gusta Hidan?

-No hace falta que lo niegues, cielo, tu padre y yo comprendimos todo aquel día en que nos hablaste y luego llegaste a casa con ese chico. Tampoco nos debes explicaciones.

-Sí, eres nuestro hijo y te queremos, y también sé que tú no quisiste esto, lo pude ver en tu rostro aquella vez.

-Aunque siempre creí que estabas enamorado de Inabi-chan.- se lamentó un poco su madre.

-Mamá, papá, no me gusta Hidan. Es la verdad… a mí me gusta otra persona.- agregó ante la mirada que ambos le habían dedicado.

Ahora Mikoto se veía confundida y Fugaku pensativo –Pero no entiendo, tú estabas muy afligido, dijiste que tenías miedo y que no querías que esa persona te guste. También dijiste que era alguien que no se podía.

-Sí, pero… no estaba hablando de Hidan… él no me gusta; jamás me gustaría.

Esta vez fue el turno del patriarca de la casa fruncir el entrecejo -¿Entonces por qué siempre lo traes a casa?

-No lo hago. Él viene solo o se mete sin permiso. Yo jamás le he dicho que podía venir, _ni una vez._

Ambos se quedaron en silencio pensando en algo. -¿Entonces… él no te gusta?

-No. Ahora, con permiso, debo ir a una misión.- informó poniéndose en pie al tiempo que su madre.

-Maldito mocoso, dejó cosas suyas en el cuarto de huéspedes. ¡Ya mismo las tiro a la calle!- exclamaba adelantándose al moreno menor.

Itachi siguió avanzando imperturbable.

No podía creer que eso era lo que había estado rondando por la cabeza de sus padres y que por eso hubieran sido tan tolerantes y respetuosos con Hidan; un sentimiento cálido le recorrió al pensar en que sus padres hubieran permitido la irrespetuosa presencia del otro chico solo porque creían que le amaba, solo porque no querían privarle de lo que pensaban le hacía feliz, pero tampoco pudo evitar pensar en las palabras dichas por su padre logrando que el sentimiento desapareciera por completo_: -'Digo que está bien quien sea que te guste, no te juzgaré porque eres mi hijo.'-_ e Itachi sabía que quizá tanto su padre como su madre aceptasen a cualquiera en quien él encontrase felicidad, sea hombre o mujer, pero, si ellos se llegasen a enterar de la verdadera persona en la que Itachi encontraba esa felicidad, aquel anterior pensamiento y palabras de su padre se irían por el caño y se transformarían en una cosa totalmente diferente, algo que el moreno no quería ni ver ni presenciar. Sobre todo porque sabía las consecuencias que ello traería…

Negó levemente tratando de volver de sus pensamientos. No tenía caso molestarse en pensar en ello, se suponía que debía olvidarlo y lo haría; y aunque jamás se le pasara él guardaría eterno silencio, porque no era como si solo sus padres lo fueran a aborrecer por ello, todo el mundo lo haría. Y no quería ni pensar en lo que pensaría Sasuke de él, mucho menos en la repulsión que le profesaría.

¿Decírselo algún día a su otouto?...

De nuevo se sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Para qué perdía el tiempo pensando en esas cosas? No era como si él y sus sentimientos pudieran terminar teniendo un final feliz después de todo.

Así que lo mejor era no molestarse, ni mucho menos tener sueños estúpidos que solo estaban lo más lejos de la realidad.

**Continuará…**


	6. Estás así, y es como

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: **Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos.

**22 de Octubre; año 10: **Estas así, y es como…

-¡Ey! ¡Yuju!

Itachi dejó escapar un profundo suspiro ante los insistentes llamados por parte de Pain en un intento de captar la atención del pelirrojo que jugaba con los demás niños. Los tres se encontraban en el árbol, su ya reclamado lugar para juntarse. Itachi trataba de descansar apoyado contra el tronco de este, cosa que se le hacía difícil con Hidan comiendo ruidosamente (aunque en verdad el moreno prefería esos ruidos asquerosos a que estuviera vociferando insultos como siempre, ya que comer le conllevaba una gran concentración al religioso) y los constantes llamados de Pain.

Este último había resultado ser para nada como Itachi creía que era; sí, era inteligente, pensaba bastante -sobre todo antes de tomar alguna decisión- y normalmente era de personalidad serena, pero con el transcurso del año que pasaron en compañía le fue saliendo muy a flote la personalidad heredada por su madre, demostrando que él también era bastante Uzumaki después de todo. Quizá no era tan hiperactivo y alegre como su hermano menor, pero tenía sus momentos. Como cuando se emocionaba mucho por algo o comenzaba a hablar de un tema que le gustaba y feliz charlaba sin parar sobre ello; y que solía ser muy exagerado cuando estaba cansado y ponía excusas muy bobas para no hacer algo que no quería. Pero los momentos en los que más se parecía a su hermano era cuando comía su comida favorita: torta de chocolate. El poseedor del rinnegan podía comer montones de esta, trozo tras trozo, y no parar hasta no sentirse reventar, esos eran los momentos en donde más semejanza tenían él y su pequeño hermanito. Como cuando habían salido a comer (cada uno llevando a su hermanito) y tanto Itachi como su otuoto se quedaron viendo como ambos devoraban el alimento pedido con gran deleite y gozo amontonando platos en la mesa y números en la cuenta. Y así como Sasuke siempre opinó que el Ramen no era un alimento, Itachi opinaba lo mismo de la torta de chocolate, pero sin importar cuanto se lo dijeran, ambos Uzumakis defendían sus alimentos con mucha energía…

Itachi entreabrió los ojos desechando la idea de descansar, observando las nubes; luego a Pain que seguía gritando aferrando la reja que separaba el Instituto de la Academia. Allí estaba un claro ejemplo de cuando se parecía a Naruto, sonriendo y algo sonrojado, todo alegre y feliz sin importarle verse idiota con tanto levantar la voz. Por otra parte los más pequeños deducían que el mayor debía estar gritándole a su hermano en un intento por fastidiarlo (cosa que al contrario de cómo harían otros niños no sucedía porque el pequeño rubio sonreía entusiasmado ante el hecho –que él creía- de que su hermano demostrara tanto afecto por él) por lo que no le prestaban atención, salvo cierto pelirrojo, que estaba en medio del campo en su posición de juego con las mejillas coloradas y tratando de no desviar la mirada hacia el mayor por nada en el mundo. Cuando este se cansó, se alejó de la reja y se sentó junto a los otros dos con una sonrisa.

Itachi le observó sin expresión alguna. –Deberías dejar de ser tan obvio…

-Bah.- el Uzumaki agitó la mano restándole importancia –Ni que fueran notarlo.

-Yo que tú tendría cuidado; podrías lamentarlo más tarde.- dijo poniéndose de pie, molesto pero sin demostrarlo, tan solo colocando su máscara de indiferencia. Consultó su reloj –Andando, tenemos clase.

Sin esperarlo se comenzó a alejar (a Pain, ya que el cerebro de Hidan no funcionaría hasta que no dejase de comer) y entró al establecimiento. Odiaba sentirse así de molesto con Pain, sobre todo porque el otro no lo merecía. Tan solo… verlo así de confiado, incluso atreviéndose a expresarse en público… le molestaba, odiaba que Pain pudiera, que Pain no tuviera tanto temor como el que le había mostrado un año atrás, le molestaba como con el tiempo lo había ido perdiendo… pero no, no era realmente con el chico con quien estaba molesto, le molestaba todo. Le molestaba su vida, nada más.

Le molestaba (y digamos que utilizaba la palabra "molestar" para preservar su orgullo Uchiha y no decir "envidiar") no poder ser igual; no tener la _oportunidad _de ser igual de confiado y libre. Le gustaría poder serlo, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Si hasta había dejado de jugar con su hermano por temor… rayos, ¡ya ni siquiera abrazaba a su otuoto por el miedo que sentía!

Se frotó el rostro con cansancio; quería dormir, dormir y nada más…

-Hola Uchiha, un. ¡Mira lo que hice!- una voz exclamó a su oído e Itachi se volvió a un lado levemente para ver la figura que Deidara le enseñaba con autosuficiencia, nunca demostrando el cansancio que sentía. –En cuanto llegue el próximo receso ¡lo convertiré en arte, un!- anunció emocionado como siempre que hablaba de su tonto arte o de algo que le gustaba, pero bueno, no por nada era el primo segundo de los Uzumakis…

-Hn.

-…Puff, Uchiha, ¿por qué siempre eres tan amargado?- el rubio frunció el entrecejo con molestia.

-¿Dónde está tu danna, Deidara?- contra-preguntó el moreno en un intento de quitárselo de encima.

La expresión del rubio se tornó ensoñadora –Ah, sí. _Mi _danna…- sonrió como idiota claramente fantaseando al respeto. Enredó uno de sus largos mechones con un dedo –Creo que… hoy me le declararé.

Bueno, ahora sí que Itachi se interesó al menos un poco.

-¿No eran novios ya?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Deidara se sonrojó -¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo piensas una cosa así? Mi danna y yo jamás… es decir, ojala, pero no somos… aunque podríamos ser. Solo espero que me diga que sí… ¿Y si me rechaza?- y el camino a su próxima clase transcurrió de esa forma, Itachi tratándole de hacer entender (aunque sin esforzarse en absoluto) que el pelirrojo correspondía sus sentimientos, resultando obvio que ambos se gustaban. No entendía como el rubio iba por allí hablando tan tranquilo sobre que le gustaba otro chico; bien, sí, en esos tiempos la homosexualidad no estaba tan mal vista, pero tampoco era algo de lo cual enorgullecerse. Fue entonces que Tobi se cruzó en su camino, gritando con alegría y a todo pulmón:

-¡SEMPAI! ¿¡PUEDE TOBI AYUDAR A SEMPAI A DECIRLE A SASORI-SAN QUE SEMPAI LO AMA!?

Y antes de que el rubio tuviera oportunidad de decir algo, un impactado: -¿Qué?- proveniente de una voz bastante conocida se escuchó.

Al instante el color carmín en el rostro del rubio se desvaneció dejándole totalmente pálido mientras que Tobi se cubría la boca. –Oh, Jashin.- soltó inexpresivo el moreno, pero no con la intensión de todo un 'buen amigo' ante la situación que veía, como se lo interpretaría cualquiera, sino con otra manera de expresar su ya sabido, de ante mano, conocimiento ante la estupidez que se formaría a partir de allí. Y dicho conocimiento comenzó con el rubio gritando: -¡TOBI, ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡NO TE QUIERO VER JAMÁS!- para luego marcharse corriendo.

-¡Espera!- Sasori trató de darle alcance en vano, avanzando hasta quedar a la altura de Itachi, junto a un Tobi que amenazaba con ponerse a llorar.

Cual sea que haya sido el desenlace de esos tres aquel día, Itachi no se molestó en saberlo, simplemente prefirió escabullirse entre todos los curiosos para poder ir a clase tranquilo. Aunque, como siempre en su vida, los problemas lo siguieron a casa. Y realmente el moreno jamás olvidaría la expresión de su hermanito aquella noche…

…Itachi acababa de terminar los deberes del instituto cuando decidió subir a su habitación para tener una muy deseada siesta. Sin embargo el llamado a la puerta le desvió de sus planes y con un suspiro cansado fue a atender. Al abrir se encontró con el rubio de cabello largo y coleta que le contemplaba avergonzado –¿Puedo pasar?

Itachi suspiró nuevamente y con un: -"Hn"- se introdujo en su casa en dirección a la cocina, pero se vio inhabilitado de seguir su camino cuando el rubio le saltó encima llevándoselo consigo al suelo. –Quítate, Deidara.- gruñó tratando de incorporarse.

-¡No! ¡Necesito consuelo, un! Mi danna no me quiere.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? Solo son imaginaciones tuyas, ahora deja de hacer el idiota o vendrán mis padres y creerán…- se silenció. Maldición, era cierto, si sus padres llegaban a verlo en esa situación pensarían que estaba enamorado del rubio y nuevamente debería explicarles que… Gruñó una vez más.

-¿Creerán qué?- levantó la cabeza para mirarle el otro.

-Nada. Ahora levántate.

-¡No!- le abrazó más fuerte –Necesito ayuda, un. Tengo que hacer que Sasori siga siendo mi danna.

-… ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Es evidente, un! Ahora Sasori no danna se sentirá muy incómodo sabiendo que siento algo por él y no sabrá como comportarse conmigo, y se comenzará a distanciar, un. Además yo estoy muy avergonzado como para siquiera mirarle a la cara.- entonces el terror adornó su rostro -¿¡Y sí mañana me busca y me dice cruelmente, (tan cruel como él es) que le doy asco y que no me le acerque jamás!- los azules ojos, llenos de pánico, se humedecieron.

Itachi cerró los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para tolerar todo aquello que era totalmente inecesario ya que el final era demasiado evidente –Deidara, dime que te ha dicho Sasori hasta ahora.

-¡Nada! No hablé con él en todo el día, un. ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga? ¡Ya no lo voy a poder mirar jamás!*

-¿Qué no te buscó en el instituto?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué crees, un? ¡Me fui corriendo directo a casa! Y ahora a danna seguro le resulto repugnante…

El moreno hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, controlándose para no golpearle, captando entonces la figura del niño de 10 años que los observaba curioso al pie de la escalera. Al parecer Deidara también lo hizo, porque se silenció y al igual que Itachi le devolvió la mirada.

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza -¿Eres el nuevo novio de mi hermano?- preguntó como si fuese de lo más común.

Genial, justo lo que Itachi _quería_ que sucediera. Ahora debía explicar que Deidara tampoco le gustaba…

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle al ver como el rostro de este se iluminaba con lo que parecía ser una "buena" idea. _Que ni se le ocurra…_ -¡Ya sé!- el rubio le aferró el rostro -¡Tu puedes fingir ser mi novio para que danna crea que eran todas mentiras de Tobi, un! ¡Excelente!

-Deidara, eso no va a…

-Sí, mini Itachi.- le ignoró abrazándole y clavándole la mirada a su otuoto –Tu hermano y yo somos n-o-v-i-o-s.- sonrió.

-Oh.- soltó el menor y se encaminó a la cocina.

…

… "_Oh"-_ retumbó en la mente de Itachi.

… se sintió herido. De pronto su pecho era recorrido por dolor y no fue conciente de lo que Deidara le decía alegremente mientras le agitaba. _"Oh"._ Eso era todo lo que su otouto tenía para decir ante la situación… no le importaba aunque sea un poco…

Entonces se vio arrasado por la furia.

-Deidara, vete.- cortó la charla del otro en tono frío.

-Pero…

-Vete. Ya.- y como el otro siguió replicando, Itachi se levantó y lo obligó a salir de su casa, espetándole una vez que lo tuvo fuera: -Tu estúpido danna, también te quiere, idiota. Deja de quejarte y ve a hablar con él, ¡Jashin!- el rostro del rubio se iluminó de alegría y antes de poder terminar de preguntar: -"¿De veras?"- Itachi cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Con paso seguro se dirigió a la cocina, en donde su otuoto le daba la espalda apoyando un plato en el lavado. Con la furia apoderada de él, se le acercó y lo aferró del cuello de la camisa, obligándole a voltear y mirarlo. -¡Eres un idiota! ¡Eso eres! ¡Un maldito idiota que no sirve para nada! ¡Solo eso! ¡NADA más que eso!

Le comenzó a gritar sin siquiera saber que decía, solo queriendo desquitarse, sacarse la furia de encima; esos sentimientos de encima; sacarse_ todo_ de encima. Por lo que tampoco fue capaz de oír los pesados pasos que se acercaban, ni el alarmado aura de su padre hasta que este no hubo abierto la puerta de la cocina. Entonces Itachi se detuvo al verle allí parado, observando la escena incrédulo, adoptando al instante una expresión severa. Al momento los ojos del hijo mayor fueron a parar a los de su hermanito, quien le contemplaba con terror, enmudecido; los ojitos muy abiertos llenos de miedo y a punto de llorar. Itachi comprendió lo que estaba haciendo y adoptando un gesto más relajado, algo entristecido, le soltó sin apartar la mirada de él; no intentó huir ni se tensó cuando se padre avanzó unos pocos pasos y le aferró así como él había aferrado a Sasuke, alejándolo de este. Ni tampoco intentó defenderse cuando comenzó a golpearle.

¿Por qué se había enfurecido de todas formas?

Se merecía cada golpe que su padre le daba; por haber tratado así a su hermano, por haberle dicho aquello y por ser el causante de su mirada asustada. Además, ¿qué esperaba? No era como si a su otuoto fuera a importarle su vida sentimental, no solo porque fuese un niño, sino porque no tenía razón para ello. Tampoco era que su otuoto le fuera a corresponder o algo parecido. Por lo que tan solo le quedaba la interrogante: ¿para que molestarse?

Para cuando Fugaku dejó de golpearle Itachi sangraba, pero su padre simplemente se paró allí, observándole desde arriba con expresión dura. –No quiero saber que pasó, ni tampoco me importa si es solo una boba pelea de hermanos; no quiero, y escúchame bien, no quiero que_ jamás_ en la vida vuelvas a tratar a tu hermano de esa forma. Ya sucedió una vez, y esta será la última. Si vuelve a repetirse, entonces tomaré medidas, Itachi. ¿Entiendes?- el menor solo asintió y su padre abandonó la cocina.

No sentía el dolor realmente, tan solo el calor de la sangre en su rostro, pero tampoco estaba sorprendido o asustado: los castigos de su padre siempre habían sido igual de severos para él, y agradecía que por suerte su hermanito no recibiría los mismos tratos, no podría controlarse si Fugaku algún día llegaba a golpear a Sasuke aunque sea un poco… y, por otro lado, tampoco le afectaba la reacción que su padre había tenido al verle gritándole a Sasuke, después de todo, Itachi sabía perfectamente que desde aquel día en que hablaron con su profesor (y al ver como trataba a su otuoto) tanto su madre como su padre habían tenido miedo. Miedo a que alguna vez lastimara a Sasuke de forma irreversible…

-…¿Nii-san?

Lentamente levantó la cabeza para observar al poseedor de aquella voz tímida y quebrada. Sus ojitos demostraban temor por lo que no pudo más que sonreírle entre la sangre que resbalaba por su rostro y señalarle que se acercase a él. Con cuidado el niño obedeció, encontrándose solo con los dedos de su hermano golpeándole la frente. Pasaron unos segundos en los que Sasuke tardó en reaccionar, sonriendo un poco, borrando con la manga de su camisa las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Entonces se halló envuelto en los brazos de su hermano.

-No eres idiota, ¿sí? Solo estaba enojado, no quise desquitarme contigo. Lo siento… te quiero, Sasuke… no sabes cuanto.

El pequeño tan solo contempló un punto inexistente sin molestarse en decir nada.

Hacia tiempo que había dejado de estar seguro de que aquello fuese verdad…

**Continuará…**

***Ya se habrá notado que las personalidades de los personajes son medio OC, y honestamente Daidara me gusta como un personaje más serio, pero bueno, aquí se me dio por ponerlo como una molesta reina del drama o algo así…**

**Gracias por leer. =).**


	7. Madara y un funeral I

**Honestamente, **_Rykosan_**, me encanta que las personas sean malas, así que tu sigue así! xP.**

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: **Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos.

**22 de Octubre; año 11: **Madara y un funeral

-Papá, ¿quién fue Madara Uchiha?

Esa fue la pregunta que salió de la boca de su otuoto durante la cena, y realmente Itachi ya se podía imaginar como terminaría aquella velada familiar, no había que ser muy inteligente para ello. Y pudo afirmar lo que pensaba cuando, manteniendo la vista clavada en su padre para captar cada gesto en su expresión, ambos padres levantaron la mirada de la comida para contemplar al menor de la familia claramente no esperando esa clase de pregunta. Mikoto se removió un poco siendo la primera en reaccionar, volviendo a concentrarse en su cena mientras que Fugaku adquiría una expresión más seria. Viendo esto, Itachi decidió fijar también la mirada en su comida apenado, jugando con los restos de pollo que quedaban en el plato, sabiendo ya de ante mano la charla que su padre comenzaría a dar.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta. –Ningún miembro de la familia Uchiha menciona ese nombre, Sasuke.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundido.

-Porque ese sujeto es una mancha en el nombre del clan Uchiha, nada más.- respondió cortante, claramente queriendo finalizar la charla lo más rápido posible. E Itachi esperaba que así fuese, ya que no quería ver como su padre metía un pensamiento en la mentecita de su otuoto que le haría odiarle de sobre manera si algún día llegaba a enterarse de lo que Itachi sentía. Sabía que era inevitable, como sucedió con él, pero no quería estar presente cuando ocurriera, solo… no quería presenciarlo.

-Sasu, cariño…- habló su madre sonriéndo con dulzura al menor -¿qué sabes de… ese hombre?

Sasuke lo meditó un momento –Mmm, no mucho. Solo lo que me comentó Iruka-sensei esta tarde en la Academia.- frunció un poco el entrecejo, confundido -¿Qué tiene de malo? Madara-san fue quien lideró el clan, ¿no? Y también quien acabó con la guerra unificando a Konoha junto al primer Hokage…

-Madara Uchiha- interrumpió su padre –resultó ser un degenerado y un demente.- rugió. Itachi se tensó ante esto; realmente odiaba ese tema, deseaba que nadie nunca lo mencionara, no frente a él, porque odiaba la opinión de la gente respecto a ello… le lastimaba.

-¿Pero no deberíamos respetarlo? ¿O homenajearlo en algo? Si fue tan…

-No.- volvió a cortar su padre. -¿Quieres saber por qué? Te diré por qué. Te diré quien era Uchiha Madara: era un maldito que se había obsesionado con su hermano menor hasta el punto de encerrarlo para que fuera suyo y de nadie más. ¿Y sabes que fue lo peor? Que se había vuelto tan loco que para evitar que alguna vez su hermano se fijase en alguien más, le arrancó los ojos.- Sasuke tragó con fuerza al imaginar lo que sería que le arrancasen sus preciados ojos. -El muy maldito hizo eso, ¡a su propio hermano! Y en cuanto el resto del clan se enteró claramente no iban a dejar que ese sujeto siguiera siendo el líder, y también debía pagar por su crimen, así que lo atraparon y lo mataron. ¡Y se lo tenía merecido! El clan nunca había tenido una deshonra tan grande, un desgraciado como jefe del clan, un maldito enfermo que gustaba de su hermano, ¿qué clase de degenerado hay que ser? Por eso nosotros los Uchihas no permitimos la unión entre hermanos directos a diferencia de los Hyuuga, es abominable y…

-No…- fue el ronco sonido que emitió de la garganta de Itachi interrumpiendo a su padre, causando que este callase abruptamente. En ningún momento apartó la vista de su plato, pero fue conciente de cómo tanto su padre como su madre le observaban. –No…- repitió nuevamente, sin saber por qué hablaba.

Debía hacerle caso a esa vocecilla que le decía como en todas las otras veces: _"¿Qué haces? Basta, cállate, no seas idiota."_ Y era cierto, lo mejor sería callarse y no decir más.

-Yo no creo que… sea tan malo.- _"¿qué carajo?"_

-… ¿qué?

Levantó la mirada serena para encontrarse con la estupefacción de su padre y la sorpresa de su madre. –Me refiero a… lo de… los hermanos.

-…Sasuke, ve a tu cuarto. A dormir.- habló severo su padre.

-Pero…

-Ve. AHORA.

Con una mueca desganada dibujada en su rostro el menor obedeció, guardándose el berrinche se levantó de su silla y se marchó.

-Puedes decirme, Itachi, ¿qué intentas decir?

-Digo que… no me parece algo tan atroz.

Fugaku golpeó la mesa -¡Es abominable, Itachi!- al notarse algo agitado el hombre cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse.

Itachi apretó los puños, su expresión mostrándose serena todo el tiempo. Sabía que lo mejor sería cerrar la boca y terminar ahí, no seguir, no enfurecer innecesariamente a su padre. Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer y luego cuando el hombre se tranquilizase actuarían como si la charla nunca se hubiera llevado a cabo. –Uno no elige de quien enamorarse, papá.- contestó ahora sí agachando la mirada.

Apretó tanto los dientes como los puños. Le dolía, le dolía montones que su padre dijera esas cosas, porque aunque el hombre no era conciente de ello, se estaba refiriendo a él también, y le dolía que su padre pensara aquello. ¿Pero quién no pensaría así sobre su situación? Itachi sabía perfectamente que él era todo lo que la gente decía, pero ya le bastaba con repetírselo mentalmente cada vez que lo recordaba, no quería tener que soportar también a los de afuera. Solo… solo quería meterse en una burbuja y no salir jamás…

De pronto le entraron unas ganas enormes de estar con Hidan y Pain.

-Vete de mi vista, Itachi.- habló conteniéndose su padre. Cuando su hijo mayor le miró este pudo contemplar un rostro rojo por el enojo. –Vete en este mismo instante.

No se hizo rogar. Ni bien su padre terminó de pronunciar las palabras Itachi ya había agradecido en voz baja la comida y se había marchado. Subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, pero tras un segundo pensamiento cambió de rumbó hacia el cuarto de su otuoto. Tocó suavemente recibiendo un educado 'pase' de parte de su hermanito. Abrió la puerta sonriendo al verle allí sentado en la cama. –Ey.- se acercó hasta sentarse en el borde de la misma bajó la atenta mirada del menor. -¿Cómo vas?

-…Bien.- esperó unos segundos, más su hermano simplemente se mantuvo allí sonriendo. -¿Qué sucede, Itachi nii-san?

El mayor torció un poco el gesto al escuchar su nombre en los labios de su otuoto; a veces no sabía si esto le gustaba o no. Suspiró. –Bueno, tú querías saber quién fue Madara Uchiha y yo vine a contarte su historia.

Frunció el entrecejo. –Pero papá ya me lo ha dicho.

-Sí. Pero papá te ha contado lo que él piensa y no la realidad del asunto.- Sasuke ladeó la cabeza, claramente confundido. Itachi apoyó una mano en la cabecita y acarició los cabellos. –Lo que sucede, hermanito, es que uno nunca va a poder elegir a quién amar ni cómo sentirse, ¿entiendes? Por eso tú no tienes que juzgar, no es la culpa de esa persona. Madara simplemente se fijó en su otuoto y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo; eso no lo hacía un desgraciado como dice padre.

-P-pero, ¡le arrancó los ojos a su hermano!- se llevó las manos a sus ojos que mostraban horror de solo imaginarlo.

Itachi asintió levemente. –Sí. Pero, supongo yo, que esa clase de amor que sentía, tan… prohibido, le torturó tanto que le llevó a la locura.- y en sus pensamientos podía verse a si mismo yendo por el mismo camino. Sí, no era algo difícil de ver.

El menor volvió a fruncir el entrecejo pensativo. -¿Itachi, tú no tienes problemas con esa clase de relación?- el mayor se limitó a negar.

-No. Mientras se sea feliz… supongo que no tiene que importar.

-Pero es asqueroso. Imagina que tú y yo somos novios, nii-san. ¡Diug!- realizó una mueca de asco, en parte como plan de hacer sonreír a su hermano.

De más esta decir que Itachi se sintió profundamente herido, pero lo disimuló rápidamente con una pequeña sonrisa falsa, simple de quebrar. No siendo capaz de hablar, le acarició la cabeza nuevamente, esperando mientras utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para que aquel nudo en la garganta desapareciese. Luego se perdió en sus pensamientos clavando la mirada en algún punto del suelo, sonriendo con tristeza.

"_No digas nada. No digas lo que estás pensando."_

-¿Y qué tendría eso de malo?- le volvió a mirar, Sasuke captó en los ojos de su hermano un sentimiento que jamás había visto, y no pudo más que volver a fruncir el entrecejo, confundido por este y las palabras de su aniki. Este sonrió y le plantó dos dedos en la frente. –Deja de hacer eso. Te vas a arrugar.- entonces se levantó dispuesto a salir de la habitación, agregando antes de cerrar la puerta: -Recuerda, nadie controla como se siente, así que no juzgues. Buenas noches…- estuvo por cerrar la puerta pero la voz de su pequeño hermano le hizo detener.

-E-¡Espera, Itachi nii-san!

-…¿Sí?

Sasuke se removió un poco, mostrándose confundido. -¿Y qué pasó con el hermano de Madara-san?

El mayor guardó silencio por un par de segundos -…se suicidó poco después.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

El moreno le sonrió levemente. –Quizá… su otuoto correspondía sus sentimientos, y no pudo tolerar la muerte de su hermano…- y sin más abandonó el cuarto del menor, quien había quedado claramente confundido y algo sonrosado. Una vez fuera del cuarto se pasó la mano por el rostro en un intento por serenarse.

_¿Qué estas haciendo?..._

Llegó a su habitación y contempló con una sonrisa el dibujo que su hermano había hecho de él hace varios años atrás mientras marcaba en el Mobil.

-… …¡Hola, Jashin!- se escuchó del otro lado.

-Hidan, habla Itachi.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces con Jashin, mierda? ¡Yo soy el elegido!... Ah, claro. ¿Qué quieres, Achi idiota?

-¿Estás ocupado?

-¿Eh?

Itachi tomó el muñeco que se hallaba sobre una de las estanterías de su cuarto, aquel que había pertenecido a su hermanito durante sus tres años, y se acostó en su cama, abrazando el peluche –¿Quieres venir a pasar el rato mañana?

-¿Oh? ¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Que bien que me lo propones porque no tenía nada para hacer en esta porquería de casa! Ya vez que cuando piensas que vivir solo es lo mejor te aburres de sobremanera, ¿¡de que carajo sirve ser inmortal si toda mi vida va a ser aburrida!? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Eh!?- gritaba.

-Hn.

-¡Hahahaha!- entonces el Jashinista se propuso contarle sobre algo en extremo repugnante para el gusto del moreno. –Adiós Hidan.- colgó. Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio observando la oscuridad del techo.

Luego suspiró otra vez…

**Continuará…**


	8. Madara y un funeral II

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Advertencia:** Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos.

**23 de Octubre; año 11: **Madara y un funeral II

Esa mañana le resultó extraño no encontrarse con el desayuno preparado ni con su madre en la cocina, cosa que raramente sucedía. Curioso recorrió la casa descubriendo a sus padres en la entrada vistiendo sus trajes ninjas, ambos de espaldas a él. Su padre ya listo, su madre calzándose sentada en el pequeño escalón frente a la puerta.

-¿Se van?- no pudo evitar preguntar lo obvio.

Los dos mayores se voltearon a verle. Fugaku le observó un momento con seriedad y cierto enojo, ignorándole para salir por la puerta. Mikoto al ver esto y el gesto dolido de su hijo se levantó y se le acercó –Descuida, Ita-kun, está molesto por lo que dijiste ayer. Ya sabes como es. Se le pasará.

-Sí… lo sé.

La mujer le abrazó para luego apartarse con una sonrisa. –Todo está bien, admito por mi parte que tampoco me complació mucho lo que dijiste, pero tienes tu opinión y la acepto, por más que muchos en el clan no lo hagan.- intentó alentarlo. De todas formas Itachi realmente no lo necesitaba, ni tampoco lo quería, su madre tan solo había logrado que se sintiera incómodo, con ganas de alejarse y no escucharle más. –Así que no te desanimes.

-Está bien mamá.

La mujer le besó la mejilla. –Tú padre y yo fuimos convocados por el Hokage para una misión. No volveremos hasta dentro de una semana.- informó.

Entonces el moreno recordó algo. –Pero mamá… en una semana será la obra.

-Tranquilo. No nos demoraremos más de lo debido. Te prometo que llegaremos a tiempo de verte actuar.- caminó hacia la puerta y volviéndose con una sonrisa, se despidió con la mano. Itachi se mantuvo un rato allí de pie hasta que decidió volver a la cocina y encargarse él mismo del desayuno tanto para él como para su otuoto. Consultó el reloj viendo que aún era bastante temprano. Bien, tendría tiempo de relajarse… Se sentó en la mesa a beber té en el silencio que le rodeaba, cansado. Realmente cansado. No entendía por qué pero siempre estaba exhausto; unas veces más que otras, pero cansado al fin y al cabo. Últimamente sentía que cada vez era peor… quizá ahora que sería su último año en el instituto tendría más tiempo para descansar.

No pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al pensar en eso; su último año en el instituto y luego no más. No era el lugar el que le molestaba, si fuera así simplemente no asistiría ya que era opcional, pero no podía evitar el alivio de ya no tener que seguir viendo a su profesor de historia, aquel que hacia tres años había llamado a sus padres y les había dicho que Itachi odiaba a su hermano. Porque, sí, Itachi había tenido que mentir y al verse atrapado no pudo más que inventarse alguna excusa, y viendo las calaveras dibujadas junto al nombre de su hermano no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que eso. Claro que ahora se daba cuenta de todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho en vez, tan simples, pero en el momento había estado en mucho pánico como para pensar bien. Desde entonces el profesor siempre le había visto sospechoso, al parecer vigilándolo. Pero ya había pasado y no tenía más importancia. No pasó mucho cuando su hermano se dignó a aparecer por la puerta de la cocina, teniendo la misma confusión que él al no ver a su madre allí (claro que el menor la demostró con un profundo fruncimiento de cejas) –Buenos días, tonto hermanito. Ya era hora de que despertaras.- saludó levantándose para prepararle el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Itachi nii-san. ¿Y mamá?

-Salió en una misión con padre. Volverán en una semana.

-Oh.- Itachi se sentó frente a él observándole mientras el menor ingería el alimento, sin dejar de sonreír. Antes de terminar Sasuke se detuvo un momento devolviéndole la mirada –Nii-san, me pones nervioso.

-Lo siento…- sin embargo no le dejó de contemplar, soltando luego una risita –Es que eres adorable.

Sasuke le miró molesto –No soy adorable. Deja de decir eso.

-Pero sí lo eres, tonto.

-¡No lo soy! Ni tampoco soy tonto… tu eres idiota.- murmuró.

Itachi le observó con reproche –Sasuke no hables así.

Se encogió de hombros -¿Por qué? Hidan-san habla así todo el tiempo y tú no te quejas.- se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero Hidan es un idiota...- entonces llamaron a la puerta. –Y tú estás yendo por el mismo camino.- dijo levantándose y aprovechando para plantarle dos dedos en la frente. Se alejó sonriendo cuando su hermano infló las mejillas molesto. Honestamente, esperaba al abrir la puerta encontrarse con dicho idiota, pero en su lugar, se sorprendió al ver a una niña de cabello rosa que le devolvía la mirada tímidamente. La observó curioso, su atención siendo desviada hacia la cerca de afuera al oír unas risitas; allí estaban la hermana menor de Deidara y otra niña castaña que no identificó.

-Disculpe, señor…- llamó nuevamente su atención la niña de pelo rosa -…podría darle esto a Sasuke-kun.- le tendió una carta sonrojándose.

Itachi la examinó una vez la tuvo en manos. En él papel había un corazón y en letra colorida estaba escrito: "Para Sasuke-kun". El moreno sonrió. –Por supuesto, pequeña. Pero por favor no me llames 'señor', no soy tan viejo. Llámame Itachi-san si lo prefieres.

La niña sonrió algo más sonrojada mientras asentía. -¡Ey, mierda! ¡Ay mocosas estúpidas escondidas por allí!- apareció Hidan ya gritando mientras señalaba a las dos niñas con las que se había cruzado al llegar al hogar del Uchiha. Se detuvo a un lado de la niña tardando un rato en notarla. Cuando lo hizo, la examinó curioso para luego esbozar una sonrisa. Esta, sintiéndose algo molesta e incómoda, decidió despedirse y salir corriendo hacia sus amigas, una vez se encontró con estás se le escuchó decir antes de marcharse: -"¡El hermano de Sasuke-kun es muy guapo también!"- entonces se marcharon, y Hidan no pudo contener más la risa. Comenzó a carcajearse con fuerza mientras lágrimas amenazaban con caer. -¡Hahahaha! ¿Viste el tamaño de esa frente? ¡Era inmensa!

-Hn.- Itachi decidió ignorarlo para entrar a la casa.

Detrás de él el albino intentaba recomponerse. –Oh, Jashin, creo que nunca voy a dejar de reír. Haha.- el moreno se volteó para dedicarle una mirada serena enarcando una ceja. El religioso entonces captó la carta en la mano de su amigo y se enserio repentinamente, acercándose más para ver. -¿Qué es?... parece una carta de amor.- informó lo obvio con una mueca. –Parece que tu hermano ya empieza a ser popular con las chicas.

-Así es… y no me sorprende.

Hidan le clavó la mirada se reojo. -¿Y qué harás?

-Entregársela, por supuesto.- ignoró el gesto de Hidan. Entró en la cocina en donde su otuoto terminaba de limpiar su plato. El menor se volteó y sonrió al ver al albino detrás de su hermano.

-¡Hidan-san! Ya me parecía que había oído su risa desde la entrada.- se acercó sonriendo.

-Hahaha, mierda, es que soy inconfundible.- lanzó una mirada a la cocina –¡Eh! ¿Dónde carajo está tu vieja?

-Hidan…

-Salieron de misión. Van a volver en una semana.

Hidan sonrió. -¡Genial, mierda! Entonces me quedaré toda la semana con ustedes… ¡alégrense!- demandó.

-Hn. Sasuke… ten, me lo entregó una niña de pelo rosa. Me sorprende que no me dijeras que ya tenías novia.

El niño realizó una mueca de fastidio. –Maldición. Es de Sakura. ¡Y no es mi novia!

-No hables así, tonto hermanito.- Itachi se sentó en la mesa –Y no deberías decir eso de alguien que te expresa sus sentimientos con tanto valor.

-¡Bah!- el menor le imitó y se sentó en la mesa, apoyando la carta en esta, contemplándola con molestia. El albino se acercó por detrás -¿Y? ¿No vas a abrirla? Quiero saber que dice.

-Seguramente es la misma tontería de siempre. Que me 'ama' y que no deja de pensar en mí, y que le gustaría que fuera su novio y que por favor le de una oportunidad… idioteces.

-¿Qué?- el albino soltó una risa masajeándose la nuca -¿Qué pasa con todas estas niñas? Parecen todas unas pu-

-¡Hidan!

Se encogió de hombros sonriendo. –Hidan-san.- habló Sasuke -¿Vendrás a ver a mi hermano actuar el próximo Sábado?

-¡Claro, mierda! ¡No me lo perdería por nada! ¿Itachi actuando? ¡Eso será de risa!- luego de reír un rato junto al menor, Hidan y Sasuke salieron afuera ya que el menor quería entrenar.

Itachi rodó los ojos clavando luego la vista en la carta abandonada sobre la mesa. Con un suspiro se levantó y llevó el papel a la habitación de su otuoto. Observó el cuarto un momento antes de cerrar la puerta. _Ya comienza. Pronto se le alborotarán las hormonas y vendrá con cuanta chica se le cruce…-_ pensó con tristeza mientras se alejaba, pensando en su hermanito y la futura novia de este.

**25 de Octubre**

-Pe-pero ¡yo te amo!- exclamó llorando la chica frente a él, observándole suplicante.

-Lo siento…- fue lo único que Itachi pronunció, elaborando un corto silencio –Pero esto no puede ser, jamás va a funcionar. Debo marcharme, y sabes que es por tu bien.

-¡No!- le abrazó llorando.

-Shh. Sabes perfectamente que yo también te amo, pero… pero por tu bien, no podemos estar juntos.

-¡Sí de verdad me amaras no me abandonarías!- se separó la chica para verle al rostro, sin dejar de llorar. Itachi llevó una mano a la mejilla de ella, limpiando la lágrima que había resbalado.

-Como de verdad te amo, no dejaré que estés en peligro. Nunca. Aun si debo tomar la decisión más difícil, la más dolorosa, lastimándote y lastimándome, logrando que al final solo me odies. Seré feliz mientras sepa que tú estas bien, y como te amo, estoy dispuesto a sufrir en silencio.- se contemplaron el uno al otro y entonces unieron sus labios. Hubo un suspiro general del público, e Itachi abrió los ojos levemente para contemplar a las personas que le observaban, para su sorpresa, la gran mayoría llorando. ¿Cómo podían estar llorando con una historia tan mediocre? Al moreno realmente le resultaba una tontería.

En la segunda fila del teatro, pudo divisar sentados a todos sus conocidos más cercanos. Estaban sus compañeros de instituto; Tobi contemplaba como un niño pequeño muy atrapado por el trama, a su lado su sempai descansaba la cabeza en el hombro de Sasori (su actual novio desde hacia ya un año) sonriendo sin apartar la mirada de Hidan, quien se había estado burlando de Itachi durante toda la semana y en ese momento lloraba como una niña, cosa que Deidara jamás le dejaría olvidar. Kisame sonreía todo el tiempo, por lo que no se sabía que opinaba realmente, a su lado Temari, con las piernas cruzadas y sonriendo entretenida ante el hecho de que la pareja en la historia sufriera, sentada junto sus dos hermanos, Kankuro (que se veía aburrido) y Gaara, quien a pesar de estar inexpresivo se notaba nervioso ya que Pain había conseguido sentarse a un lado de este. También estaba Shisui junto a Kakashi, y a su lado Suigetsu, quien sonreía de igual forma que su primo; para su sorpresa Pain había invitado a Konan y el único que no había asistido era Kakuzu, pero Itachi ya podía adivinar que se debía a que el avaro no pensaba gastar dinero en esa ridiculez. De todas formas no importaba, ya que nunca había hablado mucho con este, a pesar de llevar en el mismo grupo cerca de dos años. Entonces solo quedaban Naruto sentado a un lado de Sasuke, y junto a este…

…dos espacios vacíos.

No le sorprendía. A pesar de la promesa que su madre había hecho, era evidente que no lo lograrían, pero estaba bien, las misiones eran más importantes.

La chica con la que se besaba se llamaba Iyume, quien era una gran actriz a decir verdad, y, al igual que con el resto del grupo, a Itachi le resultaba muy fácil trabajar con ella. La obra consistía de una hora y media, y realmente el moreno estaba disfrutando esto, los cinco años que llevaba en la escuela de drama sí que habían valido la pena, por lo menos desde el punto de vista de Itachi. Sin embargo se vio distraído a pocos minutos de terminar con la obra cuando a lo lejos vio llegar a un ANBU, el cual se paró al fondo de todo sin moverse…

-Ey, Itachi.- llamó Iyume ya cambiada –Saldremos a beber algo, para festejar. ¿Vienes?

El moreno negó lentamente terminando de guardar su atuendo en un bolso. –Tengo algo que hacer.- la chica se encogió de hombros y se marchó riendo junto al resto del grupo. Itachi por su parte caminó decidido hacia el sujeto enmascarado que, a diferencia del resto de la audiencia, seguía allí de pie, esperándole.

-Itachi-san.- realizó una reverencia una vez el chico estuvo en frente.

-¿Qué sucede?

-… Lamento tener que decirle esto, Itachi-san, pero…- el moreno comprendió lo que sucedía y lo que le diría a continuación sin necesidad de escucharlo de su boca. Dentro de él todo se congeló -… me temo que en la última misión sus padres… han fallecido…

:::::::::::

El funeral se llevó a cabo al día siguiente. Todo el clan Uchiha se había reunido con pesar para despedir por última vez a Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, queridos amigos y dedicados padres, como decía la placa.

Era irónico, había pensado en un momento Itachi, que en una tragedia tan dolorosa en las vidas tanto de su hermano como en la suya, el día estuviera tan soleado. Aunque para el moreno era uno de los más horribles.

Él y su otuoto se encontraban primeros frente a los ataúdes, contemplando devastados como estos se hundían bajo la tierra. Sasuke lloraba desconsolado y lo único que Itachi era capaz de hacer era apoyar una mano sobre su hombro, con la mirada triste y perdida. Por suerte Naruto estaba allí, abrazando a su otuoto en un intento por consolarlo, y junto al mayor se encontraban Pain y Hidan, ambos en silencio apoyándolo con sus presencias, cosa que el moreno agradecía, sobre todo porque Hidan parecía ser otra persona totalmente respetuosa frente a la muerte de personas cercanas. Sin embargo, el albino no había tolerado más y se había marchado con velocidad del funeral, dejando a Pain para que colocara una mano en el hombro de Itachi en cuanto esto sucedió.

Fueron los últimos en irse. Ya atardecía cuando Sasuke por fin había agotado todas sus lágrimas y se había mantenido allí en silencio con la cabeza gacha al igual que su hermano. Luego ambos caminaron hacia su casa sin decir nada. Itachi sabía que esto algún día pasaría, se suponía que debía estar preparado, como su padre solía decirle constantemente, pero era imposible estar preparado y no sentir nada cuando las personas que quieres mueren. Pero así era el mundo en que vivían, todos los días, en cada misión, en cada acto, estabas bajo el riesgo de no volver a ver a tus seres amados, y los que llegaban a sobrevivir toda una vida, eran muy pocos. Pero él ya era mayor, sabía como tolerar y superar el dolor, lo que le preocupaba era Sasuke. Él era un niño aún, ¿cómo toleraría aquella perdida? Había una gran posibilidad de que no lo hiciera y el dolor permaneciera siempre en su corazón, aunque se fuese atenuando con los años, siempre estaría allí, clavado en el fondo… Itachi esperaba que no fuera así, que Sasuke lograra ser más fuerte que ello… quizá… quizá este sería el día en que su otuoto sufriera la tan indeseada 'transformación Uchiha' y eso realmente le hizo sentir aún peor. Genial, algo más para sufrir ese día. ¿Qué hacia pensando en ello? Aunque era mejor pensar en otra cosa, realmente, para tratar de aliviar el dolor… pero en realidad no había nada en lo que pudiera pensar que no le lastimase. Suspiró. Debía ser fuerte.

Debía ser fuerte por Sasuke.

Debía ser fuerte por su otuoto ahora más que nunca.

Llegaron a su hogar, encontrándose en la entrada con Hidan cabizbajo. Al verles llegar el albino se levantó de golpe intentando decir algo, mas nada salió de su boca. La mirada de su amigo, tan vacía y distante, le dejó sin palabras. El moreno únicamente pasó por su lado abriendo la puerta de la casa en silencio.

Tanto él como su hermano se mantuvieron un momento de pie en la entrada, sintiendo que la casa ya no era la misma, que era ajena. Y era una sensación horrible.

-Sasuke…- habló con suavidad -¿Por qué mejor no vas a dormir?- sin levantar la mirada el menor asintió y subió las escaleras, mudo. Los ojos de Itachi se sintieron pesados por un momento, la cabeza le dio vueltas y el cuerpo le flaqueó un poco. Un mareo, nada más. Estaba cansado. Antes de poder reaccionar unos brazos le rodearon por la espalda.

Itachi no se movió ni cambió la expresión desolada de su rostro, simplemente se dejó abrazar en un estado sumiso. –Hidan… ¿qué haces?- preguntó finalmente con el mismo tono suave.

-…

-Hida-

-No quiero.- soltó de pronto –No… no me gusta. Yo… odio esto. Odio los funerales y odio a las personas. Odio encariñarme con ellas. Las odio mucho.- Itachi no dijo nada, solo se limitó a escuchar. Cuando el albino volvió a hablar lo hizo con voz quebrada –No me importa si son otras personas, si no las conozco, pero, cuando son cercanas… entonces… no lo tolero. Me duele mucho. Jamás pienso en ello, porque en el momento todo está tan bien, _me siento_ tan bien, que olvido que nadie es como yo, y entonces… un día sucede. Y todos mueren. Y me quedo solo. Y sufro solo. Por eso…- un sollozo se le escapó -…por eso las odio. Y odio encariñarme con ellas. Lamento… lamento haberme ido así del funeral de tus padres… pero… pero… no soporté. No los traté bien la última vez que los vi, y jamás le dije a tu madre que su comida me parecía la más rica de todas… ni a tu padre que me parecía genial… y lo siento, lo siento mucho.- lo abrazó más fuerte -Pe-pero… algún día tú también estarás allí dentro, …y Pain … y tu hermano… y todos. Y yo… y yo no… y-y… y…

Itachi observó el suelo en silencio, comprendiendo muy bien lo que Hidan decía, sintiendo como algo tibio humedecía su ropa y su hombro. Y le sorprendía, le sorprendía como Hidan podía llorar así y él no. Como Hidan podía expresarse tan bipolar, molesta, ansiosa y abiertamente y él no. Y eso era lo que tanto le agradaba del albino.

Que se expresara por él. Que llorara por él.

Qué mostrara lo que Itachi no se atrevía a mostrar.

-Hidan…- habló una vez que el albino se hubo tranquilizado un poco -puedes dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes… Si quieres…

-…Gracias…- limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas, y las pocas que seguían cayendo, Hidan caminó hacia dicha habitación dejando al moreno solo, el cual suspiró pesadamente.

Estaba cansado. Muy cansado.

Subió las escaleras con dificultad, queriendo, antes de irse a su cuarto, ver como se encontraba su otuoto. Con suerte, el niño ya se habría dormido. Entró con cuidado, no queriendo despertarlo de ser así, pero tan solo asomar la cabeza su hermanito se incorporó en la cama, mirándole con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, y eso fue suficiente invitación para que Itachi se le acercase, sentase en la cama y lo abrazara. Sasuke entonces comenzó a llorar con fuerza una vez más.

-Ni siquiera…- trató de decir entre el llanto –Ni siquiera se despidieron…

E Itachi no tenía nada que decir ante esto, más que un suave: –Shh.

Porque la imagen de sus padres marchándose hacia ya una semana siempre estaría presente en su mente. _Lástima,_- pensó_ –que por ser un idiota, y no haberme cayado, papá haya muerto enojado conmigo…-_ y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

**Continuará…**

**¡Gracias por los reviews!**


	9. El tiempo pasa y eso afecta I

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**Este fic durará hasta que Sasuke cumpla los 16 o 18 años. ¡Gracias por los reviews!**

**Advertencia:**Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos. Soft Lemon.

**22 de Octubre; año 12: **El tiempo pasa, y eso… afecta

El pelinegro terminó de preparar el desayuno.

No había sido muy bueno en eso en un principio debido a que tan solo sabía cocinar una receta, pero con la ayuda y enseñanza de Pain había mejorado bastante en aquello de la cocina.

Entonces Sasuke hizo su entrada por la puerta, bostezando abiertamente con expresión dormida. Itachi le sonrió. –No bosteces de esa forma otuoto baka. Y buenos días.

El menor le dedicó una mirada fastidiada ante el primer comentario –Buenos días…- contempló la comida que su hermano colocó frente a él y comenzó a comer. Sin embargo, había algo en su gesto que definitivamente no pasó desapercibido por el Uchiha mayor.

-¿Qué sucede, otuoto?

Intentó hacerse el desentendido. –No te entiendo.- Itachi se adelantó y le golpeó la frente con dos dedos, dejándolo algo sorprendido por el inesperado gesto, luego se sonrojó levemente y con una mueca de enojó desvió la mirada. -¡Hmp!

-¿Me lo dirás?

-No sé que quieres que te diga, ¡y deja de hacer eso! Ya no soy un niño pequeño…

Itachi volvió a sonreír con melancolía. –Es verdad, cada vez creces más. Ahora habla, tonto.

-No me llames tonto, Itachi idiota.- frunció el entrecejo cruzándose de brazos, luego, calmando un poco el gesto, respondió con fingido desinterés –Hoy nos asignan nuestro equipo y a nuestro sensei.

-¿Mn? ¿Y estás nervioso, otuoto baka?

-Hmp, claro que no…- apoyó la cabeza en los nudillos de su mano –Es solo que… no es justo.

Itachi borró su sonrisa para verle curioso -¿Qué cosa?

-…- el menor se sonrojó un poco –Bueno… tú terminaste la academia a los siete años Itachi, y para cuando tenías mi edad ya eras capitán ANBU… en cambió yo…- apretó el puño, jamás mirando al mayor.

Este por su parte se mostró levemente sorprendido, para luego sonreír otro poco. –Estúpido hermano menor, no tienes porque estar celoso.- estiró una mano para acariciarle el cabello, pero Sasuke le apartó bruscamente.

-No estoy celoso, ¿por qué estaría celoso?- y soltando un orgulloso 'Hmp' con enojo, se marchó de la cocina.

Itachi se mantuvo allí sentado un rato más, contemplando el lugar por donde su hermanito había marchado. Carraspeando un poco, se puso en pie y recogió las cosas. –Sí… por supuesto.- murmuró con tristeza.

Se preparó un té y decidió sentarse nuevamente en la mesa.

Lo bueno era que ya no había más instituto, por lo que tenía más tiempo para descansar, aunque por algún motivo aquella pesadez en su cuerpo no parecía querer desaparecer. Pronto escuchó como una puerta se abría y unos pasos; sabiendo perfectamente de quien se trataba ni se molestó en dirigir la mirada hacia la puerta cuando fue Hidan el que la cruzó esa vez, bostezando también solo que grotescamente y en ropa interior (el albino prácticamente se había ido a vivir con ellos –claro que no oficialmente- por lo que dormía en el cuarto de huéspedes y muy de vez en cuando se colaba en la habitación de Itachi y dormía en el suelo). -¡Buenos días mierda! ¿Y mi desayuno?

El moreno bebió otro sorbo de su té. –Ve a buscarlo a otra parte.

No hace falta decir que aquello fastidió al Jashinista -¡Ah! ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desgraciado, malagradecido? ¿Luego de todo lo que hago por ti?- al verse ignorado apretó los dientes, entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza y se masajeó la nuca, sonriendo en cuanto volvió a abrirlos –Bien, mierda, iré a comer a algún lugar delicioso, donde haya algo que se pueda llamar comida, a diferencia de la porquería que haces… ¿Me estas escuchando? … ¡AH, Maldito!- gruñendo se largó de la cocina e Itachi pudo oír como salía por la puerta principal sin siquiera preocuparse en vestirse.

Una vez que se alejó el moreno se permitió sonreír. Realmente le divertía Hidan, bueno… solo ciertas cosas.

No mucho tiempo después llamaron a la puerta, por lo que aún con su mente puesta en el cansancio de su cuerpo y en el hecho de ya no tener en que ocupar su tiempo de no ser que una misión se le fuera asignada o que comenzasen a preparar otra obra, caminó hasta la puerta. En una mesita, justo en la entrada, había un pequeño marco con una foto de sus padres juntos, abrazados y sonriendo, Itachi la contempló al pasar esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se esfumó al abrir la puerta.

-Ho-¡Hola, Itachi-san!- saludó Tobi, jugando con sus manos, sonrojado y nervioso. -¿Co-cómo está?

_Maldición_. –Bien, Tobi. ¿Qué quieres?

El moreno se mostró descolocado ante la rudeza del otro Uchiha, mas eso no borró su sonrojo ni el nerviosismo, por lo que tratando de acomodar las palabras clavó la mirada en el suelo –Bu-Bueno, Tobi se preguntaba… ¿por qué-por qué Itachi-san no volvió a hablarle?

El mencionado apretó el marco de la puerta molesto, volteando la cabeza hacia las escaleras a sabiendas de que su otuoto aún se encontraba en casa. Molestó observó al otro Uchiha –Tobi, tienes que entender; te dejé muy en claro que aquello era de momento y que no quería volverlo a mencionar.

El gesto de Tobi se volvió triste –Pe-pero, Tobi cree que…

-Basta.- Itachi le observó fríamente -Te dije que no significaba nada, que no lo mencionaras otra vez y que lo olvidaras, ¿qué no recuerdas? Ya vete.

Ignorando la frialdad del otro, Tobi trató de volver a hablar, pero otra figura acercándose por detrás de Itachi distrajo tanto su atención como la del moreno frente a él. Sasuke se acercaba a la puerta con intenciones de ver que sucedía, pasando un dedo sobre el marco de la foto de sus padres, saludándoles en voz baja mientras en sus labios se curvaba una leve sonrisa; entonces clavó la mirada en la visita algo confundido. –Ah, Tobi-san, hacia tiempo que no lo veía… ¿cómo está?

-Ohm… ¡Eh! ¡Mu-uy bien, Sasuke-kun!- exclamó rascándose la nuca sonrojado, entrando en la casa sin permiso para acercarse al menor -¡Has crecido mucho Sasuke-kun!

El mencionado sonrió un poco –Claro que lo hice. Y tú sigues igual que siempre, Tobi.

Tobi ladeó la cabeza varias veces confundido. –Tobi no entiende, ¿eso es bueno o malo?

-No, para nada. Es perfecto.- contestó sonriendo.

Tobi permaneció pensativo por un momento hasta que repentinamente aferró a Sasuke de las muñecas con una gran sonrisa. -¡Vamos a jugar, Sasuke-kun!- y seguidamente lo arrastró hacia el patio.

Itachi por su parte permaneció en su lugar, frunciendo un poco el ceño con molestia. Con un 'Tch' proveniente del chasquido de su lengua cerró la puerta, haciendo lo mismo con sus ojos en un intento de calmarse y siguió a los otros dos hacia afuera. Se sentó a observarles sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo.

Sabía perfectamente que se había equivocado. Lo supo antes de hacerlo; supo que era un error apenas lo hubo pensado, así como también supo perfectamente que se arrepentiría terriblemente, pero no le importó, tan solo le importó una cosa, y rayos que en el momento lo disfrutó mucho, aunque claro, en ese momento su mente estaba todo menos cerca de la lógica. Y por eso de nada servía repetirse una y otra vez que haberse metido con Tobi había sido una mala idea, al igual que lo había pensado en cuanto comenzó con aquel acto que le llenaría de arrepentimiento más tarde, porque como ya estaba dicho, él supo perfectamente y aún así decidió ignorarse por completo. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Nada cambiaría lo que había sucedido. Además era culpa de Tobi. Si Tobi no tuviera ese aire inocente, si Tobi no fuera un Uchiha con todos los condenados rasgos tan típicos, si Tobi no lo mirara con las mismas expresiones con las cuales solía mirarle su otuoto cuando aún era un pequeño confundido, si Tobi no le hiciera recordar tanto a su hermanito, entonces definitivamente Itachi jamás habría hecho lo que hizo con él. Pero demonios, ya era tarde e Itachi debía tragarse todo el remordimiento y el horrible sentimiento de saberse un degenerado enfermo, pero al fin y al cabo eso era, ¿no? Cerró los ojos con fuerza al verse presa de un punzante dolor en el abdomen, mas lo ignoró siendo que no era la primera vez que ocurría.

Concentró la mirada en su otuoto en cuanto este se colocó de pie. –Debo irme, Tobi; fue divertido volver a verte…

-Oww… ¿ya te tienes que ir Sasuke-kun? ¡Pero Tobi quería pasar más tiempo contigo!

-Lo siento, pero hoy me asignaran mi equipo y mi sensei, por lo que no puedo faltar. Adiós.- se puso en marcha ignorando las quejas del otro.

-Buena suerte, tonto hermanito.- le deseó una vez pasó por su lado, a lo que Sasuke simplemente le dedicó un seco: -"Hmp"- siguiendo de largo sin mirarle, por el contrario del mayor quien no le apartó la mirada hasta verle desaparecer.

-Ehm… I-itachi-san…- llamó una voz con nerviosismo logrando que Itachi se volteará a verle fríamente. Tobi estaba sonrojado y le dedicaba una mirada demasiado… _enamorada._ –Tobi se preguntaba si… a Itachi-san no le gustaría-

Fue interrumpido –Ven Tobi.- Itachi se levantó generando en el otro una mueca de confusión. –Sígueme.- sin esperar pegó la vuelta para comenzar a caminar. Claramente, el otro moreno le obedeció, siguiéndole escaleras arriba hasta entrar en su habitación. Una vez el otro cerró la puerta Itachi arremetió con la boca de este sin permitirle hacer o decir nada, abalanzándose de modo que Tobi debió retroceder hasta chocar con la pared.

Trataba de seguirle el ritmo del beso al tiempo que trataba de apartarse un poco para respirar, pero Itachi iba tan acelerado que tan solo lo logró cuando este deslizó la boca por su cuello. Se encorvó totalmente colorado mientras se dejaba llevar por la placentera sensación. –I-itachi…s-san…

-Shh.- fue todo lo que este dijo, arrancándose la camisa para luego subir la remera de Tobi y lanzarla lejos una vez se la quitó, regresando nuevamente a los labios de este, robándole un gemido. Todo lo hacia con gran rapidez, y no era que el Uchiha mayor fuera un bruto despavorido, sino que, para ser francos, a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo complacer al contrario: eso era tan solo para él. Dejándose llevar Tobi le rodeó la nuca con los brazos, cosa que Itachi aprovechó para aferrarle de la cintura y guiarlo hacia la cama en donde dejó caer sus cuerpos con rudeza, lo que causo en Tobi una risita al rebotar su cuerpo contra el colchón. Itachi frunció el entrecejo ante esto pero no se detuvo. Comenzó a descender, siempre manteniendo los ojos cerrados, para empezar a repartir cortos besos por el pecho, entonces se incorporó un poco y llevó sus manos al pantalón del otro, comenzando a desabotonarlo.

-I-ita-chi… es-espere…- trató de articular el de abajo, abatido por el calor, mas la repentina cercanía del rostro de Itachi al suyo le silencio.

-Cállate, Tobi.- ordenó, bajando el pantalón de este, encargándose al segundo de la ropa interior robando una exclamación ahogada del chico. Cerró los ojos nuevamente volviendo a besar los labios del otro, acariciando su cuerpo e imaginando que se trataba del cuerpo que él deseaba pero mayor, como de su edad, siendo Sasuke en vez de su otuoto, un chico que no se relacionaba en nada con él. Mientras hacia esto se encargaba ahora de su propio pantalón y del bóxer, porque quizá hacer eso con Tobi no le producía nada, pero solo le bastaba comenzar a usar la imaginación y a su otuoto para ponerse _con todo._ Intentando concentrarse en su tarea seguía mandando a callar a Tobi; no quería oír la voz de este, le destrozaba la imagen mental que se esforzaba en crear…

Sin cuidado le obligó a voltearse, ignorándole cuando Tobi le 'informó' ingenuamente que le parecía que iba muy rápido. Ahora sí, en el momento de la penetración Itachi sí que era cuidadoso, era cierto que utilizaba a Tobi, pero tampoco era un cerdo bruto e idiota capaz de lastimar al pobre chico; no, eso si que no.

Una vez que estuvo dentro de él, fue el momento en donde se sumergió totalmente en su fantasía, ya sin escuchar absolutamente ninguno de los sonidos que Tobi pudiera estar produciendo o que no estuvieran en su cabeza; y lo disfrutaba tanto, el _placer_ era tanto, que no debería ser real. Y eso que estaba todo en su imaginación, el solo pensar como sería de verdad le erizaba los cabellos y le llevaba a aumentar la velocidad, suspirando de placer y emoción hasta que llegaba al final, extasiado y feliz con aquella imagen en mente; pero entonces la sangre abandonaba _esa_ zona y regresaba a su cabeza, haciéndole abrir los ojos y regresar a la realidad.*

Haciéndole ver lo enfermo que estaba.

Sin siquiera dejar su cuerpo descansar un momento contra el colchón se alejó de Tobi para sentarse al borde de la cama. Era entonces cuando Itachi comenzaba a pensar en su fantasía mientras lo hacia con Tobi, en la cual el participante era otro. Se aferró la cabeza con las manos y frotó su rostro, sintiéndose sucio y repugnante. ¿Cómo podía ser así? ¿Cómo podía ser tan degenerado? ¿Cómo podía pensar, no, _desear_ a su otuoto de esa manera? ¿Qué… qué pensaría Sasuke si lo supiera? … solo imaginar la terrible mueca de asco en el rostro del menor y pensar en como sería la reacción de este le causaba escalofríos aún más horribles de los que les causaba el pensar en sus depravares. Jashin, se odiaba, se odiaba tanto…

Tobi por su parte continuaba recostado en la cama contemplando la espalda de Itachi, viendo como este se tapaba el rostro con las manos. Sonriendo se incorporó hasta sentarse. –I-itachi-san… ¿qué le parece si salimos a comer algo?- preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Itachi le observó de reojo, frunciendo el entrecejo con molestia. –No Tobi. No quiero nada contigo, solo déjame en paz, ¿entiendes? Ya no necesito nada de ti.- contestó más bruto de lo debido.

… Tras varios segundos de silencio Tobi se puso de pie y se vistió, abandonando el cuarto con rapidez.

Ante esto Itachi realizó una mueca de pesar. ¡Rayos! No quería tratar así a Tobi, no quería ser tan bruto con él, el chico no se lo merecía, ¡nadie que fuera tan bueno e inocente debía juntarse con alguien como lo era él! Y allí estaba, la prueba de que su perversión terminaba hiriendo -si bien no arruinando- a las demás personas, buenas, puras, inocentes, sanas y decentes, todo lo que él no era. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Cuando se ponía así… cuando pensaba en esas cosas… él solo quería a Sasuke, y Tobi ni nadie más nunca podrían serlo. Pero él solo quería a su otuoto, él solo quería a su Sasuke, ¡él solo quería a Sasuke!*

Se aferró la cabeza.

No, lo estaba perdiendo, debía controlarse, por lo que inspiró hondo y decidió que, luego de descansar un poco e intentar olvidar todo lo que había en su mente, olvidar todo lo que había pensado, imaginado y sentido para poder seguir enfrentando a su otuoto como un 'buen hermano mayor completamente normal', cambiaría las sabanas. Así que se recostó y cerró los ojos, quedándose, sorprendentemente por primera vez en mucho tiempo (y para alguien que padecía de cierto insomnio) dormido al instante de apoyarse contra la cama…

:::::::::

-¡Jo!- "saludo" Kakashi acercándose al banco en donde Itachi se encontraba sentado junto a Pain y Hidan. -¿Cómo están? Bueno, yo estoy bien. Pain, Itachi, ¿se enteraron de que soy el sensei de sus hermanitos?- preguntó curvando el ojo al sonreir.

-Hn. Lo he oído, sí.- respondió sin inmutarse Itachi.

-Aja. Naruto me lo contó, como si el enano fuera a callarse algo.- puso los ojos en blanco Pain.

Fue el turno de Hidan para adelantarse con una sonrisa -¿Y también eres el sensei de la niña frentona, cierto? ¡Hahahah, Jashin, el tamaño de esa frente!- continuó riendo.

Kakashi lo observó un momento e ignorándolo al igual que los otros dos se rascó la cabeza.

-Bueno, a decir verdad esperaba sorprenderlos… jejeje.- contempló los rostros inexpresivos de los dos ex compañeros con los que hablaba. Se rascó la mejilla. _Vaya, pero que sujetos más animados…_ pensó desviando la mirada repentinamente queriendo huir. –Bueeeno… ehm, adiós.- se marchó rápidamente y entre las risas del albino Pain resopló.

A lo lejos entonces divisó a Deidara, Tobi y Sasori, los dos primeros deteniéndose a ver algo mientras el pelirrojo se les acercaba.

-Hola.– saludó.

-¿Qué hay, Sasori? ¿Cómo estás?

-Nada nuevo. Y estoy bien, tan solo… algo preocupado por Tobi.

-¿Mm, por qué?- siguió preguntando Pain, aunque esta vez Itachi prestó atención a lo que decían con interés.

-Bueno… ha estado algo… no sé. Diferente. Pero diferente en sentido… negativo. No sabría decir qué le pasa.

E Itachi lanzó instantáneamente la mirada hacia el otro Uchiha, el cual se veía recaído y amargado, con una sombra bien marcada bajo los ojos en vez de su habitual forma de ser alegre e infantil.

Un retorcijón de culpa seguido de un leve mareo le asaltaron al saber que era por su causa. Y créanle cuando decía que se sentía como la mierda más grande. Ahora no solo dejaba que su situación le afectase a si mismo, sino que también a los demás.

Pero él lo arreglaría, debía hacerlo, era su deber por haber sido un bastardo infeliz. No podía haber dañado a Tobi y planear dejarlo así para que el chico se jodiera. Itachi no era de esos. Y si siquiera pensaba en hacer tal cosa, aquella horrible culpa que le lastimaba por dentro terminaría matándolo…

**Continuará…**

_*Bueno, la advertencia decía que era un soft lemon, por lo que la idea no se centraba mucho en él, sino en los pensamientos de Itachi que cada vez van cambiando más._

_*En esta parte es una demostración de cómo le va afectando el hecho de ya llevar cierto tiempo tolerando aquel amor '__prohibido y repugnante'__ luego de varios años de estar insultándose y sufriendo por lo que para él es una enfermedad, sumándole a eso el hecho de que Sasuke comienza a crecer e Itachi empieza a necesitarlo y verlo de __otra__ manera…_


	10. El tiempo pasa y eso afecta II

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenecen.**

**No me quedo como quería pero… ya que. **

**Advertencia:**Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos.

**23 de Octubre; año 12: ****El tiempo pasa y eso… afecta II**

Decidió que arreglaría la situación esa misma tarde; ya le había dejado pasar un día y por lo que llegó a ver en el otro chico (antes de que este le mirase mal y se alejara) supo por su rostro demacrado y con falta de sueño que se encontraba peor. E Itachi no podía sentirse más desgraciado: primero todo el tema con su otuoto y ahora le hacía eso a Tobi, ¡a Tobi, que era tan inocente y bueno! Y ahora por su culpa el chico estaba manchado, por así decir. Esos eran los momentos en donde se aferraba el cabello con las manos y pensaba que una mierda como él no debería seguir existiendo; tan solo había que seguir la línea de sus pensamientos y acciones, ¡lo único que causaban eran estragos! Y si seguía así no solo iba a continuar haciéndose daño a sí mismo, sino también a los que le rodeaban, cada vez más y más hasta que su enfermedad le consumiera toda la mente. Ya había comenzado con Tobi (y ahora que lo pensaba también con Inabi, porque la pobre nunca había entendido la causa de su ruptura y se echaba la culpa pensando que ella había actuado mal, y hasta la muerte de sus padres. Todo era su culpa.) y continuaría expandiéndose hasta terminar lastimando o arruinando a todo el que mantuviera una relación cercana a él. Incluso terminaría haciendo mal a su hermano, y de todos, era por él por quien más temía. No podría seguir viviendo si le lastimaba…

Pero era por eso, por esas causas, pera no lastimar a nadie más, que Itachi iba a usar toda su fuerza de voluntad y energía para arreglar las cosas. Porque por suerte él aun conservaba conciencia de lo mal que actuaba y había decidido que mantendría su _problema_ tan solo para él, se concertaría en no exteriorizarlo y fingir frente a todos de manera que nadie pudiera salir perjudicado, salvo él. Lo soportaría todo dentro suyo hasta el día de su muerte y ya.

Nadie tenía por qué sufrir por culpa de alguien como él.

Y para empezar debía arreglar lo que había hecho.

-¡Tobi!- le llamó caminando apuradamente entre las demás personas del barrio Uchiha que le saludaban al pasar. El mencionado se frenó y volteó lentamente para encararle con una mirada fría. Itachi le contempló sorprendido una vez estuvo frente a él. –Tobi…

-¿Qué?

Pudo sentir su corazón encogerse ante el tono con el que le habló, tan seco y frío. Nada típico de él; y era solo por su culpa. Un pequeño mareo le nubló la vista pero lo disimuló -… ¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Sobre qué?- frunció el entrecejo solo un poco, molesto. –No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-… sí tenemos. Es sobre… nosotros.- esperó un momento sin dejar de inspeccionar el rostro inexpresivo del otro. –Por favor…

El gesto de Tobi se quebró solo un poco, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada frunciendo mucho el ceño; de todas formas aquella tristeza en su mirada no pasó desapercibida por Itachi. –Yo no quiero hablar.- e intentó alejarse, más el otro lo detuvo sujetándole del brazo. Volvió la mirada sorprendido.

-Por favor… por favor, Tobi.- imploró, y supo que fueron esas palabras y la expresión en su rostro las que lograron que el chico adquiriera un gesto complicado y tuviera que desviar la mirada derrotado, luego solo asintió e Itachi se encontró jalándolo hacia una calle menos concurrida. Al detenerse volvió a enfrentarlo pero Tobi mantenía la cabeza gacha con la mirada puesta en el suelo. Ya no se veía la frialdad anterior, sino el temor, la confusión y el dolor que Itachi le había causado y eso le hizo sentir peor, pero como ya estaba decidido, mantendría todo eso solo para él, sin importar la situación. –Mírame.

Algo inseguro, apretando los ojos y tragando con fuerza, el otro moreno le obedeció, pero esta vez en su mirada había determinación y enojo, con un par de lágrimas a punto de caer. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué trató tan mal a Tobi? ¡Solo lo usó, solo usó a Tobi! ¡Usted solo estaba jugando e hizo sentir tan mal a Tobi que Tobi no lo puede soportar!- se limpió las lágrimas que resbalaron por su mejilla -… Tobi le odia, y se odia a si mismo por ser Tobi… Si Tobi fuera otra persona, no le estaría pasando esto, sería más fuerte…- se detuvo un momento con las manos en los ojos intentando ocultar las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer. Itachi no podía más que mirarle esperando a que terminase de hablar para que sacara todo lo de adentro, aún si a él le lastimaba más y más era lo que se merecía. Ahora mismo él debía sacar de Tobi todo lo negativo y guardárselo en él, y si le hería pues bien, lo soportaría, ese sería su castigo. Y mientras le miraba no dejaba de pensar que aquel estado en el que la persona más feliz que había conocido jamás se encontraba era su culpa, repitiéndose mentalmente una y otra vez: _Soy una mierda, soy una mierda._ Tobi entonces bajó las manos dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres y la manera en que le observó encogió el corazón de Itachi de una forma dolorosa. –Tobi… Tobi sabe… ¡sabe que no piensa muy bien! Pero-pero… pero Tobi… ¿es p-por eso que nadie quiere a Tobi? … ¿de esa forma? Tobi quiere tener a-a alguien que lo quiera mucho… como Sasori y-y Sempai… pero nadie quiere así a Tobi, porque dicen que Tobi es un niño o-o-o sonríen y-y tratan a Tobi de idiota… pe-pero Tobi también se siente solo, Itachi-san… ¡Tobi no quiere que lo usen como un juguete solo po-porque no piens-sa bien!- para ese punto se dejó vencer por el llanto dando a entender que ya no tenía más para decir (o directamente ya no podía decirlo).

No hacia falta decir que Itachi estaba atónito, jamás creyó que Tobi podría sentirse de esa manera, y por más que tenía unas enormes ganas de correr de regreso a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación para no salir jamás, inspiró profundo pensando en qué decir a continuación. Sabía que debía mentir, inventar algo para hacer sentir mejor a Tobi, y como el actor que era, Itachi iba a interpretar el papel a la perfección. Además, Tobi no era del todo inteligente, por lo que sabía que sería fácil engañarlo; aunque claro que, pensando así… ¿cómo no iba a sentirse un maldito? Sin dudar atrapó el rostro de Tobi con ambas manos y le obligó a mirarle, logrando una expresión sorprendida en el otro. Con los pulgares comenzó a hacer a un lado las lágrimas.

-Tobi… tú no eres un juguete. Sé que hice mal, sé que no debí tratarte así y mucho menos meterme contigo, pero… estaba pasando por un mal momento. La muerte de mis padres aún me pesa y ahora Sasuke está a unos meses de convertirse en un arma más para la aldea y… me sentía muy mal.- le acarició la mejilla. –Luego te vi y pensé: "él es tan feliz. Quizá si estoy con alguien así, mi vida pueda llenarse completamente."

-Ita..- trató de hablar el otro moreno pero se vio silenciado por un dedo de Itachi.

-Pero… entonces comprendí que… no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Que por más que lo intentará, no podría vivir de tu felicidad, tan solo terminaría por opacarte como yo lo estaba.

Tobi negó rápidamente. -¡No, Itachi-san! ¡Nunca me opacaría, Tobi siempre sería feliz a su lado…!

-Pero yo no.- sentenció haciéndole callar. –No digo que no pudiera ser feliz por tratarse de ti Tobi, digo que yo quería obligarme a permanecer junto a ti a pesar de no amarte. Me quería engañar.- Tobi ahogó una queja de llanto ante esas palabras. –Te quiero.- se apresuró a agregar –Pero te quiero como a un amigo cuya felicidad quiero proteger, y traté de creer que te amaba solo por qué creí que de esa forma podría llenarme de tu felicidad; pero estaba equivocado, tan solo nos hería a ambos. Es por eso que no podemos seguir juntos, no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.- le sonrió con cariño –Quiero que busques a esa persona que es para ti, la que te pueda hacer feliz y amarte a pesar de todo. Entonces notaras la diferencia entre lo que sientes con ella y lo que sentías conmigo.

Y lentamente aproximó el rostro congelado de Tobi, quien procesaba lo que Itachi le acababa de decir, y le besó con ternura, como no le había besado hasta ahora. Se separaron un poco y luego de que Tobi soltará un suave gemido volvió a juntar sus labios, esta vez por más tiempo.

-Pero Tobi quiere a Itachi.- murmuró contra los labios del otro.

-…Itachi lo sabe.- le observó fijamente, contemplando toda la angustia en su mirada –Pero Itachi no es quien te hará feliz, y él se sentiría mal eternamente por ello. Así que… si encuentras a esa persona especial, Itachi va a estar feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.- nuevamente los ojos de Tobi se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrazó con fuerza al moreno enterrando el rostro en el pecho de este. Itachi tan solo le acarició el cabello.

No tubo idea de cuanto tiempo hubo pasado, pero cuando notó que Tobi estaba más tranquilo, bajó la cabeza hasta su oído y le dijo: –No eres un niño Tobi.

Este al instante levantó la mirada y allí estaba, aquel rostro inocente y sonriente, a pesar del rastro de lágrimas que había quedado y de los ojos húmedos, llorosos. Soltó una pequeña risita -¡Tobi sabe, Itachi-san! Pero nadie le hace caso a Tobi…- hizo un mohín de niño pequeño a lo que Itachi soltó una leve risa. Había creído que luego de eso le quedaría un (bien merecido) peso extra encima, pero tan solo le había durado un momento y ahora que volvía a ver a Tobi sonreír así era como si el peso hubiera desaparecido.

-Ven Tobi, vayámonos de aquí.- emprendió la marcha.

-¡Está bien, Itachi-san!- le siguió de cerca. –Oiga Itachi-san. Tobi promete buscar a su persona indicada si eso le hace feliz, pero a cambio Tobi quiere que Itachi-san haga lo mismo…- el moreno le contempló atento -… y encuentre también a esa persona especial. ¡Así los dos podríamos estar igual de felices!- exclamó Tobi alegre aunque en el fondo le hubiera gustado mucho que el moreno que caminaba a su lado fuera aquella persona a la que necesitaba. Se detuvo de golpe al notar que de hecho nadie caminaba junto a él. Al voltearse se encontró con la figura detenida de Itachi, quien contemplaba el suelo con una sonrisa triste. -¿Itachi-san?

El moreno reaccionó y regresando a la realidad levantó la mirada sonriéndole al instante mientras negaba. –No es nada, sigamos.

Honestamente, ya no le preocupaba el hecho de que a su mente llagara la imagen de una sola persona. Aunque sí le entristecía.

::::::::::::

Abrió la puerta suspirando, agradecía sentirse algo mejor que la noche anterior; verdaderamente arreglar las cosas con Tobi había sido bueno tanto para el chico como para él. La casa lo recibió a oscuras.

-Estupido hermano menor, Hidan, ya llegué.- anunció saludando luego la foto de sus padres mientras prendía las luces. Frunció levemente el entrecejo, ¿dónde podían estar? Quizá habrían salido. Suspiró pensando en lo que podrían estar haciendo, solo esperaba que Hidan no quisiera convencer a su otuoto con alguna de sus locuras Jashinistas o que no intentara hacerle algo raro que lo lastimara, aunque sabía que Sasuke no sería **tan** tonto como para dejarse. O tal vez ni siquiera estaban juntos, Sasuke podría estar en lo de un amigo o… novia, y Hidan podría estar viviendo la vida loca en otra parte. Volviendo a suspirar decidió subir directamente a su cuarto a dormir, pero no llegó a posar un pie en la escalera cuando sintió las presencias y ya no tuvo que preguntarse más en dónde estarían esos dos. ¡Su otuoto ni se estaba molestando en esconder su presencia, por Jashin! Escuchó una risita ahogada, cortesía de Hidan y suspirando por tercera vez en el mismo minuto avanzó hacia la sala que al igual que el resto de la casa estaba a oscuras. Ni bien abrir la puerta le recibió un grito divertido de Hidan y no requirió ni esforzarse para evitar… lo que sea que le había sido lanzado. El albino, al parecer, pisó mal y tropezó cayendo al suelo con un fuerte golpe; al prender la luz contempló inexpresivo como el Jashinista se sobaba la cabeza mientras que más atrás estaba su hermano contemplando la escena de igual manera pero con los brazos cruzados. Este se dejó caer con pesadez en el sillón –Te dije que era una idiotez.

-¡Bah! ¡Cállate, pagano, eres idéntico a tu hermano con esa actitud: "me-re-creo" Uchiha! No saben nada.- se masajeó la nuca sonriendo.

-Hn.

-Hmp.

Fue todo lo que los dos morenos soltaron. Por dentro Itachi no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, ya que hacia un par de años atrás su otuoto hubiera participado alegremente de ese juego de intentar sorprenderlo junto a Hidan. Pero claro, eso había sido años atrás.

-Bien, malditos, como quieran.- el albino se levantó –Yo tengo una cita pendiente, así que me largo.- les enseñó el dedo mayor a cada uno y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Itachi enarcó una ceja al ver que Hidan iba sin nada en la parte superior, ¿a dónde pensaba ir solo en pantalones? Rodó los ojos; cosas raras de Hidan.

-¿Quién podría tener una cita contigo?- dijeron él y su hermano al mismo tiempo. Le sonrió divertido pero el menor desvió la mirada bufando molesto. Hidan por su parte les gritó un insulto y salió de la casa dando un portazo. Itachi iba a dar la vuelta para subir a su habitación, pero un vistazo a su hermano le hizo cambiar de parecer y en vez, caminó hasta sentarse en el sofá frente a la televisión. Le lanzó una mirada a su hermano y prendiendo la tele recordó cuando cinco años atrás su hermano se la pasaba allí sentado dibujando en la mesa; siempre tan adorable. Aún seguía siéndolo, a su manera gruñona y amargada, pero adorable al fin y al cabo.

-¿Qué tal el primer día? Estuve algo preocupado porque sé que por el momento nadie ha pasado la prueba de Kakashi…

-Pasamos.- le interrumpió el otro sin dejar de observar la televisión. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios –El dobe era algo de ver; Kakashi le aplicó esta… 'técnica' llamada: "1.000 años de dolor", jeje, dobe idiota. ¡Ah! ¡Y además el muy baka fue el único en quedar atado en el tronco!- Sasuke le contó mostrándose más alegre que de costumbre cosa que hizo sentir muy bien a Itachi.

-Hn, sí, estoy familiarizado con la 'técnica', después de todo, yo la inventé.- reprimió una risa cuando su otuoto hubo volteado la cabeza con tal velocidad que parecía que se le iba a salir y le miraba con expresión incrédulamente molesta y sonrojada. –Aunque no creí que me la fuera a robar, el muy canalla.- siguió como si nada.

-¿¡Tú! ¡Itachi eres un…! ¿Cómo es que a _ti_ de todas las personas se le ocurrió semejante… 'ataque'?- exigió saber.

Itachi simplemente sonrió en dirección a la tele sin dar atención a la pregunta. -¿Y cómo fue que aprobaron si puedo saber?

-Oh, bueno… Kakashi dijo que no le demos nada de comer a Naruto, ¿recuerdas que no quise desayunar? El muy maldito lo hizo a propósito para engañarnos. Pero en fin, solo tuve que romper la regla y darle de mi comida al dobe.

-Oh.- fue todo lo que Itachi soltó no realmente interesado, entonces cayó en cuenta de un detalle. -¿Qué Naruto-kun no estaba atado?

-Aja.

-¿Y tú le diste de comer…? Es decir, ¿en la boca?

-Pues, duh. ¿Cómo más?- resopló con la mirada puesta en el aparato.

Itachi por su parte le contempló serio, en su cabeza dando vueltas la imagen de ambos jóvenes dándose de comer como una típica pareja idiota. Sabía que exageraba, pero no lo podía evitar, de todas formas guardó lo que sea que haya sentido o pensado para si mismo (–lógico). Luego de tanto cambiar encontró una película bastante interesante por lo que dejó allí. Habría durado cerca de dos horas y para cuando terminó, decidió que era muy tarde por lo que debían ir a dormir, y al centrar la mirada en su otuoto lo encontró totalmente dormido.

Lo contempló con ternura, acercándose a él para despertarle. Se agachó un poco y pasó con cuidado una mano en su mejilla, listo para sacudirle un poco y despertarle, pero al sentir el suave contacto se dio cuenta de algo. Abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido mientras su corazón se aceleraba al tener a su otuoto debajo suyo, bueno, no completamente, pero el tener su rostro angelical, tan hermoso al dormir, ya era algo.

Sin ser conciente de sus movimientos se subió al sofá con mucho cuidado terminando con su cuerpo posicionado sobre el de Sasuke. No apartó la mirada del pálido rostro en ningún momento, admirándolo embelesado, pensando constantemente en lo lindo que era. _Lo lindo que es._

No. Debía parar. Debía despertar a su otuoto e irse a dormir. Nuevamente su cuerpo no siguió a su pensamiento y en vez de levantarse se encontró inclinándose más hacia el rostro del más pequeño depositando un leve beso en su mejilla. Dejó sus labios contra la piel por un momento, cuidadoso de que Sasuke no fuera a despertar y al ver que esto no sucedía soltó un ronco suspiro, cambiando la dirección de su rostro hacia los cabellos morenos y aspirando su aroma como si de oxigeno necesitado se tratase. Sintiendo sus latidos aumentar se alejó para buscar los ojos contrarios a pesar de saber que estos estaban cerrados. –Sasuke…- su voz salió en un susurró quebrado y ronco, tratando de no despertarle. –Sasuke… me gustas, me gustas tanto. No tienes una idea. Yo…- sentía su corazón latir como loco y el ardor en sus mejillas que le quemaba el rostro. –Yo… no te asustes, ¿sí? Pero… te amo.- soltó al fin mientras montones de pequeños escalofríos seguidos le asaltaban el pecho. Sasuke soltó un pequeño sonido inentendible, pero al ver que no estaba despertando Itachi sonrió. Soltó una entrecortada exclamación de liberación. –Te amo.- repitió cerrando los ojos posando su frente contra la del otro. Se sentía tan bien, por fin le estaba diciendo todo lo que guardaba su pecho, se estaba declarando… y Sasuke ni siquiera se iba a enterar nunca.

Mejor; eso era lo correcto.

Entre abrió los ojos y contempló la boca justo bajo la suya, a muy escasos centímetros. Oh, Jashin, la tentación. Siempre le habían resultado ridículas esas novelas en las que uno de los personajes dormía y el otro iba como un idiota y le robaba un beso, luego el dormido despertaba en ese instante y resultaba que también le amaba y terminaban juntos y felices. Totalmente ridículas. Pero ahora… ahora entendía un poco.

Saber que jamás vas a poder recibir el beso que tanto añoras de aquella persona, es una tortura horrenda, y tenerle así de indefenso, al alcance de un movimiento… mataba. Era el poder disfrutar de tu mayor deseo y anhelación por lo menos una vez en la vida, arriesgarte solo para poderlo tener. Jashin, todo por un beso. Solo… solo uno…

Sin más se alejó, levantándose del sillón con mucho cuidado. Caminó hasta el placard y lo abrió, sacando del interior una manta; regresó sobre sus pasos hasta el living y la colocó sobre su dormido otuoto, corriendo un mechón del cabello de este con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. –Descansa.- susurró depositando un corto beso en la sien del menor.

**24 de Octubre**

Se sentía… pesado. Era como si hubiera algo extra sobre él, pero no con todo su peso encima.

Se sentía arrinconado y atrapado, como si lo estuvieran conteniendo contra una pared y lo apresaran de brazos y piernas. Todo estaba oscuro y no comprendía nada. Entonces recordó: hacia un momento había estado luchando contra una serpiente gigante y violeta pero la muy tramposa había llamado a sus camaradas para que la ayudasen y ahora lo tenían apresado un montón de serpientes. Pero él no podía abrir los ojos, los tenía tan cerrados que no respondían.

_-Sasuke…-_ llamó una voz.

_¿Quién es? ¿Dónde…?_

_-Sasuke… me gustas.-_ no comprendió aquello. ¿A quién le gustaba? ¿Dónde estaba? Esa voz… le resultaba familiar, ¿de quién era?

_-Me gustas tanto. No tienes una idea._

_¿Qué yo te gusto? ¡Pero quién eres!_

_-Yo…_

_¿Tú?_

_-No te asustes, ¿sí?-_ como para no asustarse si no podía abrir los ojos. Las viscosas serpientes parecían haberse desvanecido aunque todavía lo mantenían inmóvil. Sin embargo no había podido seguir concentrándose en ellas al notar algo suave y cálido recorriendo su rostro.

_-Te amo…_

¿Le amaba? ¿Quién? ¿Quién le amaba? Sabía que la conocía de algún lugar, pero…

_-Te amo._

_¿Por qué me amas? ¡Ey!_

_-Sasuke…-_ esa vos la reconoció a la perfección.

_¿Itachi? ¡Itachi!-_ llamó, pero no hubo respuesta. Sintió entonces como le plantaban un cálido beso en la sien.

_-Descansa._

_¡Aniki espera!-_ pero no podía abrir los ojos _-¡Maldición!-_ usando toda la fuerza que tenía logró abrirlos, encontrándose frente a la enorme serpiente que le observaba divertida.

_-Así es, Sasuke…-_ habló la serpiente mientras de a poco la voz se iba deformando, dejando de ser la de su hermano para convertirse en la de… la de… ¡ay no! El compañero de Itachi, ¡Orochimaru! _–Me gustas mucho, Sasuuuke.-_ el pánico le invadió cuando de a poco la serpiente fue mutando en una figura más pequeña, pero que seguía siendo más alta que él, flaca y larga.

_¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, aniki, ayúdame!- _se agitaba entre las víboras. De pronto llegó en un carruaje a toda velocidad una figura en armadura de oro que de una patada mandó a volar al sujeto. La contempló sorprendido; más aún cuando al levantar el yelmo y dejarle ver el rostro… _-¡Dobe!-_ gritó incrédulo.

_-¡Hola teme!_

_¿¡Dobe, tú eres mi caballero!-_ continuó gritando incapaz de creerlo.

_-Pfff…, ¡claro que no, teme!-_ con una enorme sonrisa se señaló a sí mismo _-¡Soy un caballero de armadura dorada, yo soy el defensor de cualquier inocente! Tú caballero personal debe llevar una armadura de plata._

Y volteó para ver a ese caballero, encontrándose de pronto con que nuevamente tenía 8 años y las serpientes comenzaban a llevárselo a las profundidades mientras dicho caballero le daba la espalda.

_-Eres un idiota. Yo no te quiero…_

Pronto no pudo ver nada, y las serpientes le apresaban con fuerza, le apretaban demasiado eran muy pesadas, en especial esa que se había cruzado por su pecho.

_-Ani-ki…_

********/

Abrió los ojos con velocidad y no tuvo ni el tiempo para suspirar aliviado al ver que todo se trataba de un sueño ya que lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue un brazo musculoso cruzando por sobre su pecho, y ahora que se fijaba bien, podía sentir el peso de alguien más corpulento que él acostado sobre la mitad de su cuerpo y la respiración de este, que al parecer dormía.

Muy lentamente volteó el rostro, no muy seguro de estar preparado para lo que sea que pudiera ser, encontrándose de pronto con la cara pintarrajeada con extraños símbolos de Hidan, quien roncó con fuerza.

Una vena le nació en la frente al segundo.

-¡ALEJATE, PERVERTIDO!- gritó pateándole el rostro. Ignorando los quejidos del aún dormido albino consultó la hora. -¡Carajo, voy a llegar tarde a la primera misión!- se terminó de sacar la manta que le cubría y emprendió la carrera. -¡Ya verás cuando regrese!- le gritó a Hidan cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

:::::::::::

-Hidan… ¿por qué estabas acostado con mi otuoto?- preguntó Itachi mirándole con seriedad. Estaban en la mesa de la cocina, los dos Uchihas sentados frente a él con los brazos cruzados, Sasuke le miraba molesto luego de haberle explicado a su hermano el incidente de esa mañana mientras que Itachi le observaba serio. Claro que a pesar de no ser todo cerebro, hasta Hidan podía comprender que bajo esa expresión Itachi estaba furioso y deseando matarlo, se podía contemplar en su mirada.

Rió nerviosamente rascando su nuca. -¡Ah, vamos! ¡No sean exagerados, mierdas! Tan solo quise hacer un acto de bien.

La ceja de Itachi tembló levemente, pero fue suficiente para que el albino lo notara y se alarmara. -¿A, sí, y cómo es eso si me lo puedes explicar?

-Bu-bueno, pues, el pequeño demonio parecía tener un mal sueño y, ya sabes, cuando alguien tiene un mal sueño tú lo abrazas y le haces compañía hasta que… ¡Ay, pero que mierda! ¡No hice nada! ¿Por qué me joden?

-Hmp. Eres un pervertido que me acosó mientras dormía…- Itachi desvió la mirada ante esas palabras -¡Y exijo que se haga algo! ¡Tienes suerte de que Kakashi se halla retrasado! Además, no quiero quedarme bajo el mismo techo que tú; la atracción que me tienes podría tomar el control de tus actos.- desvió la mirada orgulloso levantando el mentón.

-¡Qué te…! ¡Él único aquí que te tiene ganas es…!- estuvo por levantar el brazo y señalar a Itachi, pero la expresión alarmada de este le recordó que debía callarse.

-Hmp, como sea, ya me aburrí.- cortó el menor, el cual por no haber estado mirando no captó el ademán del jashinista, levantándose y saliendo de allí.

Hidan le sacó la lengua mientras se iba. Se masajeó la nuca con molestia, pero al momento salió de su estado relajado al comprender que la cosa no terminaba ahí. Con temor volvió a posar la mirada en el moreno que quedaba, cuyos ojos estaban rojos.

-Hidan… sé que no le hiciste nada a mi otuoto, solo te fastidiábamos. ¿Pero tienes una idea de lo que por poco ocasionas?

-A-m-am… bueno, t-tú sabes Achi, yo solo…. Hehe…- entonces cambió su pose asustada por una de religión -¡Jashin me protegerá, maldito!

Y claramente no lo hizo…

***Continuará…**

***No era así como quería que quedara pero… ya qué. Se suponía que sucedería otra cosa en el final, pero decidí dejarlo allí… Se agradecen reviews! n.n!**

***Nótese la diferencia en la mente de Sasuke y la de Itachi… u.u…**


	11. Meses después

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenecen.**

Ryokosan:** Por qué? Pobre Sasuke xD. **

**Advertencia:**Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos.

**13 de Enero; año 13: ****Meses después…**

El chico hizo el cuello hacia los lados produciendo que sus huesos crujieran. Soltó un suspiro cansado y al instante continuó guardando aquellas cosas que pronto utilizaría para la misión en su bolso. Llevaba cerca de veinte minutos guardando sus cosas y, aunque intentaba no demostrarlo, estaba nervioso. Su hermano mayor estaba allí también, sentado con la vista fija en su figura, esperándolo para salir juntos ya que este también debía partir de misión, alegando que le entristecía que su otuoto ya hubiera crecido tanto y comenzaría a irse de casa más seguido. Rodó los ojos al recordar como su rubio compañero había conseguido (a gritos chillones) que les dieran una misión de más calidad en la que al menos tuvieran que viajar, no las tonterías que habían tenido que hacer hasta el momento como juntar basura, rescatar gatos perdidos de gordas feas y esa clase de cosas.

Una vez listo se encaminó hacia la puerta seguido de su hermano que le regaló una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó de mala gana.

Itachi suspiró negando mientras fingía lástima. –¿Sabes, otuoto? Deberías cambiar esa actitud tuya si quieres prosperar en alma y amistades.- entreabrió un ojo para contemplarle meditativo –Además vas a terminar siendo un viejo arrugado en poco tiempo, y eso sería una lástima para todas tus admiradoras.

-Hmp.- fue todo lo que soltó.

-¿Para cuando estarás regresando?- preguntó.

El moreno menor lo pensó un momento sin poner mucho esfuerzo. –No lo sé, supongo que unos tres días. Después de todo no es la gran cosa, tan solo acompañar a ese viejo a su estúpido hogar; ni siquiera entiendo para qué necesita acompañantes para ello, pero ya qué. Lo que sea por alejarme de la aldea.- realizó su típico gesto en donde desviaba la mirada con aparente desinterés; gesto que hacia sonreír al mayor, el cual opinaba que aquello era muy adorable.

-Esta bien otuoto, yo estaré aquí en cerca de cuatro días, por lo que llegarás antes que yo, ¿sabes?

-Hmp, ya lo sé Itachi, no soy tarado.

Sonrió un poco. –Solo lo digo para que no te preocupes.

Levantó la mirada para replicar pero frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose algo incómodo ante la mirada que su hermano le dedicaba. Allí estaba, _esa_ mirada. Sasuke no la entendía del todo bien, solo sabía que por algún motivo le ponía nervioso, aunque podía hacerse una idea del _por qué_ su hermano se la dedicaba. Soltando un 'tsk' desvió la mirada.

-Entonces supongo que nos veremos en unos días. Ve con cuidado.- levantó la mano pero antes de poder llegar a tocarle su otuoto se alejó mirándole fastidiado.

-No me toques.- siseó, como si el hecho de ser tocado por su hermano fuese lo más horrible.

El moreno mayor le observó atónito por un momento, luego sonrió con dolor en la mirada y bajó la mano. –Está bien. Pero solo espero que no te lastimes con nada, ¿sí?

-Hmp.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-…Hn.

Sasuke le observó solo para encontrarse con que el mayor sonreía y le dedicaba una mirada retadora. Frunció el entrecejo molestó. –Hmp.

-Hn.

-Hmp.

-Hn.

-¡Hmp!

-…Hn.

-¡Ya basta, Itachi! ¡Deja de fasti…!- no pudo continuar ya que al voltearse para encararlo se encontró siendo golpeado en la frente por los dedos índice y pulgar de su hermano, el cual soltó una leve risita. El rostro de Sasuke se tornó molesto y con rabia le empujó. -¡Ya no hagas eso!

El mayor le vio sorprendido, pero entonces el menor le lanzó un golpe al brazo (no uno con intenciones de herir) y salió corriendo. Sonriendo fue tras él.

Sasuke corrió con fuerza tratando con todo lo que podía de no ser atrapado hasta divisar a lo lejos las puertas de la aldea en donde una pelirosa y un rubio le esperaban junto al viejo que debían escoltar. En ese momento un brazo le rodeó el cuello y la tiró hacia atrás para chocar contra el pecho de su hermano, quien con la otra mano le revolvió los cabellos. Estuvo por sonreír cuando recordó que estaban rodeados por gente que podría verles comportándose 'no tan Uchihas', por lo que con fuerza se separó del otro. –Hmp, ya basta.- desvió la mirada molesto. Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud de su otuoto.

-Bien, bien, como quieres. Ya vete o harás que se enfaden contigo.- sin más el menor comenzó a alejarse de él, quien se mantuvo allí contemplándole. De todas formas aún debía esperar a que su equipo se reuniera con él. -¡Cuídate!- gritó, para vergüenza del menor.

Sasuke se volteó para mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido, observando como su hermano se despedía de él con la mano y una sonrisa. Rápidamente regresó la mirada al frente en cuanto sintió una sonrisa elevarse en sus labios. Hacia tiempo que él y su hermano no jugaban de aquella forma… y al instante se enserio al recordar el motivo. Sasuke sabía perfectamente que clase de sentimientos Itachi albergaba por él, por lo que se reprendió mentalmente. Debía ser más cuidadoso y guardar distancia con el mayor. Era muy conciente de que aquella imagen de hermano amoroso, simpático y sonriente (aunque sean sonrisas leves) que Itachi mostraba se trataba tan solo de una fachada, y de que por dentro la situación era muy diferente, pero ese no era el momento de pensar en eso.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- chilló Sakura sonriendo feliz al verle acercarse. Por fuera Sasuke se mostró indiferente, maldiciendo en su interior por tener que estar con aquella molesta.

-¡Sasuke teme! ¡Llegas tarde!- le reprendió su mejor amigo.

-Hmp.

De pronto una nube de humo surgió y de ella apareció su sensei con una sonrisa. -¡Jo!

-¡LLEGA TARDE!- le recriminaron enojados tanto Sakura como Naruto al mismo tiempo.

-Siii… bueno, verán…- y Kakashi comenzó dando su patética excusa del por qué llegó tarde. Una vez que se pusieron en marcha la chica comenzó a fastidiarle al moreno sobre qué cosas le gustaban y sobre como ahora que eran compañeros de equipo debían compartir más y salir juntos a más lugares por un lado mientras que del otro iba el rubio reclamándole su tardanza. Le dedicó una mirada mortífera a la chica, lo que solo la hizo ruborizar, para luego dedicársela al rubio, el cual sintiéndose intimidado no pudo evitar reclamar.

-¡No me mires así, teme!

-Hmp, dobe.

-¡Teme! ¡Tan solo quería saber por qué tardaste!

-Ya, déjalo, Naruto. Se estaba despidiendo de su hermano, además llegó antes que Kakashi-sensei.- le sonrió la pelirosa. Sasuke rodó los ojos, pensando que de no ser porque el rubio era hijo del Hokage, la chica no lo trataría tan bien como lo hacia.

-Neh, así que el pequeño Sasu se despide de su hermano porque lo va a extrañar ahora que se va de casa por primera vez.- sonrió burlón, tratando de picar a su amigo, más el moreno lo ignoró, portando su mejor mascara de indiferencia para no mostrarse avergonzado.

Sakura rió. -¡Déjalo! A mí me resulta realmente adorable que se traten de esa forma y tengan un lazo de hermandad tan fuerte.- suspiró soñadora –Me gustaría mucho tener una hermana mayor. ¡Podríamos hacer tantas cosas juntas! Además…- llevó las manos al rostro -¡el hermano de Sasuke-kun es tan lindo!- exclamó -¡Si tan solo yo fuera unos años mayor!

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco nuevamente. _Pues moléstalo a él._ Pensó.

-Gr, ¿estos son los ninjas que mandan a escoltarme? ¡Son más idiotas de lo que se ven!- gruño el viejo.

Los tres chicos sintieron el aura pesada sobre ellos.

-Ya, ya.- calmó su sensei al hombre –Le prometo que no tiene nada de que preocuparse. Y ustedes,- les señaló –ya dejen de hablar tonterías. Comprendo que Sasuke aún siga siendo un niño pequeño y adore a su hermano, pero ya fue suficiente.

Y la máscara se rompió cuando la risa del rubio estalló seguida de más burlas y suspiros por parte de la pelirosa.

_Itachi, te odio._ No pudo evitar pensar.

**17 de Enero**

Abrió la puerta mientras se deshacía de su máscara ANBU y se iba quitando parte del traje. Saludó la foto de sus padres sobre la mesa de la entrada, dejando caer su mochila a un lado de las escaleras. Suspiró cansado rehaciendo la coleta de su cabello. Luego lanzó una mirada a la cocina y sonrió levemente caminando hacia esta. Ya quería ver a su otuoto; le había extrañado. Se moría de ganas por preguntarle que tal le había ido en su primera misión fuera de la aldea, por más aburrida que esta haya sido, después de todo, así era en un principio, ¿no? –Estúpido hermano menor, ya…- abrió la puerta sorprendiéndose de que el chico no estuviera allí. Frunció el entrecejo confundido.

_¿Estará en su habitación?_

Subió las escaleras con su mochila, depositándola en su cuarto, luego avanzó hacia el del menor anunciando: -¡Otuoto, ya regresé!- golpeó a la puerta de este sin recibir respuesta. Luego de volver a intentar se atrevió a abrir la puerta (cosa que procuraba no hacer sin permiso ya que le incomodaba invadir la privacidad de su hermano) encontrándose con el interior de un cuarto que con el paso del tiempo había ido cambiando más y más: vacío. Esto le confundió. _¿Seguiría de misión?_

Entonces negó rápidamente, ¿pero qué decía? Su otuoto ya estaba grande, era evidente que estaría afuera, juntándose con sus amigos o saliendo con alguien, el chico ya estaba comenzando a formar su vida y no iba a permanecer por siempre en la misma casa junto a Itachi… aunque sería lindo, pero no sano, no para Sasuke, él por su parte… ya no tenía mucho de sano. Resignado comenzó a bajar las escaleras. -¿Hidan?- llamó. Tampoco hubo respuesta. _Bueno, parece que tengo la casa solo para mí_. Sonrió nostálgico. Le gustaba estar solo, pero a veces se sentía_ demasiado_ solo. Si al menos Sasuke hubiera estado allí esperándole, asegurándose de verlo y saludarle para luego irse tranquilamente sabiendo que su hermano estaba bien; sano y salvo. Abrió el refrigerador sacando un refresco y lo cerró. Volvió a pensar en sus palabras, sonriendo con tristeza. _Como una típica pareja_. Un pequeño mareo le asaltó mientras un resoplido algo similar a una risita burlona se escapaba de sus labios. Claro, como si aquello alguna vez pudiera suceder.

Por un momento tuvo deseos de golpear el refrigerador y dejar salir toda su frustración y malestar cuando un horrible retorcijón le asaltó tanto pecho como estómago y garganta.

¿Y si Sasuke estaba con su novia, con_ esa_ novia? ¿Con esa que todos los chicos a su edad tenían, a pesar de no quererlas? Su otuoto era muy popular entre las niñas, y hasta el mismo Itachi se había puesto de novio a esa edad tan solo para encajar entre los demás niños. Sí… seguramente para ese momento…

De pronto la cabeza le dolió montones y el mareo fue mayor que el anterior. Antes de poder comprender algo, la razón se le nubló y todo se puso negro, lo último que había sentido era su cuerpo totalmente pesado.

Y esa fue la primera vez que se desmayó…

:::::::::

'…_Itachi…'-_ llamaba la voz a lo lejos _–'…Itachi.'_

Sonaba con un eco casi interminable e Itachi realizó un esfuerzo sobre humano para lograr abrir los parpados y enfocar aquello que originaba el sonido, pero no consiguió nada más que un leve movimiento.

'…_Achi…'_

Volvió a probar. Esta vez logró entre abrirlos un poco, pero la luz fue muy intensa y le lastimó, además, sus ojos no podían enfocar muy bien, causando que el dolor y mareo de su cabeza fueran en aumento. Soltó una queja esta vez pudiendo abrir los ojos y observar a su alrededor, todavía sin conseguir descifrar nada de lo que le rodeaba. Estuvo así un momento hasta que de a poco todo comenzó a tomar forma, la forma de su cocina.

'…_mierda… Achi… ¿estas drogado?...'_- le llegaba algo distorsionado desde algún lugar. Buscó a su izquierda, encontrándose repentinamente con las baldosas de su cocina, las cuales le marearon aún más. Volvió a quejarse. _–'…me tomo…eso….como un…. Sí.'_

Se fijó en la figura borrosa. -¿Dihan?

-…¿Eh?- pronto la imagen comenzó a enfocársele y allí encontró al albino quien lentamente iba tomando la forma adecuada y no la mareante en donde habían Hidanes por todos lados. De pronto el Jashinista soltó una carcajada que le trituró la cabeza. -¡Hahahaha! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué fue lo que te diste*?

El moreno trató de incorporarse, aforrándose la cabeza en cuanto sintió que volvía a marearse. Que extraño, se sentía con resaca luego de haber bebido hasta caer inconciente, solo que no recordaba haber bebido nada. Se mantuvo un rato allí sosteniendo su cabeza.

-Anda, luego me dices que no duerma en el suelo de la cocina y ¡mírate tú! Jashin…- se masajeó la nuca.

Itachi le contempló comenzando a sentirse mejor, aunque la cabeza le dolía bastante. –Hidan… ¿dónde está mi hermano?

El albino se encogió de hombros. -¿Cómo voy a saber? Tch, ¡levántate que Pain nos invitó a su casa!- sonrió mientras corría fuera de la cocina.

El moreno contempló el reloj en la pared. Solo habían pasado cincuenta minutos desde que regresó de su misión. ¿Qué le había pasado? Ah, claro. Se había desmayado.

Se incorporó restándole importancia. Esas cosas pasaban, más cuando él era una persona que dormía poco, comía poco y constantemente se mareaba.

Sin más se encaminó a su cuarto aún sufriendo del dolor y mareo para cambiarse.

::::::::::::::

-… ¡Jajaja! Y bueno, así es la cosa, ¡serán unos mocosos pero adoro que me llamen sensei!- contaba Pain sonriendo orgulloso de sí mismo, terminando de hablar sobre su nuevo equipo.

Hidan frunció el ceño en una mueca incrédula. -¿Cómo carajo pudiste elegir convertirte en sensei? Yo no toleraría a esos engendros molestos, todo paganos idiotas que no sabrían respetar a Jashin… ¡o claro! ¡Pero podría enseñarles!- los ojos se le iluminaron -¡Que gran idea Pain, eres un genio, mierda!- le palmeó la espalda. –Podría volverme un sensei yo también, y así enseñarles a esos malditos sobre la grandeza de Jashin, y con en tiempo: ¡el poder de Jashin será reconocido y respetado por todos!

-Hidan… así no es la cosa.- suspiró el de cabellos cobrizos, negando.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Puedo enseñarles lo que quiera, cierto?

-Pero no de esa… ah, ya qué, tú jamás serás el sensei de nadie.- murmuró llevando su vaso de sake a la boca.

Los tres estaban sentados en el patio de la casa del Uzumaki cada uno con un pequeño vaso de la bebida en la mano y la botella en medio de ellos; el albino y el pelirrojo eran quienes platicaban mientras Itachi les contemplaba en silencio. Hidan dejó de sonreír y le miró enojado. -¡AH, ¿tú que mierda sabes?- le señaló -¡Yo podría ser tan buen maestro como cualquier idiota!

-Pff, y me imaginó qué clase de idiotas terminarían siendo tus alumnos.

-Ah, ¡cállate! ¡No sabes nada!- agitó el brazo en señal de que ya no le importaba hablar más con él.

-Por cierto, Hidan, ¿qué es lo que tú haces? Jamás he visto que salieras de misión.- cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

-Yo me dedico a…- el Jashinista se detuvo de golpe manteniendo los ojos muy abiertos, generando que ambos acompañantes le contemplaran curiosos alzando cada uno una de sus cejas. -¡Carajo, tengo que ir al baño!- y levantándose salió corriendo al interior de la casa.

Pain dejó escapar una pequeña risita y se acomodó en una pose más relajada sonriéndole al moreno. -¿Puedes creer que nuestros otuotos se hallan ido de misión?- preguntó. Itachi simplemente asintió sin prestarle mucha atención. Se veía cansado y realmente se sentía peor que eso, no paraba de frotar sus ojos e intentar mantener estos abiertos. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó su amigo preocupado. –Te ves fatal.

-Estoy bien…- entonces Itachi no pudo evitar levantar la mirada hacia él cuando una cuestión que hacia unos días se había presentado reapareció en su mente –Oye, Pain… ¿Te… te sigue gustando… tú sabes, Gaara?

El chico pareció desconcertado un momento por la pregunta, pero al rato se colocó pensativo. –A decir verdad… ya nunca pienso en él ni me acuerdo que existe… hace poco me había acordado del 'asunto' y pensado que… creo que ya pasó.- sonrió –Así que podría decirse que no, no me gusta.- su gesto se volvió algo bobo mientras se cruzaba de piernas, sonriendo algo avergonzado, tal cual hacia su hermano. –Además… conocí una chica.- soltó una risita. Itachi tan solo bajó la vista soltando un suave 'ah' ante aquello. Entonces ahora regresaba a ser él solo el del problema. -¿Y qué hay de ti?

Enfocó la mirada en la otra punta del patio, lo más alejada posible de la de Pain; su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Encogiéndose de hombros dio a conocer su respuesta, suspirando luego con dolor.

El pelinaranja le observó comprensivo. –Tienes que superarlo…

Itachi prefirió no hablar.

Luego, junto al regreso de Hidan, se desviaron hacia otros temas, charlando sobre otras cosas. Pronto comenzaron a beber la tercera botella de sake (en realidad Hidan y Pain lo hicieron, ya que Itachi iba por su segundo vaso) y el efecto de este comenzaba a hacer efecto en los dos chicos, quienes comenzaban a reír mucho, principalmente por las tonterías que comenzaron a balbucear mientras dos manchitas coloreaban sus mejillas, aunque aún no estaban tan afectados y mantenían cierta lucidez, se podía apreciar perfectamente que eso no duraría mucho. El moreno decidió que se marcharía de regreso a su casa en cuanto ya no pudo seguir tolerando el dolor en su cabeza, dejando a los otros dos riendo (luego de haberle insistido en que se quedara) por nada.

Durante el camino al barrio Uchiha, varias veces había tenido que detenerse un momento debido a los repentinos mareos que le asaltaban llegando inclusive a precisar de una pared en la cual apoyarse para no caer. Varios conocidos, y algunos otros que quizá habían oído su nombre por allí, pocos, que se habían acercado a preguntar si estaba bien, habían deducido que el porte que Itachi llevaba y su falta de coordinación se debían al olor a alcohol que rondaba a su alrededor. La mayoría con los que llevaba mejor trato se alejaban riendo por ello, no siempre uno tenía el honor de encontrarse con un Itachi ebrio; otros le miraban preocupado, algunos insistían un poco más en ayudarle, pero terminaban por alejarse al final, deseando que el chico llegase bien a su hogar; y otros pocos, aquellos que no le conocían del todo y tan solo tenían una imagen superficial acerca de su personalidad, le miraban mal, criticando y despotricando al alejarse de él, diciendo cosas como: "¿qué pensarían sus padres si siguieran vivos? Es una vergüenza para la memoria de esos honorables ninjas-" o algo por el estilo. Esas situaciones, cualquiera que sea quien se le acercase, tan solo lograban que Itachi se sintiera peor, más agobiado y adolorido, pero sobre todo cansado.

Esa misma tarde Itachi ganó fama de ser un borracho descuidado o un alcohólico incontrolable. La gente elegía la que más quería dependiendo del agrado que sintieran por el Uchiha, agrado que muy pocos poseían debido a lo poco sociable que el chico era.

En un momento del trayecto, justo antes de doblar la esquina para llegar a su casa, se vio detenido por el fuerte ataque de tos que surgió. Duró unos buenos segundos y no se detuvo hasta que a Itachi la garganta le hubo ardido demasiado, siendo doloroso hasta el tragar. Ignoró esto, ignoró la tos al igual que venía ignorando todo desde hacia ya unos buenos años.

Entró a la casa con una mueca de dolor mientras se aferraba la cabeza. Cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse. Volvió a moverse en cuanto se sintió levemente mejor, lo suficiente como para soportarlo sin que nadie lo notara –sumando una buena actuación de su parte- a pesar del dolor no haber desaparecido y seguir siendo bastante potente.

-¿Sasuke?- llamó -¿Estas aquí?- el silencio fue su única respuesta, cosa que le hizo suspirar desanimado. Bueno, al menos no tendría que fingir por un buen rato. Se encaminó a la cocina decidido a prepararse un té. En cuanto puso a calentar el agua de pie frente al termo se vio distraído por un golpeteo en la ventana. Era un pájaro mensajero de urgencia, aquel que los ninjas invocaban con rapidez en cuanto se veían atacados por sorpresa y pedían refuerzos, o alguna situación similar. Abrió la ventana y tomó el mensaje de la pata del animal, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Realmente no esperó encontrarse con la letra apresurada y mal hecha de Kakashi, cosa que le hizo abrir los ojos alarmado y leer el contenido con velocidad:

"_Soy Kakashi. Mi equipo esta siendo atacado en la aldea de la niebla. Se trata de Zabuza. Uno de mis alumnos está muerto. Uchiha Sasuke esta muerto. No creo poder contra ellos. Los dos alumnos restantes también están en peligro. No creo poder conseguirlo…"_

Itachi no leyó más.

Su rostro se había vuelto muchos tonos más pálido, transformándose en una mueca demencial, los ojos temblando al igual que sus labios pareciendo a punto de desviárseles.

….

…Muerto.

**Muerto.**

Muerto.

Sasuke muerto.

_Su otuoto muerto._

Su hermanito muerto.

Muerto…

…muerto…

_Muerto._

…Muerto.

**Muerto.**

…Se había muerto.

La punzada en su cabeza creció a tal grado y velocidad, que todo se transformó en oscuridad…

:::::::::

Abrió los ojos repentinamente y contempló el techo de su cocina. Estuvo por incorporarse confundido, pero en su lugar se quedó allí con los ojos muy abiertos mientras unas lágrimas se amontonaban en estos. _La carta, su otuoto. Su otuoto ya no estaba con él, no estaba con nadie, ya no estaba en ningún lugar salvo muerto y él había estado tirado inconciente en el suelo ¿quién sabe cuanto tiempo?_

Con un gutural sonido se volteó rápidamente comenzando a gatear desesperado intentando pararse, pero sus piernas aún no le respondían. Su rostro estaba totalmente descompuesto, pero no le importó, ¡nada le importaba en ese momento! Finalmente logró colocarse de pie cuando ya se había arrastrado por más de medio pasillo y se precipitó contra la puerta alterado. Corrió como un demente por las calles de la aldea, con la mirada perdida e insana, llevándose puesto por delante todo lo que se le venía en frente. Llegó entonces a la casa de Pain. De un portazo entró y buscó a este por toda la casa sin dejar de soltar quejidos lastimeros y retener el agua acumulada en sus ojos. Encontró a Pain durmiendo en el suelo de la sala abrazado a Hidan, ambos sin nada en la parte superior y sonriendo en sueños. A un lado de este el mismo pájaro que había llegado a su casa le tironeaba de un mechón de cabello. Itachi se dejó caer aún en su estado destrozado y sin dejar de temblar lo sacudió. –P-p-pa-a-in.

El mencionado lentamente abrió los ojos todavía sonriendo, hasta que vio el estado en el que el Uchiha se hallaba. Rápidamente se incorporó. -¿Itachi? ¿Qué sucede-¡Ah!- se quejó cuando el ave le hubo picado la mano. Con prisa sacó el mensaje de la pata de este y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando leyó. –Oh. Cielos, Itachi…

En ese momento el moreno dejó escapar el llanto, soltándolo desde lo profundo de su alma, lleno de dolor, desespero y tristeza. Y ya no había nada que hacer. No había nada que pudiera hacer porque ya era completamente tarde. Estaba perdido. _Había_ perdido lo más importante en su vida, lo _único_ importante en su vida. Aquello que más quería y amaba.

Ya no estaba.

Y jamás iba a regresar.

Pain se apresuró a abrazarlo y acunarlo contra su pecho en un vano intento de consuelo; consuelo que jamás iba a existir. Hizo una mueca conflictiva –Rayos, ¡Naruto!- soltó en un murmullo, comprendiendo que su otuoto podría terminar en la misma situación que el de Itachi… o podría ya estarlo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Hidan incorporándose lentamente somnoliento, pero todo rastro de sueño desapareció al ver la escena frente a sus ojos. Itachi llorando. -¿Qué esta…?- no pudo terminar cuando Pain le pasaba a Itachi para que él se encargase de sostenerlo.

-¡Intenta calmarlo! ¡Yo iré a hablar con mi padre; en seguida regreso!- y salió corriendo en dirección a la torre Hokage con velocidad, dejando a un confundido Hidan sin saber como consolar a su destrozado amigo, el cual no paraba de llorar por mucho que la palmeara la espalda o le dijera que… lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo iba a salir bien.

Entonces no lo toleró más. -¿¡Alguien puede decirme que mierda esta pasando!- exclamó irritado al aire, masajeando su nuca sin esperar realmente a que alguien le contestase. Pero la voz quebrada y llena de pesar de Itachi resonó en un lamento por toda la sala:

-Él… él-Hi-hidan, Sa-sasuke-e e-est-a… esta-a m-mu-mue-rt-o.- y tan solo con decir eso su pena se volvió más fuerte, al igual que su llanto.

Los ojos de Hidan se abrieron de sobre manera y, tras unos segundos, rodeó al moreno con los brazos y lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho desnudo. Mini-Itachi… ¿había muerto? Se había… ¿ido? ¿Él también?

Entonces… tan solo le quedaban Pain e Itachi. ¿Cuál de ellos se iría primero?

Frunciendo con fuerza el entrecejo adoptó una expresión molesta y apretó el rostro contra los cabellos del tembloroso Uchiha mientras unas lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos, sin dejarles salir; no lo permitiría, él los protegería el tiempo que fuera necesario con tal de no perderlos jamás, lo juraba.

Por Jashin…

***Continuará… ¿?**

***Esta es una expresión, como otra forma de decir: "¿Qué te fumaste?" O "¿Con qué te drogaste?". Aclaro para los que no conocen el término o en su país se interpreta de otra forma; por si las dudas …**

**¡Hola! Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado… ojala. En fin, háganme saber que piensan… si quieren.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	12. Y?

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**Aleja: **Te iré respondiendo a cada comentario, por lo que será algo largo . Para empezar no te preocupes porque no tengo problema con lo que has escrito, son criticas y por muy duras que sean(no que las tuyas lo hayan sido) son la opinión de cada uno –Además de que tus comentarios fueron totalmente constructivos. =). El conceguiste**S** fue escrito así porque Sasuke era pequeño y ¿has visto como algunos niños a los 3 o 4 años suelen remarcar las eses? Y no te preocupes que soy totalmente conciente de mis errores de ortografía, me sucede con todo, es porque quiero terminar muy rápido y hago todo sin cuidado, es un problema que tengo que arreglar pero… -.-…

Sí, a mí también me molesta que a Deidara le pongan mucho el: UN, (además de que él es un personaje serio con una pequeña pizca de comedia) pero honestamente no pensé que yo había hecho lo mismo, tu comentario me hizo regresar al primer capitulo y darme cuenta de ello … y lo hice algo estúpido porque necesitaba sacrificar algún personaje y al único al que le podría quedar era a él. E Itachi fue mencionado que tenía una novia cuando masacró al clan pero como no sabía el nombre le puse Inabi. Y lo de Itachi Jashinista se me ocurrió como algo raro que en ningún otro fic leí, así que me pareció interesante (aunque respetando al personaje, nada de locuras sanguinarias). Pero bueno, muchas gracias por tus correcciones e ideas! Se aprecian ^.^!

(Lamento escribir esto aquí pero como no sé si tienes cuenta no te lo puedo mandar como mensaje privado). Espero que te guste como se irá desarrollando la historia con el tiempo.

**Akane-san:** Me alegra que digas eso, aunque aún hay que ver que tan observador es Sasuke ;)..

**Advertencia: **Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos.

**17 de Enero; año 13: ****Y…?**

Un potente dolor comenzó a asaltarle el pecho (un dolor diferente al que había estado sintiendo durante esos insoportables minutos de agonía). No pensó que el corazón pudiera dolerle aún más, pero parecía que estaba equivocado. Aún con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, con el llanto incontrolable, soltó un quejido de dolor muy diferente a los demás, casi como un grito desgarrador que se vio interrumpido ante el repentino ataque de tos que lo obligó a sacudirse entre los brazos de su impotente amigo que no tenía idea de que hacer ni de cómo actuar.

-Hi-hidan…- pronunció como pudo, siendo su llanto interrumpido por otro ataque de tos, una tos que le rasgaba la garganta –m-me-me siento-o… mal-l.

Como respuesta el albino lo abrazó con más fuerza. -¡Ya lo sé mierda! ¡Ya lo sé! P-pero no hay nada que hacer, ¡¿sí? ¡No podemos hacer nada!- gritó casi al borde de las lágrimas él también. Pero no podía llorar, no ahora, uno de los dos tenía que mantenerse firme, y si no iba a ser Itachi entonces no le quedaba otra que cumplir él con ese rol. –Mierda…

Él también se sentía terrible, por Jashin. Sasuke era, después de todo, como un hermanito para Hidan; era como el estúpido mocoso que jamás quiso tener como hermano.

Se oyó la puerta abrirse de un fuerte golpe y pasos atolondrados acercándose hacia la habitación en donde estaban ellos, entonces reapareció Pain en la puerta del cuarto, apoyándose contra el marco de esta mientras respiraba agitadamente, con una dificultad digna de alguien que ha corrido a máxima velocidad por toda la aldea en ida y vuelta. El pelinaranja se acercó a ellos ignorando la mirada desesperada de Hidan que le exigía por noticias. Se arrodilló frente a ambos y con una expresión totalmente paternal aferró al moreno por los hombros e intentó separarlo del albino, más Itachi se rehusó, entonces Pain volvió a repetir el gesto aplicando fuerza y velocidad, obligando al Uchiha a soltarse y voltear, rebelando su gesto devastado y el rostro húmedo. -¡Itachi, cálmate!- lo sacudió -¡Debes calmarte! ¡Escucha!

-¡OYE, MIERDA, QUE TE CRE- la voz de Hidan quedó interrumpida tras escuchar las próximas palabras de su amigo.

-¡Cálmate y escucha! ¡Tu hermano está bien!- continuó sacudiéndolo, gritando como para que le entrase bien a fondo en la cabeza -¡Todos están bien! ¡Kakashi se confundió! ¡Creyó que él había muerto pero al final sobrevivió!- los ojos de Itachi se abrieron de sobremanera mientras que el brillo de vida regresaba a ellos -¡Mi hermano estaba en la oficina del Hokage! ¡Papá y él me explicaron todo, así que cálmate, por favor!- al ver que en efecto el moreno estaba más calmado (o más bien en un estado de shock) suspiró y se relajó un poco –Ya esta bien, ya pasó… según Naruto tu hermano se dirigía hacia tu casa…

-Es-¡Estás hablando enserio, Uzumaki!- insistió Hidan dejando caer una lágrima.

El mencionado asintió y regresó la mirada hacia el chico frente a él, encontrándose con que nuevamente lloraba solo que esta vez había en su rostro una sonrisa y la expresión era de total felicidad. Se abrazó al portador del Rynnegan dejando salir un nuevo llanto, totalmente opuesto al anterior; en este sus sollozos eran suaves y casi parecía ser que una risita de alegría escapaba en cada uno. El enorme alivio que hubo en el interior del moreno fue exquisito, y realmente sintió como si todo en su ser se fuera volando, dejándole tan solo una inmensa paz.

Pain lo apartó de si lo suficiente como para poder verle la cara. -¿Por qué no te lavas la cara y vas a tu casa a verlo?- sugirió.

Itachi asintió repetidas veces. –Lo siento…- murmuró abrazando a Pain una vez más.

Este le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa. –No tienes de qué disculparte. Todo está bien…- luego el moreno se puso de pie y se encerró en el baño, entonces el Uzumaki clavó la mirada en el Jashinista que se frotaba los ojos constantemente tratando de eliminar la humedad allí acumulada. -¿También necesitas que te consuele?- cuestionó con burla, él también con un enorme alivio interno ahora que la tensión y tristeza estaban desapareciendo.

Hidan levantó los violetas ojos llenos de lágrimas. -¡Mierda, yo también me estaba sintiendo mal! ¡Yo también necesito un abrazo, sabes!- se lanzó contra Pain quien intentó quitárselo de encima.

-¡Era broma, tarado!

…Itachi se mantuvo unos segundos parado frente a la puerta de su casa, contemplando la residencia con un extraño sentimiento dentro. Debía ser la primera vez que tenía tantos deseos de ingresar en su casa, bueno, más de los acostumbrados por ver a su otouto, pero también tenía miedo. Temía de que todo fuera mentira de Pain y que en realidad esta se hallase vacía…

Negó al instante comenzando a avanzar.

¿Por qué Pain le mentiría con algo tan atroz?

Temblando ligeramente apoyó la mano en el picaporte y tras dos segundos de pausa, abrió la puerta e ingresó en su hogar.

Se mantuvo allí parado en la entrada sin soltar la manija observando el interior de la casa, tan vacío y silencioso, casi pareciendo imposible que alguien viviera allí por más que estuviera repleto de cosas. Lentamente entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí sin olvidar de saludar la foto de sus padres, y continuó observando toda la casa, las paredes, los cuadros, casi como si su hermanito fuera a aparecer de cualquier parte en cualquier momento. Y como si hubiera sido llamado, el menor asomó su figura por una de las puertas, clavando la mirada en su hermano mayor quien parecía haber visto un fantasma.

Itachi recorrió con los ojos todo el cuerpo de su otouto; una mejilla engasada, varios moretones y raspones y un brazo enyesado. Eso sin contar las heridas que debían haber bajo la ropa. Pudo sentir su gesto quebrarse mientras una pequeña sonrisa intentaba hacerse paso por sus labios; con largos pasos se acercó al menor.

-¿Itachi, qué pas…?- se interrumpió en cuanto el más alto le abrazó con mucha más fuerza de la debida causándole algo de dolor en las costillas, pero no pensaba demostrarlo.

Itachi por su parte se sentía a punto de llorar otra vez de lo alegre que estaba de poder volver a ver a su hermano, no tan sano pero vivo. Sabía que eso era tan solo el principio, que a partir de ahora aquello sería común debido a que su hermano iría siendo enviado en misiones aún más peligrosas con el paso del tiempo, por lo que Itachi debería portarse como era correcto sabiendo que los ninjas arriesgaban sus vidas constantemente y morir sería una parte normal de ello. Pero por el momento tan solo quería disfrutar de que su hermanito seguía con vida.

Pasaron un largo rato en aquella posición hasta que a Itachi la alegría se le esfumó momentáneamente y abriendo los ojos –rojos por el enojo- preguntó a su hermano, quien no podía ver la expresión del mayor al estar atrapado en el pecho de este. –Sasuke… ¿sabes dónde esta tu sensei en estos momentos?

-Ehm… se supone que para este instante Kakashi ya debería estar entregando el informe de la misión al Hokage…

Los ojos de Itachi se entrecerraron.

Más tarde recordó aquel momento y agradeció que su otouto aún no fuera lo suficientemente alto, o lo habría besado. Y aquello habría terminado muy mal…

::::::::::::

Asestó un golpe derribándolo con fuerza contra el suelo, lleno de la furia que podía verse reflejada en sus ojos rojos se lanzó él también colocándose sobre el cuerpo del peliplateado y aferrándolo por el cuello de la camisa lo obligó a levantar la cabeza, ignorando los gritos de asombro y las exclamaciones de terror. Kakashi lo observó con cierto temor y sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, porque en el fondo sentía que se merecía ser magullado a golpes por aquel chico al que seguramente le había causado, no solo un gran susto, sino que también mucho dolor. Itachi le repartió dos puños más antes de verse detenido por el Hokage y Shikaku quienes tuvieron que emplear gran parte de sus fuerzas para apartarlo y sostenerlo mientras se sacudía, hasta que el Nara decidió ponerle un fin y con una de sus sombrar, lo obligó a detenerse.

-Kakashi.- llamó el Hokage a su ex alumno –Por favor retírate.

El mencionado aguardó un momento, sin dejar de observar a Itachi, y agachando la mirada se levantó y salió de la oficina del Hokage.

Los dos mayores esperaron a que el Uchiha se calmase y luego lo soltaron. Itachi apretó los puños con fuerza conteniendo la rabia en su interior, ahora mezclada con algo de culpa ya que sabía que golpear a Kakashi no solucionaba nada: el hombre no había hecho nada malo (tan solo un pequeño error) y Sasuke estaba vivo, por lo que nada cambiaría si mataba a golpes al sujeto. Pero necesitaba descargarse, necesitaba castigar a ese hombre por haberle causado aquel malestar horrible, por haberle hecho vivir –aunque no lo supiera- el peor temor de su vida, su más grande pesadilla. Además de que su cabeza le dolía montones.

El Hokage se sentó en su silla dispuesto a hablar. –Itachi… entiendo que quizá estés furioso y quieras matar a Kakashi, pero… tú debes entender de que fue un error. Piensa en la situación en la que Kakashi se encontraba: se suponía que era una misión de bajo rango, que tan solo escoltarían al hombre y regresarían, pero de pronto se vio atacado por dos ninjas de alto nivel y de los más peligrosos. Era él sólo teniendo que defender a tres niños y un anciano… es entendible que se haya desesperado un poco… además de que esta es su primera vez como sensei, estando a cargo de tres niños que aún deben aprender muchas cosas.- de pronto el Hokage inspiró hondo y prosiguió –Y por sobre todo… esta el tema de Obito… Kakashi aún no lo ha superado y…- se detuvo.

Itachi no había parecido estarle escuchando a nada de lo que decía, pero realmente Minato no se había esperado que repentinamente el joven colapsara en medio de su oficina con un fuerte golpe.

Y lo que el moreno se enteró al despertar…

Realmente estaba destinado tan solo a sufrir.

**Continuará…**

***Ahí el otro capitulo. =).**


	13. Muerte en un funeral I

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**Rika****de****Hiwatari:**Pues espero tu comentario con ansias =). Y gracias por la aclaración, aquí en donde vivo les decimos estrellitas pero sí, ahora que me lo dices, tienes razón.

**Karu-suna**: Wuajajaja! :P.

**Marcia****Andrea:**Me fascinó tu comentario. Entendiste todo perfectamente, además de que tenemos la misma opinión con respecto a ese tema. Por otro lado, pensaba subir la historia de Madara e Izuna como un One-shot, pero nunca lo hice así que… Con respecto al final de este fic: ¡se me han ocurrido tantas variantes! (la gran mayoría tristes) pero ya verás cual será =).

**Alexa****Hiwatari:**Ya veremos. ;).

**Hohenheim:**Espero tu comentario para cuando llegues a este capitulo! También espero que te siga pareciendo cute y te guste de igual forma ;).

**Advertencia:**Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos.

**22 de Octubre; año 13: Muerte en un funeral I**

Itachi dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones con mucha parsimonia mientras finalizaba de doblar su ropa recién planchada. Ya había renunciado a que las ojeras en su rostro jamás desaparecerían, después de todo, casi ni lograba dormir.

Colocó la ropa en una canasta recordando como un mes atrás se habían llevado a cabo los exámenes chunnin, y como su otuoto había participado de ellos. Debía admitir que estaba orgulloso de su hermano menor, aún siendo tan chico había demostrado tener gran capacidad y habilidad, por más que hubiera terminado empatando con el Sabaku no. Sonrió un poco al recordar lo gruñón que Sasuke se había portado por semanas debido a eso. De todas formas la sonrisa se borró cuando tuvo que mover la canasta hacia una esquina, de modo que no molestase. Suspiró nuevamente. Hacer aquellas cosas, los quehaceres del hogar, preocuparse por sus misiones, por qué comería más tarde, por lo que tendría que hacer luego de eso, cada movimiento de su cuerpo… a esas alturas le resultaba tan… irreal. No le parecía posible que aún a pesar de todo siguiera haciendo esas cosas, no ahora que sabía _eso_. Pero como ya se había dicho repetidas veces, debía seguir con su vida -lo que pudiera- como si nada sucediera, como si todo fuera igual que lo hubo sido hace un año atrás. Aunque realmente ahora la vida le resultaba más hermosa en todos los aspectos, por más que solo estar allí parado pensando, sabiendo que todavía vivía, le llenase de melancolía y tristeza.

Su mirada roja se perdió en el cielo allá lejano através de la ventana. Una leve sonrisa en sus labios; una feliz melancolía en sus ojos.

No se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo permaneció de aquella forma hasta que el ruido de una puerta lo distrajo, recordándole que debía seguir actuando con normalidad. Pronto Hidan hizo acto de presencia, siendo esta una de las raras veces en las que el albino iba completamente vestido (al menos como era adecuado) y parecía bien despierto. -¡Hola Achi! ¿Cómo estás, eh?- le palmeó la espalda con más fuerza de la necesaria.

El golpe le nubló la vista levemente, más su rostro se mantuvo sereno. –Hn.

-¡Haha! Ey, Achi, me iré un rato ¿sí? Más tarde regreso: ¡y más vale que haya una buena comida sobre la mesa para cuando llegue!- se encaminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose justo antes de cruzarla para voltearse a ver al moreno, quien le daba la espalda, con una sonrisa. Regresó sobre sus pasos y lo abrazó.

-… Hidan, ¿qué haces?

-Me alegra mucho haberte conocido, Achi. Eres mi mejor amigo, ¿sabes?- le regaló una gran sonrisa a la cual el Uchiha contempló inexpresivo y luego se marchó de la cocina, para seguidamente abandonar la casa. Entonces el moreno dejó escapar el aire en un suspiro profundo. Quizá no era tan obvio para los demás, pero para Itachi era completamente notorio el cambio en el albino a comparación de la primera vez que se habían hablado. Lo mucho que había madurado… a su manera.

Sin más se encaminó hacia el jardín de la casa y se arrodillo observando el hermoso día que hacia.

Todo se le antojaba hermoso, el Sol le parecía resplandecer más, el césped le resultaba más suave, las hojas de los árboles más verdes, el cielo más claro y las nubes más esponjosas. Su mirada no dejaba de brillar ante el placer de continuar teniendo la visión del mundo frente a él. Veía al mundo con otros ojos, y no solo por su sharingan activado constantemente, sino por lo otro.

Sabía que si no fuera por lo que se había enterado, continuaría viendo la vida de la misma forma aburrida y monótona.

Y eso era porque se iba a morir.

Sus días estaban contados.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez, inspirando hondo ante el recuerdo de ello. De todas formas no era como si Itachi fuera a deprimirse y desperdiciar los quién sabe cuantos días de vida que le quedaban; si su hora ya estaba determinada, entonces no había nada que hacer, tan solo esforzarse por vivir lo más que podía y disfrutar cada instante. Luego…

…nada más.

Recordó el día en que le dieron la noticia, cuando le informaron que desde el momento en el que se había sentido mareado por primera vez, su cuerpo había comenzado a morir. Porque estaba enfermo, solo que esta vez, en todos los aspectos posibles.

'_Todo estaba oscuro en un inicio y lo único que le recordaba que era un ser con vida era el dolor en todo su cuerpo. Intentó abrir los ojos los cuales pesaban mucho y que ardieron en cuanto la luz de una habitación totalmente distorsionada tuvo acceso con bastante dificultad. Itachi reconoció al instante los síntomas y supo que nuevamente se había desmayado. Mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza e intentaba abrirlos parpadeando con velocidad una voz retumbó en sus oídos. –Ya está… despertando.- dijo._

_Luego captó una figura colocarse a su lado y abrirle uno de sus parpados para apuntarle con una pequeña linterna. –Aún… no tiene… buen enfoque… Itachi… ¿me escuchas… bien?_

_El moreno se llevó una mano a la cabeza comenzando a sentirse algo más orientado. -¿Tsunade?- preguntó, incorporándose con esfuerzo._

_-Vaya, chico, nos diste a todos un susto de muerte._

_Levantó la mirada hacia la rubia mientras su vista terminaba de enfocarse correctamente. La mujer sonreía de una forma extraña, como si en verdad no quisiera hacerlo porque estaba ocurriendo algo malo._

_-¿Qué pasó?_

_-Dinos tú. Te desmayaste en medio de la oficina del Hokage… Oh, sí, te presento a Shisune.- señaló a una chica parada tras ella quien le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza. La forma en que lo miraba era igual de rara que la sonrisa de la rubia._

_Se masajeó la sien. -¿Cuánto llevo inconciente?_

_-Un buen rato, a decir verdad. Sabes, oí por ahí que bebes, ¿es eso cierto? Si es así deberíamos ir los tres a beber algo más tarde, ¿qué dices?- le volvió a sonreír, aunque su mirada se mostraba lamentada. _

_-Argh, no…yo no bebo…_

_-¿A no? Pues que lástima… Uchiha, ya puedes desactivar tu sharingan, ¿sí? Lo mejor en este momento será que te relajes._

_Itachi le observó curioso tratando de eliminar la mueca de dolor -¿Mi sharingan?- entonces se dio cuenta. Lo tenía activado, pero ¿cómo? No lo estaba haciendo apropósito y aunque trataba de desactivarlo, este seguía allí. ¿Qué rayos…? -No puedo.- informó. _

_Tsunade mostró una mueca algo sorprendida, luego se encogió de hombros. -¿Ah, no? Bueno, estudiaremos eso más tarde…_

_-No, yo… debo volver a casa.- trató de ponerse en pie más se vio devuelto a su lugar por un empujón de la mujer, quien con rapidez volvió a levantar uno de sus párpados y le apuntó con la luz de la linterna, buscando algo._

_-No puedes irte, estás grave y…_

_Le apartó la mano con brusquedad. –Estoy bien.- repitió de mala gana, levantándose._

_-¡No, no lo estas!- gritó de pronto la rubia haciendo saltar a Shisune que se veía bastante nerviosa. El Uchiha contempló a Tsunade un momento para luego volver a sentarse con un suspiro cansado. –Ahora responde: ¿hace cuanto que tienes estos malestares?_

_-… No lo recuerdo. Sé que ya hace un par de años…_

_Ella asintió, concentrada. –Ya veo, pues…- lo observó con firmeza por unos largos segundos en los que Itachi también mantuvo la mirada –ahora escarlata- puesta en ella, desafiándola con su seriedad. Repentinamente el rostro de la mujer se volvió triste por lo que suspiró mirando hacia otra parte. –Ahora lo más difícil…- murmuró. Se dirigió hacia una silla en la cual se sentó con repentino agotamiento –Shisune.- al instante la castaña le entregó unos papeles los cuales Tsunade comenzó a hojear sin prestar real atención. –Escucha, Itachi… realmente no hay una manera fácil de decir esto, por lo que…lo diré directamente, ¿sí?_

_El pelinegro no dijo nada, dándole a entender que era libre de proseguir._

_-Cuando el Hokage ordenó que te trajeran aquí para ponerte bajo mis estudios, honestamente creí que tu repentino colapso se debía a lo que había sucedido con Kakashi; sí me contaron, me contaron el accidente con la carta y demás. Pensaba que era debido a lo que sentiste al pensar que tu hermanito estaba muerto y a tu arranque de furia contra Kakashi, pero… No pensé que al estudiarte fuéramos a descubrir… esto._

_-Ve al punto Tsunade, en verdad que me quiero ir._

_La mujer volvió a suspirar. –En los estudios descubrimos que… estás muriendo.- los ojos de Itachi se abrieron a más no poder –Hemos detectado una enfermedad en tu cuerpo que te está matando lentamente aunque no podemos estar seguros qué la originó dado que tampoco sabemos que clase de enfermedad es. No es algo que haya visto antes. Es difícil saber cual sería su procedencia y además… ante la falta de conocimiento… no sabemos exactamente con qué tratarla, podemos proveerte medicamentos adecuados y antibióticos que te ayuden a luchar contra ella y a mantenerte el mayor tiempo posible con vida… pero… no hay nada más que se pueda hacer. Tarde o temprano… todo tu cuerpo será destrozado…- hizo una larga pausa permitiéndole al chico procesar esto que acababa de informarle, su mirada jamás apartándose del rostro pálido, el cual se mantenía gacho y con la vista puesta en el suelo con tristeza. El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y aunque Tsunade sabía que este era un momento crítico para el Uchiha, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. -¿No quieres decir algo?_

_Itachi permaneció otro largo minuto en la misma posición, entonces inspiró hondo y elevó la mirada escarlata con seguridad y tranquilidad. La rubia se encontró algo afectada por aquella mirada; les había dado a saber a muchas personas acerca de sus inevitables finales y todas habían sufrido las reacciones esperadas, pero jamás una así. Al menos… llorar… o algo. –Siendo así…- el moreno se levantó -… me marcho._

_-¡Itachi espera!- Tsunade se levantó antes de que él pudiera dar un paso siquiera. -¿Estás bien?- él asintió –Pe-pero, ¿no piensas hacer nada al respecto? ¿Simplemente regresaras a casa y seguirás como si nada?_

_-¿Y qué más puedo hacer?- respondió simplemente –Es lo único que me queda ahora, seguir hasta que ya no pueda más… si mi muerte es inevitable entonces deberé disfrutar cada instante. Hn, casi pareciera que quieres verme llorar, Tsunade.- le sonrió._

_-¡No es eso! Pero, la reacciones ante estas situaciones…_

_-Acepto esto sin problemas, por favor no te preocupes. Desde pequeño nos enseñan que podríamos morir en cualquier momento, que esa es nuestra vida y que debemos pelear lo que podamos, pues bien, eso estoy haciendo.- avanzó en dirección a la puerta –Vendré seguido para los chequeos y a buscar las medicinas. También, si puedes, agradecería que calcules cuanto tiempo aproximadamente crees que me queda…- permitió a la mujer un último asentimiento antes de salir de allí._

_Luego Itachi continuó con su vida como siempre, solo que ahora siendo conciente de que su final estaba más cerca de lo esperado, por lo que cada acción, incluso hasta el caminar, pronto se volvieron sensaciones totalmente atesoradas.´ _

Suspiró una vez más al sentir el viento golpearle directo en el rostro. Era tan agradable.

Así habían pasado los meses e Itachi había continuado con su vida como si nada sucediera (salvo en su interior) porque como ya había dicho debía guardarse todo para sí mismo ya que lo único que causaba era daño a los demás, por eso no le había dicho nada a nadie, por eso sus chequeos con Tsunade eran secretos y por eso las medicinas estaban escondidas bajo las maderas del suelo de su habitación. Por eso…

Por eso iba a esperar a morir en silencio sin preocupar a nadie.

…Realmente.

Realmente que aquello no le afectaba, había tenido unos buenos meses a pesar de saber lo que le iba a suceder, porque lo aceptaba tal y como debía ser; lo único… lo único que lamentaba, que le dolía y le ponía mal, era pensar en Sasuke.

¿Qué pasaría con él en cuanto Itachi muriera? ¿Quién lo cuidaría?

Esas eran las únicas cuestiones que le preocupaban, porque el menor se quedaría solo en cuanto Itachi se fuera, perdería a la única familia que le quedaba y se quedaría solo –porque a pesar de estar el resto de los Uchihas, todos sabían que nunca sería lo mismo- e Itachi sabía que eso no era justo, y le lastimaba pensar en lo que sufriría su otouto. Pero si se lo decía ahora, tan solo le causaría dolor de antemano, logrando preocuparlo para nada, ya que su muerte era inevitable, sin cura, y por eso prefería no decirle a nadie. Que creyeran que fue una muerte súbdita; inesperada. Era por eso también, que ni bien pensar en su otouto por primera vez con respecto al asunto, había tomado una decisión. Le ayudaría a conseguir a alguien que lo amase; buscaría una persona que fuera perfecta para su hermanito, en la que él pudiera confiar y verse apoyado en los momentos difíciles y que no le abandonase, así, para cuando Itachi muriera, al menos sabría que su otouto no quedaba solo, y que siempre tendría a esa persona especial junto a él, para salvarlo de la oscuridad. Para darle a entender que no se había quedado solo tras la muerte de su hermano. Para que en su funeral colocase una mano en el hombro de Sasuke para darle a entender que aún la tenía a ella, y que ella jamás lo dejaría.

Le ayudaría a enamorarse de alguna chica que supiera cuidarlo y apoyarlo. Eso sería lo mejor…

Sí… …

El rostro se le descompuso y una gran rabia se apoderó de su ser, generándole que golpeara el suelo con ambos puños y los mechones de su cabello se desordenasen. Apretó los dientes tanto como los puños, sintiendo el rostro doler de tanta fuerza ejercida en una mueca que ciertamente él no estaba acostumbrado a hacer. _Mierda, mierda, ¡maldición! ¿Por qué?_

Elevó la mirada roja, llena de furia, hacia el cielo, observándolo con odio, y luego, casi al instante, con aflicción.

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Itachi?- llamó la voz de su hermano a su espalda. El mayor lentamente se volteó para verle a los ojos -¿Qué te pasa?

-…Yo…

**Continuará…**

***Decidí que –a pesar de que dije que quedaban pocos capítulos- voy a empezar a separar varios que son muy largos en dos partes, así que van a haber más, pero les aseguro que esta historia tan solo durará hasta que Sasuke tenga 18 o 20 años.**


	14. Muerte en un funeral II

**Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.**

Kuru-suna: **Aún falta, así que no te preocupes C:,.**

Marcia Andrea: **Nuevamente me ha gustado tu comentario; acertaste con respecto a la pareja que Itachi le "buscará" a su hermano, la cual evidentemente será mujer porque lo más lógico es que cuando alguien piensa en emparejar a otra persona le busque a alguien del otro sexo (a no ser que la persona haya aclarado sus preferencias sexuales) por lo que no, no sonaste tan loca :P. Con respecto al final… no te apresures tanto XD, aunque tuviste una idea cercana a la correcta de cómo se darán las cosas, aún falta. Ya verás como llega el ItaSasu con todas las letras. ^.^…**

Alexa Hiwatari: **lo lamento, pero a Sakura le planeé otra pareja dese el comienzo que en este capitulo ya se verá quién es, aunque no estoy segura de que les guste mucho, pero a mi me agrada n.n…**

**Advertencia**: Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos.

**22 de Octubre; año 13: Muerte en un funeral II**

-…Yo…

Itachi le contempló fijamente sin ninguna expresión real en el rostro, tan solo una tormenta que se calmaba en su mirada carmesí. Inspeccionó al chico frente a él con cuidado, repasando como muchas otras veces los cambios que había sufrido con el paso de los años, comparándolo con el recuerdo de lo que una vez había sido. Su mirada divagó por las maderas del suelo mientras se mantenía pensante. ¿Lo extrañaría? No podía dejar de preguntarse aquello. Sasuke era tan osco con él, tan repelente y cerrado. Itachi sabía que su otouto había desarrollado una personalidad discreta y gruñona, y que era así con todo el mundo, pero por algún motivo siempre le había resultado que al que más rechazaba era a él. Con rapidez devolvió la mirada al menor que comenzaba a fruncir el entrecejo.

¿Por qué?

Quizá tan solo eran imaginaciones suyas, se quiso convencer, y en realidad eran sus sentimientos los que le hacían ver las cosas de esa forma. Al detallar el rostro de Sasuke sintió como un terrible pesar le embargaba, recordando lo difíciles que habían sido los días en donde la noticia de su moribundo cuerpo aún estaba fresca. Cada vez que había visto a su hermano se había sentido totalmente deprimido, no solo por lo dicho con anterioridad, sino también porque sabía que jamás iba a poder _estar_ con él; _tenerlo_. No era como si no hubiera sabido aquello con anterioridad, pero ahora la cosa era diferente. Se iba a morir, así que ¿qué importaba? Desde ese día un profundo deseo de besarle se había instalado en su ser, torturándolo. Aún recordaba incluso como en un momento (siendo invadido por una tremenda furia al entender que en algún momento no muy lejano él ya no estaría en ese mundo y comprendiendo que nada importaba entonces) había tenido la profunda intención de ir hacia su hermano y obligarlo a la fuerza, pero Itachi era de aquellos sujetos que al tener una emoción tan potente se imaginaban las cosas pero nunca las llevaba a cabo, no si eran acciones malas, porque su nivel de bondad y conciencia eran demasiado elevados como para poder hacerlo, por eso había terminado en vez golpeando la pared con fuerza y apretando los dientes para contener su enojo, causando que estos le dolieran por unos cuantos minutos. De pronto regresó a la realidad al ver como Sasuke se removía incómodo, en su rostro notándose claramente la molestia que le causaba la mirada de Itachi, y este sonrió levemente siendo sabedor de que Sasuke era la única persona que no se incomodaba por el hecho de ser observado fijamente por el sharingan constantemente activado, como le sucedía a las demás personas en cuanto el moreno las mirada, sino que se incomodaba por _la mirada_ de Itachi; ya desde siempre Sasuke se había quejado de lo mucho que le molestaba que lo mirase así, y el mayor comprendía pero no podía evitarlo, por lo que agradecía que Sasuke no fuera capaz de_ comprender_ lo que aquella mirada implicaba.

-Disculpa otouto, ¿qué dijiste?

El entrecejo de Sasuke se frunció aun más. Entonces cerró los ojos con molestia. –Tsk, nada.- se volteó para avanzar al interior de la casa y seguidamente salir de esta por la puerta delantera.

La expresión de Itachi se volvió blanda y triste.

Regresó la mirada al cielo, tan hermoso.

_Si tan solo… si tan solo él me quisiera como yo lo quiero… al menos un poco…-_ pensó creando en su mente la imagen de su otouto una vez más; cerró los ojos con pesadez- _Yo podría morir… tan feliz…_

…No se dio cuenta del tiempo que se mantuvo de esa forma, imaginando un mundo en donde sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y a nadie le fastidiaba, un mundo perfecto, hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro para destruirlo todo. En seguida levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Hidan, quien le observaba atento. -¿Estás bien, Achi?

El mencionado suspiró, últimamente todos le preguntaban lo mismo más de la cuenta, era como si intuyeran que algo malo sucedía con él. –Sí Hidan, estoy perfectamente.- aseguró colocándose de pie.

El albino sonrió ampliamente palmeando con fuerza la espalda de Itachi mientras decía: -Qué bueno, mierda, porque vamos a reunirnos todos en Ichiraku Ramen, ¡así que ve a prepararte, pagano!- se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a 'su habitación'. Itachi por su parte esperó a que desapareciera de su vista para suspirar y llevarse una mano al hombro; de verdad que tenía que encontrar el momento para hablar con Hidan con respecto a sus palmadas.

::::::::

Cuando el albino le dijo 'vamos a reunirnos' Itachi realmente había pensado que se trataban tan solo de Hidan, Pain y él, pero no había pensado que terminaría allí sentado con todos en el grupo más los amigos de su hermano. Entendía que se debía a que la gran mayoría tenía una conexión unos con otros: Kisame era primo de Suigetsu quien de no ser así habría terminado yendo de todas formas al ser amigo de los demás chicos; Sasuke era su hermano y por más que no hubiera querido ir el alegre rubio que en esos momentos le discutía por algo sin sentido lo hubiera obligado; dicho rubio por ser hermano de Pain y al tener tantos amigos les habría invitado a todos de igual forma; la niña aquella, Ino, era prima lejana de Deidara; Juugo era muy buen amigo de Zetsu y por algún motivo que a Itachi mucho no le agradaba últimamente se la pasaba juntandose con su otouto; Gaara y el chico castaño cuyo nombre desconocía eran hermanos de Temari, y etc. Por eso Itachi se encontraba sentado en medio de un sin fin de ruido, charlas y risas, sin hacer nada, dado que la comida en aquel lugar nunca le había gustado. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados perezosamente de modo que parecía que se estaba durmiendo. Había estado un momento atento a la discusión entre las dos amigas de su otouto que habían comenzado a discutir (estúpidamente) por él, pero no le tomó mucho comprender que debían ser así todo el tiempo y que a su hermano no le interesaba ninguna de ellas ni aunque sea un poco, pero luego recordó que lo correcto era que su otouto sí se interesase por alguna de ellas, y _pronto_.

Sus ojos se abrieron como era debido al oír a la niña de pelo rosa, Sakura, llamar a su hermano con cierta vergüenza. Se volteó en su asiento lo suficiente como para observarlos con disimulo. La niña estaba colorada a más no poder e intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas mientras que su otouto la miraba aburrido y algo hastiado.

-Esto… yo… me preguntaba si… ¿no podrías venir a-a hablar conmigo afuera? Tengo algo importante que decirte.- se aferró la manos bajando mucho la mirada.

No había que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que le iba a decir.

Sasuke bufó levantándose de su asiento y comenzó a seguirla hacia el exterior metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, levantando de pronto la mirada y posándola en Itachi, atrapándolo al observarle. Se detuvo devolviéndole la mirada sin dudar. Itachi no apartó la suya en ningún momento, sabía perfectamente que el estar mirando y apartar con velocidad la vista una vez que eras atrapado tan solo levantaba sospechas raras en el otro, además de que por ser su hermano no importaba que le mirase, ¿cierto?

De pronto los ojos oscuros de Sasuke le dedicaron una mirada profunda… mala, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y bajo la atenta mirada se marchaba. Itachi se sintió palidecer en su interior por más que por fuera se mantuvo sereno y tranquilo. La mirada de Sasuke… era como si le hubiera querido decir: -'Mírame, me voy con otra persona y tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto. No te pertenezco.'- pero relacionó eso como una imaginación suya ante los pequeños celos y el poco temor que sentía. Porque no era posible que su hermano supiera algo sobre sus sentimientos, ¿verdad? Sasuke no sabía nada…

Cerró los ojos con lo que pareció indiferencia y volvió a su posición correcta en el asiento obligándose con éxito a sentirse más tranquilo.

Una risita corta a su lado le llamó la atención –Parece que Sakura-chan va a confesarse con Sasuke-kun. ¿Me pregunto si este la aceptará?- cuestionó pensante.

Itachi lanzó la mirada hacia la persona a su lado. Era un amigo reciente de Naruto, Sai se llamaba.

E Itachi le despreciaba como a nadie. Realmente cada vez que hablaba con él sentía unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo, pero con todas sus fuerzas…

-¿No estás celoso, Itachi-san?

Ahí estaban las ganas de pegarle. Eran por comentarios como aquel que no lo soportaba, el chico, de alguna forma, sabía demasiado. -¿Por qué lo estaría? Es mi hermano y ya va siendo hora de que consiga novia, no soy sobre protector. Y si lo dices por el hecho de que yo no tengo novia, pues la verdad que no me afecta, he tenido más novias que él.

Sai elaboró una sonrisa falsa que le pellizcó los nervios al Uchiha con mucha fuerza. –No me refería a eso, Itachi-san. Me refería a…- pareció pensar en las palabras adecuadas –Me refería a si no le pone celoso saber que Sasuke-kun se la meterá a otra persona toda la vida y jamás a usted.

Trató de mantener la expresión lo más serena posible, pero le fue imposible controlar los cambios que luchaban por mostrarse en sus facciones. Aquello que ese maldito le decía era lo mismo que él había estado pensando todo ese tiempo, pero con otras palabras: _'Sasuke jamás se fijará en mí'. Pero yo ya lo sé. ¡Ya lo sé!_- se gritó.

No habló y Sai interpretó aquello como que debía re-elaborar sus palabras para que pudieran ser más comprensibles. –Me refiero… mmm, a que para mí usted Itachi-san, por muy hombre que parezca, es más como un uke.- la ceja del Uchica se movió una vez pero su expresión siguió siendo la misma –Y como Sasuke-kun es mucho más uke que usted en cualquier otra relación él sería el dominante, pero con usted tendría que ser el pasivo, por lo que usted será el seme. Por eso le preguntaba si no está celoso; leí en un libro que para los ukes, tener que ser los semes con alguien aún más pasivo, resulta ser algo agobiante. Muy pocas veces, pero sucede.- se miraron un rato –Tan solo me preocupaba por usted.- le sonrió con falsedad.

Itachi se mantuvo callado por varios segundos hasta que por fin habló, apretando mucho los dientes –¿Qué clase de libros… lees tú?

-Umm, bueno, todos los que me ayuden a comprender a las otras personas cada vez que las conozco. Cuando lo conocí, por ejemplo, busqué en la biblioteca un libro sobre incesto y…

El primo de Kisame, que justo pasaba por detrás de ellos, se frenó de golpe y observó al de sonrisa insoportable. -¿Qué? ¿I-incesto… qué?

-Ah, tan solo hablábamos de los sentimientos incestuosos que mantiene una persona que tú conoces bien…

El chico se abalanzó sobre él aforrándole del cuello de la camisa y sacudiéndolo con las mejillas sonrojadas. -¿¡Quién!

Itachi finalmente se relajó apartándose de ambos aprovechando que ahora Sai tenía una distracción (y también agradeciendo porque estaba a punto de atacar al maldito), por suerte sabía que el niño molesto no iba a dar nombres ni nada por lo que no se preocupó. Pidió un vaso de sake y se mostró indiferente cuando el dueño del local le preguntó: -¿Seguro? Sé que tienes problemas de bebida y no me gustaría que te embriagases…

De todas formas tan solo bastó una fría mirada para que el hombre le entregase el vaso medio temblando. Cuando finalizó de beber un golpecito al hombro le hizo voltear. Allí parado estaba Tobi, quien le sonreía sonrojado. -¿Qué sucede?

El otro Uchiha le indicó que le siguiera con la mano y ambos salieron afuera. Sin poder evitarlo rastreó con la mirada en busca de su otouto encontrándolo un poco más alejado del local, de pie muy quieto con expresión lamentada mientas era abrazado por detrás por la niña que al parecer lloraba. No supo si permitir que algo en su interior se destrozara al pensar que quizá la había aceptado (más por tener novia que por querer y por eso aquel gesto en su rostro, tal cual él había hecho a sus trece años) o si sentirse aliviado porque al parecer la había rechazado. No estaba seguro, esa escena podría interpretarse de ambas maneras (desde su punto de vista). Lo ignoró para concentrarse en Tobi. Este jugaba con sus dedos y sonreía apenado.

-Itachi-san, ¿recuerda que usted le dijo a Tobi que se concentrase en buscar a aquella persona especial que le quisiese mucho y respetara a Tobi?- asintió –Bu-bueno, Tobi está seguro de que la encontró, Itachi-san.- sonrió feliz.

-¿Ah sí?- se sorprendió un poco el moreno -¿Le conozco?- Tobi asintió y se le acercó un poco para señalar al interior del puesto de comida. Siguiendo la dirección a la cual apuntaba se encontró con la mirada amarilla de Zetsu que nos les apartaba la mirada, vigilante. -¿Zetsu?- alzó una ceja extrañado y más sorprendido aún, pero decidió que no tenía porque resultarle la gran cosa, por más que fuera algo raro –Vaya… me alegró por ti Tobi. ¿Te trata bien?

Él asintió con ánimos y una expresión de lo más feliz.-Sip. Zetsu-san dice que nos tomemos las cosas con calma porque desea que Tobi se sienta cómodo, ¡pero Tobi ya está cómodo! Porque Zetsu-san y Tobi llevan unos meses juntos y Zetsu-san le dijo a Tobi que esta dispuesto a contarles a todos sobre su relación solo si Tobi así lo quiere… ¿nos es Zetsu-san muy tierno?- le cuestionó con el típico gesto que Itachi veía hacer constantemente a las niñas que gustaban de su hermano. Se limitó a sonreírle.

-Itachi.- le llamó la voz de su hermano por detrás, haciéndole voltear rápidamente. Allí venía Sasuke junto a la pelirosa que se terminaba de secar las lágrimas e intentaba sonreír. –Vayamos a casa…- pidió. El mayor alternaba la mirada entre ambos deseoso de saber qué había sucedido. Sasuke soltó entonces un 'Tch' y señaló a la chica. -¿Te acuerdas de Sakura? Es mi compañera de equipo junto a Naruto. ¿Recuerdas que te conté?

_¿Y…?_ quiso agregar para que explicase más, pero sabía que no había remedio, Sasuke nunca le diría nada y si insistía mucho iba a resultar sospechoso, sobretodo para su otouto que era muy paranoico.

-Oh, vaya.- habló entonces la molesta voz de Sai y todos dirigieron su atención hacia él, que salía del local con una sonrisa falsa –Justo me iba pero no pensé que me encontraría con esta escena. ¿Están por darse su primer beso en público? Leí en un libro que a muchas personas el incesto les resulta asqueroso e inhumano, así que deben cuidar frente a quienes muestran su afecto.- sonrió dispuesto a seguir su camino.

Itachi decidió ignorarlo mientras que Sasuke gruñía. -¡Cállate! ¡Te dije que la cortes con esas bromas repulsivas!- Itachi contempló como le gritaba al otro moreno enojado, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas por la vergüenza de lo que tan descaradamente Sai les acusaba, por supuesto, Sasuke despreciándolo, Itachi deseando que ojala así fuese. -¿Cómo puedes decir cosas así? ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me acuses de esas asquerosidades? ¡No entiendes que las relaciones entre hermanos son de lo más repugnantes! Estoy arto de que digas esas cosas constantemente como si fueran algo común, cualquiera que desease a su hermano debería ser castigado de la peor de las formas.- y repentinamente clavó la mirada en Itachi quien también le observó en silencio, sin ningún gesto especial en el rostro, por más que por dentro le dolía el alma ante las palabras de su otouto, pero de todas formas ya estaba algo acostumbrado a esa opinión en su hermano, no era la primera vez que la expresaba, de hecho, ya varias veces había dejado en claro lo mucho que despreciaba a los hermanos o primos que se amaban entre sí. En otro nivel lejano al fraternal o familiar. Como todo buen Uchiha.

Lo que Itachi no comprendía –aunque no le prestaba real atención- era por qué cada vez que Sasuke terminaba de dar su despectiva opinión clavaba la mirada en su hermano mayor. En Itachi. En él. Siempre.

-Sí. Siempre olvido lo estrictos y serios que son los Uchihas con estos temas.- murmuró Sakura pensativa.

-Hmp. Bien, me voy solo.- anunció el Uchiha menor metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y comenzando a alejarse.

-Ehhm… bueno, ya también, creo que…- comenzaba a decir Sakura, pero su voz se vio interrumpida por la de Hidan que salió también del puesto de comida gritando:

-¡Itachiii! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Tienes que pagar!- clavó la mirada en él y se le acercó con una amplia sonrisa, fijándose a medio camino en la niña de pelo rosa que lo miraba con cierto desagrado. Entonces Hidan caminó hacia ella parando en frente sin dejar de mirarla. Se mantuvo así un buen rato hasta que sin poder contenerlo más una risa ahogada intentó hacerse pasó por sus labios, y como él trataba de retenerla su expresión pareció la de un maniático asustando sobre todo a Tobi; luego una risa a todo volumen, malvada y de alguna forma elegantemente demente fue expuesta ante los tres.

-¡Hahahaha!- pronto unas lagrimitas afloraron en sus ojos y apuntó a la chica mientras las secaba con la otra mano -¡Mira el tamaño de esa frente! Es decir, ¿cómo alguien puede tener tremenda frente? ¡Hahaha!

Sakura le observó atónita un momento, y su expresión se volvió herida e impotente por lo que agachó la mirada para que no se viera su rostro, pareciendo que iba a llorar. Internamente Itachi deseaba que así fuera, por muy malo que sonase, pero entonces la niña levantó la mirada mostrándose totalmente furiosa y mientras el albino continuaba distraído riéndose le plantó un rodillazo en donde más le dolía, y cuando Hidan se agachó por acto reflejo, (con una mueca de placentero dolor) le pagó un codazo en la nuca gritando: -¡NO TE BURLES DE MÍ!- y la fuerza fue tal que el suelo se rompió bajó el cráneo del jashinista.

Itachi alzó una ceja mientras que Tobi temblaba escondido tras él. La pelirosa se acomodó el cabello y le sonrió inocentemente –Adiós Itachi-san, nos vemos.- y se alejó.

Ambos Uchihas le observaron marchar. –Tobi tiene miedo, Itachi-san. Esa niña era muy aterradora…

El mencionado cerró los ojos. _Esto_ _es estúpido. Todos a mi alrededor son estúpidos…-_ detuvo sus pensamientos algo sorprendido y luego sonrió un poco al pensar en que parecía su hermano cuando se quejaba de todo.

Hidan se levantó de golpe con una gran sonrisa, las mejillas rojas y expresión enamorada. Clavó la mirada en la figura de Sakura en la lejanía. -¡Que forma de pegar, mierda! ¡Será la futura madre de mis hijos!- sonrió y salió corriendo tras la niña.

-Tobi, ¿qué sucede?- Zetsu estaba repentinamente a un lado de ellos por lo que el moreno se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando.

-¡Tobi tiene miedo, Zetsu-san! ¡Tobi vio a un monstruo!

Itachi decidió hacer como su otouto y regresar a casa. Después de todo su hermano había hecho lo correcto en irse de allí. Suspiró. Por eso no le gustaba estar con tanta gente, todo se volvía ridículo…

… Ni bien llegar a su casa buscó a su otouto. Este estaba sentado en la cocina leyendo y no prestó atención a su llegada. Itachi se sentó frente a él y en seguida este frunció el entrecejo molesto. –Hiciste bien en irte.- habló Itachi rompiendo el silencio tras un rato –Todos se pusieron idiotas.

-Hmp.

-…Tu amiga Sakura le pegó a Hidan.

Una pequeña sonrisa quiso aflorar en los labios del menor pero fue retenida a tiempo. –Sí, suele hacer eso.

-…- Inspiró hondo -¿Qué fue lo que hablaron?

El gesto de Sasuke volvió a ser duro, nunca apartando la mirada del libro. –Ni que te importara.

-Claro que me importa. Eres mi hermano.

-…Hmp.

Hubo una pausa en la que el mayor esperó sin éxito a que el menor hablase.

-Sasuke…

Este mostró una mueca hastiada –Nada, las mismas idioteces de siempre: que quería ser mi novia, si yo no le gustaba, si no podía haber una posibilidad… eso.

-… ¿y qué le dijiste?

La extremadamente corta paciencia de su otouto tenía para con él ya estaba al limite, se notaba que estaba arto por la forma con la que apretaba el libro con fuerza -¿Qué te importa?

-Solo quiero saber…

Bajó el libro de golpe mirándole enojado. –Le dije que no, ¿sí? ¿Qué más iba a decirle? ¡Por Kami! Ya déjame en paz.- volvió a concentrarse en el libro.

Itachi se sintió aliviado, aunque eso desentonaba ante el mareo y el dolor de cabeza que le estaba asaltando. Debía tomar su medicamento. Pero antes… Observó con tristeza a Sasuke y lentamente, con cierto esfuerzo, levantó el brazo y lo fue aproximando hasta el niño quien a pesar de no estarle mirando, comenzó a fruncir el entrecejo y a alejarse en par a lo que la mano se acercaba. Cuando el respaldo de la silla se interpuso en su camino se hizo hacia un lado. –No me toques.- murmuró con molestia.

Le costó mucho que su rostro no demostrase el dolor que en ese momento le invadió, desgarrador e hiriente, mucho. Su mirada, por muy fría que resultase con su sharingan, se mostró totalmente lastimada. -¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué eres así conmigo, Sasuke?

Por un momento el chico no dijo nada. Entonces se encogió de hombros. –Te trato como debo.

-¿Cómo debes? No es así como se supone que debes tratarme.

Sasuke soltó una risa burlona sin despegar la mirada del libro. Le hería también que muy pocas veces le mirase cuando hablaban. -¿Y cómo quieres que te trate? ¿Mn?

Lo contempló con pena –…Soy tu hermano…

De pronto el menor cerró el libro de forma brusca y mantuvo la mirada puesta en algún punto de la cocina, cavilando en sus pensamientos con expresión amarga. -…Me gustaría que no lo fueras.- se puso de pie y salió de la cocina. Se oyeron sus pasos subir las escaleras y entrar en su cuarto.

Itachi se mantuvo igual de estático durante mucho tiempo.

El daño que le habían causado esas palabras no tenía forma de expresarse, por lo que estuvo en la misma pose y con el mismo semblante de antes que su hermanito dijera aquello.

Y pasó un minuto. Y pasó una hora.

**Continuará…**

***Escribiendo este capitulo me imaginé todo desde el punto de vista de Sasuke, y si bien el de Itachi me gusta un poco más, me pareció algo interesante n.n…**

**Bueno, aquí otro capitulo cortado… quizá no parezca muy importante ni sea entretenido, pero contiene pequeñas cosas que serán muy importantes en los próximos capítulos. Sin más, nos leemos!**


	15. Muerte en un funeral III

**Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.**

Karu-suna: **No temas hacer spoiler, por favor, que me has dejado con una curiosidad tremenda por saber que es lo que piensas! X).**

Alexa Hiwatari: **Las cosas con Sasuke ya se entenderán y aclararán, y en cuanto a que entienda que su hermano está mal… bueno, ya veremos cuando lo hace n.n..**

Marcia Andrea: **Sí, ya se verá como Itachi tiene un lado bastante egoísta en ciertas circunstancias; como has dicho: eso ya se puede notar. En cuanto a Sai: este para mí es un personaje que es bastante perceptivo (a veces) de los sentimientos o situaciones emocionales de los demás, solo que no sabe comprenderlos y se confunde o no tiene la noción de que hay ciertas cosas sobre las cuales no se deben hablar. A parte de que se guía mucho por lo que dicen los libros y eso… **

Pyu: **¡Me alegra que te guste, muchas gracias! Traté de mantener a Itachi lo más IC que pude, por lo que era de esperarse simpatizar con él (supongo -.-) a no ser que lo hubiera descrito como un loquito pervertido, cosa que no podría. En cuanto a tu primer comentario: Veremos, veremos… n.n.**

**Advertencia**: Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos.

**23 de Octubre; año 13:** Muerte en un funeral III

…_Es una suerte que pronto me vaya a morir._

Era lo único que podía pensar. La frase que se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, sin importar cuanta cosa pensase, todo se redondeaba a esas palabras. Se quería morir. Ya no lo soportaba más, estaba harto de sentirse así, quería que todo se terminase de una vez, y si no fuera porque su muerte ya estaba anunciada en esos momentos estaría contemplando tentativamente la posibilidad de suicidarse.

…_Soy tu hermano…_

Itachi llevaba sentado en su cama desde que se había despertado, contemplando el suelo a sus pies con derrota, tristeza y depresión, tal cual había hecho la noche anterior. Ya no tenía la energía necesaria para siquiera levantarse, no valía la pena, de hecho: jamás había valido la pena.

…_Me gustaría que no lo fueras._

¿Qué se suponía que significaba aquello?

Bah, ¿qué importaba? Sí, ¿por qué debería importarle algo? Su vida era inútil, tan solo estaba llena de dolor, decepciones, malas noticias… no comprendía por qué siquiera desde el principio se había esforzado por seguir adelante, ¿con qué propósito? Era como si quisiera continuar tan solo para tolerar el dolor, sufrir, sufrir, ¿y luego qué? Tan solo morir. Sí, vaya que la vida valía la pena, ¿o no? Sí que era hermosa… Cerrando los ojos con un suspiro se imaginó a sí mismo besándose con su otouto, ambos con la misma pasión e intensidad en el acto, disfrutándolo y riendo de a momentos ante la picardía de lo que hacían. Su pecho se infló con emoción y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, gesto que al instante cayó transformándose en una mueca de dolor; agachó el rostro llevando una mano a este para tratar de apaciguar el temblor en sus facciones.

…_Me gustaría que no lo fueras. No me toques. Te trato como debo._

Quería llorar, pero no lo haría, no podía permitírselo. ¿Entonces…? Elevó un poco más la vista, carente de emoción. Suspirando pesadamente se levantó debiendo utilizar una gran parte de la poca energía que tenía. ¿Qué haría ahora? Nada. Tan solo seguir monótonamente como había hecho hasta el momento, esperando que su lenta muerte llegase cuanto antes para acabar de una vez con ese martirio, por más que no pudiera evitar que al pensar en esto se angustiase enormemente. Salió del cuarto listo para (con mucho cansancio) iniciar el día preparando el desayuno para su hermano y para él. Iniciar otro tedioso e insoportable día de vida. ¿Por qué lo hacia? Quien sabe, quizá estaba demasiado acostumbrado a vivir.

Antes de comenzar a bajar por las escaleras no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada a la puerta de la habitación de su hermanito.

Apretó tanto puños como labios; sus ojos llenándose de enojo. Su otouto… era una mala persona. Eso era lo que era. En lo que se había transformado. ¡Pero maldición que no podía dejar de amarlo! ¿Por qué? No era justo, se suponía que aquel sentimiento moriría pronto, que lo olvidaría. …Ah, pero claro, Itachi había olvidado que debía _olvidar_. Se había distraído tanto_ aceptando _y _complaciendo_ –hasta donde podía- a ese sentimiento que no se había acordado de tratar u obligarse a olvidar._ Pero ya no más_, se dijo, apretando tan fuerte los puños que se hacia daño al saberse incapaz de hacer a un lado aquel sentimiento al cual, si era sincero, no quería olvidar. _Ya no más. Es hora de volver a ser un hermano de una vez por todas, y morir así, habiendo acabado con todo esto para siempre._

Enojado y abatido como se sentía, terminó de bajar las escaleras para ingresar en la cocina y prepararse algo de comer a sí mismo. Buscó el diario y se sentó tranquilamente a desayunar, por más que en su interior estuviera de lo más amargado.

Justo para el momento en que terminó de ingerir todo el alimento escuchó los pasos de su otouto al bajar los escalones y, al mismo tiempo, el sonido del timbre inundar la casa. Con la expresión constantemente inexpresiva fue a abrir. No se sorprendió al encontrarse con una niña pelirroja de lentes parada frente a él, sonrojándose algo sobresaltada al verle. –B-Buenos días, Itachi-san.- saludó en una reverencia.

Normalmente el moreno se obligaría a sonreír pero ya todo le daba igual, por lo que… -No hace falta ser tan formal. Ven, entra.

La niña obedeció con algo de vergüenza. Itachi cerró la puerta y al voltearse se encontró con la figura de su hermano que le contemplaba con el entrecejo fruncido en confusión. La expresión de Itachi no fue en nada diferente. –Sasuke, que bueno que bajas. Esta de aquí es Karin, ¿no la conoces, cierto?- señaló a la chica que había soltado una suave exclamación al ver al menor de los Uchihas. Este negó. –Es la prima segunda de Kisame, prima de tu amigo Suigetsu. Tiene casi tu edad, ¿creo que un año más?- cuestionó a lo que ella asintió –Estábamos pensando con Kisame que quizá sería… bueno que se conocieran. Además, solo tienes que verla para que te agrade: es linda, educada, tan leal como sus primos y aunque tiene su temperamento es bastante simpática.- describió sin apartar la vista de su hermano, sin poder evitar hablar de la pelirroja cual si de un objeto a vender se tratase. Dicha pelirroja se había ido poniendo más colorada a medida que el mayor hablaba.

Sasuke por su parte le devolvía una mirada indescifrable, aunque Itachi sabía perfectamente que si no fuera porque la niña lo vería en su rostro habría un gesto de incredulidad y desagrado total. Pasaron varios segundos de silencio.

-Entonces…- lo rompió Karin -¿te gustaría ir a caminar un rato, Sasuke-kun?

Nuevamente un par de silenciosos segundos hasta que él asintió. –Como quieras, tan solo déjame desayunar algo primero.- se volteó para dirigirse a la cocina a la vez que la niña soltaba un pequeño gritito de felicidad. Itachi por su parte se encaminó hacia la sala de estar en donde se sentó cerrando los ojos para meditar.

-Itachi…- no tardó en llamar su hermano, asomándose por la puerta con expresión confundida -¿y mi desayuno?

El mayor volteó apenas el rostro para verle fríamente. –Prepáratelo tú, ya estas grande, ¿no te parece?- mantuvo la mirada puesta en su otouto, desafiante. Sasuke lo contempló sorprendido, luego agachó la mirada y en su rostro se formó un gesto apenado y arrepentido. Sin más se marchó y solo cuando hubo escuchado la puerta cerrarse el moreno se permitió regresar a su anterior posición.

¿Estaba bien el sentirse arrepentido de presentarle a esa chica a su otouto? No.

No lo estaba.

Debía aceptar que las cosas tenían que ser de ese modo… además… era lo mejor para todos. ¿Por qué había elegido a esa niña para su otouto? Pues por el tema de la fidelidad; conocía a Karin de todas las veces que había ido junto con Shisui a la casa de su azul amigo Kisame, prácticamente la había visto crecer y sabía que la niña tenía el mismo nivel de lealtad que su primo, por eso le había resultado su mejor opción, así para cundo muriera al menos lo haría sabiendo que su hermano estaría con alguien que nunca lo abandonase o engañase, alguien que valía la pena. Aunque solo porque Itachi quisiera –bien, no realmente lo _quería_, pero no había otra cosa que pudiera hacerse- no significaba que su otouto la fuera a aceptar como su pareja, de hecho, Itachi estaba seguro de que su estúpido hermano rechazaría a la niña, y se odió un momento por sentirse internamente feliz al pensar en eso. _No debes, idiota, recuerda._

Aunque, pensando en las cosas como un verdadero hermano mayor y no como un depravado que quería a su otouto para sí mismo, le preocupaba la relación que su hermanito mantenía con el resto del mundo. Era tan arisco, cerrado, no le gustaba estar con nadie. Itachi bien sabía que esto podía ser una fachada o una etapa, pero la verdad era que Sasuke se hallaba en una edad complicada y a medida que creciera, si algo le estaba sucediendo, tan solo empeoraría. Pero la adolescencia era así, ¿cierto? Itachi había pasado por ella, y había sido la peor etapa de su vida, en donde había descubierto cosas que aún se mantenían vivas a pesar de los años y a las cuales odiaba pero amaba con mayor intensidad. Aún así no podía dejar de estar preocupado.

_Tu tampoco eres muy social que digamos_. Le recordó una voz en su mente. E Itachi sonrió apenas un poco al pensar que era cierto, tanto Itachi como Sasuke se parecían mucho en eso. A ninguno le importaba realmente entablar relación con las demás personas pero aún así tenían un gran grupo de gente que los quería y los buscaba para incluirlos por más que a ninguno le importase realmente formar parte del grupo. Sí, quizá Sasuke tan solo era igual que Itachi, pero más enojón. _Solo que Sasuke no tiene tus __**problemas.**_

Entreabrió los ojos para contemplar el techo. Era cierto, pero ¿qué sí…? Si Sasuke y él eran tan parecidos, ¿podría ser que… su otouto resultara ser _como _él? ¿Que al igual que Itachi terminara enamorado de… su aniki? ¿Es decir: él?

Sonrió con un deje de embobamiento al pensar en eso. Sería tan lindo… Ah, sí, eso podría ser lo único bueno que había en su vida: el poder imaginar su escenario perfecto, en donde todo era como él lo quería; en donde Sasuke _lo quería…_

El sonido del timbre le sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

Con un largo suspiro de cansancio se incorporó, realmente no sabiendo de donde sacaba las fuerzas ya que su cuerpo se sentía como muerto. No demostró sorpresa al encontrarse con tres de los ancianos representantes* del clan parados en la puerta de su hogar; con una reverencia les permitió ingresar. Se encaminaron hacia la sala sentándose los mayores frente a Itachi, quien esperó respetuoso a que estos comenzaran por contar sus motivos de la visita.

-Itachi,- inició uno –tu no tienes pareja, ¿no es así?

El joven no comprendió a qué se debía esta interrogación, en especial por el tema en que se envolvía, pero no tenía más remedio que responder por lo que se limitó a asentir. Comprendió entonces ni bien hubo terminado de elevar la cabeza.

-Pues es tiempo de que consigas una.- aseveró otro de los sujetos indicándole que sus pensamientos habían estado en lo correcto. –Eres un genio Itachi, el orgullo del clan Uchiha, tus habilidades e inteligencia son invaluables e incomparables, y como hijo primogénito de Fugaku tu deber es reemplazar a tu padre, eso ya lo sabes.

El último de los hombres que aún no había dicho nada decidió participar –Además que ya tienes veinte años, como sucesor de Fugaku ya deberías haber sentado cabeza y haber procreado hijos que heredaran tus capacidades.

-Es tu deber.

Itachi no dijo nada, tan solo permaneció inexpresivo observándoles fijamente. Los hombre prosiguieron.

-Es momento de que encuentres a una joven capacitada y te cases; tus hijos serían un gran aporte al clan Uchiha, siempre y cuando te encargues de enseñarles todo lo que tú sabes.

-No podemos desperdiciar a un genio como tú, si tus genes fueran a pasarse con el tiempo el clan tendría la capacidad de progresar aún más, si es que me entiendes.

-Tanto tu hermano como tú son los más habilidosos del clan, realmente no se esperaba menos de tus padres al tener tales hijos, y ahora, como el primogénito es tu turno de procrear hijos que traigan igual orgullo a toda la familia…

El menor continuó en la misma posición largo rato, cerrando luego los ojos con expresión pensante aunque realmente lo hiciera para controlarse. Apretó ligeramente los puños. Sabía que ese día llegaría pronto, no sabía cuando pero tarde o temprano lo haría.

No le gustaba en nada como hablaban esos hombres con respecto al tema, como si Itachi fuera a hacer como el resto de la cabeza del clan –su padre incluido- y tener hijos tan solo por causas tan egoístas y codiciosas como aquellas. Él no quería tener hijos, jamás quiso y menos en esos momentos, pero si fuera a tenerlos los tendría por quererlos, por ansiar el tener una familia y ver a sus "retoños" crecer. Y la idea no le tentaba en nada, es más, le producía rechazo. Pero era conciente de que –como el hijo mayor y el genio de la familia- su deber estaba en asegurar la continuación de sus genes y capacidades, por más que no quisiera; pero **no** quería, no _podía_, mucho menos teniendo el problema que tenía… quizá si todo hubiera sido distinto habría aceptado sin dudar, pero tan solo como si se tratase de una misión, porque era su deber, y aprender con el paso del tiempo a amar a sus hijos y quizá también a su esposa, pero las cosas se habían dado del modo equivocado e Itachi realmente no tenía la energía necesaria como para aceptar una cosa así y tolerar otro peso más, otro dolor más, en su vida.

¿Pero que decirle a estos sujetos?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo.- fue lo primero que salió. La negativa iba encabezando, la excusa se inventaba después.

Los hombres fruncieron el entrecejo disconformes. -¿No puedes?

-No tienes otra opción.

-No,- repitió –no puedo y no lo haré.

-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre? Itachi, esto no es algo en lo que tengas elección, _tienes _que hacerlo, es tu deber.

-No, no lo es.- por un momento se le cruzó por la cabeza informarles acerca de su muerte cercana, pero comprendió que si lo sabían tan solo le presionarían para que tuviera hijos cuanto antes. –Lo siento pero no puedo, aún tienen a mi otouto, con él sí pueden lograr lo que quieren, pero no conmigo. Como ya dijeron, Sasuke me sigue en la lista de los más inteligentes, habilidosos o como quieran catalogarlo del clan, por lo que no tienen de qué preocuparse.

-¡Pero Sasuke no es como tú, Itachi! Es verdad que es un niño muy inteligente ¡pero no es lo mismo!

-Por muy inteligente que pueda ser Sasuke no es más que alguien ordinario a tu lado, su desempeño no es el mismo que el tuyo. Hijos provenientes de él… no serían tan útiles como lo podrían ser hijos tuyos, el nivel es más que obvio diferente, quizá a grandes rasgos.

-Es verdad, en comparación a ti… todos sabemos que tu hermano no es la gran cosa- se vio interrumpido ante la furiosa mirada que el menor le lanzó.

-Silencio.- ordenó, olvidándose en su enojo de con quienes era que hablaba –No voy a permitir que subestimen a mi otouto. Él está tan capacitado como yo, si no es que más, el hecho de que no se esfuerce mucho porque no tiene las ganas y que siempre haya sido tapado por mi sombra por culpa de gente como ustedes no quiere decir que sea un inútil o que sus hijos también fueran a serlo. Mi otouto es lo suficientemente inteligente y fuerte como para sobrepasarme y estoy seguro de que sus hijos serán un orgullo para él así como nosotros lo fuimos para nuestros padres. Además olvidan tener en cuenta que Sasuke aún tiene trece años, aún tienen que ver que tan poderoso será en cuanto llegué a mi edad.

Los ancianos guardaron unos segundos de silencio, entonces uno cerró los ojos con molestia e impaciencia –No seas idiota, Itachi. Entendemos que te moleste que menospreciemos a tu hermanito, pero tu sabes tan bien como el resto que no hay comparación. Con siete años tú ya te habías graduado de la Academia y a su edad te convertiste en capitán ANBU, ¿y pretendes que esperemos a ver su evolución en estos años hasta que alcance tu edad? Me parece que el resultado será más que obvio: no habrá comparación alguna. Acéptalo.

-Es verdad que los hijos de tu hermano serían una gran adquisición para el clan.- añadió otro al ver como el gesto del menor se tornaba aún más colérico –Pero estamos aquí para hablar sobre ti como el responsable de la casa, como el adulto, como el hijo mayor y como el que tiene la_ edad_ para tener hijos.- ante estas palabras Itachi se relajó con algo parecido a un derrotado entendimiento –Por lo que…

-No…- volvió a interrumpir Itachi, esta vez con la mirada fija en el suelo, casi con tristeza. Entonces se le ocurrió qué podría decir para terminar con todo ese asunto, por más que fuera algo que a nadie le gustaría afirmar, a él realmente no le importaba -…no_ puedo_.

Uno de los sujetos abrió la boca para replicar pero se acalló cuando, al igual que los otros dos, sintió algo extraño en estas palabras.

-¿No puedes…?

-No, no _puedo_.

-…- meditaron un momento. -¿Qué quieres decir?

-No puedo tener hijos.- aseguró Itachi manteniendo la mirada firme, dispuesto a decir lo que sea con tal de que lo dejaran en paz, total ¿qué importaba lo que pensasen estos sujetos? Cualquier cosa era realmente mejor antes que la verdad.

Se quedaron pensativos. –_Oh.-_ fue todo lo que lograron decir al comprender.

-Vaya, esto si que es un… contratiempo.

-Sí, no me lo esperaba.

-Esto es algo… imprevisto.

Itachi asintió. –Así es, por lo que deberán de conformarse con mi hermanito por mucho que al parecer no les guste.

Los ancianos comenzaron a murmurar entre sí, y tras un intercambio de palabras más con el menor acordaron volver a abordar el asunto en cuanto Sasuke cumpliera la edad suficiente. Sin más, Itachi los acompañó hasta la puerta para despedirlos educadamente sin expresión alguna en el rostro, suspirando pesadamente una vez hubo cerrado la puerta, llenándose de pena al imaginar nuevamente –como muchas veces había hecho en el pasado en repentinos ataques masoquistas- a su otouto casado, sonriendo feliz, abrazando a su mujer mientras observaba a sus pequeños hijos correr de un lado a otro. ¿Y dónde quedaba Itachi? Realmente eso no importaba, después de todo esa no era una imagen a la que él perteneciera ni podría pertenecer jamás. Tan solo contemplarla desde las sombras con envidia y dolor, siendo quizá nada más que el 'tío Itachi'; el depravado y enfermo del tío Itachi.

Ni bien hubo regresado a su lugar de meditación, con su mente repleta de pensamientos autodestructivos e hirientes, el timbre volvió a sonar. Esta vez suspiró hastiado al levantarse. ¿Qué sucedía que repentinamente tanta gente llamaba a su casa?

Al abrir se encontró sorpresivamente con Naruto, y quizá esta sería la visita más agradable que podría tener en mucho tiempo. Le sonrió levemente pero con sinceridad. –Buenos días, Naruto-kun,- saludó al niño rubio que le sonreía abiertamente con las manos en la cabeza –si buscas a mi otouto me temo que ha salido en una cita.

De más cabe agregar que el Namikaze se sorprendió en sobre manera por la noticia. -¡¿EL TEME TIENE UNA CITA! ¿¡Y cómo no estoy enterado! ¡Aahh, maldito bastardo que no me cuenta nada! ¿Qué clase de amigo es?- pateó el suelo y refunfuñó un par de cosas más que le sacaron una pequeña risa al Uchiha.

-Puedes creerme cuando te digo, Naruto-kun, que mi tonto hermano estaba tan sorprendido como tú.

El rubio le devolvió una sonrisa. –Sí, ¿verdad? ¡Debió ser una sorpresota que alguien aceptara salir con el teme-ttebayo!- ambos rieron, a pesar de ser muy concientes de que muchas niñas se volverían locas con el simple pensamiento de que el moreno menor las invitase a salir. –Pero no estoy aquí por Sasuke.- anunció el rubio, colocándose repentinamente serio, cosa que desconcertó a Itachi quien nunca le había visto con esta expresión. No parecía él, se veía totalmente maduro en comparación a su acostumbrado ser. –Vine a hablar con usted Itachi-san.

El Uchiha le contempló confundido y -por qué no- preocupado.

**Continuará…**

***El mundo de esta historia es semi Au (como ya notaron :P.) por lo que aviso antes de que alguien quiera corregirme como son las cosas en la serie. :). **


	16. Muerte en un funeral IV

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: **Yaoi. Insultos. Incesto.

**Agradezco a las nuevas lectoras y a los que me continúan comentando cada capitulo. Aprecio mucho sus comentarios.**

**23 de Octubre; año 13:** Muerte en un funeral IV 

Eran pocas las veces en que no entendía algo, pero en ese momento realmente se sentía un poco confundido con respecto a la situación, por más que en realidad no lo demostrase, porque tampoco era como si creyese que el rubio que en esos instantes caminaba a su lado fuera a hablarle sobre algún tema de gran importancia, pero también sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por la imagen de niño inocente que había recibido de él toda la vida y escucharle con la misma seriedad que en esos instantes se mostraba en el rostro de su acompañante.

Porque fue dicha seriedad la cual le generó cierto grado de curiosidad, y luego la invitación que el menor le había hecho de salir a caminar un rato fue el detonante para que se sintiera levemente confundido.

Entendía que más allá de su torpeza el chico no era tan tonto como parecía, y el que le mostrara aquel gesto por primera vez en la vida debía (sí o sí) significar que no buscaba distraerlo con tonterías, sino que venía a buscarlo por un tema de gran importancia… aunque dudaba un poco sobre lo que era de gran importancia para el rubio, después de todo, este tendía a sobre actuar demasiado y quizá le saldría con alguna pequeñez que para él resultaba ser muy grave. Y eso sería mejor, porque ya no quería recibir malas noticias, y si se trataba de un problema que el menor tenía, pues entonces no dudaría en ayudarlo ni por un momento.

Aún así, llevaban caminando largo rato y el niño aún no decía nada.

_Quizá deba tener la iniciativa…_

Suspiró. –Y… ¿Qué era aquello tan importante que tenías para decirme?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, cierto!- soltó una risita nerviosa rascándose la cabeza, al instante regresando a su anterior expresión. –Es… acerca de Sasuke.

Itachi enarcó una ceja entonces interesado y más curioso. -¿Qué sucede con él? …¿Acaso te ha estado molestando… de forma grave?

-¡No, no! No es eso, el teme es un maldito pero aún así sabe ser buen amigo. Es que…- frunció mucho el entrecejo pensativo, como buscando las palabras adecuadas o poniéndolas en orden para formar una oración coherente –Verás, sé que el teme me matará si se entera de que le pedí ayuda a su hermano pero realmente me preocupa mucho…

-Lo entiendo, Naruto-kun, pero agradecería que me dijeras que sucede.

-Bueno, es que… hace tiempo que un sujeto no deja de fastidiar al teme… lo sigue a todos lados, manda a otros tipos para que le den mensajes o intenten lastimarlo y llevárselo, o le dice… ¡le dice cosas asquerosas-ttebayo!

Para este punto el moreno se había detenido -¿Qué… clase de cosas?

-Ehm… cosas como: "Quiero tu cuerpo Sasuke-kun" o "Serás mío, Sasuke-kun"- imitó adoptando una voz aguda fingiendo luego un escalofrío –Y es aterrador y repugnante, ese tipo me pone los pelos de punta. El teme ya ha peleado con él varias veces pero nunca logra ganar y luego me dice: "Más te vale imbécil no decirle a nadie sobre esto o te las verás conmigo."- y no es justo porque yo solo quiero ayudarlo y si no fuera porque siempre estoy presente seguramente ese tipo se lo habría llevado o hecho alg…- se detuvo de golpe al captar como las manos del mayor temblaban al ser apretadas con fuerza.

La expresión de Itachi era una que nunca antes había visto en su rostro, y se trataba de una mueca de pura rabia.

Porque no había forma de describir la furia en su interior y si no fuera porque ya estaban de ese color, sus ojos se habrían transformado en el más intenso de los rojos. Iba a encontrar a ese sujeto, quien quiera que sea… y lo mataría; muy lenta y dolorosamente, dejándole agonizar a sus pies. Se adelantó un paso y aferró al menor por los hombros, sacudiéndole un poco. -¿Quién? ¿QUIÉN?- exigió saber.

El rubio comenzó a sudar con cierto miedo sin recordar muy bien como se hablaba al contemplar aquellos ojos rojos llenos de ira –Eh, yo… no… no sé, era un tipo aterrador… su aspecto… daba asco porque parecía… el de una serpiente. Hasta controlaba unas y se movía como una…

Itachi lo supo al instante. Orochimaru. Desvió la mirada hacia un punto lejano. _Maldito._

-Ehm, ¿estas bien, Itachi?

-…- reaccionando soltó al menor –Sí, lo siento, es solo que… esto que me acabas de decir…

Se mostró apenado. -¿Crees que hubiera sido mejor si me callaba?

El moreno negó –No, hiciste bien en decirme. Estaré al pendiente de mi otouto.- informó serio.

Al verle así el rubio trató de pensar en alguna forma de distraerlo un poco. –Eh-¡Ah! Vamos, Itachi-san, no estamos muy lejos de Ichiraku Ramen, ¡comamos Ramen juntos, como cuando era pequeño!- sonrió.

Itachi bajó la mirada para contemplar el rostro de su acompañante y luego de unos segundos sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al recordar aquellos tiempos. –Claro.- el otro festejó y comenzaron a avanzar. -¿Y tú estás bien?- cuestionó observándole de soslayo. También le preocupaba Naruto, después de todo él era como un segundo hermanito al que honestamente apreciaba. Este lo contempló confundido –Sabes que si tienes algún tipo de problema me lo puedes contar, ¿verdad? Yo estaré para ayudarte cuando lo necesites.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente. –Nah, estoy bien, gracias, es el teme el único que siempre se mete en problemas.- desvió la mirada y su expresión se tornó curiosa al captar una melena pelirroja. -¡Gaara!- gritó. Al instante el pelirrojo giró la cabeza comprobando las sospechas del Uzumaki el cual aceleró el paso hasta detenerse frente a él. -¡Ey! ¿Qué hacías? ¿Vienes a comer Ramen con nosotros? ¡Anda. Ven!

Gaara mantuvo su semblante tranquilo de siempre. –No me apetece, gracias…

-¡Por favor! ¡Será más divertido si vienes, ya sabes: multitud es más diversión! Además…- se acercó a su oído mirando al Uchiha de reojo –Itachi ya está viejo y no sabrás seguirme las conversaciones.- murmuró sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al mayor -¿Entonces vienes?

Itachi aguardó a que el rubio terminara de convencer al pelirrojo sin dejar de pensar en lo que le acababa de contar acerca de su otouto. Maldición, ¿por qué si estaba en una situación así el muy idiota de su hermano no le decía nada, no le pedía ayuda? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? Sería posible, quizá no… quizá nunca podría entender que pasaba por la tonta cabeza de Sasuke. -¡Genial!- el festejo del Namikaze le devolvió a la realidad y retomaron la marcha (esta vez junto al pelirrojo) hacia el local de comida.

Al llegar se encontraron con la imagen de Pain sentado en la barra charlando animadamente con una chica a la cual ninguno conocía.

Naruto se adelantó hasta sentarse a un lado de su hermano. -¡Aniki, no me dijiste que tenías una novia! ¡Y es muy linda!

La chica soltó una risita nerviosa al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban. Pain por su parte volteó para golpear a su hermano. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más cuando la chica decidió irse, abandonando su asiento y lanzándole una mirada a Itachi al pasar por su lado. –Se fue por tu culpa, ¿estás contento?- preguntó el de cabello cobrizo a su hermano, entonces se percató de la presencia de Gaara e Itachi, lanzándoles a penas una mirada a cada uno antes de regresar a su porción de torta de chocolate. El pelirrojo avanzó luego hacia el asiento a un lado del rubio con las mejillas coloradas y un brillo de dolor o tristeza en los ojos el cual al parecer tan solo Itachi fue capaz de notar, observándole con una ceja enarcada en curiosidad. Luego fue él quien avanzó para dirigirse al asiento en donde anteriormente había estado sentada la chica.

-Hola.

-Hn.

-Sí… yo estoy igual.- suspiró. Pasaron el tiempo en silencio dedicándose tan solo a escuchar al rubio charlar animadamente sin parar con el dueño del local. En todo ese tiempo Pain no había parado de lanzar miradas hacia el pelirrojo, las cuales no habían pasado desapercibidas para el moreno.

-¿Y…?- habló.

-¿Qué?- el Uzumaki se volvió para mirarle.

-No dejas de lanzar miradas…

Se encogió de hombros mirando un punto fijo en la pared. –Estaba recordando lo mucho que me gustaba… pero ahora…- volvió a encogerse de hombros –Está gordito… y el pelo tan corto lo hace feo de cara, además de que últimamente tiene expresión de amargado y eso lo hace más feo.- enumeró los defectos que había encontrado en el chico. Aún así Itachi se concentró en ese 'últimamente' soltando un resoplido a la vez que elaboraba una pequeña sonrisa; aún aunque su amigo dijera que el pelirrojo ya no le gustaba no podía dejar de mirarle. Sería la costumbre, tal vez.

¿Cuántos años había estado Pain enamorado del chico? Och… _Ocho años._ Vaya… quizá no fuese un número tan grande, pero realmente era algo el gustar de una misma persona por ocho años. ¿Podría ser que a él le sucediera lo mismo? ¿Luego de tres años más se dejaría de sentir así? _¿Para qué te importa?-_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza –_Ni siquiera sabes cuanto tiempo vas a vivir…_

Era cierto.

De pronto ver al pelirrojo levantarse le distrajo de sus pensamientos para hacer que se concentrara en el chico –Yo me retiro. Gracias por invitarme.- dijo a su amigo y antes de que este pudiera decir algo salió de allí rápidamente. El moreno se sorprendió.

¿Acaso estaba en lo correcto? Lo que le había parecido ver… ¿sería?

Sin perder tiempo se levantó él también y salió del local ignorando la voz de Pain llamándole. Enfocó al pelirrojo entre la gente y con rapidez intentó alcanzar sus pasos, pero no contó con que su caminó se vería interrumpido por otro Uchiha que él conocía bien. –Hola Itachi.- le saludó Shisui colocándose frente a él, obligándole a detenerse.

Itachi lanzó una mirada al camino por donde había visto ir a la cabellera roja, pero esta ya se había perdido entre el mar de personas. Suspirando devolvió su atención al otro Uchiha. –Buenos días, Shisui.

Este sonrió un poco. -¿Qué cuentas? Hace tiempo que no nos juntamos para hacer algo. Aunque has estado más entretenido con el inmortal ese.- dijo elaborando una mueca de desagrado.

E Itachi sabía que eso era cierto. Ya casi no veía al otro joven porque pocas eran las veces en las que coincidían, además de que Itachi tenía otras cosas en la cabeza en las cuales pensar y andar con Shisui ya no era tan sencillo, en realidad, andar con cualquier otra persona ya no era sencillo. Pero si hablaba con toda honestidad, Itachi extrañaba al muchacho, por más que el distanciamiento hubiese sido voluntario por su parte; tenía tantos buenos recuerdos junto a él, desde que eran unos niñitos, Shisui había sido siempre la única persona que le simpatizaba hasta el punto de considerarle un amigo, más que nada, su mejor amigo. Siempre se habían entendido el uno al otro, tenían los mismos gustos y concordaban en casi todos los temas, además de que cuando estaban juntos disfrutaban del silencio al no necesitar hablar más de la cuenta. Simplemente… eran los mejores amigos.

Y por ser idiota Itachi había arruinado aquello también. Por más que para él Shisui continuara siendo su mejor amigo, no creía que el otro chico sintiera lo mismo aún.

-Hn… estaba por ir a ver a Tsunade.- se le ocurrió en el momento que podría hacerse un chequeo ya que estaba allí.

Shisui lo miró preocupado -¿Estás bien?- asintió. -…Como digas. Te acompaño.

Siendo así ambos morenos caminaron entre las personas que iban y venían en completo silencio, lo que casi generaba una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Itachi al rememorar tiempos pasados, cuando era más pequeño y su hermano no existía o era apenas un bebé. No había sido la mejor de las infancias, pero vaya que al recordarla no tendría problema en regresar a ella…

_-….Luego de estudiar bien tu condición, Itachi, encontré similitudes entre tu estado con los síntomas de una enfermedad, si bien hube dicho con anterioridad que desconocía las causas de tu mal estar o el nombre de este porque nunca antes había visto algo igual, no mentía.- anunció la rubia sentada en el escritorio de su oficina como jefa de medicina sin apartar la mirada de unos papeles en sus manos. –Lo que intento decir es que, si bien tus síntomas son similares, tampoco son exactos. No te puedo asegurar que se trate de esto cuando podría no serlo.- suspiró –Hay dos conclusiones posibles: estás enfermo de Huntington o tu estado se debe a un tema psicológico y tu mismo te estas matando.- entonces clavó la mirada en el moreno sentado frente a ella, quien al oír esto abrió los ojos sorprendido. –No te conozco muy bien Uchiha, pero en caso de ser la segunda opción, la cual realmente espero que no sea, deberás ver a un psiquiatra especializado…- se detuvo un momento y lo examinó con los ojos miel, entonces suspiró con mucho cansancio -¿Has tenido deseos de morir? Quizá a nivel conciente no lo puedas captar, pero tiene que ser una necesidad enorme como para llegar a afectarte de esta forma…_

_Itachi se sintió tomado por sorpresa ante la pregunta, pero no pensaba responder por mucho que Tsunade hubo esperado a que hablase._

_-No, no creo que ese sea el caso.- murmuró la rubia; prosiguió. –En caso de ser la primera, por la cual no estoy segura pero es la respuesta más viable… hay una noticia mala y otra buena. La mala: no hay cura para esta enfermedad; es hereditaria por lo que si tienes dos hijos uno de ellos también la padecerá. La buena: vivirás más años de los que esperábamos ya que esta enfermedad termina por matar a la victima cuando esta llega a los cincuenta años._

_Entonces el moreno volvió a abrir mucho los ojos. ¿Cincuenta años? ¿Tanto tiempo? No… él no quería vivir tanto… ¿y qué pasaba entonces con lo que había planeado para Sasuke? Si él moría a los cincuenta Sasuke perdería a su hermano a los cuarenta y tres, una edad en donde su vida ya estaría más que armada y desarrollada, y en donde perder a su hermano no sería tan significativo como perderlo de joven y… ¿qué carajo hacia pensando eso? Debería estar feliz, podría vivir más, podría ver a su hermanito crecer y avanzar en la vida… pero… él no quería eso. Él no quería ver nada, él quería morir, él… Ya ni sabía qué pensar o qué pensaba, ni siquiera podía seguir la línea de sus pensamientos, eran demasiados y muy acelerados como para comprenderlos__**. Mejor no pensar y ya.**_

_-Lamento decir esto pero…- retomó la palabra Tsunade –Que tus esperanzas no se eleven tanto. Como ya dije no te puedo asegurar que realmente se trate de esta enfermedad, por lo que siendo así no sabemos en verdad cuando será que tu cuerpo ya no… pueda continuar._

_-…Hn._

_-¡Cielos, maldito Uchiha! ¡Me vienes con una enfermedad que me hace sentir como una medica novata o una estafadora que en realidad no sabe nada, te digo que te estas muriendo, Y NO TE IMPORTA! ¡Eres un…!- la rubia enojada comenzó a remover las cosas de su escritorio revoleando algunas contra la pared sin parar de gritar. El moreno tan solo se mantuvo observándola hasta que repentinamente la mujer golpeo los puños contra el escritorio y, para enorme sorpresa del Uchiha, comenzó a llorar. –Lo siento… lo siento…_

_Ahora sí que estaba más que sorprendido. ¿Se estaba disculpando? ¿Por no poder ayudarle y curar su enfermedad? Eso no era culpa de ella, pero… ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Por la culpa? Itachi no lo sabría, y lo único que podía hacer era observarla con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro…_

_¿Tanto era…? ¿Tanto era que Itachi le importaba a esa mujer? Quizá fuera solo por la culpa, pero para Itachi el simple hecho de que llorase por él ya era suficiente. ¿A cuántas otras personas que él no tenía idea les importaba a tal grado de llorar? ¿Cuántas que nunca imaginó llorarían en su funeral? ¿Cómo sería…?_

_Sin esperar más se levantó y la abrazó, acariciando su cabello mientras le susurraba: -"Ya, ya, todo esta bien, todo esta bien."_

…A penas hubo regresado a su casa se dirigió a la sala para sentarse exactamente en el lugar en donde se había querido quedar todo el día meditando antes de tener tantas interrupciones. Se acomodó y cerró los ojos listo para no pensar en nada pero no pasó un minuto cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Derrotado abrió los ojos ya rindiéndose al hecho de que no podría relajarse ni por un momento al sentir la presencia de su otouto encaminarse hacia él.

En efecto el menor apareció por la puerta justo en cuanto Itachi se puso de pie. Se miraron fijamente por un largo rato, uno frunciendo el ceño molesto mientras que el otro se mostraba inexpresivo. -¿Qué quieres?- cuestionó Itachi inmutable.

Sasuke frunció más el entrecejo -¿Qué quiero? ¿Quiero saber por qué mierda me planeas una cita con una chica cualquiera?

El mayor cerró los ojos con molestia mientras giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado indiferente –No era una chica cualquiera, otouto, y deberías considerarlo un favor. Va siendo hora de que consigas una novia.- comenzó a avanzar.

-¿Qué? ¡Tú tampoco tienes una novia!- exclamó indignado.

-Pero ya las he tenido. Tú no has estado ni con una persona. Además.- se frenó a su lado y le contempló fríamente, debiendo bajar la mirada al ser más alto –no nos compares. Yo tengo más experiencia que tú, soy un adulto y tu hermano mayor. Tú solo eres un niño.- pasó de largo.

El moreno menor apretó los puños con fuerza siguiendo al mayor, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle. Itachi se detuvo. Por unos minutos se mantuvieron allí quietos; Sasuke contemplando la espalda de su hermano con enojo, entonces Itachi volteó lo suficiente como para verle. –Hoy vinieron los ancianos del clan: estaban buscando que el hijo mayor de Fugaku tuviera descendencia.

El gesto del menor cambió a uno de preocupación. -¿Y qué harás?

-Me rehúse, no pienso tener hijos y menos porque ellos quieran.- estuvo por voltear, pero antes agregó despreocupadamente –Les dije que no puedo tener hijos así que tú lo harías, por lo que regresarán en unos años, supongo.

-¿¡QUÉ! ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué les dijiste eso?- se interrumpió un momento para pensar -¿Por eso me planeaste esa cita estúpida?- frunció el ceño enojado.

-…Hn.

Sasuke no se quedó allí ni un segundo más, rápidamente pegó la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Itachi estuvo a punto de preguntarle acerca del tema de Orochimaru, pero se calló al instante a sabiendas de que si decía algo tan solo lograría meter al pobre rubio en aprietos con su estúpido hermano menor.

Suspirando terminó de voltearse para ingresar en la cocina y prepararse un té. Estaba algo mareado pero podía tolerarlo.

Por el momento cuidaría a su otouto desde las sombras.

**Continuará…**

**Prometo que el próximo será el último capitulo de este título y pasaré al siguiente año, que sería el catorce y es donde las cosas van a comenzar a dar ciertos giros. De hecho, podría adelantar que comienza el ItaSasu con todas las letras, como muchos comentarios me pidieron todo este tiempo ;), así que ya termina la espera :P…**

**Enfermedad de Huntington:** La enfermedad de Huntington es una enfermedad de etiología genética con herencia autosómica dominante en la que la repetición anormal de la tripleta CAG produce de una proteína anormal (huntingtina). Se caracteriza por manifestaciones clínicas como corea, ataxia y demencia. Presenta morbilidad asociada con múltiples alteraciones psiquiátricas, la más frecuente de las cuales es la depresión, que se presenta en la mitad de los pacientes, aproximadamente. Se presentan, también, psicosis, irritabilidad, apatía, síntomas obsesivos y delirium. No existe cura para la enfermedad y las intervenciones se dirigen al tratamiento sintomático de las alteraciones del movimiento y de la sintomatología psiquiátrica. Su inicio es entre los 35 y 50 años. (...) En una gran expansión de tripletas, por encima de 60 se presenta el 4% del total del espectro d mutaciones y la aparición antes de los 20 años. El transmisor es el padre en 70% a 80% de los casos.


	17. Muerte en un funeral V

**Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.**

**Sandra D: **¡No te preocupes por eso! ;).

**Marcia Andrea: **Como siempre me ha gustado tu comentario, me agrada que te tomes el tiempo para dar tu opinión con respecto a las situaciones de mi historia y que compartas tus suposiciones. Muchas gracias. :).

**Alexa Hiwatari: **Gracias por siempre tomarte las molestias de comentar mis fics, lo agradezco mucho!

**Misslove: **:O! No vayas a hacer enojar al vecino xP! Y no te preocupes que justamente estaba planeado desde un inicio hacer un capitulo más a fondo sobre esa pareja (que, te arruino la sorpresa, será el que viene como una abertura al Itasasu –no que eso tenga mucho sentido, ¿verdad?- y espero que te guste).

**Karu-suna: **Concuerdo contigo, el capitulo anterior creo que fue uno de los más lentos y aburridos -.- pero era necesario. :D.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos.

Aviso: **Ya comenzé el fic de MadaxIzu que varios me pidieron, lo titulé: 4 de Noviembre, si quieren leerlo...**

**23 de Octubre; año 13: **Muerte en un funeral V

Esa misma tarde la aldea estuvo de luto.

La noticia del fallecimiento de Minato se había dado a conocer una pocas horas antes para angustia y dolor de todos. Después de todo, el rubio había sido un gran líder y una muy buena persona, compasiva, alentadora y firme.

El hombre había sido hallado muerto en su cama, falleciendo, al parecer, de causas naturales.*

Y por mucho que se llorase; por melancólico y triste que fuese el ambiente que envolvía a la aldea entera, no se podía hacer otra cosa que despedir al hombre y continuar cada quien con su vida.

Siempre hacia delante.

::::::::::

El funeral se llevó acabo bajo un día nublado, con pesar cada aldeano pasó al frente para despedir a su líder con una flor. Algunos llorando, la gran mayoría con la cabeza gacha.

Desde donde se encontraba parado durante la ceremonia Itachi podía ver como el hijo menor del hombre lloraba destrozado mientras su hermano mayor le abrazaba contemplando la tumba de su padre. Varios de los amigos del rubio -incluido su otouto- se acercaron a este para dedicarle las condolencias y abrazarle en un intento de hacerle entender que no estaba solo en su dolor.

-¿Tú estás bien?- preguntó el moreno a Pain mientras ambos observaban algo apartados como el gran grupo de chicos rodeaba a Naruto para llorar con él o palmearle la espalda con cariño y pena.

El pelirrojo no apartó la mirada del grupo al responder, luego de unos segundos de meditación, con un suspiro -¿Sabes? Siempre lo odié, o al menos nunca me cayó bien… pero era mi padre después de todo.- entrecerró los ojos con tristeza volviendo a suspirar. –Tú me entiendes.

El grupo de sus amistades fue más formal con las condolencias. El único en lanzarse a abrazar al Uzumaki fue Tobi quien lloraba con fuerza y algo alejado del grupo Hidan lagrimeaba un poco, pero el resto supo mantener la compostura al momento de darle apoyo y Pain agradecía enormemente aquello porque no podría soportar que todos estuvieran encima de él llorando tal cual los amigos de su hermano. ¿Cómo podría eso hacerle bien en un momento así?

Itachi se mantuvo al margen observando la expresión de todo aquel que se acercaba al pelirrojo y sus acciones. El que más le sorprendió fue Deidara, ya que había esperado que este estuviera desecho en llanto casi como Tobi, pero por el contrario, se acercó junto a su danna con una expresión serena y tristeza en la mirada. –Lamento mucho su perdida, Pain. Todos la lamentamos mucho, el Hokage eran un gran hombre que hizo todo lo que pudo por la aldea y le extrañaremos, un. Espero que todos podamos superar lo sucedido y recordar todas las buenas cosas que él hizo.- le dio un apretón de manos. Sasori habló luego y con un 'Gracias' por parte del de cabello cobrizo se alejaron.

El Uchiha siguió a la figura del rubio con la mirada, mostrándose serio pero curioso en realidad. Deidara sí que había cambiado. _Claro que cambió,_ se dijo, _ya no tenemos catorce años, ya no somos niños…_

Suspiró posando la mirada al cielo.

Cuando la gente comenzó a marcharse de a poco fue el turno de Itachi el de acercarse a Naruto. Lo único que hizo fue apoyar una mano en su hombro dado que no había algo que pudiera decirle en verdad. El rubio ya no lloraba ni temblaba, pero aún tenía el rostro descompuesto y no dejaba de sollozar. Se limpió la cara e inspiró con fuerza. –Juro…- comenzó llamando la atención del moreno y de algunos otros.

-¿Hn?

-Juro… Juro que voy a convertirme en Hokage, ¡E incluso voy a ser mejor de lo que mi papá fue!- levantó la mirada con algunas lágrimas cayendo por su rostro para clavarla en la lápida de Minato -¡Créelo!

Todos se sorprendieron por sus palabras. La gran mayoría esbozó una pequeña sonrisa alentadora, la otra parte volvió a soltar lágrimas.

-Lo harás bien.- se acercó Pain apoyando su mano en el otro hombro del menor. Este levantó la mirada para verle y al instante le abrazó con fuerza siendo correspondido de inmediato. Itachi tan solo los contempló al igual que el resto.

Involuntariamente su mirada fue a parar sobre Sasuke, quien también observaba la escena siendo abrazado por los hombros por Shisui. De pronto los ojos negros de su otouto le devolvieron la mirada y se quedaron así, con los ojos puestos en los del otro, indescifrables, por largo rato hasta que la expresión de Sasuke se mostró algo afligida y entonces desvió la mirada de Itachi. Este por su parte ahogó un suspiro y dio la vuelta para darle la espalda a su hermano.

::::::::::::

Mientras más se alejaban del cementerio parecía que más atrás quedaba el pesar y el dolor, como si el tiempo corriera a toda velocidad.

El rubio había comenzado a sonreír nuevamente, algo forzado de a momentos, pero trataba de sobreponerse, de recuperarse por el bien de todos y por el suyo propio. Nadie podía lamentarse eternamente, tarde o temprano tenía que superarlo, y para Naruto lo mejor era superarlo temprano ya que no quería molestar a los demás.

Caminaban de regreso a casa con su hermano acompañados por Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui y Hidan. No hablaban mucho, debido a que de los seis Hidan y él eran los únicos que no se reservaban las palabras. –Pero vamos teme,- sonrió limpiándose una lágrima que amenazaba con caer (no quería volver a quebrarse en llanto allí con todos presentes, para eso iba a esperar hasta llegar a su casa) –cuéntame algo más de ti, nunca me dices nada importante, ¿crees que no me enteré de que tuviste una cita con una chica?- trató de sonar falsamente enojado con su amigo.

-Hmp.

Aunque Itachi no hubo apartado la mirada del frente no se le pasó desapercibida la mirada que Pain le lanzó. -¿Tuviste una cita, Sasuke? ¿Y quien es la afortunada?- cuestionó Shisui interesado.

-Hmp.- volvió a soltar el pelinegro, pero ante la insistencia de preguntas, suspiró –No era nadie importante, es más, yo ni siquiera la invité… Itachi me arregló una estúpida cita.- gruño lo último señalando con la cabeza al mayor. Su entrecejo fruncido con enojo.

Entonces tanto Pain como Hidan le observaron al instante algo atónitos. -¿Por qué?- se le escapó al Uzumaki, expresando su duda mental en voz alta a pesar de los presentes.

El moreno cerró los ojos dejando escapar un leve suspiro. –Porque Sasuke debe encontrar novia de una vez por todas.

El mencionado se ruborizó un poco frenando de golpe, molesto. -¡Pero la encontraré cuando tenga ganas, no cuando tú lo decidas!

-No levantes la voz, es innecesario.- se detuvo el también volteando a verle con indiferencia –Y todos sabemos perfectamente que eres incapaz de conseguir algo por tus propios medios, en especial en estos temas de las chicas. Hasta que no dejes de ser una parca con todos no conseguirás ninguna novia, ni siquiera tienes la decencia de mirar mejor a las personas cuando alguna te invita a salir para ver si habría alguna posibilidad de que te interesase.- posó la mirada en Naruto quien al igual que el resto se mantenía al margen contemplando le situación sin saber qué decir –Sasuke tendrá que casarse dentro de poco Naruto-kun. Los ancianos lo decidieron así. Quieren que Sasuke tenga herederos cuanto antes.- sonrió levemente.

El menor, aún con los ojos humedecidos y el rostro algo rojo por el llanto, giró sorprendido para ver a su amigo. -¿De verás tem- se auto-interrumpió con un 'glup' al ver la expresión del moreno menor.

Itachi regresó la mirada curioso. Sasuke lo fulminaba con rabia contenida que se manifestaba, no solo en las pequeñas pero marcadas arrugas en su entrecejo, sino también como un rojo intenso que bañaba su rostro. –Itachi,- llamó apretando los dientes e intentando calmarse -¿puedes acompañarme un momento?

Con un 'Hn' como respuesta el mayor siguió a su otouto hacia un punto lo suficientemente lejos de los demás para que no oyeran su conversación, con Hidan caminando pegado a su espalda. Entonces Sasuke se volteó con rapidez lleno de furia -¿Qué haces? ¿¡Por qué andas diciéndoles a todos estas cosas!

-No veo por qué te molesta, otouto, son una realidad.- respondió tranquilamente.

-¡No, no lo son! ¡Ni tampoco es asunto de nadie más! ¿Por qué lo tienes que andar contando?

-Hn, porque no es algo grave o serio, solo les informo un hecho. Se darán cuenta cuando en unos años andes casado y con hijos, ¿no te parece?

-¡Yo no me voy a casar, y mucho menos voy a tener hijos en tan poco tiempo!- explotó.

-Los ancianos lo decidieron.

-¡TÚ lo decidiste!- la respiración de Sasuke se tornó agitada.

Itachi por su parte frunció levemente el entrecejo comenzando a molestarse él también. –Ellos solo aceptaron mi concejo, la decisión ya está hecha.

-¡Pero no es justo! ¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir sobre mi vida?

-El adulto responsable de ti.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Tú no estas a cargo de mí! ¡Desde que mamá y papá murieron me he tenido que cuidar yo solo, tú solo hacías lo que debías como obligación de hermano mayor preparándome la comida y asegurándote de no dejarme solo mucho tiempo! ¡Pero no estás a cargo de mí, no tienes el derecho de estarlo! ¡Jamás fuiste un buen hermano!- le gritó agitando las manos en un intento de expresar mejor su fastidio.

Itachi se quedó de piedra ante estas últimas palabras, con los ojos bien abiertos observando como su hermanito respiraba agitado aguardando por su respuesta. Detrás suyo pudo oír a Hidan soltar un 'Oh, Jashin' por lo bajo. Su expresión cambió rápidamente a una enojada, apretando los puños con mucha fuerza. ¿Qué nunca fue un buen hermano? ¿Cómo se atrevía…? ¿Él, que siempre había pensado en Sasuke como lo más preciado, como lo más importante de la vida, que siempre se había preocupado por el menor? Sasuke debía de estar bromeando; por Jashin, más le valía estar bromeando. –Escúchame Sasuke, y escúchame bien. Tú no tienes una idea de nada, NADA, así que deja toda esta niñería y madura de una vez. Así es la vida, si lo ancianos decidieron que te vas a casar, entonces te vas a casar. ¡No hay vuelta atrás!- soltó por mucho que se odiara al decir eso. Realmente, si era cierto que iba a vivir hasta los cincuenta, entonces prefería que Sasuke no se casara jamás, pero ya estaba todo hecho, no quedaba nada por hacer.

Ya era tiempo de dejarlo ir.

El menor cerró los ojos con fuerza. –Y es tú culpa.- acusó.

-Hn. Puedes pensar lo que quieras.- se cruzó de brazos sin borrar la frialdad de su mirada.

Durante largos segundos se mantuvieron así. Sasuke de pronto había comenzado a temblar y apretaba los ojos casi como si fuera a llorar. De tanto observarlo en aquella posición, el rostro de Itachi comenzó a ablandarse y sintió el pecho dolerle, sin poderlo evitar su mirada era la de un enamorado que anhela lo inalcanzable.

_Te amo…_

-Te odio.

Y eso fue todo. Solo bastó el pequeño susurro que salió de los labios de Sasuke para que el rostro de Itachi volviera a ser el de una piedra. ¿Para qué tener un corazón dulce si toda la vida te iban a vivir lastimando?

-Hn. ¿Y por qué crees que me importaría lo que un niño como tú pudiera sentir? Honestamente Sasuke, no me conoces para nada.- evitando mirar a Hidan se volteó y empezó a alejarse.

-Entonces me alegra comenzar a conocer tu verdadera cara, _Aniki_.- fue lo último que escuchó decir a Sasuke al alejarse.

El menor se mantuvo un rato allí parado, observando con ira la espalda de su hermano al marcharse, luego de unos segundos una mueca apenada se apoderó de su expresión a la vez que agachaba la cabeza para contemplar el suelo sin ganas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza un par de veces se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde estaban los demás encontrándose tan solo con un confundido Naruto a quien Shisui le palmeaba la espalda para luego marcharse por el mismo camino que su hermano. -¿Qué sucedió?- cuestionó el rubio una vez estuvo a su lado.

Se encogió de hombros. –Hmp. Nada… problemas entre hermanos.

Naruto le dedicó una mirada preocupada, limitándose simplemente a asentir y sonreírle un poco. Continuaron el camino en silencio, uno con la mirada clavada en el suelo y el otro concentrando esta en el cielo. -¿Sabes teme?- le llamó la atención el rubio, sonriendo con tristeza sin apartar la mirada de las nubes. –Hace tiempo yo te molestaba por lo cariñosos que eran Itachi-san y tú, pero… ahora lo entiendo.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja sin comprender.

-Ahora… que papá ya no está…- carraspeó para recuperar la voz que se le había quebrado al hablar –Ahora siento como si mi lazo con Pain fuera mucho más fuerte… sé que… no transcurrió mucho pero… estoy seguro de que con el tiempo… lo sentiré aún más especial. Después de todo…- volteó el rostro para mirarle con una sonrisa y los ojos húmedos –Es la única familia que me queda.

El moreno se detuvo un momento con la mirada algo perdida, cosa que logró que Naruto le mirase confundido. Recomponiéndose casi al instante negó para que el rubio le restase importancia.

Sin más continuaron su camino.

:::::::::::::

De a poco fue acelerando el paso hasta llegar a un callejón algo oscuro; apoyó la frente contra la pared de este golpeándola con fuerza. Trató de regular su respiración apretando mucho los ojos. ¡Maldición, todo se le estaba descontrolando! ¡Todo iba a terminar mal, todo se le iba a escapar de las manos! ¿Qué carajo podía hacer? Ya no podía seguir así o terminaría por empeorar todas las cosas… más de lo que ya lo había empeorado. Maldición, ¿por qué era tan idiota? ¿Por qué simplemente no pudo seguir con su actuación como cuando Sasuke tenía diez años? Seguir fingiendo que era un buen hermano y dejar que las cosas sucedieran naturalmente era la opción correcta, la que tuvo que haber seguido, pero no lo hizo, no pudo resistirse a dejar que sus sentimientos se involucraran en todas sus acciones, ¿y que había conseguido?

Separarse de todos, olvidar su carrera de teatro, enfermarse y que Sasuke lo odiara.

Vaya que era un idiota.

-¿Qué mierda fue todo aquello?- la voz de Hidan le llegó en un tono incrédulo. Elevó la mirada para ver al albino.

-Hidan… no quiero hablar ahora, ¿sí? Solo… déjame y vete.

El albino elaboró una mueca –No. Quiero saber qué carajo fue todo aquello, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué de pronto tratas así a tu hermano? ¡No te entiendo! ¿No estuviste toda la vida enamorado de él, qué te pasa?

El moreno apretó los dientes -¿Ahora yo soy el culpable de todo?- resopló e intentó alejarse pasando de largo al albino, pero este le aferró del brazo obligándolo a detenerse y enfrentarlo. Itachi le miró con rabia -¿Qué quieres, Hidan? ¿¡Qué!

-¡Que te expliques! Estamos en un momento difícil para toda la aldea y tú comportándote de esa forma. ¿Cómo esperas concegu- el moreno lo interrumpió.

-¡Yo no espero conseguir nada! ¡No tengo nada que conseguir! ¡Sasuke jamás me va a querer de esa forma! ¡Solo estoy aceptando los hechos y tratando de vivir con ellos! ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme en paz?

Hidan negó con la cabeza repetidas veces –No puedes saber aquello, deberías intentarlo…

Itachi se soltó del agarre con brusquedad dedicándole una mirada colérica. –No seas más idiota de lo que siempre eres.- murmuró entre dientes –Tú no tienes hermanos por lo que no entiendes nada; y a pesar de eso deberías ser lo suficientemente capaz de comprender ¡que lo que siento está mal! ¡Hace años que nos conocemos! ¡Hace años que lo sabes! ¡Uno no puede plantarse frente a… y decirle… y aunque lo hiciera, ¿qué piensas que pasaría? ¡No hay forma de que pueda ser correspondido!

-¡BASTA!- le gritó de pronto el Jashinista con una expresión igual o más colérica que la de él, casi demencial -¡Ya es suficiente Itachi! ¡Ya estoy cansado de esto! ¡Estoy arto de verte retorciéndote en tu propio dolor constantemente como un gusano estúpido! ¡Ya termínala con toda esta situación, deja de hacer tanto drama y problema por algo que aunque a ti no te parezca es lo más sencillo del mundo! ¿Crees que no es cansador para Pain y para mí también? Te la pasas continuamente quejándote, deprimiéndote, enojándote. Un día estás feliz porque lo que sientes te hace sentir bien, al otro te encierras en ti mismo y te desprecias, ¡luego parece que aceptaste todo y que eres completamente capaz de seguir adelante pero entonces regresas con tus depresiones! ¡Nos cansas!- exclamó con fuerza respirando por un momento agitado, jamás apartando los ojos de los de Itachi –¡Te torturas todo el tiempo como si fuera algo grave cuando lo único que deberías hacer es decírselo! Y sí, probablemente Sasuke también arme un escándalo, pero luego verás que lo único que te queda es seguir hacia delante; ¡que hasta que no se lo digas no podrás olvidarte de él!- terminó aún agitado.

Itachi se le quedó mirando sin saber que decir. Lentamente llevó las manos a la cabeza. No, Hidan no entendía nada. Tragó con fuerza sintiendo un nudo en la garganta –Tú… no sabes lo que es que la persona que amas te odie.- fue todo lo que dijo.

Al instante sintió las manos del albino apoyarse en sus hombros y al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos rosas del chico algo húmedos. –No, quizá no lo sepa, pero…- le sonrió con cariño encogiéndose de hombros. –Si algún día me entero de como es cuento con que estés allí para ayudarme, mierda.

El moreno contempló su sonrisa sintiéndose algo más calmado, pensando que quizá, de haber sido otra persona, ahora estaría abrazando al albino, pero en su lugar tan solo se limitó a soltar un suave 'Hn'.

Hidan estuvo por soltar una risa pero se detuvo cuando su mirada capto algo detrás de Itachi que logró que su expresión se transformara totalmente. Confundido por el gesto en blanco de Hidan el moreno se volteó para ver qué lo había puesto así.

Se llenó de terror al encontrarse con la figura de Shisui allí parado, contemplándole con sorpresa, incredulidad y el más divino asco.

-Sh-shisui…- murmuró tragando con fuerza nuevamente al tiempo que avanzaba con lentitud.

El otro Uchiha retrocedió al instante. –No te me acerques.- advirtió sin dejar de mirarle con los ojos bien abiertos. –Asqueroso… eres asqueroso.- sentenció entonces con la voz cada vez más firme, su mueca de a poco transformándose en una de desprecio, aún incrédulo. –Por Kami, ¡eres un enfermo!

-N-no, yo…- trató de hablar pero no tenía las palabras. Tampoco era como si el otro moreno le hubiera permitido continuar.

-¡Cállate! ¡No me hables! Cielo santo, ¡Itachi, ¿cómo pudiste? Nosotros… no puedo creer que me haya considerado tu amigo. Tú… tú… ¡maldito depravado!- le examinó de arriba abajo como si fuera un extraño al cual desprecia.

Trató de retener el temblor de su cuerpo mientras una punzada de dolor y pánico le estrangulaban el pecho y la garganta al ver la forma en la que su mejor amigo le observaba. Se sentía desesperado a pesar de no tener idea de qué hacer; su mente estaba en blanco, ni siquiera recordaba cómo se movía el cuerpo. Los ojos se le humedecieron sin poder evitarlo y estaba seguro de que empezaría a sudar frío. Alguien más lo había descubierto. Alguien que él no quería que lo hiciera se había enterado de su secreto… Un Uchiha lo había atrapado. Eso era todo, estaba perdido…

-¡Desgraciado! ¿Cómo-cómo puedes?- continuó Shisui también temblando solo que sin molestarse en disimularlo. Retrocedió un paso más. -¡No solo eres un asqueroso homosexual! Sino que-que… ¡Sasuke es un niño, maldito infeliz! ¡Y no solo eso, también es tú hermano!

-Shisui, p-por favor, déjame explicarte… soy tú mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Tú no eres nada mío! ¡Me repugnas! ¡Eres una desgracia para el clan y una lacra de la sociedad! ¡No mereces siquiera estar vivo!- rugió –No entiendo como nunca antes me di cuenta…- se llevó una mano a la cabeza clavando la mirada en el suelo con malestar –Yo creí que te conocía. ¡Maldición! Si hasta vivieron solos en la misma casa todo este tiemp…- de pronto se interrumpió y aturdido (como si acabara de caer en cuenta de algo) apartó la mano y posó la mirada nuevamente en Itachi, como si este le acabase de confesar un terrible pecado –Sasuke se volvió tan arisco con todos… tan cerrado y apartado… ¡Oh, Kami! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?- exigió saber. -¡¿QUÉ MIERDA LE HICISTE A TU HERMANO, ITACHI?

El mencionado palideció aún más –N-no, yo jamás lo toqué, l-lo juro.

-¡NO MIENTAS! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? ¡Eres un monstruo, hacerle algo así a tú hermano! ¡Estás enfermo! ¡Enfermo! ¿Me oíste?- la voz se le quebró en un sonido agudo al final de la frase.

Itachi negó repetidas veces con desespero -¡No! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Jamás le hice nada, por Jashin, me tienes que creer! ¡Shisui, por favor, tú me conoces, sabes que yo jamás haría una cosa así! ¡Me tienes que creer!

El otro Uchiha por el contrario se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar una exclamación, como si Itachi le hubiera confesado que sus palabras eran ciertas, su mirada llena de tristeza y dolor. Rápidamente se recompuso y le observó con desprecio. –Esto no se quedará así.- apretó los puños con fuerza –Esto se sabrá. Los demás Uchihas se enterarán de esto, y pronto tu nombre se escribirá junto al del mal nacido de Madara Uchiha.- con una última mira de odio se volteó para iniciar la marcha, sin contar con que en un desesperado impulso Itachi le aferraría del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzaría hacia el fondo del callejón casi golpeando al albino quien se hizo a un lado limitándose a observar los sucesos en silencio. Instintivamente se colocó en posición de pelea sacando dos kunais.

Itachi le devolvió la mirada llena de pánico y terror. No podía permitir que Shisui hablara, tenía que hacerle entender, tenía que… No quería pelear, pero se vio obligado a sacar él también un par de las armas al ser perfectamente conciente de que el otro moreno no se marcharía sin atacarlo primero. –Shisui, por favor, escúchame.- pidió aún afectado.

-¡Cállate!- este se lanzó a atacarle, pero para su sorpresa alguien más le atacó por el costado, llegando tan solo a esquivar el ataque por poco, recibiendo tan solo un pequeño corte en la mejilla que comenzó a sangrar. –Hm, ¿así que dos contra uno? No importa… puedo con ambos.

Una mano se apoyó en el hombro de Itachi, quien volteó para ver a Hidan, el cual en esos momentos lamía la sangre que había quedado en la estaca (aquella que siempre llevaba entre sus ropas) con una sonrisa. –Tú vete, Achi.- dijo, clavándose el arma en la mano de modo que gran cantidad de sangre salió. -Yo me encargo de este imbécil.

El moreno no supo muy bien que hacer, pero no se encontraba en todos sus sentidos por lo que optó por comenzar a retroceder sin apartar la mirada de la escena. Vio como Hidan dibujaba un círculo en el suelo con su propia sangre y como su piel se tornaba negra. Luego no vio más ya que la pared se interpuso en su campo de visión. Comenzó a alejarse como era debido cuando los gritos de dolor de Shisui llegaron a sus tímpanos. No se detuvo, por el contrario, aceleró el paso.

Se alejó de allí tan rápido como pudo, desesperado como nunca en su vida.

Cuando ya no lo toleró más se dejó caer contra una pared, respirando con dificultad clavó la mirada carmesí en el cielo. Shisui no tenía por qué… Shisui aún tenía toda una vida por delante… él no tenía que haber muerto en aquellos momentos, él aún tenía mucho que vivir. Pero por su culpa, por culpa de Itachi… ahora estaba muerto.

Y él como un cobarde había preferido huir para proteger su secreto antes que salvar una vida… la vida de su amigo…

_Él_ había matado a su mejor amigo.

_-Te odio._

_-¡Ya es suficiente! ¿Crees que no es cansador para Pain y para mí también? ¡Nos cansas!_

_-¡Eres un enfermo!_

Sin poder contenerlo más la primera lágrima cayó. Él ya sabía todo eso, era conciente de que todas las palabras que Shisui le había dedicado eran ciertas… pero dolía más cuando era otro quien te las decía. Y fue una suerte para él que la aldea hubiera estado de luto, porque así nadie fue testigo de su llanto…

…Sin darse cuenta llegó a su casa. Sin prestar atención a nada se dirigió a la cocina en donde se detuvo sosteniendo todo su peso contra una silla. Sacó del bolsillo las pastillas que debía tomar como medicamento y tragó con esfuerzo sin molestarse en servirse algo de agua. Mantenía la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente sin estar conciente de nada.

-¿Itachi?- se volteó al oír la voz de su hermano llamarle rápidamente colocando una máscara de indiferencia. Allí estaba su otouto observándole afligido desde la puerta de la cocina. Itachi se sintió totalmente cansado al verlo, pesado y dolido pero supo disimular.

-¿Hn?

Sasuke cambió de posición algo incómodo al tiempo que desviaba la mirada. –Ehm…- se rascó la nuca. Soltó un 'tch' y comenzó a acercarse a su hermano mayor sin mirarlo. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Itachi. –Yo… no soy muy bueno con estas cosas… y seguramente te vas a molestar pero…- se mordió el labio inferior aún evitando la intensa mirada carmesí. –Lo… lo siento mucho. Sé que estuve mal.- agachó la cabeza con tristeza –No debí haber dicho aquello… no debí haber dicho que te odiaba, era mentira. Ni tampoco… tuve que haber dicho que no quería que fueras mi hermano.- se encogió un poco frotándose el ojo en un intento disimulado de quitarse la humedad en este. –Lo lamento Itachi, después de todo… eres la única familia que me queda.- elevó la mirada al decir esto permitiéndole a Itachi comprobar que en efecto los ojos de su otouto expresaban lo mucho que lo sentía.

Y para su enorme sorpresa, Sasuke lo abrazó.

No fue un abrazo distante o seco y frío, fue un verdadero abrazo, un abrazo de hermanos que se aprecian el uno al otro. Se mantuvo tenso sin saber como reaccionar.

-Lo siento, ¿sí? Ya me disculpe, así que por favor… vuelve a ser como antes. Vuelve… vuelve a fingir.- murmuró tan bajo que el mayor ni lo oyó, principalmente porque aún no podía asimilar el hecho de que Sasuke lo estuviera abrazando.

Una leve sonrisa se hizo paso por sus labios y, haciendo a un lado su máscara de indiferencia, Itachi rodeó al más pequeño en un cálido abrazo necesitado.

Suspiró gustoso, su corazón latiendo acelerado contra su pecho mientras que una sensación de alivio le invadía, como liberándole un poco de toda la presión del día.* Hacia tanto tiempo que Sasuke no le abrazaba de esta forma, hacia tanto que siquiera se abrazaban o tenían el más mínimo contacto.

Era… hermoso.

_Di que me amas… dilo y caeré rendido a tus pies._

-Yo…- dudó un momento -te quiero Itachi.- terminó por murmurar con cierta dificultad.

A Sasuke nunca se le había hecho fácil poner en palabras sus sentimientos. E Itachi comprendía, y estaba bien, porque podría no ser lo que él quería, pero era algo, y eso le hacia extremadamente feliz en aquellos momentos…

… A la mañana siguiente, ni bien salió el Sol, unos miembros del clan llamaron a la puerta de la casa, sus rostros eran serios y predecían malas noticias en cuanto el mayor de los hermanos abrió la puerta. Con calma le informaron acerca de la muerte de su amigo Shisui. Al parecer se había suicidado en un callejón luego del funeral del Hokage. Los hombres le informaron también que no había sido el único, varios aldeanos no habían podido con la noticia de que su héroe y líder ya no estuviera con ellos y habían decidido acompañarlo en el más allá, pero que lo que les llamaba la atención había sido la forma sanguinaria en la que el Uchiha había decidido herirse. Sin querer entrar en más detalles los hombres se lamentaron y se marcharon.

Itachi por su parte no hizo comentario alguno, tan solo escuchó todo lo que tuvieran para decir.

Al regresar al interior de la casa su mirada se desvió hacia la sala en donde Hidan dormía abiertamente tirado en el sillón frente a la TV.

:::::::::::::

**25 de Octubre**

Su cabeza fue a dar contra la pared del edificio causándole un dolor infernal. Su vista se nubló y cayó al suelo. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse firme volvió a abrir los ojos, manteniendo su orgullo los fulminó con la mirada a pesar de lo mucho que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Todavía con el Sharingan activado se quiso incorporar, debiendo sostenerse de la pared para esto.

Uno de los tipos rió clavándole un rodillazo en el estómago.

Al sentir el impacto y hacer todo lo posible por no soltar un grito de dolor, no pudo evitar pensar en que si fuera más fuerte como su hermano podría acabar con aquellos sujetos en un solo movimiento. Pero él no era Itachi.

Era débil.

Su rostro fue a parar contra la tierra y los músculos le dolían al intentar moverse, pero tenía que soportarlo y levantarse; luchar; mejorar; ganar. Los brazos apenas le dieron para levantar el tronco de su cuerpo unos pocos centímetros y tuvo la osadía de volver a dedicarles una mirada acecina a sus atacantes.

-Parece que el mocoso no sabe cuando rendirse.- acotó el de cabello rojo.

-Ya que, llevémoslo de una vez con Orochimaru, esto aburre de lo patético que es. No entiendo siquiera para qué quiere a un niño débil como este. ¡Es un inútil!

-Son ordenes.- dijo el que le había golpeado colocando un pie en su espalda y aplastándolo de nueva cuenta contra el suelo. El rostro de Sasuke quedó pegado contra la tierra y era incapaz de moverse. Gruño. No podía dejarse ganar.

Pero para su desconcierto el pie que se hallaba sobre su espalda fue retirado y pudo oír como los cuatro sujetos soltaban exclamaciones y maldiciones, sintiéndolos repentinamente lejos.

Con nuevas energías trató de levantarse otra vez y al lanzar la mirada hacia sus atacantes se encontró con que estos estaban a varios metros, con expresiones preocupadas y asustadas mirando fijamente a la persona vestida en negro que se hallaba parada entre ellos y Sasuke.

-E-esos ojos…- soltó uno retrocediendo un paso.

-¿I-Itachi?- preguntó sorprendido. Entonces su hermano volteó apenas el rostro, lo suficiente como para mirarle revelando así sus ojos. Sasuke soltó una suave exclamación –El… ¿el Mangekyou… Sharingan?

-No te preocupes, Sasuke, todo está bien ahora.- la profunda voz del mayor le sacó de su estupor causándole que se sonrojara. –En cuanto a ustedes…- se volvió hacia los otros cuatro –Si saben lo que les conviene se irán de aquí y no regresaran jamás, porque recordaré sus rostros y juro que si los veo una vez más, los mataré sin dudar, aunque se hayan cruzado en mi camino por accidente, ¿entienden?

Uno soltó una queja -¿Qu-Quién te cree- pero fue interrumpido por un codazo que otro le dio.

-En cuanto a Orochimaru… de él me encargaré en unos momentos, por lo que no esperen volver a recibir ordenes de su parte que involucren a mi otouto nunca más. Ahora…- su mirada fue filosa -…largo.- ordenó, y no tuvo que repetirse ya que los cuatro desaparecieron a gran velocidad. Como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo Itachi se volteó, sus ojos regresando a ser el Sharingan común, y caminó hasta agacharse junto a su otouto.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó muy cerca de su rostro. Sasuke tan solo pudo asentir sintiéndose algo abrumado por la cercanía, poniéndose nervioso cuando el mayor le aferró el mentón para mirarle mejor. –No te preocupes,- le dijo luego de un rato –me aseguraré de que jamás te vuelvan a poner un dedo encima.- aseguró dedicándole un gesto suave con la mirada. Itachi se mantuvo de esa forma unos segundos.

-N-no necesito tu ayuda.- rompió el silencio Sasuke con cierta dificultad, sin saber por qué se sentía de aquella forma, no queriendo aceptar que era débil y necesitaba ayuda. En especial si era la de su hermano.

Como toda respuesta el mayor le sonrió imperceptiblemente. –Lo sé, de todas formas déjamelo a mí.- sin más lo soltó y se alejó, desapareciendo al momento.

El menor observó en la dirección por la que se había marchado como en trance, sacudiendo luego la cabeza con rapidez, llevándose una mano a la mejilla para sentir el calor en esta. Frunció el entrecejo con fuerza sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

_¿Qué demonios?..._

**Continuará…**

_*Con causas naturales no quiero decir que Minato murió de viejo, ustedes entienden n.n. _

_*Recuerden que los dos capítulos anteriores son parte de este mismo día, por lo que Itachi está muy estresado… :)._

**¡Wu! Por fin terminó el año 13! ¡Con 7,000 palabras este es el capitulo más largo que escribí hasta el momento! (Y eso que esta dividido en cinco partes, imaginen si lo subía todo junto!) Ahora sí, comienza el ItaSasu con todas las letras, y por los comentarios pude ver que todos están contentos por la idea. Y es que es cierto: ¡Por fin! xP. Pero bueno, Sasuke debía crecer primero, ¿no? ¡En fin!**

**El próximo cap. será uno 'especial' por así decir, que estará centrado en otro personaje de esta historia ¿Quién me adivina de cual se trata? El ganador se lleva $10,00! … Nah, sí claro…**

I sense there's something in the wind

That feels like tragedy's at hand

And though I'd like to stand by him

Can't shake this feeling that I have

The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?

And will he see how much he means to me?

I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?

Where will his actions lead us then?

Although I'd like to join the crowd

In their enthusiastic cloud

Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?

No, I think not, it's never to become

For I am not the one.

**Me encanta la forma en la que Amy Lee canta este cover, es como trágico y oscuro, pero totalmente romántico (desde mi perspectiva). Bueno, los dejo en paz. ¡Adiós!**


	18. Pain

**Realmente me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, porque no se me ocurría qué hacer, por lo que me rendí y lo dejé así. No es satisfactorio pero no pude lograr nada mejor. Decidí redactarlo de forma veloz para acabarlo de una vez… lo que sea.**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

**Misslove:** Lamento lo del zapatazo, :P. (Y sí, algo tenía que motivar al rubio, C: ). Aunque lamento aún más el poco esfuerzo que puse en este cap. Realmente quería hacer otra cosa con respecto a esta pareja, (no que esto sea todo de ellos, falta algo más) pero… no sé, me resultó muy complicado llegar a alguna idea. U.U.

**Marcia Andrea:** Oh, no, Sasuke no abrazó al chico, tan solo le dedicó las condolencias, aunque es un buen llamado de atención: creo que debí especificar un poco en esa parte. Aunque es verdad que puede ser así ya que no ha sufrido nada traumático en esta historia n.n. Y sí, es un mal agradecido, pero está en la edad en donde cree tener razón en todo y quiere revelarse, y al no estar sus padres evidentemente Itachi es la figura de mayor autoridad sobre él. En cuanto a Shisui… bueno, este debía morir. Además de que al descubrir la verdad de Itachi, como Uchiha que era, no la podía tolerar. Ahora, con respecto a este capítulo: no me esmeré, por lo que es uno de los peores, .

**Advertencia:** Yaoi.

"_El deseo nos fuerza a amar lo que nos hará sufrir." -_**Marcel Proust**(1871-1922)

**5 de abril; años pasados**: Pain

_-"¿Qué es el amor?"_

Él no era quien para responder a tal pregunta.

Pero vaya que nunca imaginó que luego de tan simples palabras se encontraría con dicho sentimiento.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;

-Por muy bueno que seas, aún no eres rival para mí.- sentenció con la mirada clavada en el moreno que, parado a unos metros de él, le observaba desafiante con mirada carmesí, ambos con la respiración agitada debido a la pelea. Debía reconocer que siendo que él era poseedor del Rinnegan siempre era el mejor, el victorioso, pero aquel maldito Uchiha simplemente era demasiado bueno; siempre lograba darle problemas, y a pesar de la gran ventaja que Pain le llevaba debido a sus ojos, jamás había conseguido ganarle, porque el otro era un maldito genio. Aunque él tampoco había sido vencido.

Simplemente ambos eran muy buenos.

Y Pain odiaba al otro chico debido a eso. No podía ser que alguien le igualara, él debía ser mejor, por lo que adoptando una típica actitud superior, se dio vuelta y comenzó la marcha hacia su casa.

Como todos los días la trayectoria era tranquila, las personas pasaban por su lado pero nunca le ponían más atención de la necesaria, tan solo la común al tratarse de hijo del Hokage, pero de todas formas el pelirrojo jamás se molestaba en posar su mirada en ninguno. Vivía en la casa de su madre, quien había fallecido hacia un año atrás, rehusándose a regresar con su padre, no teniendo la intención de dirigirle la palabra a aquel hombre nunca más en la vida. Al ser el mayor Pain había sido quien presenciase los peores momentos de la relación de sus padres, con sus constantes peleas y discusiones, los insultos y los llantos. Y por supuesto él había decidido tomar el lado de su adorada madre, rebelándose contra el hombre. Su odio naciendo cuando en la depresión y enojo Minato había sufrido deslices que lo llevasen hacia la bebida, tornándolo un hombre agresivo y, en la mirada de su hijo, un ser despreciable.

Esa era la razón por la que vivía solo, a veces en compañía de su otouto de cinco años, Naruto, siendo conveniente para el Hokage puesto que con el deber que pesaba sobre sus hombros no siempre le dejaba tiempo para cuidar de su pequeño hijo.

-¡NII-SAN!- fue el grito que le recibió ni bien hubo abierto la puerta. La figura del niño rubio apareciendo al instante, corriendo hasta lanzársele encima y abrazarle. Rápidamente se separó elevando la mirada con una sonrisa emocionada, dando saltitos ansiosos igual de hiperactivo que siempre. -¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Tienes que conocer a alguien!- le gritó para luego salir corriendo y desaparecer por donde había llegado.

Negando con una sonrisita dulce, Pain le siguió hacia la sala. Su hermano estaba parado junto al sillón y al verle aparecerse hizo una seña a algo indicando que se acercase. Lo primero que el portador del Rinnegan captó fue el rojo cabello que llegaba a ver detrás del sillón, entonces este se movió en dirección a su hermano revelando la figura de un niño de la misma edad. Se veía algo tímido, clavando los ojitos aguamarina en el mayor con cierto temor e incomodidad. Pain le devolvió la mirada ladeando a penas la cabeza, centrándose por un buen rato en las ojeras de este, simplemente observándole.

-¡Él es Gaara! Gaara, este es mi nii-san.- señaló Naruto con una gran sonrisa. El mayor no pudo evitar pensar en lo curioso que era el nombre del niño. –¡Él es como yo, nii-san!- exclamó alegre.

Entonces reconoció quien era el otro pequeño, y de donde se le hacía tan familiar. –Ah, ¿tú eres el hijo del Kazekage, cierto?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

-Ajá.- asintió este algo avergonzado.

-Tengo entendido que viniste a vivir aquí con tus hermanos, ¿verdad? Lo sé porque tu padre y el mío son buenos amigos.- dijo, esta vez con una sonrisa más pronunciada, siendo consciente de que el niño se trataba de un _Jinchuurik_i al igual que su hermano. Este asintió en silencio como toda respuesta. Sí, teniendo tanto en común ya desde tan pequeños definitivamente serían grandes amigos.

Por lo tanto no le sorprendió continuar recibiendo la presencia del niño en su casa repetidas veces. La mayoría quedándose a dormir.

Pero no fue sino hasta una de esas noches, en la que siendo su sueño interrumpido por nada en particular, decidió bajar las escaleras y beber algo. Somnoliento avanzó por la planta baja con un sonoro bostezo, deteniéndose de golpe y regresando sobre sus pasos en dirección a la sala en donde una de las lámparas estaba prendida y varios mechones rojos sobresalían por el respaldo del sillón. Curioso se acercó hasta tener una vista completa del amiguito de su hermano quien estaba sentado muy quieto con la mirada puesta en sus manos entrelazadas. -¿Qué haces levantado?- la voz del mayor le sobresaltó.

-Ehm, bueno… es que yo… no puedo dormir.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó agachándose para poder ver mejor el rostro del menor, no siendo consciente del cambio en su voz que había adoptado aquel tono conciliador que aparecía cada vez que le hablaba a un niño más pequeño. -¿Acaso tienes miedo de algo?

Gaara negó con rapidez sonriendo un poco. –No, es que no _puedo_. Si no pasan cosas malas…

Luego de unos segundos Pain lo comprendió. Había oído algo al respecto. Sobre el Shukaku. Según sabía quien fuera el contenedor de éste no podría dormir o se liberaría, llegando un punto en el que terminaría controlando la mente del mismo por completo. Sin proponérselo una mueca de pena se formó en su rostro. No era justo para el menor tener que tolerar algo así desde nacimiento, su otouto al menos podía estar tranquilo y disfrutar sin temores (siempre y cuando el sello no se rompiera.) -¿Sabes qué? Me quedaré contigo para hacerte compañía, ¿qué te parece?

-¿De verdad?

-Ajá. Es más, cada vez que vengas me quedaré despierto para que no te quedes solo.

Gaara sonrió ligeramente. –Muchas gracias.- soltó muy bajito. Luego de eso siguió un largo rato de silencio en el que Pain se sentó junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en la mano tras un par de minutos en los que comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos. –Señor Namikaze…

-Uzumaki.- corrigió rápidamente. –Mi apellido es Uzumaki, y por favor no me llames señor, no soy tan viejo: dime Pain y ya.- le sonrió, contento de que el niño, quien por el contrario de su hermano era muy callado, quisiera hablarle, por más que fuera de algo tonto.

-Eh, Pain… ¿usted tiene la misma edad que mi hermana?- esperó a que este asintiera –Ahm, ¿entonces mañana no tiene que ir a la Ac-academ-mia?

Sonrió –No, verás, yo la terminé hace mucho, cuando tenía siete años porque soy muy talentoso.- la sonrisa se borró al recordar que el maldito Uchiha también se había graduado junto a él, ambos como los mejores y la envidia y admiración de todos. Al ver que el menor le observaba algo confundido elaboró. –Quiero decir que, en la Academia te gradúas cuando llegas a los doce años, por lo que ahora todos mis amigos siguen en esta, mientras que yo ya la finalicé hace mucho. Lo que yo hago es salir de misiones con mi equipo, ¿entiendes?- luego de pensarlo un poco el niño asintió logrando que Pain soltara una risita –Se supone que tienes que fingir asombro.

-Oh. Digo, ¡oh!

El pelinaranja volvió a reír ligeramente revolviendo los cabellos del menor.

Luego de ese, siguieron muchos episodios parecidos en los que Pain mantuvo su palabra cada vez que el pelirrojo se quedaba a dormir. El Sabaku era un niño demasiado tranquilo, (cosa a la que él no estaba acostumbrado del todo debido a su otouto) lo que Pain agradecía ya que no toleraba la forma en la que los niñitos gritaban y hablaban sin cesar, elevando la voz varios tonos arriba de modo que le daban ganas de golpearlos, (su hermano siendo la excepción, por supuesto) siendo además que el pelirrojo era muy educado para un niño de su edad, quienes ya habrían perdido la formalidad hacia mucho. Pasaban el tiempo jugando juegos hasta que Pain se rindiera ante el sueño o hasta que Naruto se despertara, después de todo el portador del Rinnegan no tenía problema en quedarse dormido durante la mayor parte del día, aunque debía admitir que el desvelo estaba comenzando a afectarle para mal. Aún así lo soportaría.

Fue entonces que sucedió, que el niño pronunció esas palabras, las cuales serían el punto de partida para que todo en él se desmoronase.

-¿Qué sucede?- le cuestionó al ver que el pequeño se mostraba algo distraído mientras Pain le enseñaba como armar castillos de naipes.

Gaara negó con rapidez, logrando que los rojizos cabellos se agitaran de un lado a otro, cosa que hacia sonreír al mayor cada vez que sucedía. -Bueno… es que… ahm, yo me preguntaba… Pain-san, ¿qué es el amor?

Por un momento quedó perplejo -¿Y por qué quieres saber eso?- logró pronunciar tras unos momentos, realmente sorprendido de que un niño de esa edad pudiera estar teniendo esa clase de pensamientos y dudas.

-Solo… quiero saber, porque no sé cómo se siente… y si no lo sé entonces no puedo darme cuenta de que lo estoy sintiendo… tengo miedo de nunca sentirlo.- admitió con tristeza y cierto temor.

Pain rascó su mentón sin saber qué decir. Él no era el mejor para hablar sobre aquellos temas siendo que para él la única forma en la que se podía llegar al amor era posible solo si antes habías experimentado dolor y tristeza, además de que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo explicarle algo así a un niño. Luego de mucho pensarlo empezó a hablar –No tienes que preocuparte por eso, aún eres demasiado chico, cuando crezcas lo sentirás y créeme que te darás cuenta. Además, existen muchas clases de amor… por ejemplo, ¿qué piensas de tus hermanos?

Gaara sonrió un poco apenado. –Qué son los mejores. Y… y que quiero ser como ellos algún día.

-Y no quieres que nada malo les pase, ¿cierto? Porque eso te pondría muy triste.- el menor asintió –Eso que sientes por tus hermanos es amor. Una de las muchas clases de amores que existen. Los quieres porque son tu familia y son lo más importante en tu vida.- le explicó lentamente para que el pequeño pudiera seguirle y entender. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Gaara pareció comprender y una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro, la primera en la que Pain le veía enseñar los dientes y no simplemente elevar la comisura de los labios.

-Sí, creo que entiendo. Muchas gracias, Pain-san.

_Pain-san,_ repitió el mayor ahogando una risita, _que tierno._

:::::::::

Finalmente podía asistir al Instituto, siendo que por fin cumplía la edad requerida para entrar en este, al igual que el resto de sus amigos ahora graduados de la Academia. Claro que no le sorprendió que Itachi Uchiha empezara también, para su mala fortuna, aunque por el otro lado tendría una nueva oportunidad de ponerse contra este y tratar de ganarle de una vez por todas, demostrando que era el mejor…

_¿Qué es el amor?_

Suspiró. No podía dejar de pensar en esa pregunta. Había algo en ella, en cómo se lo había preguntado, que no lograba salirse de su cabeza. Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el niño. Hasta que con el paso de los días lo entendió.

Simplemente… lo entendió.

Era por eso que pasaba la mayor parte de las horas en el Instituto observando por la ventana, suspirando mientras pensaba en aquella pregunta, su situación y en el niño. Incluso había llegado a un punto en el que a veces le 'sugería' a su otouto el invitar al chico a dormir, si bien era total y completamente consciente de lo mal que hacía, en muchos sentidos. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza. _–No puedo creerlo.-_ chasqueó la lengua _–Me gusta._

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar como se despedían de él. Al fijarse se encontró con sus amigos despidiéndose mientras salían por la puerta ya que, sin él darse cuenta, las clases habían acabado. Pain no se molestó en responder, tan solo los contempló marchar. Los demás chicos ya ni se molestaban en invitarlo a juntarse con ellos, de a poco habían logrado captar el mensaje que Pain les mandaba y se habían distanciado; porque sí: Pain buscaba que los demás se alejaran de él. Los chicos normales hablaban sobre chicas, (sobre todo en esta etapa de la vida) porque a los chicos normales les gustaban las chicas, y Pain no era un chico normal, y por su bien y el de proteger su secreto había decidido que lo mejor era apartarse de ese lugar al que no pertenecía, debiendo comenzar a aceptar desde ya que jamás pertenecería a ningún lugar. Y sí, lo más seguro sería que con el paso del tiempo haberse apartado de los demás le causaría algún efecto negativo en su personalidad, pero estaba bien, no le importaba.

-Pain.- llamó una voz femenina a su lado. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con Konan, su mejor amiga desde hacía años, la única que se rehusaba a separársele y continuaba acercándose a él, por más que la chica ya varias veces le había remarcado lo preocupada que estaba a causa de lo cerrado que él se mostraba repentinamente.

Se levantó en silencio juntando sus cosas para salir con la chica a su lado. Harían el mismo recorrido silencioso de siempre hacia la casa de ella en donde se despedirían y él marcharía hacia su propia casa. Pero ese día fue diferente. Ni bien hubo comenzado a voltear una vez estando en la puerta de la casa de Konan, esta lo detuvo llamándole la atención.

-Estuve pensando…- habló la peliazul –Todos nuestros compañeros de clase y amigos tienen un novio o novia…- se detuvo un momento dudosa.

Rápidamente entendió lo que ella insinuaba. No pudo evitar removerse incómodo. –Lo siento Konan, pero tú sabes que no me interesan esa clase de cosas. No por ahora.

-Lo sé, y a mí tampoco. Pero piénsalo. Es… vergonzoso ser la única niña en toda la clase que jamás tuvo su primer beso. Además: todos los chicos tienen novia, ¿sabías que hasta Itachi Uchiha le dijo que sí a una de las chicas en clase?- ante esto el Uzumaki frunció el entrecejo –Nos estamos quedando atrás y eso me molesta.

-Pero tú no me gustas. Y sé perfectamente que yo no te gusto a ti.

La peli-azul asintió sin mostrar ningún cambio en la expresión. –Lo que es perfecto. No tenemos que sentir algo en especial el uno por el otro, después de todo solo somos amigos. ¿Has oído hablar sobre los amigos con derechos?- cuestionó. Aún así el chico no pareció del todo convencido, por lo que Konan suspiró algo cansada, después de todo no era como si ella se sintiera perfectamente bien al estarle pidiendo algo así a su amigo de toda la vida. –Escucha, Pain, sé que hay alguien más que te gusta.- admitió para sorpresa del otro –No estoy segura de quien, pero por lo que te conozco puedo asegurar que hay alguien, por lo que tan solo te pido que finjamos ser algo más al menos por un tiempo, para que las demás chicas dejen de molestarme. Luego podemos terminar con la farsa cuando queramos.

Pain entonces lo pensó mejor. Era cierto que se sentía algo patético al ser el único niño de la clase, al igual que su amiga, que no podía presumir el haberse besado con alguna chica en la parte trasera del Instituto. Y lo peor era que el maldito Uchiha ya le iba ganando en eso. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él? No se animaba a hacer algo así… involucrarse tanto con otra persona… ¿y qué si quedaba expuesto? Se abofeteó mentalmente. ¿De qué rayos huía? Él no era así, jamás había sido tan cobarde, además, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de que alguien lo descubriera?

Pero fue la pregunta que su amiga hizo a continuación la que terminó por convencerle:

-¿Qué perdemos por hacerlo? No es como si estuviéramos enamorados, y dudo que podamos enamorarnos alguna vez el uno del otro. Después de todo, ¿qué es el amor?

Sin más el chico se impulsó hacia delante con lentitud y unió sus labios con los de ella. Luego de un corto beso se separó y se contemplaron fijamente. Entonces Konan le sonrió levemente con agradecimiento.

-Sé que esto es raro, por lo que gracias. Nos vemos mañana.- se volteó y entró en la casa.

Pain se volteó de igual forma para retomar su camino, elevando la cabeza hacia el cielo y suspirando una vez estuvo fuera de la residencia. Qué cosas raras le estaban sucediendo.

Ojala se acabaran pronto.

**Continuará…**

**La verdad que quería que este capítulo fuera completamente diferente, pero por mucho que me esforcé no logré sacar nada mejor. No importa… U.U.**

Lexie-chan94: **Sé que es aburrido. Realmente lo sé. Pero como ya estuve avisando en el capitulo anterior, luego de este comienza el ItaSasu, porque finalmente llegara la edad en donde a Sasuke se le alborotan las hormonas (¿?). Por lo que para que haya lemon… falta poco.**

Sandra D: ¡**Claro que lo seguiré! Lo que sucede es que no se me ocurría nada para este capítulo, y bueno… así de malo quedo :P.**

Alexa Hiwatari: **¿Un KisaIta? Hmm… no se me había ocurrido escribir algo principalmente para ellos…**

Karu-suna: **Bueno, tardé, pero al menos sigo aquí, :).**


	19. Algo insospechado

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Advertencia:** Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos.

**3 de Marzo; año 14**: Algo insospechado

Continuó avanzando sin inmutarse, manteniendo constante la expresión indiferente mientras se hacia paso por la aldea en dirección al puente donde habían acordado que sería su punto de reunión. Pasaron unos segundos más hasta que finalmente ya no pudo seguir ignorando aquello. Cerró los ojos para evitar que sus sentimientos se dieran por enterados.

-Hidan…- habló llamando la atención del albino que caminaba a su lado. –¿Por qué me sigues?

El mayor resopló. -¡No te sigo, mocoso! Tan solo… creo que necesitas que te acompañe.- se excusó sonriendo tontamente.

El Uchiha suspiró. –Ya te he dicho que no necesito que me acompañes… además…- lo observó de soslayo –Ambos sabemos perfectamente que solo soy tu excusa para venir.- como toda respuesta el albino dejó escapar una risita extraña causando que Sasuke decidiera apartar su atención de él con un: 'Hmp'- desinteresado. No pasó mucho para que pudieran divisar el puente a unos cuantos metros, diferenciando allí las figuras de dos chicas charlando mientras esperaban.

Hidan elaboró una mueca. –Ñm, de nuevo mi frentona esta discutiendo con esa asquerosa por tu culpa…- comentó con clara molestia.

-Hmp, si te fijaras mejor notarías que no están peleando.- señaló –Se están riendo, ¿ves?

-¡Ey! ¡Es verdad!- sonrió entusiasmado comenzando a adelantarse -¡Quizá ya no le interesas, maldito!- y apuró el paso llamando a la peli-rosa a medida que se acercaba. Sasuke pudo oír claramente como esta gritaba: -'¿Tú otra vez? ¿Qué no tienes vergüenza?'- pero no les prestó atención por dos razones: la primera: no le interesaba. Y la segunda: él tenía sus propios problemas, y en ese preciso instante se le acercaban con una sonrisa y las mejillas coloradas.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- exclamó la pelirroja deteniéndose frente a él mientras se balanceaba. -¿Cómo estas Sasuke-kun?- cuestionó acomodándose un mechón de cabello y dedicándole una mirada que pretendía ser seductiva.

-Hmp. Bien.- intentó pasar de largo sin mirarla, pero ni bien se movió la chica se colgó de su brazo pegando su pecho contra este de forma adrede. El chico tan solo se detuvo a mirarla sin cambiar el semblante.

-Aw, Sasuke-kun. Hace tiempo que no nos juntamos a hacer algo. Siempre que nos vemos tienes algo que hacer o están todos tus amigos presentes…- acercó más su rostro al de él guiñándole un ojo. Sus mejillas jamás perdiendo el tono carmín -… quiero que salgamos un rato a solas, ¿comprendes?

Sasuke la observó intensamente por un rato hasta finalmente desviar la mirada disimulando su fastidio. Esa chica… Karin había comenzado bien, en un principio Sasuke hasta había creído que ella era esa clase de chicas tranquilas y tímidas que tanto le agradaban (bien, quizá no tanto pero las prefería antes que a las ruidosas, posesivas y chillonas) habían salido un par de veces, siempre junto a un tercero a excepción de la primera vez, y Sasuke había visto en ella una posible amiga con la cual poder mantener conversaciones civilizadas cuando tuviera las ganas debido a lo simpática que se había portado. Callada, asintiendo con un alegre: ¡Sí! cuando él le proponía algo, sonrojada constantemente, y lo mejor de todo: no le andaba tratando constantemente como una tonta con fantasías sobre ellos estando juntos creyendo que algún día podrían hacerse realidad; pero luego de un día para otro se transformó en una copia similar a Sakura e Ino. Sasuke aún la toleraba, es decir, la chica le caía bien… cuando no andaba pegándole el pecho constantemente al cuerpo o acercándosele de manera tan peligrosa como lo hacía cuando nadie les veía…en resumen: odiaba a Itachi por haber causado aquello. Es decir, ¿qué rayos había pasado por la cabeza de su hermano para decidir qué _él _debía encargarse de buscarle pareja? Sasuke estaba bien así como estaba_, solo_ y tranquilo, y podría estar con alguien si lo quisiera, no precisaba de Itachi para esas cosas. _Itachi_… detuvo sus pensamientos un momento para concentrarlos en ese punto. Clavó la mirada en el suelo sin ganas para luego suspirar. –Karin… tengo que ir con mi equipo.

La chica hizo un puchero para luego sacarle la lengua. –Bien, pero otro día tendrás que hacer algo _conmigo_.- le sonrió acomodándose los lentes para seguidamente alejarse despidiéndose con la mano. El Uchiha suspiró y retomó el paso hacia donde su compañera de pelo rosa se encontraba.

Al levantar la mirada se la encontró con el rostro colorado y una expresión de enojo mientras se frotaba el puño; a sus pies se hallaba el albino golpeado y mal herido pero de todas formas sonriendo. -¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡Soy menor de edad, ten un poco de vergüenza al menos!- gritaba esta. Justo detrás de sus palabras se oyó la lejana voz de su hiperactivo amigo que gritaba: ¡Ya voy! ¡No voy tarde, ya llegó!- por lo que Sasuke giró apenas el rostro, sonriendo imperceptiblemente al ver al rubio acercarse a las corridas.

Kakashi realizó su aparición justo entonces, saludándoles como siempre hacia. –Lo lamento chicos, es que no sabía que ponerme… ¿uh?- se fijó en el albino que se incorporaba con quejas de dolor –Oh, hola. Veo que otra vez nos visitas… lo que es el amor.- sonrió para mayor sonrojo y vergüenza de Sakura mientras el Jashinista le dedicaba un gesto no muy agradable y se alejaba masajeándose la nuca con una sonrisa, a lo que Naruto alternó miradas entre todos preguntando qué era lo que sucedía. Sasuke por su parte se mantuvo al margen contemplando nada en especial. –Bueno, en marcha niños.- anunció el mayor comenzando a caminar. –Pensar que esta es una de las últimas veces que me llamaran sensei…- fingió tristeza.

Luego de varios minutos caminando, Sakura, que se notaba muy distraída últimamente, suspiró. -¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan?- se le acercó el rubio curioso. Sonrió cuando una idea graciosa le cruzó por la mente. –Pareciera que estas enamorada.- dijo. La chica al instante se sonrojó soltando un fuerte: -'¿¡QUÉ!'- a lo que el Namikaze retrocedió por su bien colocándose detrás de su amigo. Sasuke sin embargo no se percató de nada muy a pesar del grito de Sakura. No, él estaba más concentrado en mantener la mirada en el suelo con aire pensativo, a su mente llegando la imagen de Itachi sonriéndole como solía hacerlo antes. Rápidamente se frotó el rostro tratando de borrar aquello.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Hm? Sí, dobe… estoy bien.

::::::::::

Itachi regresó a su casa con un inmenso cansancio. No había dejado de tomar sus medicamentos, pero no pudo evitar pensar que lógicamente, estando enfermo, salir de misión no podría hacerle ningún bien.

La casa estaba vacía cuando ingresó, por lo que se permitió unos minutos de descuido para dejarse caer en el sofá de la sala e intentar ganar algo de energía allí ya que no se sentía capaz de llegar a su habitación. Pasaron largos minutos hasta que finalmente escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse, por lo que maldijo el poco tiempo que le habían permitido de vagancia (su padre lo perdone donde quiera que estuviera) y se colocó de pie para ir a recibir al recién llegado. Para su decepción se trataba de Hidan. El albino ingresó sonriendo se oreja a oreja, con la ropa algo desordenada y tierra en algunas zonas, causando que Itachi le observase de arriba abajo sospechosamente preguntándose en donde había estado pero prefiriendo no saberlo se volteó e ingresó en la cocina, después de todo, desde lo sucedido con Shisui, Itachi había comprendido perfectamente que era lo que Hidan salía a hacer y porque le tomaba tanto tiempo. Su religión. Todas aquellas cosas que la religión del albino pedía y que Itachi no había tomado en serio.

Hidan era un asesino. E Itachi lo sabía. Pero… aunque lo quería no encontraba las fuerzas para echar al albino de su hogar. Es decir, Hidan habría hecho esas cosas por quien sabe cuanto tiempo ya y aún así lo había tenido allí viviendo con él, además… no lograba siquiera pensar en comenzar una vida con la ausencia del Jashinista. Simplemente… no podía. Hidan había estado a su lado por tantos años ya que prácticamente era su hermano, sin contar con que el sujeto sabía todo sobre Itachi, cada _oscuro_ y _horrible_ secreto, y si se marchaba entonces el moreno no tendría a esa persona que le sostuviera, esa persona con la que se desquitaba, la cual lloraba y reía por él, la que le daba ánimos de una forma completamente diferente a los demás. Sí, aún podría tener a Pain, pero con Hidan… con Hidan había algo más especial.

Por eso, por simple egoísmo, no podía echar al albino de su hogar, por muchas vidas inocentes que este hubiera tomado tan solo por saciar a su 'Dios'.

-¡Ey! ¡Achi! ¿Me escuchas?- el Uchiha regresó a la realidad ante los incesantes llamados de su acompañante.

-¿Hn?

-Tsk, por Jashin, Achi, ¿en qué andas tan distraído?

-… en nada.

Hidan lo contempló un momento con las cejas arqueadas. -¡Bah, vete a la mierda! Quiero ver televisión, y hazme algo de comer, ¿quieres?- ordenó pegando la vuelta. Itachi por su parte se encaminó hacia su habitación dispuesto a tener un buen descanso…

…

-Ten.- Sasuke estiró la mano, entregándole la carta a Itachi en cuanto este bajó a recibirle, sin apartar la mirada del resto de la correspondencia que sostenía en la otra mano. Itachi la abrió y leyó su contenido.

-Oh, vaya.

-¿Qué?- el menor se asomó para leer también.

"_**Se invita cordialmente a los hermanos Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha a asistir a nuestra boda, formalmente, el día Viernes, 15 de Junio en la mansión Hyuuga. **_

_**Les esperamos,**_

_**Neji y Hinata Hyuuga."**_

-Hmp. Tan jóvenes… tienen casi mi edad.- habló Sasuke sin apartar la mirada de la invitación, aún leyendo por sobre el hombro de Itachi.

-Son Hyugas, tiene tradiciones distintas a las nuestras.- volteó a verle, aturdido al encontrarse con el rostro de su hermano tan cerca del suyo; ahora que Sasuke estaba creciendo cada día se notaba más y más alto. Al captar su mirada el menor también volteó a verle, clavando sus ojos en los del más grande. Ninguno se apartó por un buen rato, permaneciendo de esa forma hasta que Hidan ingresó por la puerta, entonces con velocidad ambos se hicieron a un lado sin notar como el otro había tenido el mismo gesto.

-Oigan, ¿qué está pa…?- se detuvo llegando a ver justo como se separaban, entonces sonrió fijando principalmente la mirada en Itachi -¿Qué hacían? ¿Eeeh?

-Hmp, nos invitaron a una boda. Nada más.- fue toda respuesta de Sasuke quien con expresión aburrida pasó por su lado en dirección a la cocina.

-¡Ah, genial! Nunca fui a una boda, suena como una mierda aburrida, pero… siempre se le puede arreglar.- ensanchó la sonrisa.

-Tú no estás invitado, Hidan.- informó Itachi guardando la invitación.

-¿Por qué mierda no?

-¿Conoces a los Hyuuga?

-…no. P-pero ¡pudieron invitarme de todas formas!- se cruzó de brazos –Malditos…- entreabrió los ojos para contemplar al moreno quien al percatarse no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo con sospecha. El albino sonrió un poco.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, Achi, solo pensaba… ¿jamás te hice un regalo de cumpleaños, cierto? Ni de navidad, ni de ninguna otra cosa…

-Hn.- el moreno desvió el rostro para nada interesado con lo que Hidan tuviera que decirle –Me voy a mi habitación.

-Bien, ¡pero que sepas que planeo darte el mejor regalo que jamás te hayan dado!- seguidamente salió de la casa con paso apurado, no sin antes dar vuelta e informar, de forma** muy** ruidosa: -¡Que sepas que no voy a volver en _toooda_ la noche! ¡Tampoco sé si volveré mañana!- y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

-Hn.

::::::

Ya eran altas horas de la noche e Itachi recién decidía probar suerte y ver si conseguía dormir. Estaba cansado, pero su cuerpo se negaba a caer dormido por alguna maldita razón. Odiaba que eso sucediera. Su otouto se había ido a acostar hacia largo rato e Itachi había permanecido todo ese tiempo despierto bebiendo un té caliente en la cocina.

Ni bien ingresó en su habitación se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el colchón sin molestarse en apartar las sabanas. Se mantuvo de aquella forma unos tres minutos y al instante suspiró. No había caso. Incorporándose buscó un libro en la estantería sonriendo al ver el peluche que solía ser de su otouto y que él se había quedado y, con un libro en mano, regresó a la cama, acomodó las almohadas y sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa se dejó caer nuevamente para comenzar a leer.

Pasó un buen tiempo cuando sintió la puerta de su cuarto abrirse y luego ser cerrada. Al llevar la mirada para ver quien había ingresado en su habitación se encontró con la figura de Sasuke contemplándole sin emoción aparente. Llevaba puesta una remera sin mangas y un boxer rojo que era lo que utilizaba para dormir, causando un conocido cosquilleo en el interior de Itachi quien sintió su corazón acelerarse al tener a su otouto en su habitación vestido de aquella forma. Pasó saliva disimuladamente, teniendo el incontrolable deseo de examinarlo de arriba abajo una y otra vez con ojos hambrientos, por más que por fuera se mostrara tan tranquilo y relajado como siempre. -¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?- cuestionó controlando su voz lo mejor que pudo.

El menor se mantuvo en silencio. Luego de pensarlo por un momento inició el paso en dirección a Itachi, quien le siguió con la mirada esperando a que su otouto pusiera sus problemas en palabras y se marchara de su cuarto para que el mayor finalmente pudiera dejar de sentir esos nervios y pudiera respirar de una buena vez. Pero lo que sucedió fue algo que jamás hubiera esperado.

Sasuke lentamente subió en la cama y con cuidado se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, logrando que el nerviosismo del mayor se notase un poco y sus mejillas se tiñeran casi imperceptiblemente, pero rápidamente se recompuso dedicándole una mirada confundida sin dejar de oír su corazón latir con prisa. -¿Qué… haces, Sasuke?

El mencionado tan solo le miraba a los ojos con el mismo gesto de siempre, como si no estuviera sucediendo nada extraño. Entonces frunció el entrecejo. –Itachi, tu…- llevó una mano al cuello de la camisa del mayor, quien controlaba su expresión como todo un maestro pero no podía evitar el leve temblor de sus manos.

_Sasuke no piensa en ti de esa manera, él no lo está haciendo con esas intenciones. Él no te desea de ese modo_.- se repetía.

-¿O-otouto?

Sasuke cerró los ojos aún con el entrecejo fruncido para finalmente suspirar y clavar la mirada nuevamente en la del mayor. –Itachi, ¿tu… lo _harías _conmigo?

Abrió mucho los ojos sintiendo que su corazón se salteaba un latido. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y un cosquilleo el abdomen. -¿Q-qué rayos… estás diciendo, Sasuke? ¿_Hacer_… qué?

-¿Quieres tocarme, Itachi?- continuó sin hacer caso al otro, acercándose lo suficiente como para que sus narices se tocasen. -¿Deseas tocarme…?

-¿Q-qué? ¿De qué vas Sasuke?- preguntó con la respiración apenas controlada. Aquello no podía ser posible, no era un sueño, rayos que él sabía diferenciar un _sueño_ de la _realidad_, pero entonces… ¿por qué…? ¿Acaso…? Inspiró hondo –Otouto, ¿de qué estas hablando?- una idea cruzó por su cabeza y pronto sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho –Sasuke…- habló con tono serio y amargo –Si te estás burlando de mí… si tú te diste cuenta, y quieres jugar con _esto,_ entonces…

No pudo terminar. –No me estoy burlando. Hablo en serio, Itachi. Yo… quiero hacerlo contigo.- susurró cerca de sus labios –Y… de **verdad** _quiero_ que me toques.- enlazó una mano con la del mayor quien respondió inconcientemente.

-No…- logró decir, manteniendo el uso de razón –Esto está mal, Sasuke. No podemos.

-Pero… yo quiero esto. Yo…- se acercó a su oído y murmuró depositando un suave beso en el lóbulo –…quiero que me hagas el amor, Itachi.

El rostro del mayor entonces se coloreó y pudo sentir su corazón en la garganta. Tembló ligeramente ahogando una exclamación. No podía ser, Sasuke no podía estarle pidiendo eso… ¿podía? El menor llevó entonces la mano que tenía aferrada hacia su muslo, haciéndola subir y bajar en una suave caricia contra su piel que Itachi siguió hipnotizado con la mirada, intentando controlarse. –S-sasuke, tu no puedes querer esto. Tu no _puedes_. Aún… aún eres un niño, catorce años no es edad para…- se auto interrumpió sin poder dejar de concentrarse en el contacto de su mano contra la piel del otro. –Por favor, basta.

-No me importa, Itachi, porque sería contigo…- aseguró –Y…- frunció el entrecejo una vez más para luego relajar el rostro en una leve sonrisa. Itachi se encontraba demasiado embelesado como para molestarse en analizar que era lo que podría estar pensando. Sasuke entonces se inclinó y depositó un beso en su cuello, murmurando al fin: -Te amo.

El libro cayó al suelo escapándose del agarre de Itachi.

**Continuará…**

**Wuajajjaaj! Soy mala! 3…**


	20. El afortunado I

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**Advertencia:** Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos. Casi lemon. **ME VAN A ODIAR MUCHO!**

**22 de Octubre; año 14**: El afortunado I

'_Ni bien ingresó en su habitación se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el colchón sin molestarse en apartar las sabanas. Se mantuvo de aquella forma unos tres minutos y al instante suspiró. No había caso. Incorporándose buscó un libro en la estantería sonriendo al ver el peluche que solía ser de su otouto y que él se había quedado y, con un libro en mano, regresó a la cama, acomodó las almohadas y sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa se dejó caer nuevamente para comenzar a leer._

_Pasó un buen tiempo cuando sintió la puerta de su cuarto abrirse y luego ser cerrada. Al llevar la mirada para ver quien había ingresado en su habitación se encontró con la figura de Sasuke contemplándole sin emoción aparente.'_

-Ya no sé que hacer. He estado perdido durante tanto tiempo.- Itachi recitó, haciendo a un lado el libreto para elaborar una mueca fingida y practicar el gesto que creía más conveniente para la escena. Sonrió complacido; haber retomado las clases de teatro realmente le había hecho muy bien.

-Diría qu- El llamado a la puerta le interrumpió. Volteó a ver para encontrarse con la figura de su otouto recargado contra la puerta de su cuarto. Sonrió un poco más al verle. El menor había crecido tanto ese último año: en comparación ahora era mucho más alto, su banda de Konoha ya no adornaba su frente por lo que el cabello cubría esta zona del rostro volviéndolo más atractivo a su parecer y su cuerpo se había desarrollado siendo que ahora poseía más musculatura (por supuesto que Itachi se había fijado en esto). Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al verle sonreír para luego apartar la mirada con un: 'Tsk'. -¿Qué sucede, otouto baka?

-¿Vas a prepararte o seguirás perdiendo el tiempo?

-Ah, es cierto.- cerró el libreto y lo guardó –En un momento estaré listo.- informó regalándole nuevamente una leve sonrisa. Sasuke le contempló por un momento, desvió entonces la mirada con una mueca de malestar dándole la espalda a su hermano al instante.

-No tardes.

'_Estaba vestido con una remera sin mangas y un boxer rojo que era lo que usaba para dormir. Tenerlo allí en su cuarto llevando tan pocas prendas encima le llenó de un conocido cosquilleo que le puso ansioso y le aceleró el corazón. Pasó saliva disimuladamente controlando sus ganas de chequear al menor de arriba abajo con ojos hambrientos por más que por fuera su expresión se mostrara de lo más relajada. -¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?- preguntó por fin encontrando las palabras.' *_

El día estaba parcialmente nublado y las nubes formaban una hermosa imagen en el cielo que al Uchiha mayor le llenaba de calma y una preciosa emoción que le hacia agradecer el poder presenciar aquello. Estaba tentado de comentarle a su hermano lo precioso que estaba el día, pero sabía perfectamente que el otro ni se daría por enterado, puesto que Sasuke jamás 'perdía el tiempo' prestando atención a los paisajes, él prefería mantener siempre la mirada al frente, fija en su destino, por lo que Itachi no tenía más que reservarse constantemente sus inútiles comentarios. En esos momentos caminaban en dirección a la casa de los Sabaku no donde Temari les había invitado a ellos junto a otros pocos amigos y sus hermanos a pasar el día con ella en su piscina. Normalmente no iría a esa clase de reuniones por cuenta propia, generalmente era Hidan quien debía arrastrarlo hasta allí (una sensación amarga le recorrió al pensar en el albino sin poder evitar preguntarse qué habría sido de este decidiendo rápidamente que ese no era su problema) pero esa vez decidió que no le haría mal tanto a él como a su otouto socializar un poco.

-Itachi.

-¿Hn?

-… ¿qué sucedió con Orochimaru? Jamás me dijiste…

Al instante toda la paz que el mayor sentía desapareció a la vez que su expresión se tornaba seria. Sí, recordaba a esa serpiente rastrera. El día que el mayor de ambos Uchihas había ido al encuentro del maestro de las serpientes no había logrado contener su rabia al oír la razón por la cual quería a su otouto: "Quiero su cuerpo."- fue lo que dijo. Itachi había sentido su sangre hervir, especialmente porque al iniciar una lucha con este, Orochimaru continuaba repitiendo: "Tan solo quiero su cuerpo para mí. Lo escogí a él porque sería el peor golpe que alguien pueda darte. Llevarme a tu estúpido hermanito sin que puedas hacer nada al respecto."- el sujeto no pudo decir más. Itachi no pensaba permitirle decir más. Había sido cegado por la furia, una furia inmensa y terrible, puesto que para el Uchiha la frase: 'Quiero su cuerpo' en esos instantes -y como cualquier persona pensaría al oír aquello sin mejor explicación- tan solo tenía un significado. E imaginar a ese sujeto repugnante encima de su otouto, haciéndole cosas que nadie, _jamás_, podía tener el derecho de hacer, pasando esa lengua viscosa por cualquier parte de su cuerpo, tocándole, _acariciándole_ con esas manos pálidas y largas le llenó de deprecio, de odio; de algo tan potente y negativo que nunca antes había sentido -y si bien Itachi siempre había sido conocido por preferir la paz antes de la violencia- en esos momentos todo lo que había dentro suyo eran deseos asesinos. Orochimaru jamás había sido rival para el Uchiha, todos siempre lo habían sabido.

Para cuando se dio cuenta una llamarada negra envolvía al maestro de serpientes y una punzada atacó su ojo mientras brotaba de este un líquido viscoso y espeso. Sangre. Así que así se sentía el utilizar aquel poder… sin más contempló como el hombre ardía suplicando piedad y rogando por ayuda con muchísima desesperación, pero él ni se movió, tan solo observó en silencio hasta que no hubo quedado nada de lo que una vez fue Orochimaru…

-… solo conténtate con que jamás volverá a molestarte.- respondió a la pregunta de su hermano.

-Hmp.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al hogar de los Sabaku. Fueron recibidos por un sonriente Kankuro -Itachi finalmente sabía su nombre- quien les invitó a pasar al instante guiándolos hacia el patio trasero en donde se hallaban los invitados, algunos nadando en la piscina*, otros simplemente tomando sol o sentados charlando. No habían muchas personas: estaba el chico perro compañero de su otuoto y su hermana, los Inuzaka, o algo así -Itachi no sabría decir- Kisame y Suigetsu jugaban en el agua, una chica castaña que creía recordar se llamaba Ten-ten tomaba Sol mientras que Temari charlaba con Konan y la Inuzaka, -o algo así. La rubia al instante se les acercó y para el desagrado de Sasuke les abrazó e invitó a unirse al resto. Itachi se sentó bajo la sombra siendo rápidamente acompañado por Kisame quien conversó un poco y luego se mantuvo sonriendo en silencio. El Uchiha en cambio no logró apartar la mirada de su otouto quien ni bien llegaron se había juntado con Suigetsu para charlar entre susurros mostrándose muy misteriosos y confidenciales entre ellos, cosa sospechosa de la cual Itachi no pudo evitar sentir desagrado. A los pocos minutos se oyó una conocida voz gritar con fuerza: '¡Llegó la fiesta!'- para al instante pasar corriendo la figura de un rubio con traje de baño naranja que se lanzó directamente al agua. Al instante emergió del agua con una gran sonrisa generando en Itachi una muy leve sonrisa. Naruto también había crecido tanto… comenzaba a sentirse viejo.

Pain hizo acto de presencia entonces por la puerta por la cual había surgido el menor de los Uzumaki saludando a los presentes para rápidamente dirigirse hacia donde estaban sentados el azul y el Uchiha. Pasaron unos buenos minutos de charla banal hasta que inevitablemente llegó la pregunta que Itachi sabía que llegaría pero la cual no deseaba ni siquiera oír, mucho menos responder. No quería volver a pensar en ello.

-¿Y qué sucedió con Hidan?- interrogó Kisame con un gesto realmente curioso y algo preocupado –Hace tiempo que no le veo, y es raro porque siempre estaba con ustedes.

El gesto del moreno se mantuvo imperturbable, sintiendo como del otro lado Pain también le observaba deseoso de conocer la respuesta. Itachi sin embargo mantuvo la mirada al frente sin fijarse en nada en especial.

_Te amo…_

'_-Te amo.- susurró finalmente._

_De la impresión Itachi dejó caer el libro que sostenía en su mano, perdiendo la capacidad de razonar por un momento. Aturdido hizo un intento por hablar, logrando mover tan solo la boca sin llegar a articular palabra alguna mientras que Sasuke le observaba atentamente, aguardando por alguna reacción.. -¿Qué?- soltó estúpidamente; tragó con fuerza para liberar el nudo formado en su garganta. No podía ser, era imposible que… Luego su expresión se volvió triste –No esta bien bromear con esta clase de cosas, otouto baka._

_-No bromeo.- aseguró nuevamente el otro con firmeza. Aferró entonces la otra mano del mayor y la guió hacia su boca depositando un par de besos. –Ya te lo había dicho…- sin previo aviso abrió la boca e introdujo el dedo índice en ella para luego dejarlo escapar muy lenta y provocativamente, lamiendo levemente la punta una vez estuvo fuera, sonriéndole al mayor con picardía. Itachi se encogió un poco al sentir algo en él que inevitablemente comenzaba a reaccionar mientras que Sasuke repetía la acción con el siguiente dedo –Basta.- pidió mas el otro simplemente negó. -¿Por qué?... te gusta.- nuevamente repartió cortos besos por el resto de la mano._

_Se mordió el labio inferior observándole con intenso deseo –Sí…- apartó la mano alejándola del agarre del menor -…pero esta mal._

_Sasuke le contempló un momento sorprendido para al instante relajar las facciones. Soltó la otra mano de Itachi, la cual permaneció apoyada en su muslo a pesar de las palabras del moreno, y guió las suyas propias hacia el chaleco de este jugando un momento con su cierre; le devolvió la mirada con intensidad acercando sus rostros, tanto que su respiración golpeaba contra la boca del mayor. –Me estoy entregando a ti completamente, Itachi… estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que tu quieras…- despacio empezó a bajar el cierre. _

_Le era imposible interpretar la seriedad en el rostro del otro, pero enseguida sonrió al sentir como la mano en su pierna apretaba con más fuerza y comenzaba a deslizarse en una caricia confiada y atrevida. -¿Lo que yo quiera? ¿Hnn?- repitió sin esperar realmente una confirmación con la mirada clavada en su mano que finalmente, luego de tantos años, podía sentir aquella piel a la que tantas veces había añorado. La introdujo por debajo de la tela del boxer logrando que Sasuke diera un suave brinco al sobresaltarse, cosa que le hizo sonreír. Al carajo con la razón, al carajo con lo correcto y con todo, él **quería** eso. Siempre lo quiso y ahora que por fin se le era permitido obtenerlo no pensaba negarse; esta era su recompensa por haber sufrido tanto y por haber esperado con paciencia largo tiempo. Rápidamente, acelerando la velocidad de sus movimientos, pasó la mano por encima de la ropa, iniciando una trayectoria desde el trasero del menor hasta sus cabellos una y otra vez mientras que su boca arremetía contra el cuello, impulsando su cuerpo de modo que terminó sentado y su otouoto arrodillado sobre él. Rodeó la cintura del menor acariciando la espalda de este con necesidad tanto por arriba como por debajo de la remera sin dejar de lamer y succionar su cuello en húmedos besos, mientras que por su parte Sasuke había soltado un pequeño jadeo, acariciando con sus manos los cabellos ajenos deshaciendo la coleta en el proceso de modo que el cabello azabache quedó suelto, cayendo libre por la espalda del mayor. Este se apartó entonces y clavó la mirada en los labios de su otouto, impulsándose entonces hacia estos con ferviente deseo mas en cuanto estuvo a punto de tocarlos con los suyos cambió el rumbo de su destino y, en vez, inició un recorrido de necesitados besos por la mejilla, la sien y la frente mientras que Sasuke se dejaba hacer._

_Quería besarlo, más que nada en el mundo quería besar esos preciosos labios que por largas horas había contemplado en silencio imaginando lo que se sentirían contra los suyos, pero ahora que los tenía allí a su disposición… temía… porque un beso era tan íntimo y profundo, y solo pensar en ello le hacia temblar con anticipación al saber que por fin… que en ese preciso instante los tendría solamente para él._

_Se apartó nuevamente con la respiración descompasada generando que su pecho bajara y subiera acelerado y tiró de la remera del menor hacia arriba logrando que Sasuke, comprendiendo su acción, se encargase de quitársela por su cuenta, de modo que Itachi pudo concentrarse en besar la piel que al subir la prenda se dejaba ver ante sus ojos, deleitándose, disfrutándolo. Su exquisito tormento. El menor hizo la prenda a un lado sonriendo entusiasmado y, aferrando el rostro de Itachi, fue su turno de inclinarse para besar la clavícula de este, soltando una extraña risa ahogada al tiempo que el mayor dejaba escapar un gemido cerrando los ojos para disfrutar. Los apretó con fuerza intentando no pensar en eso que golpeaba contra su cabeza… eso que temía siquiera pensar… aquella duda que le generaba el que su hermano supiera tan bien lo que hacia, el que fuera tan confiado en toda esa situación… pero la repentina lengua que se deslizó desde su mentón hasta la mejilla le distrajo de continuar hiriéndose._

_-Aún podemos… detenernos, si lo deseas.- logró articular a pesar de ser conciente de que si Sasuke llegaba a querer parar le costaría mucho dejarle ir._

_Como toda respuesta recibió otra risa ahogada y sin esperarlo debió reprimir un gemido cuando una mano se posó sobre su entrepierna, acariciándola para que terminara de reaccionar. –Ya te dije…- habló Sasuke con voz ronca, e Itachi se deleitó al oír como a él también le costaba respirar -…que quiero hacer esto.- finalizó posando la mirada sobre la del otro quien enseguida se movió para, ayudado por Sasuke, deshacerse del chaleco siguiendo con la remera, sus miradas jamás separándose. En cuanto se deshizo de todo lo que llevaba en la parte superior se concentró en apreciar el cuerpo de su otouto, el cual conocía perfectamente de vista pero jamás había podido tocar, disfrutando también de las manos que suavemente recorrían su pecho y abdomen y 'ocasionalmente' otra parte de su cuerpo que no creía que diera para más._

_En un veloz movimiento invirtió las posiciones terminando él sobre el menor que le regalaba una sonrisa ansiosa. Seguía sin creer que eso estuviera ocurriendo, era… era… __**increíble**__. Sí. Se sentía como un depredador con su presa bajo sus garras, incapacitada de huir, y con la cual estaba dispuesto a jugar cuanto quisiera sin poder aburrirse jamás. Sí, eso era ciertamente excelente y solo pensarlo le hizo ensanchar la lujuriosa sonrisa. Todo su cuerpo ardía, y si bien quería ir despacio con su otouto, ya no creía poder aguantar más, tenía que actuar de una vez por todas o… que vergonzoso sería _**eso**_. Aferró el cuerpo bajo el suyo y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, repartiendo cortos pero seguros besos en el pecho y deslizando la lengua por el abdomen mientras Sasuke intentaba retener las exclamaciones. –Vaya… no creí que… se sintiera tan bien.- Ante estas palabras Itachi no pudo evitar reir en su labor contra el pecho de este. Se separó y elevó hasta poder contemplar el rostro bajo el suyo, sonrojado y lleno de placer._

_-Y se va a sentir mucho mejor… ya verás.- aseguró llevando las manos hacia el cierre de su pantalón e inclinándose al mismo tiempo, con mucha lentitud, hacia los labios del menor. Sasuke le rodeó la nuca con ambos brazos soltando lo que pareció un ronroneo. –Mm… Achi…- En cuanto sus labios estuvieron a centímetros y el corazón de Itachi latía tan rápido que estaba por sufrir un ataque, se detuvo. Luego de unos segundos se alejó manteniendo la mirada fija en la persona debajo de él, quien al percibir esto abrió los ojos confundido -¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó._

_-…_

_Silencio._

_Por unos cuantos segundos eso fue todo lo que hubo en la habitación._

_-… …¿Hidan?_

_-…_

_-…_

_-…Tch.- la figura de Sasuke cerró los ojos con frustración y de pronto, para su total estupefacción, Hidan estuvo en su lugar. –Que molestia.- se quejó._

_Itachi permaneció con la mirada aturdida e incrédula puesta en la del albino por un momento más, hasta que lentamente su cuerpo reaccionó y logró hacerse a un lado, sin cambiar de posición o desviar la mirada de su cama._

_-Escucha Achi, lo siento, pero te dije que te daría el mejor regalo que jamás te hubieran regalado.- sonrió el albino. Al no obtener respuesta continuó –Sé que no es lo mismo ahora que sabes pero… algo es algo, ¿cierto? Aunque no me equivoque en que te gustaría, ¿eh?- se carcajeó –Al menos de esta forma hubieras tenido lo que querías, pero ya no creo que quieras tu regalo –se masajeó la nuca –Ya que…_

_-Vete.- habló finalmente el Uchiha sin mirarle. –Vete de aquí, Hidan._

_Elaboró una mueca –Ah, vamos, entiendo que estés algo molesto y decepcionado pero tampoco te enojes._

_-Vete.- repitió con firmeza._

_El inmortal chasqueó la lengua una vez más y se levantó de la cama. –Bien, entiendo, te dejaré tranquilo. Mañana hablaremos.- se volteó en dirección a la puerta._

_-No.- le detuvo el moreno –No Hidan, quiero que te **vayas**. Quiero que te largues de mi casa en este instante._

_-… ¿Qué?_

_-¡Ya me oíste Hidan! ¡Vete!- ordenó apretando con fuerza las sábanas bajo sus manos, aún sin elevar la mirada._

_El albino se sorprendió, pero consiguió sonreír un poco -¿Qué-qué dices, Achi? Vamos, sé que estas molesto porque… pero no es razón para… ¡ya verás como en unos días nos reiremos de esto!_

_-Te estoy diciendo que te vayas, Hidan._

_-¿Y a donde se supone que iré?- se puso serio el Jashinista -¡Anda, no seas niña, Itachi! ¡Está es mi casa y lo sab-_

–Esta_**no**__ es tu casa. Esta_ **jamás**_ fue tu casa y ya no eres bienvenido aquí. Lar-ga-te._

_Hidan inspiró hondo. –Itachi, por favor, tu sabes que yo solo quería ayudarte. Solo quería…_

_El moreno entonces le contempló con los ojos rojos y una mirada furiosa -¿Querías qué, Hidan? ¿¡Qué creías! ¿¡Qué por hacerme creer que eras él y hacerlo conmigo simplemente lograrías que todo esto se acabase! ¿¡Qué dejaría de sentirme así de una vez por todas! ¡¿EH?_

_-¡Sí!- gritó ahora él también enojado -¿No es eso lo qué siempre quisiste?_

_Negó intentando contenerse –Eres un imbécil… ¡¿Te haces la mínima idea de lo que hubiese ocurrido? ¿¡Sabes lo que hubieras ocasionado!- estuvo por decir algo más, pero se detuvo, decidiendo en vez controlarse y dar la espalda al albino. –Ya vete._

_-¿Y qué más esperabas que se me ocurriera! Solo quería hacer algo bueno por ti, ¡porque acéptalo!- espetó colérico, perdiendo los estribos de lo que hacía o decía -¡La única forma de que puedas estar con él es que alguien haga lo que hice yo esta noche y finja ser él solo para que tu puedas satisfacer tus asquerosas necesidades! ¿Cómo vas a entender que él no te quiere de esa forma y que jamás lo va a hacer? ¡Por Jashin, el maldito ni siquiera te mira!- Itachi sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho al oír aquello -Y puedes llamarme idiota o imbécil todo lo que quieras, ¿pero sabes qué?- le señaló -¡Prefiero eso a estar toda la vida baboseándome por un niño! ¡Lo prefiero antes de ser un tipo tan patético y desesperado que se excita pensando en su hermano!- gritó con enojo. El moreno volteó a verle y al instante Hidan se detuvo sin saber como reaccionar al ver el dolor y la angustia que mostraba su rostro. Pero rápidamente el Uchiha apartó todo sentimiento regresando a su expresión vacía e imperturbable de siempre –No, Achi yo no…_

_-¿Terminaste?- preguntó con frialdad –Hn, me alegra saber qué es lo que piensa realmente la persona que proclama ser mi mejor amigo constantemente.- volteó el rostro para dejar de verle. –Aún no entiendo por qué sigues aquí._

_Hidan estuvo por agregar algo más, pero lo que fuere que pensaba decir se lo reservó para sí mismo, negando en vez con la cabeza y comenzando a dar la vuelta. –De esta forma te vas a quedar muy solo, Uchiha.- soltó antes de salir por la puerta y dejar al moreno en la soledad de su habitación._

_Este suspiró y agachó la cabeza con pesadez. El que podría haber sido el momento más magnifico de su vida terminó siendo tan solo una ilusión más, otra decepción, ¿pero no había motivos para sorprenderse, verdad? Después de todo… ya debería estar acostumbrado a eso…_

_Clavó la mirada en su 'problema' allí presente haciéndole compañía con mofa; debería darse una baño una vez más… pero… ¿cómo podía siquiera pensar en arreglarlo de aquella forma habiendo tenido el cuerpo de su otouto bajo el suyo? ¿Habiéndolo tocado, besado? ¿Cómo olvidar la imagen de Sasuke tocándole, sonriéndole, provocándole? Suspiró_. Maldito seas Hidan_, de verdad el albino no tenía idea de lo mucho que le había empeorado todo… Posó la mirada por un rato en el suelo para lentamente desviarla hacia su mano. Volvió a suspirar con mayor pesadez y angustia, posando la mirada en algún punto de la pared como alguien que ha perdido todas las ansias de vivir, y entonces le golpeó. _

_Sasuke no le amaba. Sasuke no sentía nada por él, aquellas palabras habían sido mentiras dichas por Hidan, pero Sasuke _**no le amaba**_. No lo hacía._

_Agachó más la cabeza con dolor, un dolor mucho peor al que había sentido durante todos esos años._

'_Oh, Kami…'_

-No lo sé.- contestó. Y era verdad, él no tenía idea de qué había sido del albino luego de que lo hubo echado de su casa, aunque sabía que Sasuke aún mantenía contacto con él, a Itachi honestamente no podía importarle menos donde estuviera Hidan. (Bueno, esa ultima parte quizá no era del todo verdad.)

Pain se encogió de hombros. –Hidan ya es un adulto e iba siendo hora de que actuara como tal. Me alegró de que haya conseguido dar el paso; aunque no le este yendo bien: la vida no es fácil.- se puso de pie. –Iré al baño, ya vuelvo.- y se alejó.

Kisame soltó una risita una vez que se quedaron allí sentados solos, ambos contemplando continuamente la interacción entre Suigetsu y Sasuke quienes en ese momento se mantenían sentados uno al lado del otro en silencio; pronto se vieron distraídos cuando de la puerta de la casa asomó un apresurado Pain llamando: -¡Itachi! ¡Ven, rápido!- para entrar en la casa de los Sabaku no con prisa bajo la atenta mirada de todos quienes luego se giraron para observar al Uchiha mayor, el cual suspiró y excusándose se dirigió al interior de la casa. Allí se encontró con el Uzumaki, que caminaba nerviosamente; al verlo, el peli-naranja se apresuró en empujarlo hacia la puerta de la cocina –Tienes que verlo.- le guió. Una vez se asomaron por la entrada de la otra habitación Itachi en seguida comprendió qué era lo que Pain tanto quería mostrarle al encontrarse frente suyo, inclinado buscando algo en los cajones, a un pelirrojo que le daba la espalda, sudado y sin nada en la parte superior del cuerpo. El chico se levantó entonces contemplando lo que había recogido en su mano, elevando la mirada hacia ellos al notar sus presencias, sorprendiéndose y soltando un suave: 'Disculpen.'- aferró su camisa que reposaba en una silla cerca de la mesa y comenzó a colocársela. Itachi debía admitir que el niño se había vuelta bastante apuesto: claramente había estado entrenando debido a lo sudado que estaba, además de que en su cuerpo se habían desarrollado fuertes y marcados músculos, su cabello estaba más largo lo que le regalaba un aire maduro y era considerablemente más alto que su otouto o el de Pain, (_Genes pelirrojos_, se dijo Itachi) pero a parte de eso el Uchiha no entendió la necesidad de su amigo por llevarlo hasta allí. Enarcando Una ceja volteó para observar al Uzumaki, y solo eso bastó para que comprendiera lo que sucedía. La mirada que Pain le dedicaba a Gaara era la más evidente del mundo –a eso sumándole el casi imperceptible sonrojo y la boca levemente abierta- en especial en Itachi, quien había visto muchas veces esa expresión atontada en sí mismo.

Internamente rió al ver así a su compañero, sin poder evitar que una especie de felicidad le invadiera; felicidad de recuperar al viejo Pain, _el_ _Pain _que era _como_ él y que lo comprendía.

-Ehm.- Gaara se aclaró la garganta –Iré a colocarme algo más…

-No, así estás bien.- se apresuró a decir Uzumaki –Afuera hace calor, ¿no lo sientes?- remarcó agitando su propia remera en busca de refrescarse un poco. Ante esto Itachi elevó ambas cejas sin saber si burlarse o no del comportamiento del chico.

Como toda respuesta Gaara le dedicó una extraña mirada incómoda y se alejó.

Pain le siguió con la mirada, suspirando en cuanto hubo desaparecido de vista –Oh, por Kami y por mí… ¿lo viste?- cuestionó apoyándose sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Lo hermoso que está!- exclamó como si fuera obvio soltando sonidos ahogados al querer decir algo pero no saber qué. Finalmente se llevó una mano a la frente tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. –Oh, por Kami… yo… yo… él… creo que…- regresó la mirada en dirección por donde el menor había desaparecido.

Para el Uchiha Gaara no tenía la gran cosa, a decir verdad a él no le causaban nada los cambios del chico. _Pero claro_, se dijo observando al de pelo cobrizo con una pequeña sonrisa_, a sus ojos el caso debe ser muy diferente…_ Entonces Itachi no pudo evitar preguntarse si él se veía igual cada vez que su otouto le hacia híper ventilar.

Esperaba que no.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que oyeron la voz de Temari en el exterior exclamar: -¡Gaara! Por todos los… ¿qué no sientes el calor que hace? ¡Quítate eso!- al instante Pain pasó por un lado del moreno en dirección a la voz, dejando a Itachi sin más opción que seguirle. Allí fuera se encontraba la rubia parada frente al más pequeño de sus hermanos con los brazos en la cintura y el ceño fruncido en reproche, frente a ella el pelirrojo la contemplaba tranquilo ahora vestido con un largo tapado mientras que el resto de los invitados les observaban entretenidos. -¡Anda, te ves ridículo! No entiendo porque siempre vas así vestido… ¿Por qué?- preguntó elaborando un gesto preocupado. El pelirrojo llevó una mano a la campera con una mueca disconforme.

-Eso, quítatelo.- soltó Pain. Itachi al instante le golpeó disimuladamente a lo que el otro se encogió de hombros, pero su voz había llamado la atención del Sabaku menor, quien le observó frunciendo el entrecejo. Luego desvió la mirada hacia su hermana, la posó en el suelo pensativo para en seguida volver a dirigirla hacia su hermana inspirando hondo.

-Temari…- llamó.

-¿Uhm?

-…Hace un tiempo, un par de años en verdad, Naruto me invitó a su casa.

-¿Uh?- soltaron su hermana y el mencionado ahora prestando atención -¿Y qué con eso Gaara? No comprendo…

-El hermano de Naruto, Pain-san…- retomó dedicándole una mirada de soslayo –Era quien le pedía en realidad que siempre me invitara. Yo sabía eso.- agregó volviendo a posar la mirada en el otro quien continuaba sonriendo levemente –Así que tú me dejaste en su casa, como era costumbre. En casa de Pain-san no solo estaban este y Naruto, sino que también estaba Sasuke.- este último elevó la cabeza desde su lugar al oír su nombre.

-Sigo sin comprender qué…- habló la rubia siendo interrumpida por su hermano.

-Ese día, luego de unas horas, Pain-san propuso un juego; nos propuso jugar a las escondidas y él jugaría con nosotros. En ese momento yo tenía nueve años.- y tras agregar esto posó una vez más la mirada en el mayor de los Uzumakis. Itachi abrió mucho los ojos al comprender por dónde iba aquello. Pain por su parte se puso pálido, la sonrisa desapareció y sus labios se curvaron en horror, mientras que en sus ojos aparecía un sentimiento similar al recordar él también. Al comprender él también de qué hablaba el chico.

Temari arrugó el entrecejo al no entender -¿Me estás por contar por qué siempre vas tan cubierto, o esto no llevará a ningún lugar?- cuestionó.

Gaara se mantuvo callado por un momento, el cual fue aprovechado por Pain para retroceder un paso. –Itachi… has-yo m-me voy.- susurró con la voz algo temblorosa para con velocidad ingresar en la casa y, -seguramente- salir por la puerta principal.

-Cuando aceptamos y nos preparábamos para jugar Pain-san nos detuvo y me aferró del hombro: _No, no. Este juego es diferente. Jugaremos en pares, ¿qué les parece? Como Sasuke y Naruto son tan buen equipo se esconderán juntos, y como yo soy tan malo encontrándolos, Gaara-kun me ayudará, ¿qué les parece_? nos dijo.- el pelirrojo detuvo el relato para fijar la mirada en algún punto lejano, frunciendo más el entrecejo al recordar –Y me sonrió de una forma extraña… y cuando Naruto y Sasuke se alejaron de la casa y nos quedamos solos su sonrisa creció. _Espera, espera_ me había dicho _Antes necesito hacer algo contigo… muy importante_.

Itachi rápidamente lanzó una mirada a la rubia identificando en su mirada un brillo que supo leer a la perfección: un sentimiento de confusión, temor y duda. La dolorosa sospecha de estar comenzando a entender pero no saber si se está en lo correcto o no; y se desea no estarlo.

E Itachi debía hacer algo para callar al pelirrojo. Pronto.

**Continuará…**

**LEER:**

Sí, soy una _muy_ **mala** persona, pero como todos me pedían lemon no pude evitar hacerles una pequeña broma (ya habrán notado que soy horrible escribiendo esa clase de escenas). ¡Por favor no piensen: 'Ah, que fic aburrido, la pareja no se pone junta nunca', porque les prometo que en dos capítulos se los voy a recompensar! Y créanme que lo haré x).


	21. El afortunado II

**Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.**

**Advertencia****: Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos.**

**22 de Octubre; año 14**: El afortunado II

_No lo soportaba más. Sabía que aquello estaba mal, estaba horriblemente mal… pero ya no le importaba. Habían sido cuatro años… y él estaba lo suficientemente enfermo como para que le dejase de importar. Luego habría tiempo de lamentarse por su idiotez._

_Eso había pensado._

_Pero no contó con ser descubierto, no contó con un par de ojos presenciando tal monstruosidad. Y solo eso le bastó para recuperar la cordura -si es que la tenía- y detenerse; detenerse y caer en cuenta de lo que había estado por hacer… y de que lo habían visto. En pleno acto._

_Descubierto._

_Y no por cualquier persona, sino que por nada más ni nada menos que Itachi Uchiha. Definitivamente estaba acabado, su nombre quedaría manchado eternamente, la gente le señalaría y lo insultaría, ¡Kami, su otouto lo iba a odiar por siempre! Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo… en el momento que el pelinegro cruzara la puerta lejos de su propiedad todo se terminaría para él. Y no iba a luchar ni tampoco a intentar huir, porque era lo mejor, porque se lo merecía… Después de todo, la expresión que se había formado en el rostro del moreno, esa mueca cargada de desprecio, se lo había dicho todo; jamás olvidaría el gesto del Uchiha, la forma en que su rostro se descompuso carente de emoción, como sus facciones se bañaron de una inexpresividad que gritaba montones de emociones. _

_Pain había entendido perfectamente. En cuanto quedó completamente solo en el silencio de su hogar lo comprendió. Y el interior de su alma dolía terriblemente porque sabía que todo eso lo había causado él mismo, porque sabía que estaba perdido y porque (lo que más le dolía aún) jamás volvería a ver a su hermanito. Así que ahogando toda su pena trató de poner la mejor cara ante la llegada de su otouto horas después, fingiendo que simplemente estaba algo mareado y no retorciéndose en miedo por el evidente destino que estaría próximo a llegar por él. Para llevárselo._

_Nada ocurrió esa noche, aún así él no consiguió dormir, esperando que quizá llegaran en cualquier momento, hasta finalmente caer dormido. No asistió al Instituto ese día, sino que despidió a su hermano y luego, con angustia y cansancio, se sentó frente a la puerta a esperar lo peor. Y esperó. Una voz chillona y una constante sacudida en su hombro le obligaron a despertar, notando entonces que se había quedado dormido mientras esperaba y que su otouto acababa de regresar de la Academia y le contemplaba preocupado._

_-¿Estás bien, nii-san?- cuestionó inclinando un poco la cabeza, confundido ante la apariencia abatida de su hermano._

_El mayor tan solo pudo asentir –Sí, no te preocupes. Y otuoto…- le detuvo en cuanto el rubio realizó ademán de continuar su camino –¿tú sabes que te quiero mucho, cierto? Y que pase lo que pase siempre serás el mejor hermanito que alguien pudiera tener. ¿Lo sabes?_

_Al instante una reluciente sonrisa se abrió paso en la boca del menor -¡Ya no soy un niño pequeño! ¡No me tienes que decir esas cosas!_

_-¿Lo sabes?- insistió. El menor finalmente asintió y ambos compartieron un abrazo, Pain permaneció allí sentado mientras su hermano se alejaba, hasta que finalmente tuvo que aceptar -con muchísima confusión- que al parecer nadie vendría. _

_Y lo único que pudo ocurrírsele en ese momento fue que debía hablar con cierto Uchiha ni bien llegase al Instituto…_

:::::::::::

El pelinegro adelantó los pasos necesarios hasta situarse junto al pelirrojo, aferró el brazo de este con firmeza dirigiéndose hacia la rubia al hablar –Temari discúlpame, pero hay algo que debo charlar con tu hermano.- informó. Sin esperar o siquiera permitir una respuesta arrastró al chico tras él al interior de la casa. Lo guió hacia la cocina y una vez cerrada la puerta le dedicó una mirada de piedra -¿Qué estás haciendo?

Gaara no elaboró gesto alguno –Estoy contando a mi hermana algo que hace tiempo debió saber.- dijo simplemente.

-Sí ¿pero por qué?

Algo pareció removerse en la mirada del otro –Porque es lo correcto.

Itachi negó con la cabeza –Tú sabes que esa no es la verdadera razón. Y planeó quedarme aquí hasta que me la digas.

El más joven frunció un poco el entrecejo –Esta es mi casa…

-Han pasado cinco años,- su tono adquirió un deje de súplica -¿no puedes dejarlo así y ya?- el otro negó –Pain jamás volvió a molestarte después de aquello, así que simplemente te pido que no le delates ahora, él… no lo hagas.

El pelirrojo apartó la mirada luego de un par de segundos en silencio –Tan solo lo hago para evitar que otro pueda sufrir lo que pudo haberme sucedido a mí.

El moreno no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso, sabía con seguridad que esa tampoco era la verdadera razón, podía verlo en el rostro del menor, pero lo que este acababa de sugerir… algo de espanto se mostró en su expresión –Pain no… Pain jamás hizo o volvió a intentar hacer una cosa así. Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Porque lo conocemos. Lo que trató de hacerte no se justifica por ningún medio ni tampoco tiene perdón, pero no debes perdonarlo, no te pido que lo hagas, simplemente te pido que no lo divulgues. Él pasó por una etapa difícil sin poder contar con la ayuda de nadie y…- se detuvo. Ante sus palabras la seriedad del menor poco a poco se había quebrado hasta que finalmente se transformó en una expresión afligida que no tardó en ocultar tras sus manos. Itachi inspiró hondo. Muy a pesar de lo que el amigo de su hermano estuviera sufriendo, para él era más importante proteger a **su** amigo ante nada, aún teniendo que ignorar lo que Gaara pudiera sentir al respecto –Escucha: sé que lo que te sucedió fue una experiencia horrible, pero no llegó a pasar más allá de lo irreparable…

Todavía con sus manos cubriéndole el rostro Gaara negó causando que Itachi se silenciara. Esperó un momento en el que el pelirrojo inspiró hondo en un intento de calmarse para luego apartar las manos revelando unos ojos brillantes por la humedad que en estos se había formado, los cuales se rehusaban a fijarse en los de Itachi –No es eso.- aseguró. –No es eso, es… en un principio, sí, estaba asustado y esas cosas pero con el paso del tiempo… y con como él se portaba conmigo yo creí… pero ahora…- su expresión se volvió triste, luego se mordió el labio inferior y posó la mirada en el suelo –Desearía no haber crecido nunca…

Itachi quedó perplejo al oír aquello. No estuvo seguro de cómo reaccionar: si debía sorprenderse por lo que él creía interpretar en esas palabras, sentirse apenado de la tristeza en el otro, o si debía indignarle que él creyera que… Decidió negar repetidas veces con la cabeza, acercándose entonces un poco más al menor para depositar su mano en el hombro del chico –No digas eso.- ordenó con seriedad –Pain no es así. Él nunca lo fue. Quizá no lo creas por lo que intentó hacerte un tiempo atrás, pero él solo te quería a ti. Siempre lo hizo. Y aún lo hace.- el pelirrojo elevó la mirada con velocidad para consultar los ojos carmesí en una pregunta silenciosa, pero la mirada del Uchiha le respondió con una profunda seriedad. En cuanto abrió la boca para cuestionar, Gaara se vio interrumpido por la entrada de su hermana en la cocina, quien le dedicó un ceño fruncido.

-No me has terminado de contar lo que me decías.- indicó la rubia caminando hacia el refrigerador para seleccionar un par de bebidas. El pelirrojo lanzó una rápida mirada al Uchiha antes de volver a colocar su típico gesto inexpresivo y observar a su hermana quien se plantó frente a él expectante –Anda, dime que es lo que sucedió luego, cuando te quedaste con Pain.

Itachi aguardó a oír lo que el menor tenía para decir, suspirando internamente en cuanto este habló -…nada, contamos y salimos a buscar a los chicos. Tan solo quería que lo supieras.

Temari se mostró molesta -¿Qué? ¿Solo eso? ¡Maldición, Gaara, me estabas preocupando!- bufó, murmurando algo por lo bajo, pero al instante le sonrió a su hermano con lo que Itachi supo identificar alivio en la mirada. –Bien, entonces ven afuera, ¡tienes que ser más abierto con el resto!

-De hecho…- el menor se tomó unos segundos para meditar –Tengo algo que hacer.- y acto seguido abandonó la habitación.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y regresó por donde había ingresado, mientras que Itachi por su parte no pudo más que suspirar con pesadez frotando sus ojos en cansancio. Pain le debía una, y una muy grande.

-¿Qué te sucede, amigo?- la voz de Kisame al entrar en el cuarto le distrajo. El joven de piel azul se dirigió con una gran sonrisa hacia una silla en la cual tomó asiento bebiendo de uno de los refrescos que con anterioridad había estado en las manos de Temari -¿Problemas de amores?

El pelinegro puso los ojos en blanco –No todo va por ese rumbo, Kisame.

-Nah, quién sabe…

Itachi se le acercó, dispuesto a sentarse frente a su ex compañero cuando la voz de su otuoto le detuvo e hizo voltear justo para ver como este ingresaba a la cocina detrás del primo del espadachín. –Te digo que es una muy, _muy_mala idea. Estás por cometer un error…- fue lo que soltó su hermano a Suigetsu, quien se notaba muy seguro y determinado, mientras que su otuoto se veía algo alarmado.

Esto causo que Itachi arrugara el entrecejo confundido y volteara completamente para tener una mejor vista de ambos chicos. Su hermano no solo se veía alarmado, sino que también algo alterado en la voz, observando insistentemente a su amigo, quien se había plantado allí en la puerta de la cocina con la mirada fija en su primo. -¿Me estás escuchando? Te arrepentirás.- continuó insistiendo el Uchiha menor, ahora alternando la mirada entre todos los presentes.

-Uno de los dos tiene que hacerlo y arriesgarse. Si no eres tú entonces yo lo haré.- sentenció con firmeza comenzando a avanzar hacia Kisame ante la mirada atónita de Sasuke, quien de pronto se había sonrojado un poco y quedado con la boca levemente abierta sin saber que decir. Luego apartó la mirada con un: 'Hmp' murmurando: 'Yo te lo advertí.'

Suigetsu se detuvo junto a su primo quien prefería no prestarles atención ya que consideraba todo lo que ellos hicieran 'cosa de niños'. –Kisame.- llamó logrando que el de color azul le observase sin demasiado interés.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué?

El chico entonces infló el pecho y sus labios temblaron ligeramente, como si se debatiera entre hablar o no. Lentamente un rubor se notó en ambas mejillas, por lo que dejó pasar varios segundos en silencio hasta que finalmente abrió la boca para hablar. –Me gustas.- fue todo lo que dijo.

Un silencio inquebrantable se elevó en la cocina; tanto Sasuke como Kisame abrieron la boca, incrédulos y aturdidos por diferentes razones, mientras que Itachi simplemente elevó ambas cejas ante la sorpresa.

-¿Eeeh?

-Me gustas.- repitió Suigetsu decidido, e Itachi tuvo que reconocer que debía dársele al chico algo de crédito por lo que hacía –No como pariente, amigo o persona. _Me gustas_. En el sentido de lo que alguien siente cuando le atrae otro individuo.- explicó y su expresión se veía firme aunque sus manos temblaban constantemente –Y no te estoy obligando a contestarme ahora, puedes pensarlo el tiempo que quieras porque… de verdad me gustaría que lo pensaras. Y, bueno… solo quería decirte eso. Por favor piénsalo.- acto seguido dio media vuelta y caminó apresurado hacia la puerta pasando de largo a un pasmado Sasuke que volteó para seguirlo, desde fuera de la habitación oyéndose su voz exclamar: '¡No puedo creer que de verdad le hayas dicho!'.

Segundos de silencio más tarde Itachi encaró al espadachín con una mirada dura y expresión de lo más seria; Kisame, por el otro lado, continuaba con la boca abierta contemplando la puerta por la cual se habían marchado los menores. Entonces miró al pelinegro con desesperación -¿Eeeh? ¿Q-qué?

El Uchiha simplemente cerró los ojos y volteó con indiferencia siendo lo último en soltarle a su amigo un seco: -No seas idiota y enfréntalo como un adulto, Kisame.- dicho esto abandonó él también la cocina marchando en dirección al que Temari siempre había señalado era el baño para las visitas. Sin dudar entró en este cerrando la puerta con cuidado y dejándose caer contra la madera volvió a suspirar. Pasó una mano por su cabello y cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás de modo que esta también golpease contra la puerta. Entreabrió los ojos para contemplar el techo. … _Kisame… _

…_maldito afortunado._

**Continuará…**

**Seh, este capítulo es otro de esos que les hacen pensar: '**_Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo…'__**.**_** :c.**


	22. Me odias me amas I

**Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: **Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos.

**22 de Octubre; año 15**: Me odias; me amas

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó el rubio una vez más con los brazos cruzados y una expresión berrinchuda. Se encontraban en la casa del mismo, en ese momento sentados en la mesa de la sala esperando a que el rubio terminara de quejarse por lo que horas antes había descubierto. Arrugando con fuerza el entrecejo clavó la mirada en su amigo pelirrojo que mantenía un gesto tranquilo ante la situación. -¡Aún no puedo creer que estés con mi hermano!

Sasuke suspiró a un lado de Itachi, quien al igual que su hermano se mostraba desinteresado con todo el tema mientras que del otro lado de la mesa Pain negaba un par de veces –Ya calmate, idiota. Gaara ya tiene quince años y sabe perfectamente lo que quiere.- sonrió autosuficiente.

-¡Y tú tienes veintidós! ¡Además no me calmo si se trata de mi hermano! Es decir, ¡por kami! ¡Él tiene mi edad!- le señaló entre gritos.

Porque lo que se suponía iba a ser un típico día en donde los hermanos y el pelirrojo se reunían en la casa de los Uzumaki, terminó por convertirse en gritos y negativas por parte del rubio quien accidentalmente había encontrado a su hermano y a su amigo en una situación que jamás hubiera querido ver. Y definitivamente Naruto no estaba feliz con aquello, ni tampoco lo estaba Itachi. Es decir: le alegraba que Pain finalmente fuera feliz con la persona que quería, pero a la vez le molestaba. Le envidiaba. _Él_. _**Él**_ envidiaba a Pain, el sujeto que siempre había proclamado ser su rival y que se había vuelto un importante amigo para el Uchiha. Y tener celos de Pain realmente no le gustaba para nada... Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un fuerte dolor le asaltó en el abdomen; su expresión se mantuvo lo más serena posible aunque no pudo evitar que su entrecejo se arrugara un poco a causa del dolor.

Tan solo Sasuke se dio cuenta de ello. -¿Estás bien?- cuestionó por lo bajo, algo confundido.

El mayor asintió levemente.

-Ya no molestes. Estamos bien así. Estamos_ felices_ así, por lo que tu opinión no importa. Soy tu hermano mayor y te digo que te calles.

El rubio lo ignoró. -¡No puedo creerme esto! ¿Y tú, Gaara? ¡No has dicho nada!- volteó para enfrentar al pelirrojo -¿Por qué jamás me dijiste que salías con **mi **hermano?

El pelirrojo apenas si le dedicó una mirada –…Tampoco es como si lleváramos mucho tiempo. Es algo… reciente.

-¡Reciente un corno! ¡Seguro me lo pensaban ocultar toda la vida!- se detuvo un momento para inspirar hondo, luego observó al Sabaku no con seriedad -¿Mi hermano te gusta? ¿De _verdad_ te gusta?

Ante tal pregunta sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Le lanzó una rápida mirada al Uzumaki mayor quien le respondió con una mirada ansiosa por oír la respuesta, generando que se sonrojase un poco. Clavó la mirada en la madera de la mesa -…Si no lo hiciera no habríamos estado haciendo… _eso_ que nos viste haciendo.

Naruto suspiró –Bien. Supongo que si… de verdad se quieren, puedo aceptarlo y sentirme feliz por ustedes…- pero ni bien terminó de decir aquello se aferró del cabello -¡Gah, no, no puedo! ¡Eres uno de mis mejores amigos y tienes mi edad! ¡Y él es mi hermano!

Itachi intentó ahogar una pequeña tos, debiendo llevar una mano a su boca al no conseguirlo para tratar de disimular. Tosió un par de veces y al instante se levantó de su asiento –Disculpen, pero debo regresar a casa.- informó, mas el único en prestarle real atención fue su hermano quien le contempló extrañado, levantándose él también y siguiéndole hasta la puerta de la entrada. Los otros tres enfrascados totalmente en su situación como para notarles.

-¿Qué te sucede?- cuestionó con tono demandante al mayor en cuanto este hubo apoyado la mano en el picaporte. Itachi volteó para dedicare una mirada, su vista bajando un poco hacia el pecho descubierto que el menor dejaba ver al haber adoptado la misma costumbre que poseía Hidan con su vestimenta, dejando su cuerpo expuesto constantemente. –Nada.- murmuró para al instante salir por la puerta y emprender el camino de regreso a su hogar con paso veloz y una creciente jaqueca.

:::::::

Soltó un gruñido.

Estaba molesto. Enojado prácticamente. Todo parecía ir perfectamente para los demás mientras que por el contrario nada bueno ocurría con él. Buscó sus medicamentos sin cuidado alguno, pensando en lo afortunados que eran los demás.

Pain le había informado a finales del año pasado sobre su reciente relación con el pelirrojo, restregándole a Itachi -aunque no de forma adrede- lo feliz que finalmente era al estar con quien siempre quiso.

_Estaba destinado a ser.-_ le había comentado el Uzumaki con una enorme mueca de felicidad -_Por eso me gustó desde el principio, por eso sufrí tanto estos años. Él es la persona para mí, y, ya sabes, para llegar al amor primero se debe sufrir… Estábamos destinados a estar juntos.-_ continuó diciendo, para fastidio del moreno, quien terminó por responder con frialdad:

_¿Y qué hay de mí, Pain? ¿Qué hay de todo lo que yo sufrí? ¿Crees que es el destino? ¿Qué Sasuke es la persona indicada para mí?-_ luego se había apartado con fingida indiferencia, por más que por dentro ardiera por las ganas de golpear algo _-Eso nunca va a ser así. Lo que estás diciendo son estupideces._

El otro hombre había quedado sin palabras por un momento, luego, con un gesto apenado afirmó _-Tu situación es complicada, Itachi, y lo sabes. Es… diferente._

Y luego estaba Kisame. Apretó los dientes con fuerza al recordar:

'_Habían transcurrido dos días desde que Gaara por poco delatase a Pain, y más allá de la confesión que Suigetsu había dedicado a su primo, nada estaba fuera de lo común. _

_Itachi soltó un suspiró una vez finalizado de doblar la ropa. Definitivamente jamás iba a ser uno de esos hombres que afirmaban que limpiar y encargarse de las tareas del hogar no era considerado un trabajo, porque quizá se debiera a que también participaba de misiones, gastaba energía practicando para teatro y porque estaba mal de la salud, pero por experiencia propia Itachi sabía que aquello era una tarea agotadora que requería de demasiado tiempo. Y no podía ni pensar en pedirle a su otouto que le ayudase con alguna de esas tareas, prefería dejar que el chico disfrutase de sus días saliendo y haciendo aquellas cosas que hacia y que Itachi desconocía. Llamaron entonces a la puerta de la casa y cual fue su sorpresa -fastidiosa sorpresa- al encontrarse con Kisame allí de pie._

_El joven hombre se mostraba desaliñado y afectado, su rostro iluminándose al ver al mayor de los hermanos -¡Itachi! A ti te estaba buscando._

_-¿Qué sucede?- enarcó una ceja dispuesto a ir directo al grano ante la apariencia de su ex compañero. Este agachó el rostro, su sonrisa borrándose._

_-Necesito un concejo._

_El moreno suspiró apartándose para permitirle el paso. Lo guió hasta la cocina en donde le sirvió un vaso con agua -¿Bien, que sucede?- cuestionó cuando el invitado se mantuvo en silencio._

_Un fuerte sonrojo se esparció por las mejillas de Kisame –B-bueno, tú ya sabes… es acerca de… Suigetsu._

_Cerró los ojos definitivamente no queriendo recordar aquello -¿Y por qué vienes conmigo? Escúchame bien, yo no quiero meterme en esto. Es tu problema, no el mío._

_-¡Lo sé! Y lo lamento, sé que como Uchiha tú detestas hablar sobre… estas cosas.- aún sonrojado desvió la mirada –Pero tú estuviste ahí, tú lo viste y lo escuchaste, no puedo ir con otra persona. Me apena hablar de esto y no quiero que… la gente lo sepa. Sino fuera porque tú lo presenciaste yo no sabría qué hacer…_

_Itachi se cruzó de brazos e inspiró hondo. Luego de meditarlo unos segundos soltó el aire acumulado permitiendo relajarse –Como quieras. ¿Qué necesitas hablar?_

_Fue el turno del otro para tomar aire –No sé qué hacer con él.- se sonrojo más fuerte –E-es decir ¡es mi primo, por Kami! ¡Es el niño que toda la vida me robaba mis pertenencias! ¡Con el cual me peleaba por que intentaba llevarse mi espada! ¡Yo lo cuidé toda la vida! Cuando él era un pequeño yo me quedaba en casa vigilando que nada le sucediera, ¡prácticamente le cambié los pañales!_

_-Hn, pues es entendible que sienta un gran aprecio por ti._

_-¡Pero no esta clase de apreció! Es-es… ¡gah!- se llevó las manos al rostro y negó. –Maldito mocoso, ¿qué demonios le pasa por la cabeza?_

_-Está enamorado._

_-¡No lo digas así!- giró el rostro para verle con los ojos bien abiertos y un color rojizo luchando por predominar sobre el azul de su piel._

_-Pero es la verdad. De hecho, esa es la causa de tu problema…_

_Kisame apoyó las manos en la frente –Grr, lo sé… pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué yo? Habiendo tantas posibilidades, digo… ¿por qué soy yo quien le gusta? No soy atractivo, ¡mi piel es horriblemente azul! Parezco un pez y mi cabello es feo, además tengo branquias…_

_El sujeto continuó enunciando mientras Itachi le estudiaba con la mirada carmesí fija en su rostro; entrecerró los ojos llegando a una conclusión: -Deberías aceptar._

_Kisame volteó a verle completamente atónito -¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?_

_Se encogió de hombros -¿Por qué no?- su ex compañero comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca en busca de palabras con las cuales refutar pero Itachi no le dio la oportunidad –Kisame, puedo verte. Puedo ver en tú rostro lo que en verdad sientes. Por dentro debes estar confundido, sin saber qué pensar o como actuar… pero por fuera para mí eres como un libro abierto. Siempre te ocupaste de él, toda la vida lo buscaste, toda la vida estuvieron juntos, su humor negro te causa gracia, siempre pensaste antes en él que en nadie más… Tú siempre lo quisiste, pero ahora que lo vez desde otro punto de vista, ahora que lo vez como _hombre_ y no como niño, aquel cariño se inclina hacia otro lado._

_Por un minuto o dos todo lo que reinó fue silencio. Kisame entonces se frotó el rostro con una mano y luego la pasó por sus cabellos suspirando –… Q-quizá…'_

Frunció el entrecejo al rememorar aquello. El día de la fecha Kisame se encontraba viviendo con Suigetsu en su departamento, los padres del mayor sin conocer que la causa por la cual habían decidido vivir juntos se debía a una amorosa.

Y por último (por más que hacia año y medio que Itachi no sabía nada al respecto) estaban Hidan y la ex compañera de equipo de su otouto, Sakura. Si bien lo que sabía de ellos era debido a su hermano, Itachi estaba informado de que la chica poseía sentimientos por el albino que aún no eran confesados pero que claramente se notaban, y según Sasuke no tardarían mucho en volverse pareja (el menor agregando que en relación con los chicos que le gustaban, Sakura era una "lanzada", recibiendo un golpe por parte de su Itachi al referirse de tal forma a su amiga).

Así que Itachi estaba enojado; _enojado _porque era una época en donde todos parecían comenzar a ser correspondidos mientras que él quedaba atrás, resaltándosele que su amor era imposible y que sería el único en jamás tener una posibilidad.

Sus ojos enfocaron entonces el frasco en donde guardaba sus medicamentos. Lo abrió y sacó una de las píldoras ingiriéndola al instante, recargándose contra el lavamanos del baño.

-¿Qué haces?- cuestionó una voz demandante tras él. Al voltear se encontró con la figura de Sasuke observándole con el entrecejo profundamente fruncido y una mueca que exigía una respuesta -¿Y bien?

Siendo que Itachi ya estaba bastante fastidiado desde principios del día y que no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con su hermano cuando aún le dolía la cabeza no pudo evitar hablar con un deje de peligro en la voz. -No me hables con ese tono, Sasuke.

-Tsk. Te habló con el tono que quiero. Ahora dime por qué estabas tomando aquella pastilla.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos avanzando un poco. Sasuke elevó el mentón, ahora que prácticamente igualaba a su hermano en altura (ya que el mayor no era del todo alto) no se sentía tan inferior a la hora de encarar a Itachi. -¿"Me hablas como quieres"? Tan tonto como siempre.- negó con la cabeza –Tú no me exiges ni me ordenas qué hacer.

-Tan solo dime por qué tomaste aquello.

-No cuando me sigues hablando de esa forma, además, no es tu asunto.- finalizó intentando seguir de largo.

-¡Maldición, dime Itachi! ¡Tan solo quiero saber!

Los ojos rojos se clavaron mordaces en los negros, luego se apartaron e Itachi inspiró hondo para tranquilizarse –No tengo ánimos para lidiar contigo.

El menor se apartó claramente enojado -¿Por qué siempre eres así? ¡Tan solo me estoy preocupando! ¿¡No puedo hacer eso al menos?

Itachi perdió la clama entonces, dirigiéndole una dura mirada -¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué **yo** soy así? No haces ningún sentido. ¡Eres tú el que siempre está de mal humor! ¡El que se queja, desprecia y siempre se aleja! ¡Tú nunca te preocupas, porque eres un malagradecido!- soltó exasperado. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que se devolvieron una mirada fría y retadora, Itachi al instante sintiendo culpa al calmarse un poco.

-Y tú eres un mentiroso.- acusó entonces su otouto. El gesto de Itachi se torno apenado y confundido, pero antes de poder pensar en algo que decir para arreglar las cosas Sasuke se cubrió los ojos con los puños sacudiendo la cabeza un par de veces, luego los apartó clavando la mirada en un punto del suelo. Para asombro de Itachi sus ojos estaban húmedos –Ya no puedo más. Ya no puedo seguir así, con esto.

-No seas dramático, otouto.- se masajeó la sien –Lo lamento, ¿sí? Simplemente…- pero se auto interrumpió en cuanto Sasuke negó con una mueca de fastidio y cansancio para al instante dar la vuelta y marchar en dirección a su cuarto. El mayor lanzó una mirada suplicante al techo para al instante continuar con lo que debía hacer, como cada vez que discutía con su otouto; luego este bajaría comportándose indiferente como siempre y todo quedaría olvidado. Era normal que entre hermanos existieran pleitos pero jamás rencores.

:::::::::

Abrió el refrigerador comprobando que definitivamente debía ir a comprar. Comenzó a subir las escaleras para encaminarse a su habitación, cambiarse de ropa y buscar algo de dinero, pero el sonido del agua correr en la ducha del baño le hizo detenerse un momento y clavar la mirada en la puerta del baño. Su corazón adquirió un ritmo algo más veloz que el común mientras que un sentimiento de vergüenza se apoderaba de su interior, cerró los ojos y frotó su rostro con una mano al recordar lo que había hecho el año pasado. Recordaba lo difícil que le había resultado el poder ver a su hermano luego de lo ocurrido con Hidan. Recordaba como se alteraba al recordar la imagen del chico sobre él y bajo él, sin nada más que su ropa interior encima, y los labios y las manos que recorrían su cuerpo. Recordaba no poder evitar ponerse más 'acalorado' de lo habitual al ver a Sasuke. Así que uno de esos días, cuando el menor se duchaba, Itachi le había espiado.

Él había utilizado lo que había aprendido desde niño, lo que le enseñaron para algún día poder servir a la aldea, para poder proteger a esta, a su clan, a su familia, él lo había utilizado para espiar la desnudez del menor como el depravado que era. Y aún hasta ese día, en las noches recostado en su cama en espera del sueño, invocaba la imagen una y otra vez, agregando detalles para complacer sus deseos y generar una mejor fantasía.

Él era una enorme vergüenza para el nombre Uchiha…

-¡Otouto! ¡Saldré un momento, ya vuelvo!- gritó una vez cambiado comenzando a bajar las escaleras. El sonido del agua ya no estaba presente y no fue sorpresa alguna que su hermano no respondiera, por lo que Itachi ignoró este hecho y salió de la casa saludando a sus vecinos al pasar.

::::::::

Acomodó el mechón de cabello que al ser impulsado por el viento terminó por obstruir su vista. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado para que dicho mechón dejase de golpear contra su rostro y fue gracias a esa acción que los vio.

Evidentemente en un inicio le resultó extraño y curioso ver allí parados entre los árboles, uno frente al otro, a la joven Hyuuga, Hinata, y a su ex compañero de Instituto, Kakuzu. Ambos se contemplaban a los ojos fijamente y la distancia que los dividía era demasiado escasa como para parecer normal; entonces Itachi recordó como era la personalidad de aquel sujeto (sería capaz de matar por la mínima cantidad de dinero) y lo débil e indefensa que era la joven, por lo que claramente el Uchiha interpretó la situación como una de peligro para la chica. No queriendo saltar a conclusiones muy rápido se mantuvo a la misma distancia de la que se encontraba, preparado para lanzarse a defender a la Hyuuga de ser necesario.

Pero nunca se hubiera esperado lo que ocurrió a continuación: Hinata acortó un poco más la distancia que les dividía, elevando los brazos lentamente hasta colocar ambas manos en la mascarilla que cubría la boca del mayor. Itachi esperaba que quien tuviese la osadía de tal acto ya estaría muerto a manos del avaro, pero para su continua sorpresa este se mantuvo quieto, simplemente observando el accionar de la menor, quien con timidez apartó la prenda dejando al descubierto el rostro de Kakuzu.

_Definitivamente esta muerta._ Pensó Itachi haciendo ademán de avanzar para 'protegerla', pero tan solo llegó a ser un ademán debido a que en ese momento Hinata se colocó de puntillas de pie al tiempo que el hombre se inclinaba levemente, y se besaron. Se besaron de una forma que claramente indicaba no ser la primera vez que lo hacían.

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron a más no poder. Estaba seguro que de ser cualquier otra persona quien estuviera presenciando aquello esta ya estaría armando un escándalo y corriendo de un lado a otro sin creerlo, pero Itachi no era así. Por lo que rápidamente apartó la mirada y comenzó a avanzar, aún aturdido. Eso había sido muy extraño, era algo que nunca, _jamás,_ habría imaginado que vería o que pudiera siquiera ocurrir. Simplemente… no.

Y él lo había visto. Había visto a _Kakuzu_ besando a una chica. Y no cualquier chica, sino que una siete años menor y _casada_. Su gesto se tornó algo triste. Pain y Gaara; Kisame y Suigetsu; Hidan y Sakura, y ahora Kakuzu y Hinata. Kami que él era el único desafortunado. Una gota golpeó contra su frente generando que Itachi llevase la mano hasta esta, olvidando momentáneamente lo que acababa de ver.

Lo mejor sería apurarse y regresar a su hogar si no quería mojarse…

…Para su suerte, justo después de cerrar la puerta de la casa, la lluvia se desató rugiente. -¡Otouto, ya volví!- anunció sin recibir respuesta. _Vaya sorpresa._

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la cocina en donde comenzó a guardar cada cosa que había en las bolsas en su lugar correspondiente. Se asomó a las escaleras una vez terminada la tarea -¡Otouto! ¿Qué quieres de cenar?- cuestionó, su pregunta siendo recibida por silencio. Soltó un suspiró agachando la cabeza con resignación. Con pasó pesado empezó a subir -¡Otouto! No seas así y responde, te estoy haciendo un favor aquí, ¿sabes?- se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación del menor y golpeó -¿Otouto?- silencio –Te digo que me respondas cuando te hablo, pequeño idiota.- abrió la puerta y observó el interior con mirada indiferente, la cual cambió a una de confusión al ver la habitación vacía. Se concentró un momento descubriendo que en efecto su hermano no estaba en la casa ni en ningún lugar cercano. –Parece que salió…

Estuvo por abandonar el cuarto pero su atención fue captada por un pequeño sobre apoyado en la cama del menor. Curioso, Itachi se acercó a ver. No planeaba revisar las cosas de su otouto pero como hermano mayor (y enamorado secreto) no podía evitar querer saber simplemente de qué se trataba. Grande fue su asombro al ver su nombre escrito en dicho sobre.

_¿Para mí?_ Lo recogió y sacó la carta que se encontraba en el interior. Arrugó levemente el entrecejo al diferenciar la letra de su hermano.

**Itachi,**

**No me importa lo que opines acerca de esto realmente, pero como ya te dije la última vez que hablamos (no sé cuanto tiempo pasará hasta que encuentres esto) ya no puedo más. Estoy cansado. Estoy cansado de fingir y de que tú finjas también, en especial de que tú finjas.**

**¿Cuál es el caso? Yo sé lo que tu sientes en verdad. Me lo has dicho más de una vez cuando era niño. Sé que me odias, me lo dejaste muy claro una vez y no creas que lo olvidé. Cuando madre y padre aún estaban aquí ni te molestabas en disimularlo, por más que hubieras dicho que era mentira yo siempre supe que no era así. Tú te alejaste, me gritaste, jamás volviste a jugar conmigo como solías hacerlo; por más que haya sido un niño no me costaba nada notar lo mucho que te forzabas por estar cerca de mí, por más que en el fondo no lo quisieras. Aunque no lo hayas notado siempre traté de agradarte, o al menos lo hice en un principio; traté de mejorar, de ser el más hábil de mi edad, me aparté de ti para darte tu espacio, deje de portarme como un niño tonto para empezar a ser una persona seria y fría, tal y como a ti te agradan, incluso desprecié a los parientes que se aman entre sí como buen Uchiha, pero nada de eso sirvió; lo sé porque cada vez que volteaba a verte tú mantenías esa expresión, ese gesto con el que siempre me miras: por fuera te ves indiferente, pero en tus ojos podía ver lo que había debajo. El desprecio, la decepción. Pero admito que te prefería fingiendo, porque el día en que dejaste de hacerlo por un tiempo, cuando el padre de Naruto falleció, me di cuenta de lo serio que era el asunto y de lo mucho que en verdad me detestas, tanto que me llegaba a alegrar por momentos el que regresaras a tu fachada y me tratases como si yo te importara.**

**Sé que al morir padre y madre te cause el peor de los trabajos al tener que hacerte cargo de mí por la fuerza, y yo intenté mantenerme lo suficientemente alejado, traté de no estar en casa mucho tiempo y de no molestarte, pero ahora ya soy lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarme solo. Así que considera esto como un último regalo de hermanos: te libero de esta odiosa labor. Ya lo soportaste durante muchos años, y ahora yo te dejo en paz, para que finalmente puedas hacer tu vida, esa que por mí culpa no pudiste tener por deber hacerte cargo de tu hermanito, ese que tanto despreciabas.**

**Me llamaste desagradecido, y quiero decirte que eso no es verdad, por más que nunca te lo haya demostrado o dicho, siempre estuve agradecido por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Pudiste haberte ido y abandonarme pero no lo hiciste, te quedaste; y si bien quizá haya sido únicamente una obligación auto-impuesta por el debido respeto a nuestros padres, aún así siempre te lo agradecí. Tan solo no creí que fuera a importarte, además, supongo que desde los doce años que estoy enojado contigo (y triste) por lo que injustamente sientes por mí. Tal vez esa sea la principal razón por la cual nunca te dije lo agradecido que estaba. **

**No sé cuanto vayas a tardar en encontrar esta carta o en notar que ya no estoy allí (seguramente habrás tardado bastante) por lo que cuento con ya estar lo suficientemente lejos de ti como para que puedas ser feliz. A pesar de todo, y a diferencia tuya, yo sí te quise hermano.**

**En fin, no es como si realmente te importase.**

**Adiós. ***

-…- el silencio se posaba sobre todo en aquellos momentos, ni siquiera la mente del moreno producía sonido o pensamiento alguno. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Al terminar de leer la carta el rostro de Itachi se había tornado una mueca de incredulidad y miedo. Bajó el papel y lanzó una veloz mirada por todo el cuarto, ya habiendo comprobado con anterioridad que Sasuke no se encontraba ni allí en la casa ni en ningún lugar cercano. Entonces, cayendo en cuenta de lo que eso significaba, abandonó el cuarto y bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad lanzándose afuera de la casa y emprendiendo la carrera por las calles sin importarle la lluvia.

'**Estoy cansado de que tú finjas**.'

'**Sé que me odias**.'

'**Siempre traté de agradarte**.'

'**Te libero**.'

'**Ya no estoy allí**.'

'**Yo sí te quise**.'

'_**Adiós.**_'

_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido hermano menor._

**Continuará…**

**Sé que prometí algo y no se preocupen, lo voy a cumplir. Sucede que tuve que cortar este capitulo porque iba a quedar muy largo y ya perdí las ganas de escribir.**

*¡Ajá! Los engañe a todos. Sasuke _creía_ conocer los sentimientos de su hermano, pero él entendió todo por el lado contrario al que iba la cosa :3.

**Y parece que a todos les sorprendió lo de Suigetsu y Kisame, por lo que quería decir que en el capitulo 14- Itachi tiene una pequeña charla con Sai en la cual este menciona el incesto y Suigetsu, que le escucha, se comporta un tanto extraño. Esa fue una pista que puse **_**muy**_** imperceptible.**

**:D!**


	23. Me odias me amas II

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: **Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos.

Puede que hayan bastantes errores pero no tengo un corrector actualmente por lo que me disculpo de antemano :'3.

**22 de Octubre; año 15:** me odias; me amas II

Llamaron a la puerta con una fuerza y rapidez que le fastidió de sobre manera. Claro que él estaba seguro de saber quién era, y vaya que estaba arto de aquel insoportable sujeto, como si vivir en aquel lugar asqueroso no fuese suficiente también tenía que soportar a aquel imbécil que iba a molestarle todo el jodido día con lo mismo.

-¡Ahí voy, mierda! ¡Ya te dije que aún no tengo el dinero, maldito viejo de…- pero se silenció cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con la figura de un pelinegro de intensos ojos carmesí que él conocía muy bien y que hacía tiempo no veía. Y mierda que le extrañaba. Sin embargo no pudo más que quedarse allí contemplándole inmensamente sorprendido –Achi…

El moreno no cambió en ningún momento la expresión seria. Estaba totalmente empapado por la lluvia y apenas dedicándole una mirada al albino ingresó en la estancia posando la mirada de un lado a otro como si buscara algo -¿Está aquí?- volteó para mirarlo –Mi hermano. ¿Estuvo aquí en algún momento?

Hidan procesó el hecho de que le hablaban y, saliendo de su asombro, se apresuró por responder –N-no, no lo vi. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?- demandó saber.

Itachi avanzó hacia la puerta ignorando sus preguntas, se detuvo al estar a un lado del albino y le observó directamente a los ojos sin mostrarle ningún tipo de emoción. –Si llega a pasar por aquí dile de mi parte que deje de ser un idiota y que regrese a casa.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Mierda, Achi! No nos vemos durante año y medio, y ahora te apareces en mi casa hablando de algo que no entiendo ¡y no me das ni una puta explicación!

El Uchiha se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, las gotas de agua resbalando de sus cabellos hasta su rostro y de su ropa hasta el suelo. –Mi estúpido hermano menor se fugó de casa, así que si lo ves agradecería que le dijeses lo que te pedí.

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Voy a ayudarte a buscarlo! No voy a dejar que ande solo por allí con todo lo malo que puede sucederle a ese bastardo por idiota.- Itachi le observó en silencio y al rato asintió para rápidamente salir por la puerta y seguir buscando mientras Hidan regresaba al interior de su 'casa' para buscar algo.

Se detuvo un momento en medio de la calle con la lluvia cayendo sobre él despiadadamente y pensó. ¿A dónde podría haber ido su otouto con tal clima? Evidentemente el chico no iría a la casa de alguno de sus compañeros, con la personalidad que tenía claramente Sasuke no querría tener que recurrir a estos y dejarles saber que había huido de su hogar y no sabía a dónde dirigirse o qué hacer. Así que Itachi debería utilizar su entrenamiento como capitán ANBU que era y encontrarle vagando por alguna calle -ya que él estaba seguro de que Sasuke, siendo tonto como era, evidentemente no había recogido dinero como para pagar un lugar donde quedarse. Pero de alguna forma Itachi sabía exactamente a donde tenía que ir. Bien, no lo sabía, pero había algo en su interior, instinto tal vez, que de pronto le estaba indicando por donde debía ir, y por más que Itachi era un sujeto que prefería pensar las cosas y no actuar por impulsos, esta vez decidió hacer una excepción. Y comenzó a correr por donde sentía que debía ir.

::::::

Disminuyó el paso hasta el punto de detenerse, la turbación en su interior siendo reemplazada por la anhelada calma. Muy a pesar de que aún llovía con fuerza y que las gotas de agua al caer generaban una especie de manto gris que dificultaba su visión, pudo distinguir a lo lejos una figura sentada bajo el refugio que ofrecía el cartel de un anuncio de comida ante la lluvia. Avanzó, esta vez con lentitud y calma, hasta llegar bajo este y sentarse junto a la persona. Sintiendo el peso de la humedad sobre él y el frió que esta le generaba ahora que se encontraba oculto de la lluvia, no pudo más que soportarlo en silencio con la mirada fija en un punto frente a él mientas esperaba.

-… Ya tenía pensado qué hacer… pero la lluvia… es un estorbo momentáneo…- habló Sasuke luego de un rato.

Itachi negó cerrando los ojos en un esfuerzo por mantener sus emociones al margen, donde debían estar –Eres un pequeño y grandísimo idiota, ¿lo sabes?- el menor no respondió –No puedo creer que hayas sido tan estúpido… ¿de verdad crees que te odio?

Su otouto se removió un poco –No lo creo… lo sé.

-_Lo sabes_.- una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios –Hn, definitivamente: estúpido, estúpido.- no pudo retener una risita –Siempre creí que lo eras, pero ahora me demostraste que de verdad lo eres.

-¡Cállate! ¿A qué viniste de todas formas? ¿A burlarte lo que puedas antes de que me vaya? Te dejé tranquilo, ahora tienes toda la casa para ti, para que hagas lo que quieras, ¿por qué venir hasta aquí? ¿Y con esta lluvia?

-… Para que dejes de portarte como un niño y regreses a casa.- silencio otra vez. Itachi entonces volteó la cabeza para contemplarle. Su otouto poseía en esos momentos un semblante complicado –Vamos, Sasuke, ¿crees que si te odiara habría permanecido todos estos años contigo? ¿No crees que te lo habría dicho todo el tiempo o te habría maltratado?- el gesto del menor se tornó triste.

-Pero tú… de pequeño tú me lo decías… tú dijiste…

-Eso fue hace años.- corrigió rodeando con un brazo los hombros de su otouto para compartir calor y brindarle una muestra de cariño –Y si lo dije fue porque en esos momentos cruzaba por una situación difícil y no tuve mejor idea que descargarme con mi hermanito.

Sasuke le observó con sospecha -¿Cómo puedo creerte?

Itachi volvió a negar con una sonrisa –Me sigues sorprendiendo con tu estupidez.- admitió para al instante contemplarle con calidez –Es evidente para cualquiera que te digo la verdad, pequeño paranoico. Pero está bien, no tienes que creerme, solo quiero que entiendas que pase lo que pase…- apoyó la mano en la parte trasera de la cabeza del más joven y la atrajo hacia él, lo suficiente como para que sus frentes se tocasen; con una gran sonrisa completó: -Siempre voy a amarte.

Los ojos del Uchiha menor se abrieron con sorpresa ante las palabras y el gesto que su hermano acababa de tener para con él. Por su parte la sonrisa de Itachi disminuyó poco a poco hasta dejar de ser una sonrisa, sus ojos manteniéndose fijos en los de Sasuke a escasos centímetros de los de él. _Amarte_. Eso había dicho. No _quererte_. Por lo que prácticamente se estaba confesando, o algo así ¿verdad? Y por más que sabía que era poco probable que Sasuke lo interpretara de aquella manera, la expresión congelada de este le estaba comenzando a preocupar, y rayos que eso estaba mal.

Se apartó quebrando la posición tan agradable -a su parecer- en la que se encontraban y forzó una sonrisa menos expresiva -¿Qué te sucede, otouto? ¿Un hermano no puede expresar lo que siente de vez en cuando?- golpeó la frente del menor con los dedos índice y del medio para sacarle de su estupor.

Este desvió la mirada hacia otra parte con un orgulloso: "Hmp." Permaneció con la vista fija en algún punto, pensando, e Itachi no pudo más que suspirar al verle así. – Es la verdad, yo te quiero… y no sabes cuánto. Ahora vamos a casa, tonto.- intentó incorporarse pero el otro lo detuvo.

-Nii-san…- se sorprendió completamente al oír estas palabras, pero el menor estaba decidido a no dejarle ver su rostro. -… lo siento. Por todo.

Sonrió levemente. Se acercó más a su otuoto y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

-Ya, ya.

::::::::

Le alcanzó una toalla a Sasuke quien con bastante lentitud la llevó a su rostro y comenzó a deshacerse del agua que la lluvia había dejado. Lanzó un par de miradas al mayor quien le devolvía el gesto mientras se secaba el cabello; en cuanto consideró que ya no podría secar más colocó el trapo sobre sus hombros y caminó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de Sasuke quien llevaba un buen rato observando un punto inexistente, ignorando completamente el agua que caía desde su cabello y resbalaba por su rostro. Itachi aferró la toalla que su hermano sostenía y con una leve sonrisa la llevó hasta la cabeza de este continuando la tarea que había sido abandonada. –No te quedes así, otouto.- mientras pasaba el paño por el cabello del menor este le contemplaba inexpresivamente. –Ahora sube. Si no nos cambiamos de ropa puede que nos enfermemos.- habló una vez hubo finalizado. Sasuke continuó mirándole de la misma forma sin moverse. Itachi elevó entonces una mano para posarla en la mejilla del menor, acariciándola suavemente con el pulgar –Y recuerda que no te odio, idiota.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado inclinando imperceptiblemente la cabeza hacia la mano en busca de más contacto pero rápidamente su sonrisa se desvaneció y su expresión volvió a ser indescifrable. –Pero lo harás.- murmuró desviando la mirada al tiempo que se apartaba de su hermano para dirigirse a las escaleras.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó el mayor subiendo detrás de él.

-Que eres extraño…- le dedicó una breve mirada de soslayo -… Aniki.- sin más se encaminó hacia su dormitorio bajo la atenta mirada de Itachi quien sintió algo removerse en su interior por un segundo; algo cálido y bello.

Negó con la cabeza sin poder evitar otra pequeña sonrisa -¿Con que aniki, eh?- sintiéndose repentinamente alegre ingresó en su habitación para cambiar de atuendo y dejar el húmedo que llevaba puesto con anterioridad para lavar. Salió del cuarto y bajó hacia la cocina en donde se encargó de preparar dos tazas de té. Su otouto se asomó por la puerta justo cuando el agua terminaba de hervir, causando que Itachi le lanzase una mirada sin poder evitar examinar la figura del menor quien -como acostumbraba desde hacía un año ya- llevaba una vestimenta bastante exhibicionista y algo _provocativa_. En serio, su otouto debía ser más estúpido de lo que siempre creyó para no darse cuenta de la forma en que le miraba desde que había iniciado con ese estilo típico de Hidan. Y el muy idiota había creído que Itachi le odiaba.

-Te vas a resfriar.- fue todo lo que comentó volviendo la mirada al té. Como toda respuesta solo recibió un seco: 'Hmp.'- que le hizo sonreír; sirvió una taza a su hermano y se sentó en la mesa junto a este comenzando a beber en silencio, un silencio tranquilo y acogedor que se extendía por toda la casa siendo quebrado ligeramente por el caer de la lluvia, un silencio que a ninguno de los dos Uchihas le molestaba y que pronto fue interrumpido por el estruendo de la puerta de la entrada al ser abierta, pero ninguno de los dos morenos se inmutó ante esto ya sabiendo de ante mano de quien se trataba. Pronto la figura de Hidan ingresó en la cocina dejando un rastro de agua tras sus pasos y exclamando: -¡Lo siento Achi! No pude encontra- se interrumpió con sorpresa al ver a ambos hermanos sentados en la mesa, gesto que rápidamente fue sustituido por enojo -¿¡El idiota menor estaba aquí y no me avisaron nada!

-Hn.

-Hmp.

-¿¡Entonces me dejaron corriendo por todas partes bajo esta maldita lluvia como un imbécil para nada? ¡Malditos desgraciados! Jashin les hará pagar…- murmuró arreglando su cabello -¡Ahora será mejor que me preparen algo de comer aunque no quieran!- exigió sentándose junto a Sasuke en la mesa. Itachi le observó un momento antes de suspirar y levantarse para buscar una tercera taza.

Pero de alguna forma aquello estaba bien. De alguna forma todo eso se sentía como debía, se sentía correcto.

::::::::::::::::

**4 de Noviembre** **

Itachi tenía un sentimiento extraño en esta fecha. Cada vez que daba el cuatro de Noviembre se sentía vagamente nervioso, o ansioso, o _aterrado_. Y no sabía decir por qué, simplemente sucedía. Ese día era el único del año que causaba algo en él, -por extraño que resultara-, motivo por el cual ese era su día favorito y el peor de todos a la vez, o al menos eso había decidido mentalmente unos años atrás al ser más pequeño. Porque ese día era una tortura, era como si cada año sintiera que en ese día algo iba a suceder o que algo debería estar sucediendo, se llenaba de nostalgia o le invadían escalofríos que le causaban un extraño cosquilleo en su interior, como si hubiera algo que tuviera que recordar y que no podía. Algo que en ese día le había marcado pero que él no podía rememorar…

En ese momento se encontraba sentado frente a Pain, ambos sumidos en un profundo silencio al ser los únicos presentes en la casa de los Uchihas, el mayor de estos esperando a que el pelirrojo fuese el primero en hablar mientras bebía un té que Tsunade -quien había asumido el puesto de Hokage- le había recomendado para su salud. Pain se había presentado en su casa diciendo que debían hablar, pero hasta ese momento el hombre se mantenía tranquilo terminando de beber el vaso con agua que le había sido ofrecido. Al finalizar lo dejó sobre la mesa y elevó la mirada para observar al moreno -¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió esta tarde con Deidara?- cuestionó.

El Uchiha asintió. Claro que recordaba, había sucedido hacia unas pocas horas. El abuelo de Deidara, el Tschusikage, estaba gravemente enfermo y en su lecho de muerte, por lo que el rubio había sido mandado a buscar para que regresase a su aldea natal y ocupase el cargo de su abuelo, para el que llevaba preparándose desde los dieciséis años. Había sido todo un show cuando se alejaba en un carruaje y Sasori, quien parecía que ya no iba a ver nunca más al rubio luego de que este se despidiera con tristeza, había corrido tras él y montado en el carruaje perdiéndose de vista junto al otro. Pasase lo que pasase después ya no era asunto de nadie. Pero en fin, Itachi se sintió curioso por saber que tenía que ver esto con algo.

-Bien. ¿Recuerdas también que un año atrás falleció el Kazekage?- esperó a que el moreno volviera a asentir – ¿Y también recuerdas que Gaara lleva un buen tiempo entrenándose más de lo común? Bueno, hace unos días me confesó que fue elegido para ser el sucesor del puesto y que por eso estaba llevando dicho entrenamiento, para saber si, a pesar de ser el más fuerte de su aldea gracias al Shukaku, estaba realmente preparado para el cargo…

Itachi tomó otro sorbo de su té manteniendo la misma expresión seria, presintiendo por donde iba la cosa –Vaya, es bastante joven. Nunca lo hubiera pensado.

Pain asintió –Sí. Y también me informó que en aproximadamente un mes se tendría que marchar de la aldea. Para siempre.- ante esto el Uchiha le dedicó a su amigo una mirada intensa enarcando una ceja al ver lo tranquilo que se mostraba –Claro que no me… agradó en nada saber esto. Es la persona que amo pero mi vida está aquí: mi hermano, mi casa, mis amigos, _todo_, por lo que al ver esta tarde a Deidara despidiéndose de Sasori, al ver el rostro de ambos al alejarse, intentando mantenerse tranquilos a pesar de que se notaba que les dolía, y al ver como Sasori corrió detrás de él dejando todo atrás… decidí que quiero acompañarlo, quiero ir donde Gaara vaya. Tardé muchos años en poder estar con él y ahora no pienso dejarlo: eso es lo que elegí para mi vida, sin importar todas las memorias que tenga aquí quiero que mi futuro sea a su lado.- explicó sonriendo a penas un poco al finalizar.

Itachi llenó su tasa con un más té asintiendo comprensivo. –Es tu decisión y me alegro por ti. Podría decir que te extrañaré pero…- se encogió de hombros indiferente -… quien sabe, quizá no lo haga.

-Sé que lo harás.- aseguró el Uzumaki manteniendo la misma expresión seria que el moreno. Tras unos segundos de silencio volvió a hablar –Me preguntó desde hace cuanto tiempo es que siento algo por él.- informó causando que Itachi elevara la mirada con interés.

-¿Y?

-Y pues… le dije la verdad.- admitió dejando al Uchiha algo sorprendido –No quise mentirle.

-… ¿Qué tal resultó?

Se encogió de hombros –En un principio le... _asombró_. Estuvo unos minutos pensativo, algo preocupado y, bueno... tú sabes.- volvió a encogerse de hombros. –Pero me dijo que estaba bien, que eso ya no importaba porque era el pasado y ahora estábamos juntos y eso era lo importante. Entre otras cosas, claro.- sonrió un poco a lo que Itachi volvió a concentrarse en su té internamente contento por la suerte de su amigo, lo que rápidamente se transformó en cierta envidia hacia su amigo -_nuevamente_- al haber obtenido lo que el propio Itachi jamás podría tener. Y como cada vez que esto le sucedía el enojo no tardaba en emerger al instante, no era enojo para con su amigo, sino para con él mismo, porque odiaba envidiar a Pain, a su antiguo rival de Instituto -que había terminado por ganarle en _una cosa_- y porque definitivamente envidiar no era algo que los Uchihas hacían. E Itachi quería mantenerse fiel a esto muy a pesar de que al parecer no muchos comportamientos del clan se aplicaban en él. –Pero estoy convencido de que todo sucedió porque él es el amor de mi vida. Quiero creer que era porque estaba destinado a ser. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez tenga razón…

Pronto se oyó como la puerta de la entrada era abierta indicando la llegada del menor de los hermanos Uchiha, el cual se anunció con un fuerte: – ¡Estoy en casa! Por cierto Itachi, no conseguí todo lo que me pediste que comprara, pero…- hizo aparición levantando la bolsa que llevaba en mano para señalar su punto, interrumpiéndose al ver al pelirrojo –Pain-san, buenos días.- saludó sin cambiar la expresión calma, se fijó luego en su hermano –Dejaré esto en la cocina. Lamento haber interrumpido.- se alejó.

-No, no, ya me iba de todas formas.- anunció el Uzumaki levantándose de su puesto para encaminarse hacia la entrada seguido por Itachi –Adiós, Itachi. Quizá un día de estos podamos arreglar algo para juntarnos y festejar, ya sabes, una pequeña despedida antes de que me vaya el mes que viene.- sugirió sonriendo levemente.

-Hn, claro, no hay nada que quiera más: pasar una noche con Hidan llorando y terminar con los dos de ustedes completamente ebrios.

-Bah, será divertido y lo sabes, además he oído por ahí que te llevas bastante bien con el alcohol así que no finjas ser el santo del grupo.- acotó mientras se alejaba despidiéndose finalmente con un movimiento de mano.

El moreno suspiró una vez cerrada la puerta. Al voltear y elevar la mirada se encontró con su otouto allí de pie contemplándole. Con solo verle una sonrisa se elevó pasiva por sus labios. –Bienvenido a casa, otouto.

Este asintió –Gracias. Dejé lo que me encargaste en la mesa, aunque no pude conseguir todo.- balanceó el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna. –Descuida.- fue todo lo que le respondió el mayor permaneciendo allí sin dejar de mirarle.

Y ahí estaba _esa_ mirada. La que Itachi generalmente le regalaba, incomodándole y poniéndole nervioso. Pero ahora que sabía que Itachi no le odiaba, ahora que se había tomado su tiempo para pensar en la forma en que actuaba su hermano y comprender que esta no se asemejaba en nada con la de una persona que odiase a alguien, el comportamiento de Itachi le resultaba extraño. Porque habían actitudes y acciones que le resultaban… incomprensibles, como esa mirada que le dedicaba numerosas veces. Esa mirada que obviamente ocultaba algo, que parecía querer demostrarle algún sentimiento en especial pero que era fuertemente reprimido. Él había creído ver desprecio allí, él había creído que el sentimiento que esa mirada le ocultaba era ese porque el que Itachi le odiase era la respuesta más lógica que lograba encontrar para su actitud. Pero ahora… ahora, ¿qué podía ser?

Desvió la mirada tratando de ya no concentrarse en el mayor con las mejillas apenas encendidas –Como sea… iré a mi habitación.

::::::::

**22 de Octubre; año 16**

Un año.

Ya había transcurrido un año desde que las cosas con Sasuke se aclarasen y pudieran comenzar a comportarse como verdaderos hermanos, e Itachi no podía haberse sentido mejor -bien, sí podría, pero las cosas no resultarían como él las deseaba por lo que debía conformarse con lo que le tocaba- desde entonces la relación con su hermano había evolucionado bastante desarrollando un lazo más estrecho. Sasuke ya no se apartaba bruscamente cuando le tocaba sino que lo toleraba hasta el punto en que cualquier adolescente puede tolerarlo, charlaban más que antes -por más que ninguno de los dos fuera muy conversador- y hasta reían de vez en cuando, también bromeaban más entre ellos y jugaban como buenos hermanos, por más que al final la personalidad osca de su otouto causase que este terminara todo lo que hacían con un entrecejo fruncido y las mejillas apenas sonrojadas. Itachi permanecía sonriente por largo rato luego de haber estado con él.

Aunque el menor se comportaba de forma bastante extraña últimamente…

-Itachi.- dirigió la mirada hacia Sasuke quien le observaba inexpresivo. -¿Me acompañas un momento? Quiero hablar contigo.

El mayor inspiró hondo antes de comenzar a avanzar –Sí, otouto. De hecho… yo también necesito decirte algo.- admitió. Sasuke enarcó una ceja por un momento con curiosidad pero se limitó a asentir y avanzar también. Itachi por su parte sintió la manos sudarle un poco; esto era todo. Oh, sí, esto era el final. Lo había meditado lo suficiente ese último tiempo y había decidido que era hora de acabar con todo de una vez. Hoy, en ese preciso instante, le confesaría la verdad a su hermano y que fuera lo que Jashin quisiera. Estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría más tarde y quizá por el resto de su vida, pero ya estaba decidido, la situación no podría seguir así. Era lo mejor.

Se encaminaron hacia la sala y se sentaron uno frente al otro, ambos con la misma expresión seria contemplaron un punto inexistente en el suelo sumidos profundamente en sus pensamientos.

Itachi tenía certeza de que solo habían dos posibles resoluciones para lo que ocurriría una vez terminase de 'declararse', la _fantasiosa_: en la cual el menor se lanzaría a abrazarle asegurando corresponder a sus sentimientos, lo cual era imposible y por eso esta idea de opción era puro deseo de la mente del mayor; y la _realista_: en la cual su otouto se sentiría profundamente asqueado y no querría volverle a ver jamás en la vida, para lo cual Itachi había pasado semanas desde que había tomado su decisión preparándose. Pero claro, era más fácil pensarlo: ahora, en ese preciso instante, podía sentir su corazón acelerándose y un nudo en su garganta, de pronto comprendiendo que le costaba hablar y que dudaba de lo que debía hacer.

Pero él no era un cobarde, por lo que cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo recobrando la compostura, preparándose para marcar su vida de una forma que le aterraba, así que sin querer posponerlo más, sintiendo que pronto comenzaría a temblar ligeramente, abrió la boca para decir:

-Me gustas.

-…

-…

-… ¿Q-qué?

-Me gustas, aniki.

**Continuará…**

***LEER** (si quieren) : _No sé si lo avisé en otro capítulo, y si lo hice lo repito aquí: la historia de Madara e Izuna tiene una importancia muy grande (bueno, depende en verdad) en esta historia y se suponía que el fic MadaxIzu ya debería estar acabado pero fui muy vaga para hacerlo. ¿A dónde voy con todo esto? A que hay varias cosas relacionadas… nada más._

_**Y sí, sé que la pareja que nombré en el capitulo anterior es demasiado rara, pero era la idea, quería poner una pareja en la que nadie hubiera pensado .**_

_**Repito: **__puede que hayan muchos errores pero no tengo corrector por lo que sean comprensiv s._


	24. Confieso I

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: **Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos.

**22 de Octubre; año 16: C**onfieso

-…

-… ¿Q-qué?- aún atónito esa fue la única palabra que logró salir de su anudada garganta, balbuceada ante la incredulidad, _la sorpresa_. Sus ojos y la boca bien abiertos.

El menor se tensó visiblemente –Ya me oíste…- murmuró.

Corrieron otros segundos en silencio.

-¿Qué?

Sasuke agachó un poco más la cabeza -su mirada jamás encontrándose con la del mayor- frunciendo el entrecejo y apretando ambas manos con fuerza –No pienso repetirlo.

Pero Itachi realmente no escuchaba las breves respuestas que el menor daba a la inconsciente pregunta que abandonaba sus labios, la que él no notaba que pronunciaba. Solo podía continuar observando a la figura frente a él con total desconcierto, tampoco sabiendo cual era la mueca que adornaba su rostro. Porque su mente estaba centrada en una única cosa: lo que acababa de oír. No, seguramente había escuchado mal, había confundido las palabras, quizá… pero no, él estaba seguro de lo que había oído, no podía estarse confundiendo: él sabía que no lo estaba, pero ¿cómo podría ser aquello?

En su mente rápidamente surgieron las ideas, pensó en razones, motivos… pero eran tan vagos. Luego de haber escuchado esas palabras de la boca de Sasuke…

-…. ¿Hidan? ¿Eres tú…?- preguntó tratando de no perderse en una falsa ilusión, no queriendo creer para luego repetir la decepción vivida una vez. Pero él podía captar perfectamente que este no se trataba del albino, sino que en efecto era su otuoto.

¿Entonces….?

Claramente a Sasuke no le gusto oír aquello ya que agachó completamente la cabeza ocultando su rostro del mayor y pareció temblar un poco, imperceptiblemente –No. _No soy Hidan_. Y lo que dije fue en serio. _Me gustas._ ¿Tan difícil es de comprender?

Itachi volvió a sentirse tomado por sorpresa y luego de ser asaltado por un pequeño escalofrío pudo identificar un sentimiento cálido recorrerle hasta el alma.

Ante su silencio Sasuke decidió continuar elevando nuevamente el rostro pero manteniendo la mirada fija en un punto lejano. Parecía tratar de mostrarse enojado –Sé… sé que está _mal_. Pero no me importa, solo quiero que lo sepas. Es todo lo que quiero, por mucho que arruine las cosas no pienso mantener callado algo que siento así que… ahí lo tienes.- luego de un momento de silencio sonrió de medio lado sin poseer verdaderas ganas -¿Ahora sí que debes odiarme, no es cierto?- repentinamente la sonrisa se borró –Lo siento mucho, Itachi. No sé porque me siento de esta forma, y realmente no sabes lo mucho que desearía no hacerlo, pero no puedo evitarlo ni tampoco cambiarlo, por lo que no puedo decirte más que… que lo siento.

El mayor se tomó un tiempo para registrar las palabras -no: la _confesión_- recién pronunciadas. Sasuke, la persona que el más quería en el mundo, correspondía sus sentimientos, ¿y aparte se disculpaba por esto?

Entonces irrumpió en el tenso silencio de la sala una fuerte carcajada proveniente de Itachi. ¿Por qué reía? Ni él lo sabía pero por algún motivo deseaba reír sin saber cual de todas las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior era la autora de dicha risa. Quizá todas ellas lo eran. ¡Qué importaba!

Se acalló rápidamente cuando su otuoto se colocó de pie con los ojos fijos en la ventana de la habitación, su mirada era una indescifrable –Lo siento, Aniki. No quise arruinarlo todo.

Comprendiendo entonces su error Itachi trató de detenerle –No, Sasuke no entiendes…- pero el menor ya se encontraba abandonando la sala con velocidad. El mayor se levantó con rapidez y fue tras él causando que Sasuke apurara el paso y corriera escaleras arriba. Itachi se detuvo al pie de esta observando la espalda del menor al alejarse –Otuoto ¡espera! Yo no quise…- pero el sonido que produjo una puerta al cerrarse con fuerza le indicó que ya no había caso.

Se mantuvo allí un momento contemplando con pesar el lugar por donde su hermano había pasado antes de desaparecer de su vista. Suspirando se alejó de la escalera y caminó un rato recorriendo la casa con la mirada gacha. Salió al exterior y elevó la vista al cielo.

Una sonrisa se abrió pasó por su rostro sin poder evitarlo -tampoco era como si él quisiese hacerlo- junto al nuevo sentimiento que rápidamente se abría paso en su interior noqueando a todas esas emociones negativas en su camino hasta instalarse en su pecho.

Rememoró lo oído y dicho hacia solo unos minutos atrás una y otra vez en su cabeza permitiéndose el ser consumido por aquella deliciosa sensación que creyó que jamás sentiría en la vida y que ahora, en cuestión de segundos, lo hacía sentirse el más dichoso.

'_Me gustas, aniki.'_

Su sonrisa se ensanchó transformándose en una de las más expresivas que jamás había mostrado.

'_Me gustas aniki. Me gustas. Me gustas.'_

'_Lo siento…'_

Rápidamente regresó a la realidad, y, sereno, volvió la mirada al interior de la casa con algo de tristeza.

-Sasuke…- al instante negó para despejarse de esos pensamientos.

Debía dejar de opacar cada buen momento de su vida. Más tarde aclararía todo con su otuoto cuando este hubiera superado los nervios y el gran desorden emocional que causaba el confesar _amor_ a otra persona. Por ahora se dedicaría a disfrutar de lo bien que se sentía y de lo increíblemente hermosa que de pronto le resultaba la vida.

En cuanto a Sasuke…

Todo estaría bien.

:::::::

No pudo haberse equivocado más.

La forma de actuar de Sasuke para con él cambió notablemente, tal como pudo comprobar a la mañana siguiente de la 'confesión' que le había hecho, lo cual entristecía al mayor de sobremanera siendo que la buena relación que había logrado crear con su otuoto -tan nueva y reciente- terminó por durar poco tiempo al desaparecer tras el cambio en Sasuke.

Esa mañana Itachi se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, sintiéndose completamente liviano por dentro, demasiado feliz y _vivo_ para ser real. Las palabras de su hermano hacían eco en su mente y no podía evitar elaborar una pequeña sonrisa al repetirlas una y otra vez. Estaba nervioso y expectante, preparándose para cuando tuviera que enfrentarse con Sasuke en cuestión de tiempo, planeando que decirle y como actuar. Como le explicaría que él se sentía igual. Y luego de eso ¿qué? Evidentemente sabiendo aquello habría algo más entre ellos, especialmente si los dos ansiaban lo mismo. Entonces serían lo que Itachi siempre deseo que fueran. Eso significaba que en algún punto se besarían… ¿podrían besarse?

Le temblaron las manos de la emoción ante tal visión pero rápidamente logró controlarse, por mucho que sus labios luchaban por elevarse en una sonrisa. ¡Al carajo! Él quería eso, lo deseaba desde hacía ya muchos años y ahora que finalmente iba a poder tenerlo lo iba a disfrutar por completo.

Suspiró armonioso. La vida resultaba ser perfecta.

Pronto escuchó unos pasos indicando que alguien bajaba las escaleras y mientras más se acercaban a la planta baja más se aceleraba su corazón. Sin perder tiempo salió de la cocina y se detuvo a dos metros del lugar donde se encontraban las escaleras al ver allí de pie a su otuoto arreglando su vestimenta. Sintió como si algo floreciera en su interior y todo pareció más iluminado al solo contemplarle. Se estaba volviendo idiota ¿pero no era eso lo que causaba el amor? Y ahora, por como habían resultado las cosas, realmente le importaba muy poco.

El menor elevó la mirada y al encontrarse con su penetrante mirada roja se mostró aturdido y algo asustado. Itachi frunció el entrecejo ante esto.

-Yo…- desvió la mirada tratando de concentrarla en cualquier cosa que no fuese el hombre frente a él –Ya me voy.- admitió con voz vencida para seguidamente encaminarse con velocidad hacia la puerta y abandonar la casa.

Itachi intentó llamarle pero no hubo caso.

Una vez más quedó solo en la casa, confundido en el silencio que se presentó.

El sentimiento positivo que le había acompañado desde el día anterior pareció retroceder un poco, pero él no se lo permitió del todo. Porque sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, y ya conseguiría una oportunidad para arreglar la situación.

Cerró los ojos suspirando y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

'_Estúpido hermano menor.'_

**Continuará…**

***Nota:** _Ahora sí. Disculpen si hubo un malentendido pero antes había subido este capítulo más corto y la verdad que no me gustó dejarlo así, por lo que aquí lo alargué y re-subí, n.n._

**Iba a dedicarme a corregir los capítulos ya que -como saben- siempre me quejo de mis errores, pero se me fueron las ganas así que me dedicaré a ello en otro momento. :3.**


	25. Confieso II

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**Advertencia**: Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos.

**2 de Noviembre; año 16**: Confieso II

-Maldito pagano infeliz…

-Te estoy oyendo, imbécil.

-¡Mejor! Todo lo que opino es la verdad, Jashin-sama sabe…

El eterno entrecejo fruncido de Kakuzu mostraba su molestia –Idiota.

En aquellos momentos Hidan se encontraba sentado en un banco descuidadamente, con brazos y piernas abiertos de forma que desagradaba a Kakuzu, y una sonrisa socarrona y mirada expectante en el rostro. A su lado se encontraba Itachi con la mirada indiferente puesta en un punto lejano como si no pusiera atención en lo que decían los dos sujetos que le acompañaban.

-Hidan, no voy a pelear contigo.- aclaró el de ojos verdes y al instante la expresión del albino cambió a una disconforme. Se masajeó la nuca y se puso de pie.

-Entonces no tiene gracia que me quede aquí. Que mierda…- comenzó a alejarse bajo la atenta mirada del avaro.

Este soltó un suspiro cerrando los ojos en un intento por conseguir calma. Itachi le contempló en silencio analíticamente –Deja de mirarme.- habló el otro sin levantar la mirada.

Itachi le ignoró y continuó estudiándolo incluso cuando Kakuzu le devolvió el gesto y, frunciendo nuevamente el entrecejo, se preparó para voltear y alejarse él también. -¿Qué es lo que haces? Con Hinata Hyuuga, me refiero.

A pesar de darle la espalda pudo notar a Kakuzu tensarse brevemente y cuando volteó para encararlo una vez más pudo distinguir algo de sorpresa en la mirada rápidamente camuflada por molestia.

-No debería sorprenderme que lo sepas, ¿verdad? Es tu especialidad saber cosas que no te incumben.

Itachi mantuvo la mirada -¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ahora pareció fastidiarse más –No es tu problema.

-¿Por qué con ella?

El silencio reinó unos segundos durante los cuales se contemplaron fijamente, Kakuzu finalmente desviando la vista, relajando un poco el gesto –Ella… es la única persona a la que no deseo lastimar.

Itachi asintió imperceptiblemente –Pero eso no cambia que está casada…

El avaro nuevamente se mostró enojado y esta vez en su mirada se distinguía el desprecio –Escucha bien Uchiha: yo no soy uno de tus amiguitos idiotas que corren llorando a ti en busca de concejos y ayuda. Lo que haga es asunto mío y no tendré problema en matarte si intentas involucrarte ¿lo entiendes?

Desvió la mirada hacia el cielo aún con expresión indiferente –No me interesan tus asuntos, a decir verdad no tengo problema en verlos juntos. Pero conozco a Hyuuga y es por ella por quien me preocupo. Porque está _casada _y la infidelidad sí es algo que no tolero, así que tan solo te pido… no le causes problemas.

Pasaron unos segundos más en silencio. Kakuzu comenzó a voltear para retirarse, deteniéndose apenas para comentar: -Ella estará bien conmigo. Y en cuanto a su matrimonio… ya me encargaré de eso.- luego comenzó a alejarse dejando atrás al Uchiha quien le observaba marchar con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. ¿Qué había querido decir con aquello?

Solo esperaba que no les ocurriera nada malo.

Lanzó la mirada al cielo concentrándola en una nube, la cual no logró enfocar del todo bien. Trató de no prestarle atención a este _detalle_ que había aparecido una semana atrás.

'_Me gustas.'_

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios. Sin más se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

Hora de regresar a casa…

:::::::::::::

Al abrir la puerta el primer sonido en llegar a sus oídos fue el de un plato al ser golpeado mientras que un aroma a comida inundaba el ambiente, signo evidente de que alguien comía en la cocina. Sonrió con tristeza y con cuidado cerró la puerta intentando pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Antes, incluso cuando Sasuke le _'despreciaba',_ solían sentarse en la mesa y comer juntos, siempre, aun si habían discutido y estaban enojados el uno con el otro. Pero desde que su otuoto le hubo confesado sus sentimientos el menor parecía escapar de su presencia, le rehusaba y huía; Sasuke cenaba cuando estaba seguro de que Itachi ya había terminado o desayunaba en su habitación. A veces quizá no se alimentaba y esto estaba preocupando demasiado al mayor.

Saludó mentalmente a la foto de sus padres en la entrada y se encaminó hacia la cocina en donde efectivamente halló a su hermano terminando de comer las sobras de la noche anterior. Este elevó la mirada para verle atónito, introdujo el último bocado en su boca con velocidad y se levantó para dejar lo utilizado en el lavabo volteando luego para encarar al mayor sin conseguir sostenerle la mirada más de un segundo.

Itachi se mantuvo de pie en el centro de la puerta con la intensión de no permitir que su hermano escapase. Frunció un poco el entrecejo al notar las ojeras que comenzaban a formarse bajo los ojos de su otuoto.

-Sasuke…

El mencionado rápidamente recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta posarla en el plato recientemente ensuciado –Luego lavaré. Lo prometo.

-Sasuke…- pero al ver que el menor continuaba rehuyendo su mirada no se contuvo más y avanzó hasta situarse a su lado y en un rápido movimiento le aferró del brazo, pero -con otro movimiento igual de veloz- el menor se soltó y se apartó lo suficiente. Itachi abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa al ver la pose defensiva que su hermano había adquirido –Sasuke… ¿crees que voy a lastimarte?

Se encogió de hombros aún sin mirarle, el semblante inexpresivo -¿Por qué no? Es lo que más debes querer…- soltó una risa seca y burlona –Me sorprende que no me hayas golpeado el día que… que dije _eso_.- bajó el tono.

'_Me gustas.'_

Itachi suspiró. _Así que sin movimientos bruscos…_

-Hasta me sorprende que aún vivamos bajo el mismo techo…

-Sasuke, escucha, realmente tenemos que hablar-

-Hmp. No hay nada de qué hablar.- interrumpió el otro abandonando la pose defensiva y adquiriendo una vez más el gesto indiferente (aunque aun así podía notarse el dolor en su mirada por lo cual decidió ocultarla lo suficiente del mayor) –Yo entiendo, de verdad. Me equivoque y ahora… está bien ani- Itachi… Está bien. Yo sé que soy… que estoy enfe-

-No digas eso.- interrumpió esta vez Itachi con firmeza. El otro le contempló sorprendido para al instante bajar la mirada y articular lo que Itachi entendió como un vacío: 'lo siento' y abandonar con rapidez la cocina.

'_Lo siento.'_

El mayor apretó los puños con fuerza lleno de frustración. Sabía lo que Sasuke había estado a punto de decir, lo _sabía perfectamente_ y jamás odió tanto aquellas palabras como en aquel instante. Que su otuoto, su pequeño y preciado otuoto, pensase aquello sobre sí mismo, que su otuoto se sintiera de la misma forma en la que Itachi había hecho durante los últimos años, de verdad le llenaba de frustración, de tristeza y enojo. Su otuoto no estaba enfermo y definitivamente no merecía sentirse de aquella forma, mayor razón por la cual debía _-no_- **necesitaba** arreglar el asunto, especialmente cuando se comenzaban a notar cambios en la apariencia de su hermano.

Se veía más pálido de lo usual, -y no aquella palidez preciosa que resaltaba con lo oscuro de su cabello o le daba aspecto de porcelana, sino que una palidez semejante a la de un muerto- estaba comenzando a adelgazar, ya no se cuidaba como era debido y al parecer tampoco lograba dormir bien durante las noches.

¿Tanto efecto tenía Itachi sobre él? ¿Tanta importancia le tenía? ¿Era tanto lo que Sasuke le… quería?

Seguramente afectaría el doble el hecho de que Sasuke debía creer que ahora Itachi realmente le odiaba. El saber que su relación estaba arruinada y el creer que jamás iba a recuperar a su hermano mayor porque quizá este estaba asqueado de la sola idea de saberse su hermano.

Abrazado por una repentina convicción que le quemó por dentro salió de la cocina él también dispuesto a correr escaleras arriba, pero se detuvo al ver a su otuoto en la entrada a punto de abrir la puerta. –Sasuke.- llamó.

Este volteó a verle con la mirada vacía y los labios apretados -… Tengo prisa así que…

-Sasuke basta. Deja este comportamiento y hablemos como adultos.

Negó con rapidez -¡No entiendes que no quiero hablar! No hay nada más que decir y por mucho que trates no podrás convencerme para que deje de sentirme de esta forma. ¡Así que deja de insistir! ¡Deja que las cosas sigan como están y ya no lo menciones! ¡Yo tampoco quería sentirme así aniki! ¿Por qué no me crees?

E Itachi podría simplemente decirle la verdad, _gritarle_ que él sentía lo mismo. Pero él no era de esa forma, él no era de los que hacían esas cosas, además: Itachi quería decirlo en el momento indicado, quería que todo fuera_ perfecto_, romántico y único.

-Sasuke, respira. Tranquilízate.- el menor obedeció y una vez más relajado en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de espanto al caer en cuenta de la forma en la que había reaccionado. Sus mejillas se tiñeron apenas de rosa y pareció muy desamparado, rápidamente cubriendo su abatimiento con una mano. Se frotó el rostro repetidas veces y con un suspiró rendido apartó la mano.

-Esta tarde saldré de misión… volveré en una semana por lo que tendrás la casa para ti solo… _podrás disfrutar el no tenerme cerca.- _murmuró abriendo la puerta y abandonando la casa.

El mayor de los Uchihas se mordió el labio inferior y llevó las manos a la cabeza aforrándose del cabello. Deseaba tanto golpear a su hermano y zarandearlo, pero no por los motivos que este creía, sino para ver si de aquella forma lograba hacerle entrar en razón. Pero sabía a la perfección que con el estado en el que se encontraba, cualquier acto agresivo solo lograría empeorar a Sasuke, quien -siendo tan idiota- malinterpretaría dicha agresión.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina para encargarse de lavar lo que Sasuke había prometido hacer y que lo más probable sería que nunca cumpliera –obviamente. Estiró la mano para aferrar el plato pero tuvo que detenerse cuando su visión se desenfocó. Elevó la mano hasta posarla frente a su rostro y la contempló. Pronto esta se distorsionó algo borrosa ante su mirada.

La bajó y concentró la vista en el exterior de la ventana.

Ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, debía ir con Tsunade urgentemente.

:::::::::::

Regresó a la casa ya entrada la tarde.

Ingresó tranquilamente aún pensando en lo hablado con la rubia y al pasar por la sala se detuvo en seco. Atónito observó que frente a sus ojos, en uno de los sillones, se encontraban su otuoto y Karin, esta última sentada sobre Sasuke con una sonrisa coqueta mientras desabotonaba la camisa del menor. Itachi no sabría describir qué fue lo que sintió pero de pronto todo se sintió frío, _traicionado_, y como si quisiera demostrar lo que sucedía en su interior su mirada se tornó igual de fría y carente de emoción, con un sutil brillo de enojo allí enterrado en lo profundo.

Se aclaró la garganta y ambos jóvenes voltearon la cabeza para observarle, Karin enrojeciendo de sobre manera y balbuceando torpemente mientras que los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par realizando con el cuerpo el ademán de incorporarse.

-Hn. Lamento interrumpir, pero debo pedirles que por favor terminen lo que estaban haciendo en tu habitación Sasuke, ese sillón lo utilizan también las visitas y no me parece adecuado.- habló con voz apagada, la misma que había utilizado siempre con Sasuke antes de aclarar las cosas. –Pero supongo que teniendo la edad que tienen no se pueden controlar…- sin más se encaminó a la cocina necesitando algo con lo cual ocupar sus manos y distraer su mente, por más que eso último fuera a resultar imposible.

Terminó de lavar los platos con la mayor contención posible a pesar de la dificultad que su vista le presentaba oyendo pronto al abrir y cerrar de la puerta de la entrada. Se dedicó a contemplar por la ventana con la misma expresión indescifrable sin siquiera molestarse en voltear cuando sintió a Sasuke ingresar en la cocina.

Luego de unos segundos el menor finalmente habló –Itachi tienes que saber… Tan solo quiero recomendarte que no tengas esperanzas de que lo que siento ya este desapareciendo porque no es el caso. Karin se me lanzó encima, no estábamos haciendo nada… así que ten presente que… Lamento decepcionarte ¿sí? Pero es la verdad y por mucho que te desagrade no hay forma de que esto que siento desapare-

-Mentiroso.- cortó.

-… ¿qué?

-Eres un mentiroso.- repitió con la voz helada, las manos hechas puño –Mentiroso.

-Yo no… No soy un mentiro-

-¡Sí que lo eres!- volteó a encararlo, y en el momento de hacerlo Sasuke no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo al ser la primera vez que le veía cargado de tal furia, el eterno color carmesí de sus ojos empeorando la imagen -¡Eres un mentiroso! ¿Acaso todo esto te parece gracioso? ¿Arruinar nuestra relación de esta forma cuando finalmente nos comenzábamos a llevar bien solo por diversión?

Al oír aquello Sasuke también se enfadó -¿Estás loco? ¿De verdad crees que haría una estupidez como esa solo para divertirme? ¿Dime algo que pueda resultar gracioso de toda esta situación? ¿Acaso crees que me gusta estar así contigo? ¿Crees que quiero que me odies? ¿Que me gusta el darte asco?

Itachi negó con la cabeza apretando los dientes –Mentiroso. No te importan ninguna de esas cosas, no sientes nada por mí-

-¿¡Y por qué te molesta!?- exigió saber e Itachi se sintió algo descolocado al oír el tono de su voz mas no olvidó su enojo -¡Debería alegrarte el haberme visto con Karin! ¡Deberías agradecer que quizá todo era mentira o que fuera pasajero! No deberías estar reprochándome el ser un mentiroso ¡no mentí! ¿Por qué lo haría, qué ganaría? ¡Ya te había dicho que no quise sentime así, no quise sentir esto que siento! ¿Por qué no puedes ayudarme aniki? Estoy mal, te necesito, ¿por qué no puedes decirme que tan solo es una faceta, que ya pasará? ¿Por qué no me traes ayuda? ¿Por qué no me dices que salga con otras personas..?

-¡Porque también me gustas, tarado!- gritó con fuerza.

…

… Una vez que las palabras de Itachi terminaron de resonar tanto en la casa como en sus cabezas la furia de ambos poco a poco fue disminuyendo. Tan solo se oían sus respiraciones agitadas dentro de la casa y, por el gesto de ambos (uno de pura sorpresa) parecía que el silencio no iba a romperse por un buen rato.

_Listo, lo dije._

Itachi fue el primero en reaccionar, su semblante relajándose al momento hasta volverse sereno –En serio otuoto, eres… tan idiota. Me gustas, y jamás te diste cuenta.

Sasuke continuó con los ojos bien abiertos y el rostro bañado en sorpresa, asombro, incredulidad. Comenzó a temblar levemente y pronto retomó la capacidad motriz. Retrocedió un paso –Y-yo… tengo que irme… la misión…- retrocedió un poco más y de pronto pareció volver a la realidad, sus mejillas adquirieron algo de color que intentó disimular con un entrecejo fruncido, pero cuando no logró controlar más el gesto rápidamente oculto su rostro –Hmp.- casi corriendo abandonó la cocina –¡Regresó en una semana!

Una vez que escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse por segunda vez, Itachi dejó escapar el aire que contenía apoyándose contra la mesada al no poder más. Le temblaban tanto brazos como piernas.

Volvió a suspirar clavando la mirada en la puerta por la cual acababa de retirarse Sasuke. Un cosquilleo le llenó la garganta y cada latir de su corazón se sentía como descargas eléctricas.

_Otuoto, no espero a que vuelvas… pequeño idiota._

**Continuará…**

_Hola! Bueno, primero que nada lamento la demora pero tenía un virus en la PC que se devoró todo y bueno… saben como es eso. Más lo ocupada que estoy durante el día…_

_Y no, no abandonaré el fic, pienso terminarlo sin importar qué n.n. En fin, muchas gracias por leer!_


	26. Deseo

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

**Advertencia**: Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos.

Sandra D :** Muchas gracias por comentar, y no sé si realmente sea tan emocionante, pero ustedes son quienes leen así que ustedes mandan:)! Aquí finalmente subí el siguiente.**

Harunablakrose:** Lo que quise decir es que Itachi estará impaciente por que Sasuke regrese. "No espero a que regreses"- o algo así. Gracias por leer y me alegra que haya gustado!**

**9 de Noviembre; año 16: **Deseo

'_En el interior de la casa todo era absoluto silencio. Los únicos ruidos presentes provenían del exterior, amortiguados por las paredes que los transformaban en simples murmullos._

_Itachi dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Se encontraba recostado en el sillón con un libro elevado sobre el rostro intentando leer las palabras en este, ponía la mayor concentración en las letras tratando de captarlas y así saber lo que decían, pero por mucho que forzase su vista las letras continuaban distorsionándose o saliéndose de foco. Pronto se dio por vencido y, soltando un gruñido de frustración, cubrió su rostro con dicho libro permaneciendo completamente quieto mientras oía los ruidos del exterior, suaves y aparentemente lejanos._

_Luego de unos minutos escuchó los movimientos de una persona en la entrada de la casa y unos segundos después la puerta siendo abierta y cerrada. Itachi no necesitaba moverse para saber de quien se trataba por lo que se mantuvo en la misma posición inerte. Aún así no pudo evitar la leve tensión de su cuerpo al sentir la presencia acercarse y los pasos a un lado del sillón. Pronto se detuvieron justo a él y, tras unos segundos en los que Itachi esperó ansioso la próxima acción, sintió como un peso extra se sumaba al suyo, un par de piernas rodeando su cintura en cuanto la persona ocupó asiento sobre él._

_Todavía inmóvil -pero con la respiración algo irregular y una sonrisa que luchaba por evitar- esperó a ver que ocurriría. Sin prisa le apartaron el libro de la cara e Itachi finalmente abrió los ojos para observar a su hermano allí sobre él con la camisa abierta exponiendo su piel, la mirada punzante brillando con diversión y una sonrisa que a Itachi se le antojo curiosa en sus labios. –Ya volví, Aniki.- informó con voz arrastrada y tranquila._

_El mayor entonces se permitió sonreír aferrando la cintura del contrario con ambas manos mientras le recorría libremente pecho y abdomen con la mirada, admirando con mucho gusto ahora que finalmente era libre de hacerlo sin tener que disimular. Volvió a posar la vista en la de Sasuke –Puedo notarlo.- habló logrando que esa extraña sonrisa que su hermano portaba se ensanchase un poco. Se mantuvieron en aquella posición unos minutos más, simplemente observándose a los ojos hasta que Itachi decidió posar las manos por debajo de la camisa y una vez que sintió la tibia piel bajo su tacto cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un sonido complacido. Se hizo hacia delante hasta tocar con su nariz y boca el abdomen del menor y depositó un pequeño beso que causó que una risita escapase de Sasuke. Sonriendo volvió a depositar más besos y cuando le parecieron suficientes apoyó la frente contra el cuerpo contrario, abrazándolo y disfrutando del calor que este desprendía, pero por más que hubiera dejado de darle cariñosos besos el menor continuó riendo. Un momento después, cuando los segundos pasaron y él no dejó de reír Itachi comenzó a notar algo muy extraño en esa risa, por lo que abrió los ojos y elevó la mirada para buscar la de su hermano._

_Sasuke le contemplaba con los oscuros ojos brillantes de maldad y una gran sonrisa divertida e igual de mala -¿Esto es lo que quieres, verdad?_

_Itachi le observó sereno, sin comprender -… ¿qué ocurre?_

_El menor entrecerró los ojos sonriendo aún más si cabía, cosa que preocupaba a Itachi quien no recordaba haber visto sonreír así a su hermano en años –Esto quieres, es lo que __**deseas**__ de mí, ¿no es así? Tenerme de esta forma para hacerme cosas… _feas_.- soltó la palabra con un timbre socarrón._

_-… ¿Qué?_

_-Yo lo sabía, siempre lo supe, que el único motivo por el que sigues conmigo y no consigues esposa es porque deseas hacerme todas esas cosas. Porque eres un maldito…- de pronto su sonrisa se borró y su entrecejo se frunció en enojo –Desgraciado. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, cómo puedes pensar así de mí? Yo sabía, que tú… ¿Acaso todo este tiempo esperaste a este momento? ¿A tenerme? Hmp, seguro siempre me imaginas desnudo… __**asqueroso.**_

_-… ¿Eh?_

_-Y ahora finalmente lo admitiste, te atrapé.- de pronto el enojo se desvaneció y una expresión desconsolada tomó su lugar -¿Por qué, aniki? ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Acaso solo me quieres para __**eso**__, solo me deseas de _esa_ manera? ¿Dónde esta tu amor fraternal? ¿Seguirías queriéndome si te dijera que no, me habrías cuidado todos estos años de no haber estado esperando a que llegase el día en el que pudieras…? ¿Eso era todo lo que significaba cuidarme para ti? ¿¡Esto es a lo que te referías cuando prometiste cuidarme ante la tumba de papá y mamá!? ¿¡Esperar pacientemente todos estos años a que tuviera le edad que tu querías para poder follarme!?- en el proceso de su interrogatorio comenzó a llorar._

_Itachi le contempló con ojos muy abiertos e incrédulos sin saber qué decir en un principio, luego, al recuperar la voz, se apresuró en hablar –C-claro que no, yo te quiero… ¡yo te amo! ¿Por qué estás…?- pero no llegó a terminar cuando el menor se apartó de él y salió corriendo. Sin dudar Itachi se preparó para correr tras él pero ni bien levantarse del sillón se frenó de golpe al encontrarse con todo el clan observándole con odio, los primeros en la fila siendo los ancianos, cuyos rostros arrugados y severos portaban el mayor desprecio. Descubrió a Sasuke abrazado a uno de ellos, pero su otuoto ya no era aquel adolescente de dieciséis años sino que era pequeño y no parecía tener más de nueve años de edad. Y ver como el niño que le había enamorado lloraba en brazos de otra persona a causa del amor que Itachi sentía por él le destrozó el alma. Observó las miradas de todos los integrantes del clan una a una y pronto se sintió presa de un profundo pánico al saberse atrapado y odiado –Yo… yo no…_

_-¡Callate!- gritó alguien -¡Maldito!_

_-¡Degenerado!_

_-¡Enfermo!_

_Comenzó a desesperarse y su corazón se aceleró incontrolable, su mirada alternándose rápidamente con todas las que se posaban en él juzgadoras y crueles. Él era un genio, podía salir de ahí, podía salvarse de la situación –Ustedes no entienden… yo no pretendía… es un malentendido._

_-¡Miente!- se oyó de pronto una voz demasiado familiar que le había perseguido en sueños años atrás. _

_Volteó con ojos muy abiertos para observar a la persona que había hablado -¿S-shisui?- soltó atónito al ver a su difunto mejor amigo de la infancia observándole con el mismo -o más- odio que el clan le demostraba. A su lado se encontraban todos los conocidos de Itachi que no pertenecían al clan, estos también expresando desprecio y rechazo en sus rostros mientras que a lo lejos pudo distinguir a Pain y Hidan de pie en lo alto de las escaleras, el pelirrojo dándole la espalda mientras que el albino le contemplaba curioso, atento a lo que ocurriría._

_-¡Él siempre fue así!- continuó Shisui –Lo que desea de Sasuke es monstruoso y anormal, una deshonra para el clan. Incluso va a negarlo cuando él mismo fue quien lo admitió ¡frente al niño! Pero no hay que creer en sus mentiras, es un enfermo y está dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de tener a Sasuke para él.- entonces clavó la mirada en Itachi con extrema frialdad –Yo lo sé mejor que nadie: estoy muerto por eso._

_Itachi comenzó a negar con la cabeza cuando oyó a una mujer gritar: -¡Es igual que Madara! ¡No merece ser la cabeza del clan!_

_-No es cierto…_

_-Itachi.- volteó nuevamente encontrándose esa vez con Tsunade frente a él, vestía su túnica de Hokage y le observaba con una decepción que no se molestó en intentar ocultar al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y negaba con un suspiro –Jamás me hubiera imaginado esto de ti. De haberlo notado antes… definitivamente habría apoyado la decisión de separarte de tu hermano, incluso contra tu voluntad.- le dedicó una mirada penetrante. La sangre se le heló; sus supuestos amigos, sus compañeros de Instituto y con los que había vivido tantas experiencias también…_

_-Por favor no, ustedes no entienden… ¡Yo no pensaba decirlo nunca! ¡Él dijo que yo le gustaba! ¡Yo pensé que me correspondía! ¡Sasuke, por favor!- unas manos le aferraron de los hombros y comenzaron a jalarle. Itachi vio su destino, una tumba con un simple nombre grabado llenó de frialdad: Madara Uchiha. -¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke, dijiste que me querías! ¡Dijiste que yo te gustaba, por favor!- trató de buscarlo con la mirada pero no le encontró, entonces se fijó en sus amigos -¡Pain! ¡Hidan!- y el albino fue el único en reaccionar, con gesto preocupado trató de avanzar hacia él para ayudarle pero fue interceptado en el camino por Kakuzu quien le sostuvo del cuello._

_-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!- llamó, cada vez le alejaban más y más._

_-¡Itachi!_

_-¡Hidan!'_

Entonces abrió los ojos y en el repentino vértigo que le llegó al despertar intentó removerse asustado, las emociones del sueño aún presentes en su cuerpo y mente. Al segundo se detuvo contemplando con sorpresa su habitación, entendiendo de golpe que todo había sido falso. Desvió la mirada hacia la persona a su lado que aún le sostenía por los hombros y que segundos atrás gritaba su nombre con preocupación.

Hidan dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado al tiempo que soltaba sus hombros –Mierda…- murmuró masajeándose la nuca -¿Qué carajo te pasó?

Itachi simplemente le contempló, aún perdido y con sus pensamientos puestos en el sueño sin comprender a lo que se refería.

-Gritabas y te agitabas mientras dormías, mierda. ¡Me asuste, pensé que te estaba dando un ataque!- chasqueó la lengua y una mueca de fastidio se dibujó en su rostro –Gritabas el nombre de tu hermano y el mío, ¡y hasta el de Pain, carajo! ¿Qué estabas soñando, maldita sea?

-… ¿De verdad?- enarcó una ceja. Era la primera vez que algo así le ocurría.

Hidan asintió –Seh… De verdad que…- se detuvo antes de completar la oración y cuando Itachi buscó en sus ojos el resto de aquella frase él simplemente se limitó a negar –No es nada. De todas formas venía a despertarte cuando te vi así, llegó un mensaje para ti diciendo que necesitan tu opinión en un asunto de no sé que idiotez y también tu firma para algo…- se rascó la cabeza tratando de recordar lo leído.

Itachi se frotó los ojos y suspiró cansado, cosa que Hidan interpreto de forma equivocada.

-Ey, anímate, ¿quieres? Hasta Jashin entiende que ser el líder es agotador, pero al menos tu clan te reconoce y te recordará por algo, ¿no? Se supone que eso es bueno, ¿verdad?- posó sus manos en la cintura sonriendo un poco. Sin más se encaminó hacia la puerta.

El Uchiha recordó entonces el final de su sueño –Hidan.- llamó. El mencionado volteó a verle con curiosidad encontrándose con su rostro inexpresivo –A pesar de ciertas cosas… eres un buen amigo.- murmuró.

Una gran sonrisa se abrió paso en los labios del albino a la vez que su gesto se tornó lleno de orgullo (como en cada una de esas pocas veces en que Itachi admitía el considerarlo su amigo) e inflando el pecho asintió -¡Ya lo sé mierda! No me lo agradeces como deberías, ¡y estoy seguro de que Jashin-sama te castigará por eso!- le señaló. Sin dejar de sonreír abandonó definitivamente la habitación dejando al moreno en soledad.

Este se dejó caer en la cama y cerrando los ojos rememoró su reciente sueño. _Maldito cerebro._

Antes, cuando Itachi creía que Sasuke le odiaría si alguna vez se enteraba de sus sentimientos, solía pasar los minutos antes de caer dormido pensando en lo depravado que era y en lo mucho que detestaba sentirse así. Luego, al dormir, soñaba con un mundo en donde estar con su otuoto era permitido y en el cual él era feliz.

Ahora, en cambio, desde que su otuoto le hubo confesado sus sentimientos, Itachi pasaba aquellos minutos en la cama pensando…_ imaginando_ las cosas que haría con Sasuke en cuanto este regresase de la misión. Ahora que sabía que era correspondido sus fantasías eran el doble de placenteras ya que al acabar no le asaltaba la culpa de pensar en lo que su pobre otuoto creería de él al saberse objeto de sus deseos. Luego, al dormir, soñaba con situaciones como las del sueño anterior. Un Sasuke cruel y seductor le cortejaba y luego le acusaba de ser un pervertido y un abusador. Soñaba con un mundo en donde todos descubrían su secreto (o Sasuke lo contaba al saberlo) y le odiaban por ello.

_Maldito cerebro…_

Suspiró una vez más intentando olvidar las imágenes recientes.

Pasados unos minutos de relajación entreabrió los ojos para contemplar el techo de su habitación. Sus pensamientos volaron hacia su hermano y, con un sentimiento apacible al evocar su imagen y aquellas palabras que le había arrebatado gran parte del peso que recaía sobre sus hombros, se preguntó si el menor habría estado pensando en él durante la misión.

Posiblemente. Quizá, cuando tomaban un descanso o era su turno para dormir, Sasuke también había contemplado al cielo pensando en lo que Itachi le había dicho, feliz de saber que su aniki le correspondía e imaginando él también las cosas que harían o se dirían al volverse a ver.

Una pequeña risita murió en sus labios al recordar la expresión pasmada y abochornada de su otuoto al oírle decir que le gustaba. Y luego el muy cobarde había huido. Típico, Itachi siempre imaginó a su hermano como uno de los que escapan de una situación si no pueden controlar sus sentimientos. _Cobarde_, volvió a pensar con una sonrisa, _estúpido y cobarde._

Recordó entonces lo que Hidan había ido a decirle y se obligó a dejar de lado los pensamientos sobre Sasuke (ya tendría tiempo más tarde) apartando las sábanas y poniéndose de pie. De todas formas el menor llegaría ese mismo día, por lo que… era el día definitivo, en cuanto su mirada se cruzase con la del menor…

_Jashin…_

:::::::::::

Observó desganado como Tsunade terminaba de revisar los papeles presentados. Si algo positivo debía rescatar de su relación con Tsunade eso sería el buen trato que mantenían, ya que era de lo más conveniente para la paz de la que gozaba la aldea el que el clan Uchiha y el Hokage compartieran -en cierto modo- un vinculo de amistad. Se frotó los ojos cuando, al observar a la mujer, su vista se desenfocó y se tornó algo borrosa.

-¿Estás bien?- apartó la mano para contemplar a la mujer –Parpadeas demasiado y no dejas de frotarte los ojos…- se mantuvo un momento en silencio estudiando el rostro inexpresivo del hombre, los ojos eternamente carmín devolviéndole el gesto con aparente seguridad pero como la médica que era Tsunade no tardó en notar aquel temblor en ellos, aquel leve desviamiento que el Uchiha sabía controlar tan bien –Itachi… ¿has vuelto a utilizar el Mangekyou sharingan?

-…- el hombre se mantuvo en silencio rehusándose a apartar la mirada.

La rubia suspiró -¿Qué te he dicho? Sabes que este problema de visión que posees no es común, es producto del uso continuo de tu… 'poder especial'.- soltó devolviéndole los papeles. Al ver que Itachi continuaba igual de impasible apretó levemente los puños y cerró los ojos con irritación –Por favor, Uchiha, te dije que si no querías perjudicar más tu vista dejases de utilizarlo. Terminarás por quedarte ciego.

Como toda respuesta Itachi soltó un simple: -Hn.- antes de comenzar a voltear (claro que captó el enojo que asaltó a Tsunade en ese momento, pero decidió ignorarlo). Entonces recordó su sueño, y por consecuente las palabras que la rubia de su imaginación había pronunciado:

'_Jamás me hubiera imaginado esto de ti. De haberlo notado antes… definitivamente habría apoyado la decisión de separarte de tu hermano, incluso contra tu voluntad.'_

Giró el rostro lo suficiente como para poder observar a Tsunade una vez más –Oh, y ¿_Hokage-sama_?- llamó logrando que la rubia le prestase atención nuevamente –Usted sabe que, como una persona que sufrió y vivió las consecuencias de la guerra, no hay nada que pueda desear más para esta aldea que la paz de la que hoy en día gozamos… y realmente -y créame cuando le digo esto- estaría dispuesto a ponerme contra mi propio clan con tal de mantener esta paz estable. Pero- y en este punto Itachi hizo una pequeña pausa –si usted llegase a intentar intervenir en los sucesos que ocurren dentro del barrio Uchiha, y más específicamente en las vidas tanto de mi hermano como la mía, no creo que mis deseos por la aldea vayan a ser lo suficientemente fuertes para evitar que nuestros lazos se corten.- informó con seriedad.

Dicho esto abandonó la oficina. En otro momento Itachi habría meditado sus palabras y resuelto que había exagerado un poco, pero gracias a _ese_ sueño que le había atacado durante la noche se sentía herido y traicionado por todos. Sabía que era estúpido ya que no se había tratado más que de un sueño, pero este había sido tan vívido que llevó al joven Uchiha a pensar en lo que sucedería en su vida si la aldea se enterase de sus sentimientos para con Sasuke y en sus reacciones. ¿Sería como su subconsciente lo había planteado tan claramente en el sueño? ¿O este simplemente se trataba de un temor mayor dentro de él que se plasmaba en forma de pesadilla para atormentarle ya que al parecer Itachi había olvidado que un mundo en donde su amor fuera permitido no existía?

Mientras Itachi se alejaba de la torre con estas preguntas planteadas en su mente, Tsunade contemplaba la puerta por donde el moreno había marchado con incredulidad. De ser algún mocoso cualquiera o uno de esos idiotas irrespetuosos que de vez en cuando solían presentarse ante ella, la rubia no hubiera dudado en gritarle o demandar respeto, pero como su trataba de _Itachi Uchiha_ la quinta Hokage realmente no se había atrevido a continuar aquella conversación _por el bien de lo que pudo haberse desencadenado_.

Volvió a apretar los puños con irritación. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a _Itachi Uchiha_ últimamente? ¿Y a qué había venido aquel sinsentido que repentinamente le había _escupido_ en la cara?

Con estas preguntas planteadas en su mente, Tsunade hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando algo le frustraba sin razón.

Buscar sake…

**Continuará…**

*(Voz de Batman) I'm back.

Sí, finalmente aquí está la continuación. No me insulten y prometo que la próxima será más rápida _o_ ...

**Milu:** Ay, por favor no sigas -/- (Sigue!). Y en cuanto a los personajes que mueren… ya veremos, ya veremos…

**Guest:** Me legra que lo disfrutes, y aquí esta el cap, espero que también lo hayas disfrutado (aunque no sea la gran cosa para la historia).

**Konata-san:** Por desgracia tendremos que esperar al siguiente para saber qué pasará entre los dos e0e… Y sí, sucede que en la historia que creo Kishimoto siempre tachan a estos dos personajes de inteligentes y genios, pero yo los veo tontos en cierto sentido… -.- …

**Pyo:** Pues tienes unos sentidos arácnidos muy agudos (oOo!) Sí, digamos que de cierta forma ambos personajes son tontos y… eso. Seguramente los santos ya estarán cubiertos de cera de tanta vela que habrás prendido esperando mi actualización, U-U… ¡Discúlpenme santos!


	27. Un beso

**Pyo: **Gracias por comentar. Aquí ya lo actualicé.

**Monica: **Gracias, y aquí está, finalmente actualicé **.**

**Rebeca: **POR FIN actualicé! –ya era hora -.-…

**Guest: **Gracias!

**Caro: **Muchísimas gracias! Y no te preocupes, ya va a llegar un cap así (aunque en realidad planeaba postearlo antes, pero como no afecta el transcurso de la historia voy a dejarlo para más tarde n.n).

**Konatasan: **Jaja, bueno, aquí está! Por fin lo continué y espero que lo disfrutes!

**Milu: **pues aquí está el anhelado "encuentro" por más que no me quedó tan interesante como me habría gustado que quedase U.U. Y sí, una vez pensé en hacer un fic de esa pareja pero ya ves que con lo que tardo con este sería aún más lento… Gracias por leer!

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: **Yaoi. Incesto. Insultos.

**9 de Noviembre, año 16: **Un beso

_¿Qué hago aquí?_

En la media hora que llevaba en aquel lugar esa pregunta se había repetido en su mente más de tres veces. _¿Qué hago aquí?-_ volvió a cuestionarse, su cabeza descansando sobre una mano mientras que con la otra revolvía lentamente el contenido de su bebida con aburrimiento.

Era simplemente su suerte que al salir de la torre Hokage se cruzase con Tobi y Zetsu quienes le invitaron a beber algo con el pretexto de que hacía tiempo no se veían. Y era cierto, Itachi no había mantenido mucho contacto con la pareja durante el último tiempo, pero realmente aquel momento no le parecía el adecuado -sin embargo inspiró profundamente y se obligó a aceptar la oferta disimulando el malhumor que portaba siendo consciente de que continuar excluido en su hogar solo terminaría por perjudicarle a él. Ingresaron en el local más cercano y comenzaron a charlar, o más bien, el Uchiha mayor fue atacado por preguntas a las cuales apenas se dignaba a responder.

Como era de esperarse a los pocos minutos Itachi se encontraba observando la pared con desinterés mientras la pareja compartía un helado e intercambiaba palabras dulces y uno que otro beso ignorándole completamente. Les observó de reojo un momento sin comprender realmente cómo las personas en una relación se atrevían a comportarse de tal manera en público. Trató de imaginarse a sí mismo en tal situación sin éxito alguno.

_Me pregunto qué clase de pareja seremos Sasuke y yo._

Este pensamiento causó que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujase en sus labios antes de ponerse de pie –Lo lamento pero debo retirarme. Mi hermano regresa hoy y deseo estar ahí para recibirle…

Zetsu volteó a verle con el entrecejo fruncido -¿Por qué? Es tu hermano, lo verás tarde o temprano.- le contempló con sospecha pero la expresión de Itachi se mantuvo perfectamente inexpresiva.

-Lo _deseo_ y ya. No tengo por qué darte motivos.

-…Conozco muchas personas con hermanos, y a veces pienso que el cariño que sientes por el tuyo no es saludable.

Con un seco 'Hn.'- en respuesta el moreno giró y abandonó el local bajo la atenta mirada de Zetsu.

_No tienes idea…_

::::::::::::::

Las palabras de su ex compañero de Instituto le persiguieron durante todo el camino y solo cuando hubo llegado a su hogar se permitió suspirar. Justo lo que necesitaba: que alguien comenzase a interrogarle y a mirarle con sospecha. Pero Zetsu… no era alguien por el cual preocuparse. Incluso aunque el hombre realmente supiera lo que ocurría no mencionaría nada, no era típico de él hacerlo: a decir verdad Itachi estaba seguro de que el bipolar era sabedor de muchos de los secretos que guardaban las personas que le rodeaban ya que estaba en su naturaleza espía el escuchar y ver a escondidas lo que fuere que le llamase la atención.

El hombre lanzó una mirada por las paredes de su casa deseando internamente que su "nada saludable" -como Zetsu la había llamado- relación con Sasuke no fuera a despertar interés en el bicolor.

El repentino sonido del timbre causó que se detuviera en seco al tiempo que cierto nerviosismo escalaba por su espalda, pero al instante llevó una mano al rostro negando ante su idiotez. _Sasuke no tendría por qué llamar a la puerta, tonto.-_ se dijo mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos para recibir a la visita. No se sintió realmente sorprendido cuando del otro lado se encontró con una joven de cabello rosa que le sonreía amistosamente.

-Buenos días, Itachi-san.

-Buenos días, Sakura. Debo admitir que no esperaba tu visita pero lamento decir que mi hermano no se encuentra en casa, si regresas más tarde quizá puedas verlo.

La chica soltó una risita a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, sus mejillas adquiriendo un leve sonrojo y su expresión tornándose algo apenada –No, esta vez no estoy aquí por Sasuke-kun.- su voz descendió ante la vergüenza que al parecer sentía –Vengo a ver a Hidan.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del mayor sin que este pudiese evitarlo –Ya veo. Entonces pasa.- se hizo a un lado permitiendo que la chica ingresase a su hogar con un suave '_Gracias_' –Hidan se encuentra en su habitación pero creo que sería mejor que yo le buscase: tiene la costumbre de dormir desnudo.

Sakura le sonrió agitando las manos -No se preocupe, no es ningún problema para mí.- al instante se sonrojo cuando entendió sus propias palabras y el moreno le hubo dedicado una mirada entretenida. –Pe-permiso.- murmuró luego de que Itachi le indicase el camino. Una vez que se hubo alejado el mayor se permitió sonreír con asombro, _quien lo hubiera pensado._

Aún recordaba la primera vez que había visto a la niña, cuando esta se había armado de valor y le había entregado aquella carta destinada a su hermanito; una carta cuyo contenido permanecía fresco en la memoria de Itachi. Como había temido en aquel entonces que su otuoto algún día pudiera corresponder a una de aquellas niñas que tanto 'amor' le profesaban. Sonrió al pensar que ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Desde la sala pudo oír la voz de la chica reprochar: "¡Prometiste estar preparado!" y un vago murmullo que debía ser la respuesta del albino. No pasó mucho cuando les escuchó abandonar la habitación y seguidamente la casa entre risitas; con un suspiró Itachi deseó que la peli-rosa pudiera tener un efecto positivo sobre Hidan y lograse encaminarlo en un sentido que el Uchiha jamás podría.

Solo podía esperar…

Su mirada se encontró entonces con el espejo de la sala el cual le devolvió un reflejo algo borroso. Se observó intensamente recordando con pesar el diagnostico que Tsunade le había determinado en su última consulta; el uso del Mangekyou Sharingan había dañado su vista, y si continuaba recurriendo al mismo terminaría por quedarse ciego… no era como si aquello realmente le importase, siendo una persona enferma y con los días contados poco le alarmaba la posibilidad de perder la visión, pero lo que **sí** le generaba inmenso pesar era el hecho de que -quizá- algún día ya no podría ver a su hermano. Ya no sería capaz de diferenciar sus rasgos, admirar sus expresiones, ver su cuerpo y sus ojos. _Eso,_ eso sí que le afectaba.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le apartó de su propia imagen en el espejo robando su atención. Luego de un segundo su cerebro pareció registrar lo que ocurría e instantáneamente sintió su pulso acelerarse en respuesta; con paso seguro avanzó hasta asomarse por el pasillo. Al final del mismo, justo en la puerta de la entrada, se encontraba Sasuke y con solo verle todos los pensamientos que rondaban su mente se esfumaron y su cuerpo pareció helarse en el lugar. El menor permanecía despistado saludando la foto de sus padres pero en cuanto elevó la mirada y sus ojos se toparon Itachi supo por su expresión que Sasuke también sentía aquel nerviosismo, aquella inquietud, lo que extrañamente le relajó lo suficiente como para permitirle sonreír.

Se contemplaron intensamente durante varios minutos, ninguno realmente seguro de lo que el otro haría a continuación pero ambos con una buena_ idea_ de lo que _debería suceder,_ y eso les inquietaba aún más. Recobrando la compostura Itachi se aclaró la garganta y fue el primero en realizar movimiento, avanzando hacia el menor con paso lento y dudoso hasta detenerse frente a él, tan cerca que pudo sentir la respiración de Sasuke mezclarse con la suya. El mencionado -por su parte- al ver como Itachi decidía realizar el primer movimiento prefirió mantener la mirada apartada de la de su hermano esforzándose por mantener una expresión impasible ante la situación, por más que -una vez cerca- Itachi pudo sentir su respiración entrecortada y su cuerpo tembloroso debido a los nervios.

Con una leve sonrisa se inclino un poco más hacia adelante hasta rozar su frente con la del menor, realmente contento con el hecho de que Sasuke hubiese resultado ser un joven bastante alto (si bien no tanto como él) –Bienvenido…- murmuró percibiendo como los músculos contrarios se tensaban, y tras vacilar unos segundos se impulsó un poco más cerca del otro.

Un cosquilleo agradable se había adueñado de su pecho y sentía una ansiedad tan grande que podría haber comenzado a bailar solo para quitársela de encima. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de su objetivo y de acabar con su más grande anhelación, apenas llegó a rozar su nariz con la de Sasuke cuando este se apartó ligeramente.

-No…- al instante Itachi se alejó con el entrecejo profundamente fruncido y una creciente molestia en su interior, ¿por qué Sasuke interrumpía el que iba a ser el mejor momento de su vida? ¿El momento con el que había fantaseado tantos años? -No frente a ellos…- manteniendo la mirada gacha indicó con la cabeza hacia un lado.

Siguiendo la dirección que señalaba Itachi se topó con la foto de sus padres que parecían estarles observando. Un semblante de comprensión reemplazó al de frustración que portaba, relajándose un poco al entender a lo que se refería su hermano asintió –Sí, está bien. Ven.- volteando se encaminó a la cocina para preparar dos tazas de té. Sasuke, quien esperaba enojo de su parte, le contempló un momento pero no tardó en obedecer.

Colocó una de las tazas sobre la mesa frente al menor una vez que este hubo ocupado asiento -¿Y cómo te fue?

Le observó de reojo –Bien, a decir verdad la misión no fue nada interesante…- se sumieron en un silencio incómodo durante el cual Itachi se dedicó a admirarle sin delatar sentimiento alguno en su rostro. Sasuke bebió entonces un buen sorbo de su té antes de retomar la palabra: -Aunque me dio tiempo para _pensar_.

Itachi alzó ambas cejas repentinamente asaltado por un impulso que debió reprimir, rehusándose a dejarse llevar y arriesgarse a equivocarse -¿A sí?

-Sí. Y llegué a una conclusión.

Incorporándose avanzó hasta situarse tras él -¿Y cuál es?

-… Que estoy feliz. Solo… eso: me siento feliz.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso por el rostro de Itachi, quien dejó escapar un suspiro irregular al sentirse envuelto por la más cálida de las sensaciones; elevó una mano hasta posarla con cautela sobre los cabellos del menor, al ver que este no se oponía al contacto se relajó –Hn, me alegro otuoto, porque yo me siento igual.- admitió sin borrar la sonrisa. Sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer con suavidad los cabellos contrarios e Itachi se deleitó al ver cómo lentamente un color carmesí comenzaba a teñir las mejillas de su otuoto, por mucho que este se esforzase en aparentar molestia ante la acción. Lanzó una mirada en dirección a la ventana comprobando que ya atardecía y pronto la noche caería -¿Otuoto te gustaría ver una película?- cuestionó sin poder eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Sasuke volteó apenas la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada desganada con el entrecejo fruncido -¿Afuera?

-Si quieres podemos ver algo aquí en casa.

Lo pensó un momento antes de desviar la vista algo avergonzado, soltando un seco: -'Hmp, como quieras.'

Itachi prácticamente corrió hacia la habitación donde se hallaba la televisión; apoderándose del control remoto ocupó lugar en el sillón y encendió el aparato comenzando a buscar en los canales algo que él supiera podría gustarle a ambos. Al rato ingresó Sasuke, quien se detuvo junto al sillón y vaciló inseguro cuando su hermano palmeó el espacio vacío a su lado indicándole que tomase asiento pero aún así acató.

Finalmente eligió un canal y durante varios minutos vieron la película en completo silencio.

Claro que para Itachi era una tarea extremadamente difícil poder centrarse en la trama de la ficción, ya que por mucho que intentase seguir el transcurso de los hechos su concentración se veía continuamente desviada de la pantalla frente a él, y era de esperarse, ¿cómo iba a poder mantener su atención en tal cosa cuando era dolorosamente consciente de Sasuke sentado a su lado? _Tan_ cerca… Inspirando hondo decidió dejar de luchar y -fingiendo que observaba la película- extendió el brazo hasta posarlo en el respaldo del sillón justo por detrás de su acompañante; de reojo lanzó una breve mirada al menor. Al comprobar que este continuaba con la vista fija en la pantalla, y no parecía importarle la nueva posición que Itachi había adquirido, se sintió complacido. Dejó transcurrir dos minutos antes de volver a moverse. Con cuidado deslizó una mano hacia el hombro de Sasuke, primero le rozó con los dedos -causando que su otuoto se tensase al instante- hasta finalmente apoyar por completo la mano y dejarla descansar allí.

Cuando otros cuantos minutos siguieron y Sasuke por fin se permitió relajarse, Itachi suspiró satisfecho. Aquella posición ya era algo: tener a su otuoto así de cerca, poder tocarlo y sentir su calor ya era más de lo que alguna vez había podido soñar con tener. Pero evidentemente quería más. Y estaba dispuesto a obtenerlo de una vez por todas.

Giró para verle al rostro al mismo tiempo que Sasuke -quien pareció presentir lo que el mayor pretendía- volteaba para devolverle la mirada, la película siendo completamente olvidada. Se inclinó levemente y al hacerlo pudo notar en los ojos de su otuoto un brillo de deseo y temor –Sasuke…- murmuró, y supo por la forma en la que el mencionado le escrutó con inseguridad que su propia mirada había terminado de completar la frase.

'_Por favor.'_

Sin más terminó de impulsarse hacia delante. Y le besó.

Y con ese beso, con ese simple contacto de labios que no era más que una primera prueba, Itachi sintió un paraíso brotar en su interior. Como si cada dolor, cada sufrimiento que su amor le había causado a lo largo de los años, culminasen en aquel punto, desintegrándose en lo que parecían millones de fuegos artificiales que despedían calidez por todo su pecho hasta terminar formando una nueva emoción que reemplazó a todas las negativas de antes. Y entonces lo supo. Itachi realmente estaba enamorado, no era simplemente un necesidad sexual como Hidan lo había puesto tiempo atrás, él _en verdad_ sentía un invencible amor por Sasuke, y por primera vez en la vida sentía que eso era lo mejor que le pudo haber ocurrido.

Incapaz de evitarlo profundizó más el beso, sonriendo contra los labios de Sasuke al sentir la forma tensa e inexperta con la que el menor intentaba responderle, claramente nervioso. Y aquello extrañamente para Itachi fue lo más excitante que pudo haber sentido jamás, sin mencionar lo encantado que se encontraba al descubrirse como el primer beso de su otuoto.

Sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios se apartó con esfuerzo para contemplar y dejar respirar a Sasuke quien evitaba mirarle portando una expresión fastidiada y el más hermoso de los sonrojos en sus mejillas. Itachi amplió aún más la sonrisa al ver esto, sabiendo perfectamente que aquel rojo bañando sus pálidas mejillas no se debía únicamente al hecho de haberse besado y al calor que este simple acto les había generado -¡Jashin que incluso Itachi sentía arder sus mejillas!- sino también a la vergüenza y molestia que Sasuke debía sentir al ser consciente de que su beso en respuesta acababa de ser espantoso.

Soltó una risita sin poder contenerse. En ese momento se sentía el hombre más dichoso del planeta –Tranquilo otuoto baka, todos tenemos problemas con nuestro primer beso. Aprenderás sobre la marcha.- '_Y créeme que pienso hacerte practicar_.'- pensó sabiendo que algo más de color había ascendido por su rostro ante estas palabras y el imaginar todo el tiempo a solas que tendrían.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada enojada al tiempo que su sonrojo se acentuaba –T-tú…- desvió la vista una vez más elevando el mentón orgulloso -¿Quién dijo que este es mi primer beso?

La sonrisa murió al instante en su rostro, esfumándose para ser sustituida por un gesto helado. Todo rastro de felicidad se esfumó de su cuerpo y en su lugar reinó una peligrosa calma; observó a su otuoto en completo silencio por varios segundos -… ¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, no sé de qué lugar sacas que este es mi primer beso.

_Mentira_. Le observó con seriedad, porque lamentablemente _sabía_ que Sasuke no estaba mintiendo -… ¿Quién?

-¿Hm?

-¿Con quién fue?

Sasuke se mostró aún más avergonzado si fuera posible: el color en sus mejillas aumentó y frunció el entrecejo con desagrado –No importa.

-Dime.

Le lanzó una mirada fugaz -… Naruto.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron con sorpresa. Así que la primera persona de la cual había sentido celos por el afecto de su otuoto, aquella misma persona que había causado que Itachi comprendiese la magnitud de sus sentimientos, resultó ser la misma en robarle uno de los momentos más significativos en la vida de su otuoto: no solo su primer beso sino que también su primer amor… Vaya. Por supuesto que descubrir que no había sido ni el primero en robar su corazón ni en probar sus labios le fastidiaba, pero no había nada que Itachi pudiese hacer al respecto: ya bastante debía agradecer a Jashin por tener una oportunidad con Sasuke, además de que el mismo Itachi ya había experimentado numerosos encuentros físicos -que más de una vez habían llevado a una situación sexual- con otras personas.

Pero el corazón de Itachi siempre había pertenecido a Sasuke, sin importar qué o quién todo el tiempo, durante _nueve malditos años_, tanto su mente como su corazón habían estado centrados en su otuoto. Sasuke había sido el primero y el _único_ en tocarle lo profundo del alma, en hacerle sentir aquel amor y en recibir todo lo que Itachi era capaz de brindarle.

En cambio al parecer Sasuke ya había experimentado aquello: lo había vivido, lo había sentido y lo había **superado**. Sasuke sabía lo que era dejar de querer -de amar- a alguien y comenzar a sentir aquello por otra persona. Y para Itachi aquello significaba que Sasuke nunca iba a poder quererle con la misma magnitud que él lo hacía: Sasuke algún día iba a dejar de sentirse atraído, iba a cansarse, iba a dejarle, iba a enamorarse de otra persona e iba a continuar su vida con esa otra persona.

Y eso no era nada justo…**

-… No sabía que tú y Naruto habían sido… novios.

Al instante Sasuke se sobresaltó, en su rostro una mueca que pareció ser el resultado de sentirse ofendido, alarmado y asqueado -¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo se te ocurre…? ¡Jamás sería pareja de ese dobe! Lo quiero como a un hermano.- ante esto Itachi enarcó una ceja y Sasuke, comprendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba y el significado de las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca, se mostró entonces abatido –Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Ahora confundido no pudo evitar indagar -¿Entonces por qué se besaron si no fueron novios y nunca sentiste _esa_ clase de cariño por él?- el menor se mostró incómodo mas no respondió, lo que comenzaba a acabar con su paciencia –Sasuke dime.

Y como quien no quiere la cosa Sasuke finalmente soltó: -Fue en la Academia, justo el día en que se nos fueron asignados nuestros equipos.- Itachi recordaba aquel día, su otuoto había vuelto más malhumorado de lo usual –El muy dobe se inclinó en la mesa frente a mí para discutir conmigo cuando un chico terminó por empujarlo y… bueno, nos besamos…- se encogió en su lugar aparentemente molesto al recordar aquella situación.

-…

El silencio reinó en la sala durante unos segundos hasta que repentinamente Itachi dejó escapar una risotada que abochornó al menor -¡Cállate! ¡No es divertido!

Pero Itachi fue incapaz de detenerse, tan solo pudo conseguir que su risa disminuyera hasta ser un simple murmullo y una continua sacudida de hombros. Porque Sasuke tenía razón, aquello no era gracioso, pero era un completo alivio –Estúpido hermano menor…- pronunció aún riendo por lo bajo –Eso no fue un beso.

-¡Hmp! Según tengo entendido el contacto de boca con boca se denomina beso, así que ya ves.

Itachi negó con la cabeza aferrando el puente de su nariz –Mira que hacerme creer… Jugarme una broma como esa…- apartó la mano para observarle con intensidad y esta vez, sin esperar a que Sasuke estuviese preparado, se lanzó a besarle sin la menor duda, murmurando un suave –Yo voy a ser tu primer_ todo_.

Algo descolocado ante la repentina acción Sasuke trató de seguirle el paso ya que en comparación con el primero ese beso era más intenso y veloz, cosa que le estaba robando el aire.

Al volver a probar aquellos labios Itachi no pudo evitar volver a sentirse como el ser más dichoso que pudiera existir. Esa sensación… y Sasuke era tan hermoso…

Hermoso. Fantástico. _Increíble_. ¿Era acaso todo un sueño?_ No_. Y saber eso le hizo volver a sonreír contra los labios contrarios.

Luchando por controlarse y no arrancar la ropa de su otuoto para _hacerlo_ allí en ese preciso instante, Itachi llevó ambas manos a la cabeza del menor, enterrando los dedos en su precioso cabello oscuro y comenzó a repartir caricias por el mismo.

Ambos se encontraban tan sumidos en su beso que no oyeron la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, ni tampoco sintieron los pasos acercándose ni oyeron la exclamación ahogada proveniente de la puerta. Lo único de lo que fueron -dolorosamente- conscientes fue de cómo Itachi era repentinamente apartado de Sasuke y de la voz de Hidan gritando a su oído: -'¡No, Achi! ¡Detente!'

El moreno mayor soltó un resoplido enojado sin molestarse en forcejear; en su rostro se dibujaba una clara mueca de ira reprimida.

-¡Itachi, mierda! ¿Estás loco?! ¿Qué carajo crees que haces?- espetó el albino alarmado.

-¿Hidan?- llamó Sasuke.

El inmortal clavó entonces la mirada en el Uchiha menor y muy lentamente su cerebro pareció registrar el hecho de que Sasuke no había estado forcejeando contra los labios de Itachi, sino que más bien todo lo contrario. Y de pronto, como si acabase de caer en cuenta de la escena y toda la situación, elaboró una mueca sorprendida y exclamó -¡Jashin!

Al tiempo que Hidan caía en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Sasuke pareció comprender que acababa de ser _descubierto_ besándose con su aniki y un creciente sonrojo y una gran inquietud le gobernaron –Yo… no es lo que parece. Yo… tengo que irme.- seguidamente se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación, y luego la casa.

Una gran sonrisa se abrió paso por el rostro del albino -¡Mierda! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Achi te das cuenta de lo acaba de suceder?

Giró encontrándose con la mirada eternamente carmín de su amigo clavada fijamente en él.

-Claro que sí, Hidan. Creo que eres tú quien no parece 'darse cuenta'.

**Continuará…**

**Me tentó enormemente el terminarlo en ese punto xP.

**Bueno, por fin lo continué! Comencé este capítulo meeeseees atrás, pero perdí la inspiración en un momento y no logré continuar, pero finalmente lo completé!**

**Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo.**


	28. Naruto I

**Adevertencia:** Yaoi. Insultos.

"_Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta_." – **Sam Keen** (1931-?)

**18 de Octubre; días pasados**: Naruto

El sudor bañaba todo su cuerpo.

Se había despojado de su chaqueta y remera por lo que la capa de líquido creaba un efecto brilloso sobre su piel al ser tocada por los rayos del Sol. Con los músculos ya tensos por el cansancio terminó de realizar sus ejercicios soltando leves bufidos ante el esfuerzo; llevaba todo el día entrenando y el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse indicando que debía tomarse un descanso, cosa a la que le gustaría rehusarse para poder seguir con su entrenamiento. Si no se esforzaba jamás iba a conseguir sus ideales. Claro que era _difícil_ esforzarse cuando sentía aquella molestia constante, a la que con mucha determinación había ignorado durante todo el día. Frunciendo el entrecejo comenzó con las flexiones.

Con una última elongación Naruto se irguió y, suspirando, limpió algo del sudor que brotaba de su frente, luego resopló con molestia -¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar ahí mirándome? ¡Tienes una idea de lo nervioso que me has puesto todo el día-dattebayo!- exclamó al aire. Se encaminó hacia el lugar donde el resto de su ropa se encontraba y se inclinó para recogerla al tiempo que una figura se situaba a unos metros de él; aún portando una mueca disconforme Naruto posó los azules ojos en su acompañante. Su gesto rápidamente cambió a uno curioso al encontrarse con su amigo ANBU quien portaba la misma sonrisa falsa de siempre.. –¡Sai! No creí que fueras tú.- un momento después lo señaló acusador -¿¡Por qué llevas todo el día mirándome a escondidas!? ¡Si querías entrenar conmigo solo debías pedirlo!

-Lo siento, Naruto-kun, no quería interrumpirte.- su sonrisa se pronunció un poco más –Verte entrenar me resultó más entretenido.- aseguró lanzando una rápida mirada al cuerpo aún expuesto del rubio.

Este se rascó una mejilla -¿De verdad? Yo me aburriría mucho.- sonrió posando los brazos tras su cabeza.

-Es diferente contigo, Naruto-kun.- sin dejar de sonreír volvió a examinar el cuerpo contrario –Veo que tu entrenamiento te sirvió durante estos años.

-Uhm-eh…- no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquellas palabras, y si bien estás no tenían nada de malo, por algún motivo sintió la necesidad de vestirse con rapidez –Gracias.- pronunció comenzando a colocarse la remera.

-Recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos tenías un cuerpo enclenque.

-¡Tú también lo tenías!- exclamó con falso enojo. Conocía a Sai desde hacía un par de años y ya estaba acostumbrado a aquellas acotaciones innecesarias o incorrectas, aunque no por eso éstas dejaban de ser fastidiosas. -¿Y qué quieres? No pudo creer que en verdad hayas estado aquí tanto tiempo sólo porque verme entrenar es '_entretenido_'.

El moreno se mostró pensativo –Mmh, ahora que lo dices Sakura me pidió que viniese a buscarte esta mañana porque necesitaba nuestra ayuda con la mudanza.- terminó con una sonrisa ignorando el gesto incrédulo que el rubio portaba. Naruto agachó la cabeza con expresión adolorida comenzando a avanzar.

-Cielos, me va a matar.

Sai posó una mano en su hombro –Todo irá bien.

-¡Cállate, esto es culpa tuya! ¡Y también va a matarte a ti! ¿Qué no sabes lo fuerte que Sakura golpea para ser mujer?

-Mm, es cierto que los golpes de Sakura duelen bastante.- comentó simplemente, recordando la primera vez que la joven le había golpeado.

Continuaron avanzando en silencio. Naruto no pudo evitar mandar una mirada incómoda a la mano de Sai que, por cierto, _seguía_ sobre su hombro. Caminar de aquella forma ya resultaba bastante extraño porque parecía que Sai estaba _reteniéndole_ más que _acompañándole_, y a decir verdad, no importaban los años que pasaran, estar junto a Sai siempre sería incómodo si éste no dejaba de ser un inepto social (cosa que podría ocurrir nunca). -¿Podrías… soltarme, por favor?

El moreno apartó la mano sonriéndole en respuesta.

Una vez de vuelta en la aldea lo primero que el rubio hizo fue dirigirse hacia Ichiraku Ramen ignorando al moreno quien aún caminaba tras él, decidiendo que la ducha podía esperar para más tarde. Una vez en el local saludó al dueño con ánimo y ocupó su puesto de siempre mientras Sai se sentaba a su lado. –Algún día deberías invitarme a comer aquí, Naruto-kun.- comentó una vez tuvieron sus pedidos en frente.

-¿Uhm? Lo siento Sai, no creí que quisieras comer aquí, a decir verdad pensé que irías a tu casa y… ¡Ey, siempre te invitó a comer aquí junto a los demás!

-Es cierto pero me refiero a nosotros dos solos. Leí en un libro que los am- de golpe se interrumpió con una mueca de sorpresa, como si hubiera estado por decir algo que no planeaba, pero al instante volvió a esbozar su sonrisa –que los amigos se invitan a comer de vez en cuando.

Naruto tragó un gran bocado de fideos –Ah, es verdad, pero creo que mientras más personas haya más divertido va a ser. Además…- se cruzó de brazos -¿Por qué debo ser yo quién te invite? ¡Tú tampoco me has invitado nunca que yo recuerde!

El ANBU sonrió –No me pareció lo más adecuado. Según el libro que leí tú…- pero nuevamente se interrumpió, y en lugar de terminar la oración decidió regalarle una falsa sonrisa y concentrarse en su alimento, dejando a Naruto un tanto confundido.

-Hola chicos.- saludó una conocida voz femenina detrás de ellos. Ambos voltearon lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas de una joven peli-rosa que les observaba con reproche.

El rubio tragó con fuerza –H-hola Sakura-chan. N-no esperaba verte aquí, jeje.

-Lo sé, por eso vine. ¿Sabes? Cuando pido la ayuda de mis amigos espero al menos recibir un aviso de que no vendrán… De hecho, cuando asumí que ninguno iba a aparece sentí un inmenso deseo de golpearles.- informó frotándose las manos, alarmando aún más al rubio –Pero supongo que nada más podía esperarse de ustedes dos.

-¡E-espera, Sakura-chan! ¡Fue culpa de él! ¡Lo juro!- señaló a Sai quien se limitó a observarle inmutable.

Sin poder contenerlo una risita escapó de sus labios dejando al rubio pasmado. Aún risueña agitó la mano en el aire –Oh, cielos. Eres tan fácil de asustar Naruto. ¡No estoy enojada, tonto! En realidad, es todo lo contrario…

Confundido por la actitud anormal de la joven, el rubio decidió mantenerse desconfiado -¿De… verdad?

-¡Por supuesto!- se ruborizó un poco y se balanceó en el lugar –Mi novio estuvo ahí para ayudarme. Y gracias a que ustedes dos no fueron pudimos estar a solas y pasar el rato juntos.- a continuación dejó escapar una risita traviesa que ninguno de sus dos amigos comprendió –Así que en vez de enojarme debería agradecerles, es la primera vez que la falta de atención de ambos me trae tanto placer.- al oírse, abrió mucho los ojos alarmada y su rubor se pronunció, pero nuevamente sus dos acompañantes no supieron captar el sentido de las palabras.

-Oh, me alegro mucho Sakura-chan, es bueno saber que te va bien y que no estás enojada. Oye, ¿quieres comer ramen con nosotros?

Al instante negó con la cabeza –No, no. Tengo cosas que hacer, gracias. Lo que me lleva al motivo por el cual estoy aquí…- se inclinó hacia adelante y rodeó a ambos muchachos con los brazos –Si bien lo que dije antes era cierto, eso no quiere decir que no vayan a quedar sin castigo.- susurró apretando sus hombros con fuerza causando que Naruto tragase con dificultad sus fideos. Regalándoles una palmadita en la espalda se apartó –Por eso quiero que se encarguen de avisar al resto del grupo que la semana que viene nos reuniremos para comer. Si olvidan hacer esto también, me verán realmente enojada.

-¡Pero Sakura-chan!

-Ah, vamos. ¿No me digas que el futuro Hokage no puede hacer una tarea tan sencilla?- le dedicó una sonrisa antes de voltear –Nos vemos luego chicos. ¡Y no lo olviden!- advirtió antes de partir.

Con un suspiro desganado el rubio continuó comiendo ya sin entusiasmo. -¿Sabes Sai? A veces creo que nadie nos toma en serio…

Adquirió una expresión pensativa –Me parece que eso se debe a ti, Naruto-kun.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!- pero en respuesta el otro simplemente le regaló una sonrisa falsa. -¡Ah, olvídalo! Me voy a casa.- abandonó su asiento.

-Adiós Naruto-kun.

Elevó la mano para saludarle y salió del local. Con un bostezo avanzó por la calle en dirección a su hogar.

:::::::

Ahora que Pain no vivía allí la casa se encontraba más desordenada que nunca –y solitaria, demasiado solitaria. Nunca le había gustado estar solo, lo detestaba, y piensa que eso se debe a su personalidad extrovertida y necesitada de atención, pero en el fondo siente que es debido a algo más, debido a algo que no entiende y por lo que no tiene caso preocuparse. Luego de despertar se dedicó a realizar su rutina adquirida desde la partida de su hermano. Sin Pain era libre de desayunar, almorzar y cenar en Ichiraku Ramen las veces que quisiera, no era que lo hiciera siempre (su padre y su hermano se habían encargado de enseñarle a aceptar una alimentación más sana) pero vivir solo venía con un par de ventajas. Y desventajas por igual.

Como por ejemplo el hecho de que él debía encargarse de absolutamente toda la limpieza de la casa -cosa que quedaba hecha a medias. Antes Pain le obligaba a colaborar y siempre acababan en discusiones que más de una vez se tornaron en peleas físicas, pero lograban establecer un orden en el hogar. Ahora que no había alguien para darle aquel empujón fuerte que necesitaba, Naruto se dejaba vencer por la desgana y eso acababa en platos sucios amontonados en la cocina esperando a ser limpiados, ropa apestosa tirada por cualquier parte que solo era lavada cuando era necesaria y polvo que comenzaba a adueñarse de cada rincón de la casa. Claro que si no había nadie allí para señalárselo Naruto no iba a prestarle atención, no era nada de suma importancia para él.

Así que en lugar de dedicarse a limpiar y organizar lo que para él era una pérdida de tiempo, se concentraba en entrenar y aprovechaba para disfrutar un buen ramen.

Admitía que extrañaba a su hermano -eso nadie podía negárselo- y aún le fastidiaba saber que el muy descarado se había largado de la aldea para vivir con **su** amigo en una relación que aún le costaba aceptar -es decir, se sentía feliz por ellos, pero vamos: ¡Gaara tenía su edad!- pero estar solo le brindaba una libertad de la cual nunca había podido disfrutar. Y nada le iba a impedir hacerlo ahora que ya no había leyes en su casa.

-Te ves contento.- le distrajo una voz en la calle. Al voltear se encontró con Sai.

-Hey. ¿Ya terminaste?- se acercó al otro chico quien simplemente asintió –Ah, bien. A mí me faltan dos.- admitió comenzando a andar con el moreno a su lado. Por desgracia Naruto no podía decir que no se sentía desganado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por no utilizar la palabra incómodo. Era cierto que ya había hablado con el resto de sus amigos y aquello no le había fastidiado en absoluto, todo lo contrario, cualquier excusa para charlar con sus compañeros era recibida con alegría, pero los únicos con los que no había hablado aún eran Suigetsu y Sasuke. Reprimió un quejido.

-Qué curioso, ahora te ves disconforme.- acotó Sai de pronto -¿Es por mi culpa Naruto-kun?

-No, no. Es sólo que… debo ir a ver a Suigetsu y a Sasuke.- suspiró.

-Oh. Creí que las personas sentían alegría cuando iban a encontrarse con buenos amigos. Sé que Sasuke-kun es tu mejor amigo, pero supongo que a pesar de los años aún no entiendo muy bien cómo funciona la amistad.- continuó ignorando la mirada que el rubio le dedicaba –Me alegra no ser quien te molesta. De lo contrario me sentiría muy triste, eso sí que lo sé.

-Claro que no, eres raro pero no me molestas Sai.- restó importancia mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras que guiaban al departamento que Suigetsu compartía con su primo –A pesar de tus comentarios innecesarios.- agregó. Una vez en la puerta fueron recibidos, como era de esperarse, por el más joven en habitar la casa. Naruto elaboró su mejor sonrisa y le saludó con ánimos forzados.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué les trae por aquí?- cuestionó el otro cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que enseñaba los grandes dientes en una sonrisa.

-Ehm, sí… ¡Sakura-chan quiere que todos nos reunamos a comer! Así que quedas invitado. ¡En el lugar de siempre!

-Mmm, ¿así que ahora haces recados para tu _novia_?

Naruto elaboró una mueca entristecida –Ya sabes que ella siempre me rechazó y que ahora tiene novio, no molestes. ¡Además eso no viene al caso! ¿Vendrás, sí o no?

Suigetsu abrió la boca para responder pero se vio interrumpido cuando su primo se acercó a ellos por el pasillo y se detuvo detrás de él para echar un vistazo a los dos jóvenes frente a su puerta. Kisame no llevaba más prenda que su ropa interior, y al ver la proximidad en la que había colocado su cuerpo con el de su primo Naruto no pudo evitar cuestionarse como Suigetsu lograba quedarse allí de pie como si nada, pero su compañero no parecía dispuesto a apartarse -¿Por qué tanto alboroto, niños? Ya dejen de gritar.- soltó el mayor.

Su primo giró apenas el rostro para mirarle –Es este rubio idiota. Ya sabes como es. Vino a invitarme a salir pero ni eso puede hacer tranquilo.

-¿A _salir_, eh?- su mirada se clavó directamente en la del rubio y Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo -¿Te gusta mi primo, _pequeño_?

Se apresuró en negar, nervioso por algún motivo –¡N-no! ¡Claro que no, es una invitación grupal! ¡Todos los ninjas del curso van a estar!- una sensación extraña, poco agradable, se esparció por su estómago ante la implicación de que a _él_ pudiese gustarle Suigetsu, un _hombre_.

-Nah, aún si yo le gustara no habría forma de que pudiera corresponderle. No tiene lo necesario para ser _mi _tipo.- sentenció el espadachín más joven.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es tu tipo de persona, si se puede saber?- inclinó el rostro para hablar directamente en el oído contrario.

-Jeh, tú sabes. Alguien fuerte. Con un gran _poder_.- diciendo esto llevó el cuerpo hacia atrás para terminar de juntarlo con el del mayor quien soltó una risita.

Naruto pestañeó un par de veces confundido, sin entender realmente lo qué estaba sucediendo, pero a decir verdad aquellos dos siempre se habían comportado de manera extraña.

De pronto Kisame rodeó a su compañero de casa con los brazos volviendo a centrar su atención en los dos intrusos -¿Qué más quieren?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada Sai se adelantó con una pregunta: -¿Ustedes son familia?- su gesto uno pensativo y profundamente analítico, como si estuviese intentando concentrarse en algo que solo él veía para no equivocarse.

-Duh' ¿no le oíste llamarme primo?

Un gesto de comprensión le adornó el rostro junto a lo que pudo haber sido orgullo personal, pero Naruto le ignoró para sonreír a los dueños del departamento –Me alegra que sean tan unidos, casi los envidio, ¡de verdad! Ahora Pain no está pero cuando estaba aquí lo único que hacíamos era pelear. A veces deseaba que pudiéramos ser como ustedes… o como Sasuke e Itachi.- se rascó la cabeza, avergonzado.

Tanto Suigetsu como Kizame le observaron incrédulos por un momento antes de largarse a reír al mismo tiempo. –Claro amigo, lo que tú digas. Nos vemos luego.

-Oi, espera.- llamó antes de que el otro pudiese cerrarle la puerta en la cara -¿Podrías avisarle a Sasuke? Será este mismo día la semana que viene.

-Eh, claro.- sin más regresó al interior y a través de la madera de la puerta Naruto podría jurar que les oyó soltar más risas.

Suspirando llevó las manos a su nuca y con paso vago se alejó del edificio con Sai siguiéndole de cerca. -¿En verdad no le avisarás a Sasuke?- cuestionó el moreno.

-Nah, deja que Suigetsu lo haga, ellos…- soltó otro suspiro de cansancio –Ellos se entienden mejor…

-Oh, ya veo. Mmm, aunque también debo preguntar: ¿de verdad deseas tener la misma relación que Sasuke e Itachi-san con tu hermano?- y una mueca que podría interpretarse como de preocupación y decepción le cubrió el rostro.

-¡Pues claro! Ellos dos se llevan de maravilla, a pesar de lo que el teme pueda decir yo sé que es mentira, es decir: ¡has visto lo genial que es Itachi! Y no importa lo muy molesto que Sasuke sea él siempre es el mejor hermano mayor. Adoro a Pain, ¡pero no me molestaría que se portase un poco más como Itachi, dattebayo!- exclamó.

-¿'Mejor hermano mayor'? ¿Pero no te molesta la clase de relación que tienen? Según el libro que leí es común que la sociedad rechace esa clase de comportamiento…- se tomó un momento para pensar antes de efectuar su típica sonrisa –Pero no me sorprende de ti Naruto-kun, siempre has sido muy amable con todos a pesar de lo que pudiesen pensar o sentir.

-Um, gracias Sai, no entendí nada de lo que acabas de decir pero supongo que prefiero llevarme con mi hermano de la misma forma en que lo hacen Suigetsu y Kisame a como lo hacemos generalmente, ¿comprendes?

-… Sí, creo que lo entiendo, pero me preocupa. No quisiera verte en la misma situación que ellos dos.

Entonces le miró confundido, Sai ya comenzaba a decir cosas demasiado extrañas, más de lo normal -¿Qué puede tener de malo una buena relación fraternal con mi hermano? O en caso de ellos dos, ¿con un primo?

-¿Buena relación _fraternal_? Hmm, estoy seguro de que no es eso lo que ellos tienen.- elevó la mirada al cielo mientras avanzaban por la aldea con aire meditativo –Que extraño, creí que era el caso del que hablaba el libro. ¿Seguro que no es algo más que simple _fraternidad_?

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Sai, qué más podría ser?- frunciendo el ceño con impaciencia volteó a ver hacia adelante, sin comprender de qué iba su amigo –Realmente cada vez te entiendo menos.- murmuró por lo bajo.

-Oh,- siguió el otro, como si acabasen de corregirle un error –ya veo. Al parecer mal interpreté las cosas.- luego pareció algo triste –Que pena, creí que finalmente estaba comenzando a entender mejor a las personas; parece que debó volver a leer el libro. Al menos te tengo a ti para ayudarme a aclarar los errores, Naruto-kun.- sentenció regalándole una sonrisita.

El rubio resopló por lo bajo resignándose a que jamás lograría comprender los pensamientos y comentarios de su amigo.

**Continuará…**

Wow! Realmente han pasado diez meses desde la última vez que actualicé! Pido disculpas, sé que luego de tanto tiempo seguramente esperaban otra cosa para este capítulo, pero por el momento es importante poner la perspectiva de Naruto en la historia… en el próximo notarán por qué.

**Pero bueno, entenderán que tuve mis tiempos ocupados y literalmente solo lograba escribir dos oraciones cada vez que trataba de seguir este fic. También quería agradecerle sus reviews y comentar que la mayor parte de mi demora se debe a que estuve ayudando a un amigo con su página de comics.**

**Es más, si pudieran ser tan amables de echarle un vistazo y dejarle algún comentario sería estupendo (él recién comienza y eso lo animaría muchísimo) la pag es: theibsicomics . blogspot . com . ar**

Gracias, (y ahora mejor dejo de hacer publicidad barata….)

Trataré de seguir con el próximo cap lo antes posible. Nos leemos!

**true-chan324:** Bueno, finalmente cumplí con lo pedido :).

**zolitharia:** Gracias! Sin embargo no continué con la perspectiva de Itachi, igual ya pronto seguiré con ellos.

**sunako23:** Lo sé, yo también lo sentí extraño al escribirlo, es decir: luego de tanto y ahora están juntos...

**pyo:** Jajaj, muchas gracias, y por el momento no aparecieron los hermanos en este cap, pero en el próximo se verá por qué utilizo la perspectiva de Naruto.

**Guest**: Gracias, y sí: por fin!

**Katherina:** Sip, a mí también me resulta extraño, en verdad...

**Rebeca**: Bueno, gracias! Espero que te siga gustando.


	29. Aviso

**Aviso: **Así es, se trata de un aviso nada más, me disculpo con los que creyeron que se trataba de una actualización, pero creo que es importante que publique esto. Por desgracias ya no voy a continuar con este fic porque- nah, mentira, esa no es la razón de este aviso xD

Ya, ahora en serio: la primer razón es –en vista de que comencé a actualizar una vez por año– aclarar que no voy a abandonar este fic, de hecho el capitulo que viene lo dejé por la mitad hace ya unos meses y solo me falta la voluntad de sentarme a escribir el resto. Pero les aseguro que no pienso abandonar este fic, incluso aunque la serie ya haya finalizado –y añado esto porque he visto que muchas personas comenzaron a abandonar e incluso eliminar fics luego de ver el último capítulo del manga, cosa que me resulta de lo más ridículo y absurdo.

En segundo lugar para avisar que estos días estaré editando el fic, por lo que no sé si vaya a llegarles actualizaciones regulares, o algo por el estilo, pero en caso de que les llegue: no se ilusionen u.u

Hace ya mucho tiempo que tengo la idea de editar el fic (corregir errores y cambiar partes de la historia –que serán detalles mínimos) pero nunca lo hice por falta de "compromiso" podríamos decir. También hay cuestiones importantes para la narrativa que estuve ignorando adrede por motivos estúpidos, por ejemplo: el uso de la raya de diálogo. Desde uno de los primeros capítulos que tengo presente que debería utilizarla, pero jamás lo hice con la excusa de: "en los capítulos anteriores no la utilicé, luego algún día cuando edite las agrego" y ahora recuerdo eso y me digo ¿qué clase de motivo estúpido es ese?

En fin, hay más motivos por los cuales decidí finalmente comenzar a editar, pero sé que no debería estar publicando este aviso así que lo voy a terminar aquí –ya bastante largo lo dejé.

Un saludo a todos y nos leemos pronto!


End file.
